


Immortals

by Mangosguccibelt1



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Action, Drama, Español | Spanish, Romance, paso de los años
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 102,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangosguccibelt1/pseuds/Mangosguccibelt1
Summary: "Nos veremos pronto, Julia."Se despidió de ella y ella sintió cómo el mundo terminaba a su alrededor, si tan solo tuviera la garantía de que lo vería de nuevo.Fanfic de Julia Dunn y James Barnes, enamorados en los 50's que tendrán que vivir cosas intrigantes, peligrosas para volver a reencontrarse.-------Esta fanfic estaba en Wattpad pero ya no me gustó el formato, así que decidí mudarme.La fanfic esta sin editar.Espero les guste.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dmitri (Winter Soldier)





	1. Parte 1: Prólogo

— 1943 —  
Desde lo lejos la castaña veía como su novio avanzaba vestido de traje, conforme se iba acercando pudo notar que no era cualquier traje, era del ejército, esto solo podía significar una cosa. Decidió seguir con su rutina mientras su madre volteaba a la misma dirección que ella, ambas sabían lo que eso significaba pero ninguna había abierto la boca. Su madre se acercó y tomó su mano dándole pequeño apretón haciéndole saber que estaría ahí para ella pero la chica no creyó que eso bastaría.  
—Hola señora, buenos días. — Escuchó como recibía su madre a Bucky.  
— ¡James, que gusto! Me alegra que hayas venido, está en la cocina. Por cierto, lindo uniforme. — Una piedra cayó en su estómago mientras que su madre no parecía afectada.  
Entró a la cocina encontrándola preparándose algo decente de desayunar. No quería verlo. No podría.  
—Hola muñeca. — Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos sin que él lo notara.  
—Mejor ve al grano. — Pidió en voz baja para escuchar algo que ya sabía.  
—Pues ya ves, me iré por un tiempo, como sargento. — La castaña dejó salir un suspiro mientras veía como en su cara se formaba una gran sonrisa, más que una sonrisa por su ascenso, era una sonrisa para hacerle saber a su chica que todo estaría estupendamente bien.  
El cuarto estaba en silencio completamente, ella estaba procesando la noticia que su prometido le acaba de dar. Era sargento, e iría al frente, al campo de batalla con la unidad 107.  
La boda al parecer se pospondría, él se iría y no sabía qué hacer.  
—Amor, muñeca, dime algo. — Le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a ella, su vista estaba perdida. — ¿Acaso no estás feliz por mí? —  
—Yo…cla—claro que lo estoy, es solo que fue completamente inesperado. — Fingió una sonrisa que se borró casi al instante. Lo que menos quería hacer, era hacer sentir mal a su novio. —Me refiero, te ascendieron, ¡eso es maravilloso! —  
—Perfecto. — La sonrisa del joven se ensanchó, lo miró y lo vio con su nuevo uniforme por primera vez detalladamente. —Está noche será nuestra despedida, saldremos en una cita doble con Steve, ya lo tengo todo planeado. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis dos personas favoritas. —  
— ¿Steve ya sabe que irás? — Ahora comenzó a preocuparse por él, era su amigo.  
—Bueno, no. — Bucky se rascó la cabeza. —Pero se lo diré en estos momentos, iré a buscarlo, pasaré por ti a las 7. — Le dio un beso de despedida para después salir de ahí.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque sabía lo que podía ocurrir con él allá, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Se secó las lágrimas y continuó con su rutina sin notar la mirada de lástima que su madre le otorgaba desde el marco de la puerta.  
***  
—Steve. — July lo llamó en lo que veía a Bucky entretenerse con uno de los nuevos inventos de Stark y a la cita de Steve que estaba más interesada en Bucky que en el rubio.  
— ¿Qué pasó, July? — Le dijo sonriendo de lado.  
—Vamos a comprar algo, tengo que hablar contigo. — Dijo tomándolo del brazo y volteando a ver a Bucky que seguía muy entretenido observando lo que sea que estuviera viendo.  
— ¿Ya te dijo? — Steve preguntó iniciando el tema, era obvio.  
—Sí, me dijo esta tarde. — La chica dejó salir un suspiro cansado.  
— ¿Crees que yo tenga la oportunidad de ir? — Le preguntó esperanzado.  
—Steven Grant Rogers, ¿acaso estás loco? Mi prometido y mi mejor amigo quieren ir a la guerra, ustedes quieren matarme. — Dijo algo exagerada expresando su desagrado. —Steve no. No me hagas esto, tú tampoco. — Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas.  
—July. — Dijo alargando su nombre en reproche. —Yo quiero ir, y haré lo posible por ir. No me detendrás. —  
—Ya sé que no puedo prohibírtelo, pero no me gustaría que tú también fueras. Odio tener que llevarme con hombres tan necios como ustedes dos. — Steve y ella rieron un poco y Steve volvió a parecer feliz en cuanto la voz de Bucky los llamaba.  
— ¡Vengan! El espectáculo ya va a comenzar. — Dijo tomando su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Steve y él se la devolvía.  
Estaba entretenida viendo al señor Stark promocionar su nuevo carro cuando vio que su mejor amigo faltaba.  
—Buck, amor, ¿Y Steve? — Dijo llamando su atención. —Tenemos que irnos al club y no pienso dejar que no vaya como la última vez. —  
—Claro linda, vuelvo en un instante. — Le guiñó el ojo y July lo vio partir.  
Estaba viendo como hablaban, Bucky parecía algo molesto al igual que Steve, esperaba que esta noche, al ser la última juntos, no terminara mal. Vio cómo se abrazaron y como Bucky regresaba con ellas.  
— ¿Quién está lista pasa bailar? — Les dijo a las dos, lo miró mal porque era SU novio pero aun así tomó su brazo para marcar territorio y recargó su cabeza sobre él.  
— ¿No viene? —  
—Ya sabes que no le gustan estas cosas. Es un idiota pero bueno. — Bucky alzó los hombros despreocupado.  
— ¿Crees que esté bien, Buck? —Dijo algo decaída.  
—Eso espero, es lo que más me preocupa pero no entiende de razones.  
—Me pregunto si solo él. — July dijo riendo por la mirada que le había otorgado Bucky.  
Al final, como todo un caballero la regresó a su casa y se despidió, mañana iría a despedirse de él.  
Esa noche no había podido pegar un ojo y tampoco dejaba de moverse en la cama, mañana su prometido se iría, ¡A la guerra! Cualquiera podría decirle que estaba haciendo lo correcto por su país pero no, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.  
La semana pasada, su vecina, la señora Phillips había recibido la carta del fallecimiento de su esposo, había venido hasta su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, había quedado viuda y con tres hijos. Y su imagen llorando en los brazos de su madre mientras ella le servía una taza de té era algo que la había quedado marcada. Podía facilmente imaginarse en el lugar de ella, claro que ella no quedaría viuda, ni nada por el estilo pero consideraba que el dolor sería el mismo. Igual de abrazador y devastador, ‘perder a Bucky’ decía una vocecilla en su cabeza, y era algo que no podía visualizar ya que sentía como su estómago se volvía pesado.  
Por fin la luz del día comenzaba a salir en tonos rosas, se levantó y fue a lavarse, su camisón estaba algo mojado porque accidentalmente había tirado un poco de agua. Comenzó a peinar su cabello y ponerle algunos tubos para el cabello mientras veía que vestido usaría, creyó que el azul sería apropiado para la ocasión. Una vez que terminó de alistarse bajó casi corriendo por las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.  
Tomó su abrigo y salió hacia la recámara de su madre.  
—Mamá, estoy lista. —Dijo ella terminando de abrichar los últimos botones de su abrigo.  
—Salgo en un segundo. — Dijo su madre sin verla por estar colocándose labial frente a su espejo, lo último que necesitaba era llegar tarde.  
Llegaron al puerto y desesperadamente comenzó a buscarlo pero gracias a su estatura y al tumulto de gente no lo veía, fue cuando entonces un grupo de gente se abrió como y lo vio, buscándola entre la gente o al menos esperaba que fuera a ella. Fue hasta él entre empujones y pisotones de las demás personas.  
—Creí que tu madre no te iba a dejar venir.  
—Si bueno, ella me acompañó, pero creo que la he perdido. —Rió al ver su cara.  
—No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.  
—No importa, no creo que lo tomé tan mal. —Lo abrazó mientras inhalaba su aroma. — ¿Y Steve? — Preguntó separándose de él.  
—No sé, no lo he visto desde ayer. — Se rascó la nuca. —Creí que vendría contigo pero me está preocupando. — No quería que su novio se fuera estresado por no ver a su amigo.  
—No te preocupes, tal vez esté acostado en su cama en este momento, no creo que sea lo mejor que vea como te vas mientras él se queda aquí. — Dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
— ¡Sargento Barnes suba ahora! — Le gritó un Mayor.  
—Es un dolor en el culo ese hombre. — Bucky sonrió mientras tomaba la mejilla de su novia.  
— ¡James Barnes! Que vocabulario es ese. — La señora Rose Mary lo reprendió. Estaba despidiendo a su hijo también. Los dos jóvenes rieron al ver que ya se había ido pero detrás de ella estaba la madre de July con una mirada de reproche a ambos.  
—Hola señora Dunn. —Bucky sonrió para después volver a ver a July a los ojos. —Hazme un favor, July. Búscalo, ve que esté bien. — Bucky sonrió nervioso. —Por favor, muñeca.  
—Claro. — Esa afirmación hizo al castaño sonreír.  
—Creo que ya tengo que abordar. — Dijo Bucky mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y se agachaba a su altura.  
— ¡No! — Se arrojó a su cuello arrugando un poco la camisa.  
—Vamos, Juls. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. — Ella suspiró aún sin querer soltarlo.  
—Julia, no hagas barbaridades. —Escuchó a su madre decir entre dientes mientras evitaba las miradas que otras personas les otrogaban.  
— ¿Es aquí donde comienzo a llorar tapándome la boca mientras sacó un pañuelo y lo muevo cuando el barco comience a avanzar y te veo asomarte desde la cubierta? — Preguntó riendo pero ya con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Sí, creo que está es la parte. —Sonrió al ver como su preciosa castaña trataba de hacerlo reír.  
—Dios, soy un asco de prometida. — Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
— ¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? — Preguntó Bucky espantado.  
—Olvide mi pañuelo, ¿ahora cómo te despediré? —Bucky rió al ver que era lo que te afligía.  
—No se preocupe, el sargento Barnes al rescate. Ten linda. —Le tendió su pañuelo y ella lo tomó para limpiarse mientras lo manchaba todo de máscara para pestañas.  
— ¡Barnes! ¡Te quiero aquí ahora! — Otra vez ese molesto hombre los interrumpía.  
—Ag. — Bucky se comenzó a enojar. —Lo siento preciosa, tengo que irme ya. —  
Se acercó a ella para abrazarla por última vez en un largo tiempo, se alejó y la beso. Era un beso tierno, lleno de tristeza y añoranza. Esperanza a que él volviera sano y salvo pero sobre todo que esto pasara rápido.  
—Nos veremos pronto, muñeca. —Le guiñó el ojo y le deposito un beso en la frente.  
—Hasta pronto, señora Dunn. —Se acercó a despedir a su suegra.  
—Que te vaya bien James. —La señora Dunn le dio unas breves palabras de aliento y con una sonrisa, el castaño se marchó volteanto de vez en cuando a donde ellas estaban.  
Sonreía mientras lo veía partir y agitaba su mano como despedida y como apoyo para él. Trataba de ser fuerte por él, por ambos.


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

Al ver que el barco ya se había alejado lo suficiente, comenzaba la misión suicida, porque eso era realmente, que su novio le había encargado. Buscar a Steve.  
A lo lejos veía a su madre platicando con la señora Rose Mary que trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.  
— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Jully buscando llamar su atención. — ¡Mamá! — Su madre estaba lo suficientemente entretenida como para prestarle atención, así que decidió emprender su camino sin avisarle a su madre, lo más probable es que ella se ganara un regaño pero no podía perder más tiempo si se trataba de Steve.  
July comenzó a salir del tumulto de gente que se encontraba en el puerto para poder ir en busca de su rubio amigo.  
Dejó salir un suspiro cansado al ver la hora, ya eran las 8:00 am, casi una hora había pasado desde que se había marchado del puerto. Eso significaba que para esta hora su madre debía de estar vuelta loca haciendo un alboroto mientras ella seguía sin encontrar a Steve.  
Primero fue a los callejones a donde Steve siempre estaba golpeándose con alguien, esperaba que en esta ocasión no fuera su caso. No estaba ahí, fue detrás de la cafetería, del cinema, el teatro, la biblioteca. Cualquier lugar donde Steve pudiera estar peleando.  
Sintió alivio al no encontrarlo sangrando. Luego decidió ir a su departamento, en realidad fue por donde debió de comenzar. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado por no haberlo pensado antes.  
Movió el ladrillo de su lugar y encontró la llave que Steve siempre dejaba para cuando la olvidaba. Abrió la puerta y entró.  
Estaba oscuro, las ventanas tenían periódico para que nadie viera desde fuera. Prendió la luz y vio su cama tendida. Era raro, Steve jamás tendía su cama tan temprano, realmente no la tendía.  
Se acercó hasta ella y pudo ver como no estaba la foto de su madre. Eso la puso alerta, fue hasta el pequeño armario donde Steve guarda su ropa y no pudo encontrar gran cosa. Nada más estaban un par de zapatos, dos corbatas, un pantalón de vestir y dos camisas. Por muy poca ropa que Steve tuviera, esto era extraño.  
Buscó otra pista de donde podría estar su amigo y se fijo debajo de la cama. La pequeña bolsa de viaje que él tenía guardada no estaba. No había necesidad de buscar nada, su amigo acababa de hacer algo completamente estúpido, podía sentirlo.  
¿Acaso había huído? ¿Dónde estaba? Los nervios comenzaron a matarla. Cerró la puerta y se llevó la llave del departmento por si debía de volver.  
Debía de encontrar a un policía, buscar por todo Nueva York si era necesario, pero debía de encontrar a Steve ya.  
Salió corriendo a la calle principal y pudo encontrar a un oficial hablando por el radio. Se acercó a esperar a que terminara de hablar.  
—Sí, sí, la buscaremos…de hecho, creo que ya la encontre. —Dejó el radio. —Hay una señorita igual que la foto que nos han proporcionado frente a mi.  
—¿Julia Dunn? —Eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa, ¿por qué conocía su nombre?  
—Buenos días oficial ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
—Soy el oficial Mirts. —Le enseñó su placa. —Y su madre ha ido a la oficina del jefe pidiendo que la busquemos.Su madre creyó que se había escapado con su novio. ¿Está todo bien? —July asintió. —Ahora, le pediré que me acompañe a la comisaría.  
¡Dios! Su madre era la mujer más dramática que pudiera existir en este planeta. ¿Escaparse con Bucky? Ni a ella se le hubiera ocurrido.  
—No puedo acompañarlo ahora, oficial. —Dijo July mientras veía la manera de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. —Pero que tenga un buen día.  
—¿Disculpe? —Preguntó el oficial desconcertado. Ella no podía desobedecer así.  
—Sí, estoy haciendo algo de suma importancia. —Dijo July tratando de no perder la compostura. —Puede decirle a mi madre que estoy bien y que pronto iré a casa.  
—Siento informarle, señorita Dunn, que soy policía, no cartero. —La tomó por la muñeca. —Ahora, me acompañará a la oficina quiera o no. —Comenzó a jalarla para meterla en la patrulla pero ella no caería tan fácil. No la lastimaba pero simplemente no quería ir con él.  
Alzó su pie y con su pequeño tacón pisó al oficial Mirts tan fuerte que esté tuvo que soltarla y ella aprovechó esa ventaja para salir corriendo de la escena. Alzó su vestido un poco para así poder correr mejor y corrió en puntas ya que sus tacones se lo impedían.  
Siguió corriendo hasta doblar la esquina y detrás de ella escuchó como unas sirenas sonaban. No había manera de que no la atraparan pero aun así siguió corriendo.  
Por fin, el oficial Mirts bajó de la patrulla y la tomó de nuevo de las muñecas. Ella comenzó a pelear y a arañarlo.  
—¡Debo de encontrar a un amigo! —Le gritaba atrayendo la atención de todos en la calle que creía que estaba loca de remate. —Puede estar en peligro. Busque a Steve Grant Rogers. —A pesar de que ya la habían esposado ella seguía peleando por zafarse. —Es rubio, blanco, ojos azules, mide 1.63. Tiene que escucharme.  
—No me interesan tus problemas amoroso, niña. —La interrumpió el oficial. —Tú vienes conmigo.  
La fuerza bruta de ese señor no se comparaba con la de ella. Así que fácilmente la llevaba a rastras a la patrulla. July no se rendía y seguía peleando, le regala buenos golpes en el abdomen y patadas en las pantorrillas.  
—Entienda, no sé donde está y necesito encontrarlo. —July rogó pero el oficial Mirts ya la había metido a la patrulla y cerrado la puerta  
—Lo más seguro es que esté escondiéndose de usted. —Dijo él mientras cerraba su puerta y ponía el auto en marcha.  
Todo el trayecto a la comisaría se pasó en silencio. July se asomaba por la ventana buscando al rubio pero no lo veía. Por fin llegaron y el oficial Mirts entró jalandola de las esposas.  
—Veo que la encontraste, su madre ha llamado al menos 11 veces preguntando si ya la habíamos encontrado. —Le dijo su jefe al verlo entrar. —Sabes que no te pediría esto, pero su madre es amiga cercana de mi esposa.  
—Jefe, está arrestada por atacar a un oficial físicamente. —Le dijo el oficial Mirts mientras la llevaba a una celda.  
—¿Tanto problema fue encontrarla? —Preguntó su jefe algo sorprendido.  
—No, pero sí retenerla. Es muy escurridiza. —Dijo frente a la celda comenzandola a abrir. —Métete y no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. —La empujó quitándole las esposas.  
—Llamaré a su madre mientras le tomo sus datos. —Dijo el oficial Mirts mientras iba a preparar la cabina para tomar las fotos del nuevo expediente.  
July dejó de escuchar lo que el oficial Mirts hacía para ver con quien compartiría la celda. Solo habían tres chicas más, al parecer se conocían. Estaban vestidas algo vulgares lo que la hizo pensar la razón por la que estaban ahí. No parecían ser inofensivas y eso la ponía nerviosa.  
Primer día sin Bucky y ya estaba en la cárcel por atacar a un oficial y había perdido a Steve. Este día no podía ser peor, ah sí, su madre estaba loca y estaba muerta de miedo por sus compañeras de celda. ¿Le harían una iniciación? ¿La golpearían? Estaba recargada en los barrotes tratando de alejarse lo más que podía hasta que las tres mujeres se le quedaron viendo.  
—¡Hey! —La pelirroja la llamó haciendo que July tragara en seco. —Si, tú, muñequita. Ven y dinos por qué estás aquí.  
July no podía hacer nada, iban a matarla, de seguro tenían navajas en su faja o en su sostén. La pequeña castaña trago en seco mientras seguía sin poder decir nada.  
—Tranquila preciosa, que no te haremos nada. No tienes nada que nosotras queramos. —Le dijo la otra rubia con labios color carmesí.  
—Bueno, tal vez su inocencia, pero eso es algo que no le podemos quitar, después de todo, tenemos valores. —Dijo la primera mientras las otras dos reían. Ya, ahí estaba la muerte de July.  
—Ya, ya. La estamos espantando y no queremos eso. —Dijo ahora la tercera, que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento. —Y bueno, linda. ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
—Me lla-llamo Julia, Julia Dunn. —Dijo July muerta de miedo y tensa.  
—Pues hola Julia. —Dijo la pelinegra. —Yo soy Shanteé.  
—Yo Eliza. —Le dijo la pelirroja. —Y la rubia de ahí es Michelle. —La rubia alzó su cabeza en forma de saludo.  
—Ahora dime, cosita ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Shanteé.  
—Bueno, es una larga historia pero la resumiré. —July dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca que había ahí y las demás las seguían. —Mi prometido fue ascendido a sargento de la 107, eso significa que irá al frente. Entonces partió hoy, mi madre me acompañó. Ambas fuimos hasta el puerto, pero mi mejor amigo Steve no estaba con nosotros, entonces mi prometido me pidió que lo buscara, ya que también es su mejor amigo. Entonces me separé de mi madre, así que llamó a la policía para que me buscara porque es la mujer más exagerada del planeta>>  
>>Mientras yo buscaba a mi amigo Steve, ellos me buscaban a mi. Al ver que mi amigo Steve no aparecía, corrí en busca de un oficial para que me ayudara, pero yo no sabía que ellos me estaban buscando. Así que me encontré al cañalla de Mirts y él me trajo hasta aquí. Pero no fue tan fácil para él ya que pelee con mis pocas fuerzas, lo rasguñe, corrí, lo pisé, lo empujé y lo pateé. De todos modos eso no impidió que yo llegara aquí. Y ahora estoy arrestada por agredir a un oficial físicamente. —July dejó salir un suspiro cansado ya que había dicho todo eso de forma muy rápido y sin respirar.  
—Vaya, vaya. Si que eres una joyita. —Eliza dijo mientras sacaba un labial de su sostén y se retocaba el carmín de sus labios.  
—Sí bueno, creo que ahora estaré confinada en mi habitación hasta que mi madre me encuentre un convento para encerrarme. —July se recargó en la pared mientras se resignaba a esperar a su madre y escucharla volverse loca, más de lo que ya estaba.  
—Ay cariño, no tienes porque preocuparte. Tu madre te perdonará, después de darte una buena zarandeada. —Dijo Michelle mientras se limaba las uñas. ¿De dónde sacaban tantas cosas estas mujeres? Se preguntó July.  
—Mira nada más como terminaste. Ahora entiendo ese cabello tuyo. —Dijo Eliza mientras veía su cara y examinaba su peinado. —Déjame arreglarte, querrás estar linda para tu foto.  
—¿Foto? —Preguntó July desconcertada.  
—Sí cariño, te van a fichar. —Le respondió Shanteé. July se quedó callada por un momento mientras Eliza comenzaba a arreglar su cabello.  
—¡Dios! ¿Cómo los criminales? —Preguntó asustada. —Esto no puede estar pasándome.  
—Linda, déjame decirte que atacar a un oficial es delito, por lo cual, eso te convierte en un criminal. —Las tres rieron mientras July trataba de digerir que era cierto todo lo que le dijeron.  
***  
—Diga su nombre para el registro. —El oficial detrás de la cámara le dijo con voz grave.  
—Julia Dunn.  
—Edad.  
—Tengo 20 años. —Dijo July. —Me gustaría hablar con el oficial Mirts y el jefe. Esto debe de ser un error. —Exigió muy molesta. No podía creer que ahora tenía un expediente criminal.  
—Mis oídos zumban. —El oficial Mirts llegó con dos cafés y el jefe detrás de él.  
—Capitán, usted no puede dejar que me realicen este registro como si fuera un criminal. Si mal no recuerdo, el oficial Mirts me trajo aquí a la fuerza, si él no hubiera insistido en llevarme en contra de mi voluntad no lo hubiera agredido. Eso significa que yo solo actué en defensa propia. —July dijo muy enojada.  
El chief la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que esa niña supiera defenderse de esa manera. El oficial Mirts trató de aguantar la risa mientras miraba a su jefe diciendo “Ahora es tu problema” con los ojos.  
—Señorita Dunn, usted está aquí por un favor a su madre pero si usted agrede a unos de mis oficiales no hay algo que yo pueda hacer. —Dijo el jefe tomándo de su café y saliendo de ahí diciendo: —Ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con una jovencita llena de problemas.  
—Sonríe, preciosa. —Dijo el oficial Mirts burlándose de ella mientras la colocaban en el fondo donde mostraban su estatura con su cartel donde decía su nombre.  
De lo único que estaba segura, es que su cabello lucía fabuloso gracias a Eliza.


	3. Parte 1: Capítulo 2

La castaña acababa de salir de la sala donde su foto había sido tomada y antes de que la regresaran a su celda con sus nuevas amigas escuchó una voz muy chillona gritar por todas partes.  
—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Qué ella hizo qué?! ¡OH POR DIOS! —Era su madre, estaba vuelta loca. —¡Julia Dunn! —En cuanto la vio, July temió por su vida. Su madre era rubia y muy blanca pero en este momento su cara estaba completamente roja, sus orejas parecían querer explotar. Le sorprendía que pudiera armar una oración.  
July no pudo ni defenderse ya que su madre había golpeado su mejilla sin previo aviso.  
—Niña desobediente. Cuando salimos juntas debemos de quedarnos juntas, no puedes dejarme así como así, sin decirme nada. —Su madre no le importaba el show que les estaba otorgando a los oficiales y la gente en la estación. Las lágrimas de ira y frustración comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de July, podía sentir como su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y sus orejas ardían pero no quería aumentar el problema.  
—¡Hey! Señora, tranquila con ella. —Gritó Shanteé desde la celda. Shanteé agradeció que estuviera encerrada porque sino, la señora ricitos de oro no se salvaba.  
La madre de July, Margaret, estaba tan enojada que decidió no hacerle caso a la mujerzuela que acababa de gritarle.  
—Señorita, ve todos los problemas que acabas de causar, espera a que tu padre se entere de todo el desastre que has ocasionado. ¿Y atacar a un oficial? ¿Así te educamos? ¿Acaso eres una salvaje? —La señora Dunn fue interrumpida por el capitán.  
—Ya, ya, todos a trabajar que aquí no pasó nada. —Dijo el jefe entrando a la escena. —¿Señora, puede venir a firmar como responsable de la joven?, debe de firma su ficha. —Se dirigió a la rubia.  
—Sí oficial, muchas gracias por soportar a mi hija.  
La señora Dunn y el jefe fueron directo a su oficina mientras que July con la mejilla roja se acercó a la celda junto a sus amigas.  
—Siento que tuvieran que ver eso. —Se disculpó con ellas. —A veces se le olvida que soy más grande.  
—Cariño, siento que te haya hecho eso. —Le dijo Shanteé mientras revisaba su mejilla. —Pero mira, un poco de polvo y no se notará nada. —Michelle le tendió el polvo mientras Shanteé se lo ponía de forma maternal. —Ya está. Ahora, tranquila, toma las cosas con calma, busca a ese amigo tuyo, espero lo encuentres.  
—¡Julia! —July escuchó a su madre gritarle de nuevo y dio un respingo rodando los ojos sin que ella la viera. —Ya vámonos.  
—Adiós chicas, fue un placer conocerlas. —Dijo July mientras les otorgaba una sonrisa agradecida y se despedía de ellas con un gesto de mano.  
—¡Bye, preciosa, fue un gusto! —Le gritaron antes de que saliera de la jefatura.  
—Voy a extrañar a esa niña. —Dijo el oficial Mirts mientras regresaba a su escritorio. —Es una de las que más ha dado batalla. —Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara. —Y solo por problemas de hombres…Steve —Se quedó pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con la pequeña castaña al tratar de traerla.  
—¡Rodríguez! —Gritó el oficial llamando la atención del joven sentado comiendo una manzana en su escritorio con los pies arriba de este. —Rodríguez, no es momento para su almuerzo, búsqueme información acerca de Steve Grant Rogers.  
—Sí, jefe. —Dijo el novato mientras se levantaba y corría los expedientes.  
Después de 1 hora de ausencia el oficial Rodríguez volvió con el expediente en mano.  
—Oficial Mirts, me sorprende que este muchacho no esté muerto. —Dijo Rodríguez entregando el expediente. —Si no necesita nada más, iré a terminar mi almuerzo, con permiso.  
—Sí, pero quédese cerca por si es necesario para algo más. —El oficial nisi quiera lo volteó a ver ya que estaba ocupado abriendo el expediente. 

Nombre: Rogers Grant Steve  
Género: Masculino  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 4 julio 1918  
Lugar de Nacimiento: Brooklyn, N.Y.  
Padres: Sarah Rogers, Joseph Rogers  
“Agg” El oficial rodó los ojos saltándose todas las partes hasta llegar a las de la actualidad tratando de recordar porque hacía esto.

Sarah Rogers fallecida por tuberculosis  
Joseph Rogers fallecido por gas mostaza

—Hmm, es huérfano. —Pensó pero por el otro lado, ya era mayor de edad. 

Enfermedades:  
Asma  
Fiebre Scarlata  
Fiebre Reumática  
Sinusitis  
Gripe crónica/frecuente  
Presión alta en la sangre  
Palpitaciones cardíacas  
Fatiga  
Problemas del corazón  
Problemas nerviosos  
Ha tenido contacto con el germen de la tuberculosis  
Parientes con diabetes.

—Vaya, este niño tiene serios problemas. Ahora entiendo porque lo estaba buscando. —El oficial dejó el expediente en su escritorio. —¡Rodríguez!  
—¿Sí?  
—Comienza a buscar en hospitales, centros de ayuda a indigentes, otras estaciones, donde sea, a Steve Grant Rogers. ¿Me escuchaste? Debemos de encontrarlo.  
—Sí señor, de inmediato.  
***  
Durante el trayecto en auto a la casa, ambas habían permanecido en silencio pero July podía escuchar a su madre hablar entre dientes. Lo más seguro que estuviera practicando el gran regaño que le daría, además de un buen castigo.  
Lo malo de no estar casada era que sus padres la veían como una niña pero en el momento de casarse, eras una adulta.  
Al entrar a la casa, volvió a empezar, era tiempo de su segundo round.  
—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo, que soy tu madre. —El regaño a July seguía y parecía no tener fin.  
—Mamá. —July se quejó. —Traté de decirte que me iría, pero estabas hablando y no me escuchaste.  
—Pudiste haberme dicho, solo te pido que me avises donde estás. —La madre de July caminaba por la sala exasperada mientras July estaba sentada en el sillón  
—¿Pues que querías que hiciera? —July estaba enojada. —Mi prometido me pidió que encontrará nuestro mejor amigo, sabes que siempre se mete en problemas.  
—Eso no significa que puedas actuar como una loca. —Dijo ella viéndola de reojo. —Y atacar a un oficial, eso no es de señoritas. July… —Su tono sonaba más calmado. —Se como te sientes. James acaba de irse y crees que estarás sola, pero él volverá, lo siento.  
—No, no lo sabes, mi padre sigue aquí, no lo sabes porque tú si tuviste la oportunidad de casarte, no lo sabes. —July dijo enojada. —Y si sientes lo mismo que yo, no hubieras armado todo este alboroto —July cruzó los brazos enojada por su pequeña rabieta.  
—¡Julia Dunn! No tienes el derecho para hablarme de esa manera.  
—Señora Dunn —La mujer que les ayudaba acaba de llegar. —Es el señor Dunn, quiere hablar con usted.  
—Gracias, Constantine. —Su madre vio a su hija despectivamente y salió de la sala.  
—Señorita Julia. —Le habló Constantine. —Me da mucho gusto de que usted haya regresado a esta casa.  
—Gracias, Constantine, ¿sabes por qué mi padre está hablando?”  
—Oh sí, es que su madre lo alertó de que usted había desaparecido entonces supongo que habla para saber si ya la han encontrado. —Dijo Constantine sonriendo. —¡Mi niña! ¿qué le ha pasado en la mejilla? ¿Acaso uno de esos delincuentes la ha tocado?  
—Peor, mi madre. —Dijo July algo resentida mientras se cubría la mejilla, era suficiente vergüenza saber que ella lo había hecho frente toda la jefatura de policía.  
—¿Quiere que le traiga algo para esa mejilla? ¿O algo de beber?  
—No gracias, Constantine. —July sonrió agradecida mientras Constantine le devolvía la sonrisa y se iba de ahí.  
July podía ver a su madre hablando por teléfono mientras sonreía, algo la había hecho sonreír lo cual significaba que o ella sufriría o le iría mejor.  
Escucho un poco de la conversación.  
—Sí, ella hizo eso. Tampoco lo creí cuando me dijeron. —July rodó los ojos por ese comentario. —Vale, te veo cuando regreses de trabajar. Te amo. —Luego su madre colgó el teléfono y ella trató de hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, la verdad, no escuchó nada que le sirviera.  
De repente su madre entró a la sala con un trapo en la mano y una jícara de agua fría.  
—Siento mucho haberte pegado. —July la miró con recelo. —Ya, no me mires así. La verdad, me siento muy mal, estoy muy arrepentida, jamás te habíamos pegado, pero algunas veces es necesario.  
July no entendía porque era necesario, el oficial Mirts había exagerado, bien, ella si había algo violenta, suponía que ambas cometieron varios errores.  
—¿Puedo? —Su madre le preguntó mientras ella sin decir nada, movía su cabeza dándole una mejor vista para que comenzara a ponerle el agua fría en su mejilla.  
***  
Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Bucky se había ido, desde que había visto a Steve por última vez y desde que ella había dado a parar a la cárcel.  
Las cosas con su madre habían estado tensas desde ese día pero ya iban mejorando cada día, su padre la había regañado igual o peor que su madre por haber preocupado de esa manera a su madre pero no la golpeó.  
Estaba “castigada” hasta que sus padres cambiaran de decisión, eso significaba, no radio, ni televisión y no salidas. Solo se podía dedicar a tejer y a leer, no le molestaba del todo excepto las salidas. A pesar de que rogó a su madre y a su padre ir a buscar a Steve, ellos parecían no escucharla. Decían que era lo suficiente mayor como para saber en que se metía y que tarde o temprano aparecería.  
Pero July seguía preocupada. Él pobre hombre era un desastre, necesitaba pelearse para poder vivir, estaba en su ADN además con todos esos intentos de reclutamiento fallidos no dudaba que lo volviera intentar hasta terminar en la cárcel.  
Estaba en su cuarto dibujando en su cama cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta.  
—Adelante. —Dijo ella sin intenciones de moverse.  
Constantine abrió la puerta con una canasta llena de ropa.  
—Oh Dios, Constantine, no creí que fueras tú. —Dijo July ayudándole a entrar y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.  
—Tranquila, niña. —Dijo su ayudante mientras veía a todos lados como si alguien fuera a descubrir un gran secreto. —Ponga seguro a su puerta.  
July hizo lo que le dijo y volvió a verla preocupada.  
—¿Todo bien? —July estaba curiosa de lo que Constantine le fuera a decir. Varias veces habían tenido secretos entre ellas.  
—Sí, es solo que sé lo que usted siente por el joven Rogers y sé que tiene prohibidas las cartas pero esta carta acaba de llegar de la oficina de policías y va dirigida hacia usted. —Dijo Constantine mientras que de su brasier sacaba una carta.  
—¡Constantine! —Exclamó sorprendida soltando una risita. —Si alguien se entera tendrás muchos problemas.  
—Lo sé. —Dijo sonriendo divertida. —Pero usted no merece esto y yo aprecio al joven Rogers y quiero su bienestar.  
—Dios, Constantine, eres un ángel. —Dijo July mientras corría a abrazar a quien había sido su nana. —Ahora vete, antes de que mi madre te busque y nos descubra a las dos.  
Constantine obedeció tomando de nuevo la canasta de ropa y abriendo la puerta para irse  
—Constantine, te debo una muy grande. —Dijo July mientras le sonreía agradecida.  
—De nada mi niña. —Constantine le respondió con su sonrisa.  
July volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras abría apresurada la carta.

Para: Julia Dunn  
De: Oficial Mirts

Decía el sobre. Ese granuja, pensó July.

Querida atacante de policías y pequeña amenaza para la sociedad:  
Siento como las cosas terminaron en la estación, verdaderamente deseaba tenerla más tiempo con nosotros, es usted una mujer muy complicada (Me recuerda a mi mujer) pero ese no es el propósito el cual le escribo esto.  
Después de que se fue, recordé la razón por la cual usted corría como una desquiciada por toda la ciudad, y un nombre se me vino a la mente. Steve Grant Rogers.  
Es por eso que me dediqué a buscarlo, porque siendo sinceros, no creo que usted haya tenido suerte en encontrarlo.

—Idiota. —Dijo July como si él pudiera escucharlo y rodó los ojos para seguir leyendo.

Y descubrí que fue reclutado por el ejército, felicidades señorita Dunn, su novio ahora está sirviendo al país.

Atentamente, Oficial Stephen Mirts

—Oh no. —July dijo apenas de manera audible dejando caer la carta mientras se sentaba en su cama y su mirada se iba a la nada. ¿Qué hizo su amigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	4. Parte 1: Capítulo 3

July estaba en su casa, ayudándole a hacer la cena a su madre, su padre no tardaría en llegar y su castigo no había sido levantado, para entonces ya se había acostumbrado.  
Constantine estaba poniendo la mesa mientras su madre cocinaba y July estaba lavando los trastes sucios.  
En ese momento escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, no podía ser su padre ya que él tenía llaves.  
—Yo voy, señora Dunn. —Dijo Constantine desde el comedor.  
La castaña trataba de ver por la puerta quien era pero era imposible. Sin embargo, Constantine se veía alegre, estaba hablando mucho, eso no era normal en ella.  
—Señora Dunn. —Constantine entró a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Buscan a la señorita Julia. Dice que es urgente.  
—Pues, diles que está castigada. —Dijo la señora Dunn sin dejar de hacer sus cosas mientras July agachaba la cabeza decepcionada.  
—Sí, señora. —Dijo seria.  
Constantine salió de ahí y regresó en menos de un minuto.  
—Señora Dunn. —La volvió a llamar. —La buscan.  
—¿Quién es el insistente? —La madre de July estaba exasperada. Se lavó las manos y se las secó en su falda mientras iba a ver quien era.  
July miró interrogante a Constantine mientras ella la ignoraba y se iba de ahí. De pronto, July se vio interrumpida en hablarle a Constantine porque un grito de su mamá llamó su atención.  
—¡Steve! —July se emocionó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ir a ver a su amigo. —Me alegra verte, ¿ese es un uniforme?  
—Sí, así es, señora. —Steve estaba feliz y nervioso. —Fui reclutado. Soldado Rogers a sus servicios. —Steve se paró derecho mientras hacía el típico saludo militar.  
—¡Julia! —Su madre le gritó sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba atrás.  
—Aquí estoy, madre. —Ella contestó algo seria pero al mismo tiempo feliz de por fin ver a su amigo y saber que estaba entero.  
Su madre se acercó a ella mientras le susurraba amenazante: —Solo porque es Steve y estabas preocupada por él.  
—Sí. —July asintió nerviosa y seria mientras su madre salía de ahí para terminar la cena.  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viéndose a los ojos sin poder decir nada. Steve estaba aterrado pero feliz de por fin ver a su amiga y se imaginaba cómo recibiría la noticia., mientras que July quería matarlo por haberse enlistado pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba feliz de que lo aceptaran en el ejército porque era su sueño pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo en su presencia.  
—Um…hola. —Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.  
July no pudo fingir estar enojada con él y corrió a abrazarlo.  
—¡Steve! —Casi hace que ambos caigan. —Te detesto, te desapareciste sin dejar rastro, nada, ninguna nota. ¿Sabes? No porque Bucky se haya ido, significa que ya no tienes a nadie más que se preocupe por ti.  
—July. —Steve dijo serio. —Me estas lastimando el cuello.  
—Te lo mereces. —July dijo sin soltarlo pero después de unos segundos lo soltó para poder verlo con su uniforme y al verlo no pudo evitar recordar a su prometido el día que vino a decirle que se iba.  
—Pasa, crea que la estancia está desocupada para que podamos hablar. —July lo jalaba por el brazo. —Me tienes que contar que ha sido de ti. Y yo también tengo algo que contarte. —Dijo ella mientras recordaba su día en la jefatura.  
Steve veía a su amiga y no sabía cómo le explicaría lo que sucedería los próximos días.  
July hizo que el rubio tomara asiento bruscamente mientras llamaba a Constantine.  
—Qué bueno que llegas. —Dijo al verla. —¿Podrías traernos algo de tomar? Muchas gracias. —Constantine sonrió y salió de ahí para traerles lo que ella había pedido.  
—July. —El semblante de Steve estaba serio. —Necesito contarte algo.  
La castaña que en ese momento estaba de pie rebosante de alegría se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a su amigo preocupada. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Algo malo había pasado? Un ‘Bucky’ se escuchó en su cabeza.  
July se sentó lentamente sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules. Constantine entró y colocó las bebidas frente a ellos en la mesita cafetera de su madre.  
—Con permiso. —Dijo la morena.  
—Gracias, Constantine. —Dijo July sin mirarla y en apenas un susurro. —Te escucho.  
—Yo…bueno…creo que ya has visto que entré al ejército. —Dijo y el color de la cara de la joven poco a poco se esfumaba mientras que Steve reía bajito. —Tranquila, no es nada malo, creo.  
—¿Entonces? —Dijo ella tajante, desesperada por escuchar a Steve.  
—Estoy en un grupo especial, son varios sujetos que fueron seleccionados en busca de un súper soldado.  
—¿Súper soldado? —July preguntó extrañada. —Steve, no quiero ser grosera, pero tienes más enfermedades que años vividos, no eres una persona muy alta o fuerte, así que me atrevo a preguntar ¿qué haces en el ejército? ¿Y qué haces en un equipo especial?  
—A eso voy. —Steve dijo tranquilo, sin demostrar que él comentario de su amiga lo había hecho sentir algo decaído, pero sabía que lo decía por su bien. —Harán un experimento.  
—¡¿Qué carajos?!  
—¡July, las señoritas no gritan y no dicen groserías! —Escuchó a su madre reprenderle desde la cocina, ni así la dejaba en paz, pensó ella.  
—Escúchame. —Pidió Steve exasperado, July hizo caso y se calló. —Fui seleccionado para un experimento de un suero, acepté, soy mayor de edad Julia, no eres mi madre. Solo vine a avisarte no a pedirte permiso.  
July no dijo nada, Steve tenía mucha razón, demasiada pensó ella. La castaña suspiró nerviosa, aterrada por su amigo, la semana pasada había sido su novio y si creía que ese día había sido feo, este había sido peor. Peor en el sentido en que sentía que debía de proteger a Steve, pero al parecer él no quería su protección algo que le costaba entender pero intentaría.  
—Siento si fui duro. —La voz de Steve la trajo de vuelta.  
—Créeme que necesitaba escuchar eso. —July sonrió de lado. —A veces siento, que debo de protegerte, pero sé que tienes razón, solo espero que este experimento salga bien.  
—Eso espero también. —Ambos rieron.  
—Ven, quédate a cenar, y te contaré la historia de cómo terminé en la cárcel por 4 horas.  
—Claro me encantaría escu— ¿Qué tu qué? —July rió mientras él la veía claramente confundido.  
—¡Margaret! —Escuchó como su padre había llegado. —Ya llegué. Hola, corazón. —Dijo al ver a July. —¡Steve qué gusto! ¿Ves? Te dijimos que estabas exagerando. —Dijo el señor Dunn y ella rodó los ojos asegurándose que no la viera. —Quédate a cenar, Steve.  
Los dos jóvenes asintieron mientras Steve deseaba escuchar la historia de cómo había terminado en ese lugar  
***  
Había pasado un día desde que Steve había estado en su casa cenando con sus padres, fue como una fiesta de despedida ya que la señora Dunn había hecho su famoso pay de queso.  
July estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar con sus padres antes de irse al mercado por un favor a su madre.  
Bajó al comedor y se encontró a su padre y a su madre leyendo el periódico mientras Constantine les servía el desayuno.  
HOMBRE DESCONOCIDO DETIENE A INFILTRADO ENEMIGO.  
Decía el periódico en primera plana que su padre estaba leyendo.  
—¿Le sirvo, señorita? —Preguntó Constantine mientras ella asentía sin dejar de ver el título.  
—¿Puedo verlo, papá? —July preguntó mientras su padre le tendía la primera plana para continuar con su lectura.  
July podía jurar que había visto esa cara por algún lado, la foto no era de buena calidad y el blanco y negro la hacían ver todavía peor, él hombre que al parecer había derrotado a un espía alemán se estaba resguardando con ¿la puerta de un taxi?  
July terminó de leer la noticia y se lo entregó a su padre de nuevo, para que ella pudiera comenzar a desayunar.  
***  
—July, apúrate. —Escuchó a su amiga Cass llamarle.  
—Voy, voy. —Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y cruzaban la calle. El padre de Cass les había conseguido boletos para ver al famoso y guapo Capitán América del que todos hablaban. La gira iniciaba y terminaba en Nueva York.  
Ambas entraron por la puerta trasera gracias a las influencias del padre de Cass, ya que su hija quería conocerlo en persona.  
Estaban esperando a que este aclamado hombre saliera para poder saludarlo, mentiría si dijera que el hombre no era atractivo pero tampoco estaba vuelta loca como muchas, además, jamás había visto bien al sujeto.  
—Hija, como te prometí, aquí está, El Capitán América. —Dijo el señor Stuart mientras lo acompañaba otro hombre con un característico uniforme.  
—Un placer señorita, soy Steve Rogers. —Dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba su capucha.  
July abrió los ojos, ¿su mejor amigo era por quien todas compraban medias nuevas?  
—¡Hola, soy Cass! Espera, ¿Steve? Oh por Dios—Dijo la amiga de la castaña sin darle oportunidad de hablar. —No pensé que fuera tú, ni en un millón de años. Soy una gran admiradora tuya, adoro tu uniforme y me gustaría decirte que amo el azul.” Le dio una mirada algo coqueta. Cass al igual que ella conocía a Steve ya que fueron a la preparatoria, claro que no eran los mejores amigos.  
Steve sonrió nervioso mientras daba un pequeño gracias y volteaba a ver a la castaña a su lado.  
—Cass, muchas gracias. ¿July?—Dijo el capitán poniendo atención en quien era la acompañante de la pelirroja.  
—Steve. —Había sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz.  
—No te había visto.  
—¡Steve! —Gritó ella cuando le cayó el veinte y al ver que si era quien ella pensaba. —Estas, wow, ¿qué te pasó? Olvídalo, Dios, te ves tan diferente.  
—Ya lo creo.  
—Dios, eres tan alto. —July se rió un poco.  
—De verdad te ves muy bien.—Volvió a hablar Cass.  
—El show va a comenzar, todos a sus lugares. —Gritó alguien.  
—Lo siento July, quédate al final, explicaré todo. —Steve dijo mientras era jalado por el brazo para poder hacer su entrada.  
Ambas amigas fueron a sus lugares y al darse cuenta de quién era el gran Capitán América, sería difícil para July concentrarse en el show. 

¿Quién con valor y vigor salvará la nación?

¿Quién luchará por lo justo con fuerza y pasión?  
¡¿Bonos?! Pensó July mientras reía y fruncía el ceño.

¿Quién busca apoyo a favor de América?  
De costa a costa impulsando América,  
Él barras y estrellas trae  
Un hombre cabal con un plan.  
La canción seguía y lo único que podía hacer July era burlarse de su amigo, ¿cómo había terminado vendiendo bonos? ¿Cómo había terminado siendo tan alto?  
Oh Dios, su amigo acababa de golpear a Hitler.  
***  
—Wow. —Dijo la castaña mientras entraba al camerino que le habían dado a su amigo. Después de que Cass se despidiera y se fuera ella todavía espero que la producción, las bailarinas, los de los efectos se fueran. —Eres toda una estrella. —Dijo July recargándose en la puerta.  
Steve estaba doblando su uniforme y dejándolo sobre una mesa.  
—Eso creo. —Dijo suspirando cansado. Entonces July entendió que su amigo era infeliz y que debía de ser cuidadosa con lo que diría.  
—Fue una buena actuación si me lo preguntas. —July sonrió de lado. —Aún más cuando golpeaste a Hitler.  
Steve rió un poco mientras negaba la cabeza.  
—Es horrible, no quiero ser una estrella. —Dijo el suspirando de nuevo.  
—Supongo que no es lo que querías pero es algo. —July quería hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.  
—No, no es nada parecido. —Steve se sentó. —Después de todo enlistarse en el ejército no es lo que yo esperaba.  
—Pero apuesto a que pronto harás algo grande. —Steve la vio triste.  
—Soy un chiste, un acto de circo. —Sus hombros estaban caídos. —Creí que haría algo bueno, y vender bonos es algo inservible si me preguntas.  
—Créeme que no es tan malo. —July se sentó a su lado.  
—Oh claro que no. —Dijo sarcástico. —Cada bono es una bala en uno de sus soldados. —Dijo Steve repitiendo las palabras en forma de burla.  
—Steve, deja de hacerte menos. —July dijo algo terca. —Tal vez no estás en el campo de batalla, pero eso es cierto, la gente te escucha, eres un símbolo, la gente cree en ti. Confía en ti.  
—¡Tú solo dices eso porque harías lo que fuera para que yo no fuera a la guerra! —Steve gritó harto.  
—¿Acaso no te has visto? Eres un milagro, por lo que veo tus enfermedades se han ido, eres un hombre sano, pero eso no parecer ser suficiente para ti.—  
Steve no dijo nada, lo que le dio la pauta a su amiga para continuar.  
>>¡¿Qué tiene de malo preocuparme por ti?! —July gritó de vuelta. —Nos conocemos desde niños, sé que no soy tu madre pero eres como si fueras de mi familia, ¿crees que quiero que te pase algo? Tal vez para ti no sea un gran trabajo, y sí, tal vez no lo sea, pero es algo.

—Dios ¿te estas escuchando? Deja de sentir lástima por mí—Steve seguía. —Si sabes que no eres mi madre ¡¿por qué sigues diciendo cosas como si lo fueras?! No creas que no supe que te metiste en mi departamento. —Steve estaba furioso, era raro verlo así, pero esta no era su primera pelea.  
La verdad no estaba enojado con ella, estaba enojado con todo y desgraciadamente con July se estaba desquitando.  
Ella se quedó callada.  
—Sí, te faltó ese detalle cuando me contaste cómo terminaste encerrada. —Él siguió. —O también me dirás que no fuiste tú quien hizo que me buscaran por todos lados hasta que encontraron en la infantería.  
—¡Está bien! —July lo detuvo harta. —Tienes razón, tal vez la primera vez no entendí y mi preocupación por ti creció, pero créeme que desde ahora no lo haré ¿Quieres dejar de ser el títere del gobierno? Perfecto ¿Quieres ir a la guerra? Bien, hazlo, ya no me importa lo que hagas.  
Ambos amigos estaban solos y el ruido de sus gritos y sus respiraciones aceleradas estaban presentes.  
—Yo debería de irme. —Dijo July después de un rato. —Te deseo lo mejor, Capitán América.  
La castaña salió de ahí cerrando la puerta con un azotón y limpiándose las lágrimas de lo enojada que estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	5. Parte 1: Capítulo 4

— 1943 —  
July se encontraba en su recámara ‘haciendo sus deberes’ que consistían en escribirles cartas a los familiares que no veía desde Navidad, pero en realidad estaba jugando con su pluma mientras trataba de equilibrar con un solo dedo.  
Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando escuchó unos tacones por las escaleras, eso solo podía significar que su madre venía a verla. Rápidamente, se sentó erguida mientras fingía escribir justo para cuando su madre abría la puerta sin permiso.  
—Hola, mi amor. —Su madre la vio en su escritorio feliz de que estuviera trabajando. —Sé que estás escribiendo pero vengo a traerte algo que seguramente te alegrará el día. Sé que sin James y Steve todo es más tranquilo para ti, ahora te comportas más como deberías. —July agachó los ojos por el comentario. —Pero también sé, que te hacen mucha falta.  
July asintió mientras recordaba las últimas cartas que Bucky le había mandado y la última vez que había hablado con Steve, desde la pelea en su camerino hace como 5 meses, no había hablado con él, pero sabía estaba de gira y se iría de gira al frente de batalla para motivar a las tropas, lo más probable es que ya estuviera ahí y que ahí lograra lo que él quisiera.  
—Ten. —Su madre dejó dos sobres en su escritorio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y depositaba un beso para poder salir de ahí.  
—Gracias, madre. —July sonrió agradecida mientras tomaba los sobres y se recargaba en el respaldo de su cama para poder leerlos más cómoda.  
Observó el primer sobre y vio que era de Bucky, así que decidió abrir ese sin siquiera ver el segundo.  
Lo abrió y el ver su mala letra, que se notaba que la había escrito rápido la hizo sonreír.

27/ Agosto/1943  
Querida amada:

Así había comenzado a iniciar sus cartas porque según él, le daba más romance.

Esta vez te escribo para decirte que fui asignado a otro campamento, los sujetos son verdaderamente extraños pero son buenas personas, en mi barraca hay franceses, ingleses y americanos. Hay algunas veces en donde no podemos entendernos. Es realmente desesperante escuchar gritar a hombres en tres diferentes idiomas. Pero estarás feliz de escuchar que no hay mujeres cerca en un radio de 17 kilómetros según un compañero que preparaba su escape para ir a visitarlas. Fue muy gracioso enterarnos que fue descubierto por nuestro comandante y castigado a la cafetería. 

July negó mientras reía a ese comentario.

Bueno, volviendo a lo importante y a la verdadera razón por la que escribo esta carta. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! En este preciso momento falta mucho para tu cumpleaños desde donde te estoy escribiendo la carta, pero si tarda mucho en llegar (porque así son los del servicio postal) espero hayas tenido un excelente cumpleaños. (Sé que es hasta noviembre.) Siento de todo corazón el no poder estar a tu lado pero créeme cuando te digo que tú eres una de las razones por la que estoy aquí y una de las razones que me mantiene sano.  
No creas que es porque me quise alejar de ti, no. Simplemente no podía pensar en que te convertirías en mi esposa para comenzar a formar una familia en un mundo donde la situación estuviera como está ahora. Tal vez no sea yo quien acabe con la guerra, pero si puedo ayudar a que así sea, estaré feliz de poder hacerlo.  
No sabes cuánto te extraño y cuánto deseo que estar contigo. Desgraciadamente no puedo escribir más. En estos momentos nos tendremos que ir al frente pero espero de todo corazón que te guste mi pequeño regalo. Te amo (no lo olvides, por favor no vayas a encontrar a nadie más, sabes que soy el mejor. Nadie se compara a mí, y más le vale a ese Jamie ‘cara de retrasado’ que no esté cerca de ti.)

PD: Sé que los elefantes son tus animales favoritos pero no pude encontrar uno. Los recursos son escasos aquí.

Con amor y extrañándote más de lo que debería.  
James ‘El mejor prometido y el más guapo’ Barnes.

July estabas feliz de haber recibido esa carta, cada carta que él mandaba era tan especial, tal vez eran cortas pero sabía que estaban llenas de sentimiento, más aún cuando sabía que a su novio no le gustaba escribir. Releyó la carta unas cuantas veces y observó que mencionaba un regalo, volteó a ver el sobre y puso la abertura hacia abajo.  
De él salió una bolita plateada que al tomarlo era un pequeño pez hecho un dije, a eso se refería cuando hablaba de los elefantes. Tomó el pez y buscó una cadena disponible para poder colocarlo.  
Al abrir su alhajero, observó su anillo de compromiso, había dejado de usarlo por las constantes preguntas, “¿cuándo es la boda?” “¿dónde está el novio?” “Se hubieran casado antes de que él se fuera.” Esos comentarios ponían a July de nervios y ella hacía lo posible por no lanzarles sus zapatos a la cara.  
July volvió a su cama en busca de la otra carta, lo más probable que fuera su amiga Cass, había ido de vacaciones a Vermont pero una sorpresa se llevó al ver el nombre del sobre.  
Steve Rogers  
July suspiró cansada pero curiosa de lo que él le dijera en su carta. Esperaba una disculpa, por lo menos. Una disculpa bien elaborada.

22/Septiembre/1943  
July:  
Siento haberme comportado como lo hice, la manera de cómo te hable no fue la correcta.  
¿Sabes? Bucky después de todo sigue ayudándome. Gracias a él he podido mostrar mi habilidad como el soldado que soy, o más bien, capitán.  
Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, Bucky y su división fueron secuestrados en una base enemiga, tuve que escaparme bajo la ayuda de la agente Peggy Carter (Es increíble) y el señor Stark, ¿puedes creerlo? Él está brindando su apoyo como científico y como vendedor de armas a los aliados, pero esa es otra historia. Bueno, tuve que escaparme para infiltrarme a la base por él y su división. Volvimos un día más tarde, no es por alardear pero pude sacar 400 hombres de ahí, incluyendo a Buck.

¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?! ¿Bucky había sido secuestrado? July pensó asustada, revisó las fechas de las cartas, la carta de Bucky había sido escrita un mes antes que la de Steve. Pero se tranquilizó al leer que Steve había recuperado a Bucky.

Bueno, desde entonces Bucky, otros hombres y yo hemos formado un grupo, ‘Los comandos aulladores’ se podría decir que es un grupo especial. 

July sonrió al imaginarse a los dos amigos reunidos, estaba melancólica al no poder estar con ellos. 

De nuevo, quiero disculparme y te pido que las aceptes de todo corazón, eres mi mejor amiga y tenías razón, en todo. (No te creas mucho, por favor.)

Te quiero mucho,  
El Capitán América.

July sonrió al recordar como ahora él aceptaba ese título. 

***  
Su cumpleaños fue el 3 de noviembre y no hizo gran cosa, invitó a su amiga Cass a su casa junto con su familia a cenar. No fue una gran celebración porque las personas más importantes no estaban presentes a pesar de eso, la cena fue algo alegre, tranquila y llena de música.  
Ya era mediados de noviembre, desde esas últimas cartas no había recibido muchas cartas, solo una de Steve deseándole un buen cumpleaños con algo de dinero para que ella se comprara lo que quisiera y una de Bucky, contándole de los Comandos Aulladores.  
Ese día July había salido a hacer recados con su madre, habían salido por algo de fruta y especias para cocinar. Justo iban llegando cuando el cartero acababa de dejar las cartas en el buzón.  
July corrió esperanzada de que por fin una carta de Bucky llegara pero se entristeció al ver ninguna, pero su humor mejoró un poco al ver una de Steve. Parecía que su novio se había olvidado de ella. Tomó las demás cartas y entró junto con su madre.  
—Mamá, iré a mi cuarto, Steve me ha mandado una carta. —July dijo triste.  
—Tranquila, July. Lo más probable es que esté en el campo de batalla, recuerda que se fue a trabajar no a escribir. —Dijo su madre tratando de reconfortarla.  
—Sí. —July sonrió tímida y subió las escaleras a su recámara después de darle las cosas a Constantine.  
Su madre mientras tanto tomaba el resto de las cartas. Encontró una que venía del ejército, iba a gritarle a July que se le había olvidado, pero prefirió dársela después, su madre sabía que significaba esa carta.  
July entró a su cuarto para poder abrir y leer su carta en paz.

10/ Noviembre/1943  
Querida July:  
Siento ser yo quien te de la noticia, pero no me gustaría que recibieras una carta de un oficial que no te conoce y que no pudo conocer a Bucky.  
Bucky falleció, fue todo mi culpa.

July no pudo leer más allá de esa oración. Su mayor temor se había cumplido. Bucky no iba a regresar, no se convertiría en su esposa y tampoco formarían una familia, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, después de estar un rato tratando de controlar su llanto para poder seguir leyendo la carta.

Fue una misión como cualquier otra que hubiéramos tenido, todos conocíamos los riesgos de está, jamás pensamos que se complicaría de esta manera. Estábamos en unos nevados, por el norte de Alemania esperando por un tren, él que llevaba al Dr. Zola, agente y cerebro de HYDRA. Estábamos esperando en momento exacto para brincar, y hasta ahí todo iba perfecto.

Más lágrimas de su cara salieron que se apresuró a limpiar.

El llegar al tren, agentes de HYDRA nos estaban esperando, fue una emboscada. Bucky y yo estábamos peleando en un vagón tratando de acercarnos a Zola, pero nos lo impedían. Hubo un momento en donde me quede indefenso y Bucky tomó mi escudo, el lateral del vagón se había abierto por una explosión.  
Todo sucedió tan rápido pero lo veo en mi mente lento, cuando vi, Bucky estaba colgando de un tubo. Traté de volver a subirlo, pero no pude, no pude.

July se percató en ese momento, de las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en las hojas, algunas corrían la tinta. Y se dio cuenta que no solo eran las suyas. Su corazón se rompió más al saber que su amigo había llorado escribiendo la carta, para Steve, Bucky era su familia.

De verdad, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, no he podido dormir sabiendo que si hubiera sido menos distraído o más rápido todo esto no hubiera pasado, debí de protegerlo.  
Tantos años él fue quien me protegió y las pocas veces que él necesitó mi ayuda no pude ser capaz de brindársela.  
Pero créeme cuando te digo que acabaré con todos y cada uno de los agentes de HYDRA, su muerte no será en vano.  
Siento mucho esto, sé que Bucky significaba lo mismo para ti que para mí, era nuestra familia, era quien nos hacía entrar en razón, era quien nos protegía y ahora él no está.  
Cuando vuelva, honraremos su muerte como se debe, y prometo que esta vez estaré ahí para ti. Tenías razón, la guerra no es un juego, desearía que no la tuvieras.

—Yo también. —Dijo July apenas audible mientras tomaba otro pañuelo. 

July, no veo la hora de acabar con HYDRA y volver a casa, eres a la única persona que quiero ver en estos momentos.  
Espero hacerlo pronto.

Lo siento,  
Steve. 

La despedida había sido corta, Steve no había dicho mucho, no necesitaba decirlo, estaba igual que ella, habían perdido a su mejor amigo. Ella no lo culpaba, pero era imposible no sentirse enojada, impotente, perdida.  
El nudo que se había formado en la garganta de July era enorme, sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver, pero había escuchado como su madre había entrado a su cuarto, ninguna dijo nada.  
Ambas sabían que debían de estar solas, Margaret de inmediato no pudo evitar llorar al ver el sufrimiento de su hija, pero trató de hacerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta, necesitaba ser fuerte por ella.  
—¿Necesitas algo? —La madre de July le preguntó, traía la mano del ejército, la había abierto y había confirmado la muerte de James.  
July se quedó muda por un momento, su garganta estaba seca, no podía hablar, no quería hablar, no necesitaba hablar.  
Pero desde el dolor de su pecho y de su garganta un susurró apenas audible salió:  
—A él. —Fue un susurró de necesidad, de súplica, de pérdida.  
July se recostó en su cama a llorar con tranquilidad mientras su madre cerraba la puerta, le daría su tiempo libre.  
Al día siguiente, una carta del ejército estaba en la mesilla cerca del sillón, pero July no la tocó, no necesitaba hacerlo.  
***  
—1945—  
Los meses después a esos habían sido tranquilos, despertaba, tomaba el desayuno, subía a su cuarto a leer o salía al jardín a sentarse y tejer. Las fiestas habían sido de luto, así que no hubo mucha diversión ese año. Tampoco había mucho dinero, las ciudades estaban cambiando.  
Margaret y Constantine se encontraban en la cocina platicando.  
Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que la guerra fuera a terminar, estaba ansiosa de que Steve llegara, necesitaban saber que estaba bien, pero más que nada, July lo necesitaba.  
No hablaba con nadie acerca de Bucky, se la pasaba con la carta de Steve todo el día, la leía y releía a escondidas, estaban casi seguras que ella ya se la había aprendido. Casi no comía y aunque su hija lo ocultara con maquillaje, estaba segura que casi no dormía.  
Constantine había ido a asear la recámara de July aprovechando que ella estaba en la biblioteca.  
Constantine llegó a la biblioteca y tocó la puerta suavemente.  
—Adelante. —Escuchó la mujer y entró.  
—Ay mi niña, solo vine a avisarle que iré a recoger su cuarto, por si quiere algo de ahí antes de que entre.  
—No, gracias. —Dijo July tranquila pero eso era algo raro en ella.  
Constantine, a pesar de que la señorita July a veces la sacaba de quicio, odiaba verla en ese estado.  
July se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se asomó por la ventana al escuchar un ruido de un coche afuera.  
Salió de la biblioteca para encontrarse a una señorita de cabellos castaños en su puerta, parecía de su misma edad, tal vez mayor por unos años.  
Estaba comenzando a prepararse una taza de té que su madre le había ofrecido.  
—July, qué bueno que bajas, justo iba a buscarte, la señorita Carter viene a verte.— Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar por cómo habló su madre.  
—Buenos días, señorita Carter. —Dijo July en su ahora estado de humor permanente.  
—Peggy, puedes llamarme Peggy. —Sonrió solo un poco y July escuchó su acento británico —Y he venido a comunicarte algo. Sé que eras muy amiga de Steve, me ha dicho mucho de ti, y también…del sargento Barnes. —Un suspiro salió de su boca. —Siento que sería mejor que te sentaras.  
Eso hizo, y se sentó frente a ella. No entendía el porqué de su visita. Pero conocía a Steve y conoció a Bucky, significaba que estuvo en el ejército, cierto, Steve le había hablado de ella en una de sus cartas.  
—Quería que recibieras esta noticia por alguien y no por una carta que es lo que normalmente envían, así fue como Steve me lo pidió. —Un silencio inundó el cuarto. —Steve. —Su voz se rompió y sabía lo que eso significaba. —Él, no pudo lograrlo, siento mucho decirle esto.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no solo tu prometido, también tu mejor amigo había fallecido. Era como volver a revivir la carta de Steve.  
—Quiero que sepas que dieron su vida para salvar a este país. —Dijo ella tratando de que la pequeña castaña se sintiera mejor.  
—Y dígame Peggy, ¿quién los salvó a ellos? —Su voz apenas se escuchó, más lágrimas bajaban por su cara y vio que en los ojos de ella también se agrupaban.  
Peggy sabía que la castaña tenía razón, habían dado sus vidas pero eso no era suficiente, no para ella y tampoco para su acompañante.  
Estar frente a la amiga de Steve solo la hacía ponerse peor, pero estaba trabajando y debía mantener la compostura.  
Peggy no pudo evitar pensar en el día que la carta de su hermano había llegado, ella estaba en su cuarto observando todo y al ver a su madre derrumbarse fue cuando lo supo.  
July estaba molesta, hace meses había perdido a Bucky, ahora era Steve.  
—Siento mucho ser yo quien traiga esa noticia a su casa, pero Steve me lo pidió…antes de…antes de su deceso.  
—Descuide, no es su culpa. —Trató de ocultar su enojo.  
—Será mejor que me vaya. —Dijo ella poniéndose de pie. —El té estuvo delicioso.  
—La acompaño a la puerta. —Dijo July también poniéndose de pie y en cuanto cerró la puerta fue cuando sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.  
Bucky, su primer amor, ya no estaba, él te prometió que volvería, Steve también, y ahora estabas ahí, sola, llorando mientras sentías a tu corazón romperse por segunda vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	6. Parte 1: Capítulo 5

—July, ¿no irás a recoger las pertenencias de James y de Steve?  
—¿Debería? —Preguntó July en la orilla de su cama.  
—Creo que eso sería lo apropiado.  
—¿Para qué? No las van a necesitar más. —Dijo July con amargura en su voz.  
—Sé que solo soy tu madre y que ya eres mayor de edad pero creo que sería algo que a ellos les hubiera gustado que hicieras. —Dijo su madre con voz tenue. —Después de todo, te dejaron encargada.  
—Vale, iré. —Dijo July mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Pero antes, date un baño jovencita y arreglate esa cara, ninguna hija mía saldrá de esa manera. —July fue regañada por su madre mientras tomaba su toalla para hacer lo que ella quería.  
—Lo bueno es que soy mayor de edad. —Dijo July con un toque de humor.  
—Sigues viviendo en mi casa. —Dijo su madre afuera de su cuarto. —Mis reglas.  
Después de haberse dado un baño y haberse colocado un vestido amarillo, salió de su casa y tomar un taxi a las oficinas militares en el centro de la ciudad.  
Todo estaba decorado por el día de la victoria. Los colores azul, blanco y rojo abundaban las calles.  
Las oficinas estaban abarrotadas de viudas y pequeños, muy pocos hombres. La tristeza se sentía en el aire, tal vez habían ganado la guerra pero las pérdidas habían sido grandes.  
July trataba de mantenerse tranquila y no hacer un escándalo.  
Después de estar metida ahí dos horas junto a una señora que no paraba de llorar y de hablar con ella misma diciendo —¿Ahora que haré con mis niños? —Que hacía que el corazón de July se detuviera, alguien llamó por ella.  
—Señorita Julia Dunn. —Un hombre con uniforme la buscaba mientras veía su lista para confirmar que ese fuera el siguiente nombre efectivamente.  
—Soy yo. —July se puso de pie y fue con el hombre.  
—Soy el oficial Candl y estaré atendiendola. —Dijo el oficial ofreciendo su mano como saludo, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. —Tengo entendido de que viene por pertenencias, ¿podría decirme el nombre?  
—Claro, James Buchanan Barnes y Steve Grant Rogers. —Dijo July sintiendo el nudo en la boca.  
—Perfecto, iré a ver si sus pertenencias se encuentran aquí. —El oficial se puso de pie y salió del pequeño cubículo donde atendía a July.  
Después de varios minutos volvió.  
—Señorita Dunn, le informo que tenemos un problema.  
—¿Disculpe? ¿Cuál es el problema? He estado dos horas esperando a que me atiendan, estoy segura que ese problema podrá solucionarse. —Dijo July harta de estar ahí, solo quería regresar a su cama.  
—Me temo, que las cosas del sargento Barnes fueron entregadas al Capitán América, eran amigos. —July suspiró cansada. —Y las cosas de El Capitán América fueron entregadas a la SSR.  
—¿Y dónde puedo recogerlas?  
—Tendrá que ser en las oficinas de la SSR.  
—Vale, ¿me podría dar la dirección? —Dijo July cansada mientras el hombre comenzaba a escribir la dirección.  
***  
—¡¿Me está diciendo que no me darán sus cosas?! —July gritó sumamente enojada.  
—Señorita, será mejor que se calme. —Le dijo el director de la SSR.  
—¡No!, será mejor que me den las cosas. —July estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.  
—No puedo hacerlo, El Capitán América era parte de esta organización, es por eso que sus cosas quedarán en el expediente.  
—Disculpe, pero Steve Rogers me dejó como encargada por si algo pasaba. —July dijo más calmada.  
—Sí, pero antes de ser El Capitán América. —El hombre seguía peleando con ella.  
—Tal vez para ustedes fue El Gran Capitán América pero para mi fue Steve Rogers. —July dijo mirando directamente al hombre frente a ella dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza si no le daban sus cosas. —Ahora, no me moveré de aquí si no me dan sus cosas, y puede llamar quien sea, no les tengo miedo.  
El hombre suspiró cansado, estaba harta de ella.  
—Carter, quédate con ella, no estoy de humor para mujeres llenas de sentimientos.  
—July se quedó donde estaba esperando para el siguiente que viniera, y así estaría hasta hartar al último hombre de esta oficina para lograr su objetivo.  
Escuchó como la puerta se abría mientras ella cruzaba los brazos.  
—Será mejor que usted esté dispuesto a cumplir mis demandas si no quiere verme aquí por siempre. —Dijo July sin si voltear a ver quien era.  
—Señorita Dunn, es un placer volver a verla. —Dijo la señorita Peggy Carter.  
—Señorita Carter, no sabía que trabajaba aquí. —Dijo July completamente diferente. —También es un placer. Y como toda la oficina sabrá he venido por las cosas de Steve. Me pertenecen por derecho, a él le gustaría que yo las tuviera y no se llenaran de polvo en su gran expediente. —Dijo July en lugar de insultar al expediente.  
—Debe de saber que esa decisión no me corresponde a mí, pero créeme que haré todo lo posible por tratar que las cosas vuelvan a ti. —Peggy dijo tranquila. —Es más, espérame en la calle, en 10 minutos estaré ahí.  
July hizo lo que ella le dijo, estaba algo insegura de que fuera un truco para deshacerse de ella pero tendría que confiar, hasta ahorita, había sido la única que le había ofrecido una opción.  
Según el reloj de July ya habían pasado 12 minutos desde que había salido de las oficinas de la SSR pero trataba de no volverse paranoica.  
Estaba dando vueltas en la calle, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos tacones en el pavimento.  
—Me han costado casi mi cabeza pero es lo que pude sacar. —Dijo ella entregando la libreta de dibujos de Steve junto con los collares de identificación que eran otorgados a los militares de ambos. —Siento que no haya más cosas de Barnes.  
—Créeme que con esto está bien, sé que Steve no tenía muchas cosas y Bucky tampoco se llevó demasiadas a la guerra pero me alegra que me hayas ayudado. —Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas pero las limpió rápido mientras la veía a ella. —Esto significa mucho para mí.  
—Lo sé, además considero de que esto está mejor contigo. —Dijo Peggy sonriendo tiernamente. —Ahora, tendré que volver al trabajo, fue un gusto verte.  
—Igual y gracias, no sé cómo podré recompensarte. —Dijo July tomando las cosas más aprensivamente y comenzando a hacer señas a un taxi.  
Llegó a su casa y suspiro exhausta, fueron horas de tiempo perdido pero al parecer habían valido la pena.  
—¿Cómo te fue, querida? —Preguntó su madre mientras estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro.  
—Fue un total desastre, de pies a cabeza, pero conseguí sus cosas. —July dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.  
—Perfecto. Baja rápido, pronto llegará tu padre y cenaremos, hice ravioles. —Dijo ella con un buen ánimo.  
***  
Después de la cena, July esperó a que sus padres se fueran a dormir para realizar una escapada esperando que esta no terminara mal, después de todo, ella ya tenía 21 años pero como su madre decía “Mi casa mis reglas”.  
Tenía en mente algo especial para honrar a su novio y a su amigo.  
July se colocó un vestido negro, junto con el collar que Bucky le había regalado para su cumpleaños y su anillo de compromiso, el tacto de aquel hizo que una serie de sentimientos la llenaran por completo pero no era momento de recordar, no aún. Por último, unos zapatos bajos fue lo que ocupo y un abrigo por el viento, tendría que correr un poco.  
Se quitó sus zapatos para poder bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido mientras colocaba una nota en la barra de la cocina.  
“Mamá, salí temprano, fui a ver a Cass. Vuelvo pronto.  
Después abrió la puerta de la cocina y emprendió su viaje.  
Según su reloj, cuando salió de su casa eran la 1:00 de la mañana, ahora que había llegado a su destino, su reloj marcaban las 3:00. Había viajado desde su casa hasta Brooklyn esperando no encontrarse a ningún maleante. Fue un susto para ella cuando se encontró a dos vagabundos lo suficientemente ebrios como para notarla en la calle.  
Había llegado a un terreno baldío detrás del ex-departamento de Bucky en donde los tres pasaron mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más que escondiéndose de sus padres.  
La puerta por donde normalmente entraban estaba cerrada con un candado, al parecer se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los había invadido.  
July suspiró cansada, se colocó los dos collares que llevaba en la mano y aventó las flores que había robado de un jardín por la barda.  
Colocó su pie en un hoyo de la pared para poder impulsarse y poder saltarla. Pero se le olvidó su baja estatura. Al impulsarse perdió sus zapatos y su estómago se vio aplastado con la parte de arriba de la barda que le dejó un ardor en el abdomen.  
—Ouch. —Dijo July al caerse del otro lado tratando de ponerse de pie después de un rato de quedarse tirada para comenzar a sacudirse la tierra. —Diablos.  
Volvió a tomar las flores que había aventado para después comenzar a buscar el lugar adecuado para hacer la pequeña ceremonia.  
La razón por la cual no le dijo a nadie de esta ceremonia es porque eran sus amigos, estaba segura de que mucha gente los apreciaba, pero ella los amaba, Bucky antes de ser su novio había sido su amigo igual que Steve, por derecho creía que podría hacerles un pequeño funeral, solo los tres, como la mayoría de las veces.  
Por fin encontró un lugar sin hierba mala en donde la tierra se veía fresca y húmeda, ahí sería el lugar perfecto.  
Se agachó mientras sentía la tierra en sus rodillas y trataba de ignorar la humedad. Comenzó a hacer dos pequeños agujeros en el piso donde enterraría los collares que le fueron entregados.  
Primero se quitó el de Bucky y lo puso en el lado izquierdo, y luego el de Steve.  
De nuevo, con sus manos pusó la tierra sobre ellos, tal vez no tuvieron un funeral apropiado al no recuperar sus cuerpos, pero estos collares serían un símbolo y un recordatorio de ambos.  
Después, repartió las flores a la mitad para que ambos pudieran compartirlas y se puso de pie en la fría tierra. Trató de no pensar en todos los insectos que estarían rondando por ahí y que subirían por su piel expuesta.  
Se tomó un tiempo observando las improvisadas tumbas mientras se preparaba para comenzar la ceremonia apropiadamente.  
—Todo tiene su tiempo, y todo lo que se quiere debajo del cielo tiene su hora. Tiempo de nacer, y tiempo de morir; tiempo de plantar, y tiempo de arrancar lo plantado. Eclesiastés 3:1-2 —Dijo July el versículo de la Biblia que se había aprendido para esta ocasión.  
—No sé qué decirles, es la primera vez que organizo un funeral, bueno, dos. —Comenzó July hablando como si ambos estuvieran ahí. —Nada de esto debió de suceder, pero quiero que sepan las decisiones que tomaron, ambos, por muy difícil que sea para mí. —Oh-oh, el nudo volvía y la piedra en es estómago se hacía más pesada con cada palabra que salía de la boca de July. —Ustedes han sido mis mejores amigos siempre. —July comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa. —Me hubiera gustado honrarlos de la manera apropiada pero por las circunstancias no se pudo. —July tomó un largo respiro.  
>>Steve. —Dijo ella comenzando con su discurso por separado. —Fuiste una de las primeras personas que me habló cuando llegué a la escuela, sabías lo que se sentía ser excluído, fuiste mi confidente y la persona con la que hacía travesuras todo el tiempo. Extraño cuando entrábamos a robarle la comida a Constantine hasta que un día nuestras madres nos castigaron. —July se rió con tristeza al recordar el momento. —Sé que siempre quisiste hacer lo mejor por todos, siempre quisiste protegernos, créeme que no te culpo por la muerte de Bucky, y sé que él tampoco lo hace. Siento que es algo que nunca que pude decir y debía de hacerlo. —July se detuvo un momento. —Voy a extrañar tu rubia cabellera y tus dibujos, siempre fuiste el más talentoso de los tres y también él que más se metía en problemas. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo y juró que jamás te olvidaré.  
July se limpió las lágrimas y tomó un tiempo para poder comenzar con el discurso de Bucky.  
—Y tú, James Barnes. —July no sabía por dónde empezar. —Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, creo que lo que más me gustaba de ser tu novia era que no solo éramos eso, sino también amigos, grandes amigos y que siempre estuviste ahí para protegerme, y cuidar de que no hiciera tonterías. —July estaba llorando con más fuerza. —Eres el hombre más recto que he conocido, y uno de los más inteligentes. Mi único arrepentimiento es que jamás pudimos casarnos, jamás tendremos una familia, cree cuando te digo que era lo que más esperaba en la vida. —La voz de July estaba rota para estos momentos. —Quiero que sepas que eres y siempre serás mi primer amor. —July cubrió su boca de los sollozos. —Bucky, oh Bucky, recuerdo tantos momentos que pasamos juntos, como aquel día en la cabaña de tus tíos y el pequeño susto que nos causó después. —July se sonrojó un poco al recordar.  
>>Fue uno de esos momentos en donde supe que quería estar contigo sin importar qué, o cuando me caí y me fracturé un tobillo y no te importó salir de la fila de una historieta que esperabas desde hace meses por llevarme al hospital. —Para estos momentos, July ya no podía ver por las lágrimas. —Te amo, Barnes. —Dijo July jugando con su anillo de compromiso.  
—Ahora ésto va para los dos. —July se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas olvidando que sus manos estaban llenas de tierra al no poder sacudirla por completo. —Quiero que sepan que son mis personas favoritas en el mundo, y agradezco que hayan sido mis amigos y haber podido compartir mis alegrías y tristezas con ustedes.  
July se quedó un rato parada pensando en que le esperaría el destino a ella, ahora que todo cambiaría, hasta que miró que su reloj apuntaban a las 4:23.  
—Creo que será todo por hoy. —July se despidió de sus amigos que aunque no estaban presentes, ella fingía que sí. —Espero poder verlos de nuevo.  
Se alejó de ahí caminando de nuevo a la barda mientras trataba de subir de nuevo, ahora descalza, y después de varios intentos, volvió a caer del otro lado, en donde se quejó más porque ahora era pavimento, afortunadamente no se pegó en la cabeza.  
Tomó sus zapatos mientras sacudía sus pies para después colocarloselos y caminaba de nuevo a su casa no sin antes mirar el terreno por última vez y después a la luna.  
Qué mejor forma que con una luna llena para cerrar un ciclo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	7. Parte 1: Capítulo 6

—1946—  
Un año había pasado desde que la guerra terminó pero todo parecía volver a iniciar de cero. Los soldados que ya no requerían en el ejército, los devolvían a casa, haciendo que muchas mujeres fueran despedidas en busca de sus puestos de trabajos.  
July había terminado un curso para poder ser enfermera y valerse de dinero por ella misma, ahora que la palabra matrimonio había desaparecido por el momento, de todos modos eso no evitaba la presión de su madre, tías y amigas de la familia para buscar un nuevo prometido. Ese tema, aunque le incomodaba un poco, lo evadía si trataba de cambiarlo con temas del hospital, pero esas mujeres no los encontraban entretenido o placenteros.  
—¡Bajan! —July gritó de la parte trasera del autobús.  
July se apresuró a bajar para tratar de evitar a su vecina Morrison, una señora ya de edad avanzada que agradecía a Dios cada 5 minutos porque su marido había vuelto a la guerra y al parecer gozaba de restregarselo en la cara a July, ya que después de que todo volviera a tranquilizarse, la muerte de Bucky fue todo un tema de conversación.  
Y mientras pasaba por la casa de esa molesta señora trataba de no verla, tal vez estuviera esperando por ella.  
—¡July! —Mierda, ella la había visto. —Veo que has llegado de trabajar, yo solo salí a regar mi césped.  
—Buenas tardes, señora Morrison. —Dijo July con una sonrisa claramente fingida.  
—¿Qué tal tu día hoy en el hospital?  
—Algo ajetreado, no me dio tiempo ni de comer, llegó un accidente de la autopista en el kilómetro 23. —July dijo eso para que la dejará de ir. —Así que, escuche que mi madre prepararía crema de calabaza y no quiero perdérmelo.  
—Claro, claro, yo también espero que el señor Morrison vuelva, gracias a Dios que él sigue entre nosotros ¿no crees? —July sonrió de nuevo. —Pero eso no es por lo que te hablo.  
—¿Ah no? —Dijo July entre dientes con sarcasmo pero la señora Morrison logró escucharla.  
—¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo?  
—No, para nada, prosiga.  
—Ah sí, este fin de semana mi esposo y yo tendremos una cena en celebración a nuestro aniversario, y agradeceremos a Dios de que seguimos juntos. Es por eso que tu familia será muy bien recibida, además, vendrá un sobrino mío que es soltero, es administrador de un restaurante en Chicago y estará ansioso por conocerte. Le hemos dicho solo maravillas tuyas.  
—Muchas gracias, señora Morrison, ansío conocer a su sobrino, ahora iré a comer si no le molesta. —July mintió sin esperar la respuesta de la señora Morrison.  
July siguió su camino a paso apresurado y al llegar a su casa azotó la puerta por su enojo, ¿qué les hacía creer a las personas que podían meterse en su vida y opinar a voluntad?  
—¡Julia Dunn! —Su madre la reprendió desde la cocina.  
—¡Lo siento! Es solo que la señora Morrison nos ha invitado a una cena en honor a su aniversario y no lo tomé de la forma en la que debería.  
—Bien, la próxima vez, guárdalo para más tarde. —Su madre salió a recibirla con un jugo. —¿Vas a comer?  
—No, solo vine a cambiarme, quedé de verme con Cass. —Dijo July mientras subía a su cuarto. —Gracias. —Dijo a la mitad de las escaleras por su jugo.  
July entró a su cuarto y vio su reloj que indicaba que ya iba tarde para verse con Cass. Tiró su uniforme de enfermería en una silla mientras buscaba qué ponerse.  
—¡Mamá! —Gritó por su ayuda. —¡¿Has visto mi vestido azul?!  
—Sí, lo metí a lavar esta mañana. —Le respondió.  
July se desesperó ya que ese era el vestido que planeaba usar, ahora tendría que usar el verde oscuro, no es que estuviera feo es solo que Cass la regañaba por usar colores oscuros, creía que era por la muerte de Bucky todavía.  
July bajó las escaleras tratando de no tropezar mientras por un diminuto espejo de mano se colocaba un pintalabios rojo y terminaba de abrocharse sus zapatos negros.  
Encontró a su madre en la sala viendo la tele.  
—Creo que será mejor que comience a buscar un lugar para mi. —Dijo July mientras salía sin prestarle atención a la respuesta de su madre.  
Después de dos autobuses llegó a la cafetería donde había acordado de encontrarse con Cass.  
—Siento llegar tan tarde, la guardia estuvo pesada y luego me entretuvo la señora Morrison. —Dijo July mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a su amiga.  
—Tranquila, también acabo de llegar, además tengo algo que contarte. —Cass se veía algo emocionada. —La señora Morrison debería aprender a pasar más tiempo siendo una mejor esposa, que siendo una vecina molesta, ahora entiendo porque el señor Morrison se reclutó, para estar lejos de ella.  
—Eso es cruel. —Dijo July mientras se cubría la boca para reírse. —Pero podría ser cierto, de todos modos, debemos agradecerle a Dios que su esposo volviera, sino, no me imagino lo pesada que sería ahora al no tener a nadie.  
Ambas rieron mientras la mesera se acercaba para atenderlas.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿ya saben que ordenarán?  
—Yo quiero una sandwich de pavo con una malteada de fresa. —Dijo Cass viendo al menú. La mesera lo apuntó y volteó a ver a July.  
—Lo mismo pero que sea de vainilla. —July sonrió mientras entregaba su menú. —¿Y podría traernos una orden de papas fritas? Gracias.  
—July, yo no tengo tanto dinero. —Cass le susurró apenada y preocupada.  
—Tranquila, las papas van por mi cuenta. —July sonrió a su amiga. —Ahora, ¿qué es eso que quieres contarme?  
—Bien, me han cambiado de estación telefónica a una más cerca, ahora trabajo en la ciudad. —Dijo emocionada.  
—¡Me alegró mucho por ti!, ahora ahorrarás más con todos esos autobuses que tomabas.  
—¡Exacto! —Dijo Cass mientras volteaba a ambos lados en busca de que alguien estuviera escuchando su conversación, lo cual no era probable pero eso alertó a July. —Pero hay un pequeño secreto. Que no debería decírtelo pero eres mi mejor amiga así que al diablo.  
—Continua. —July estaba curiosa por ese secreto.  
—Mi estación telefónica está asociada con la SSR.  
—Disculpa, Cass., no he dormido en 24 horas y mi cerebro no está procesando todo, ¿qué es la SSR?  
—Es la Strategic Scientific Reserve (Reserva científica estratégica.), donde Steve fue reclutado. —En ese momento July entendió.  
—¿Pero cómo que están asociadas?  
—Se supone que la SSR se ha convertido en un departamento secreto, es por eso cuando fuiste a buscar a Betty… —July la interrumpió.  
—Peggy. —Fue corregida por la castaña.  
—Como sea. Cuando fuiste a buscarla la oficina se había escondido en un edificio detrás de la estación telefónica, al parecer tuvieron varias amenazas. —La comida fue entregada y ambas se quedaron en silencio.  
—¿Y has visto a Peggy?  
—July, yo no conozco a la chica, sí la he visto o no no sabría decirte pero dime como es y te lo investigaré.  
—Vale, necesito hablar con ella. —Dijo July seria.  
—¿Y qué es este asunto que no puedes decirme y a ella sí? —Cass parecía molesta.  
—Es acerca de Steve, créeme que si fuera mi secreto te lo diría. —July mintió, la verdad es que quería hablar de algo más.  
—Bueno, pero espero no sea nada peligroso, esa gente no investiga a ladrones de bancos. —Dijo su amiga mientras se metía su emparedado a la boca.  
—No tienes porqué preocuparte. —July sonrió fingiendo pero eso convenció a su amiga y eso era lo que necesitaba por ahora.  
July y Cass pasaron el resto de la tarde y comienzos de la noche en la cafetería, era raro volver a estar juntas ya que sus trabajos y familias se lo impedían. Entre risa y risa July revisó su teléfono y confirmó que ya eran las 8:35, el último autobús salía a las 9:00 y necesitaría comprar un boleto antes para poder tener su lugar apartado.  
—Bueno, Cass me encantó verte pero necesito irme a mi casa urgentemente. —Dijo July sacando el dinero de su comida más la orden de papas y propina. —Espero poder verte de nuevo, y pronto. De verdad necesito que ubiques a Peggy Carter y le des un mensaje de mi parte.  
—Tranquila. —Cass sonrió divertida. —Yo le entregaré tu mensaje, espero no equivocarme de agente.  
—No creo que lo hagas, es una de esas mujeres que no confundes. —Dijo July dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla a su amiga y saliendo de ahí.  
***  
—¿¡Cómo que los boletos están agotados?! —July estaba gritándole al taquillero mientras trataba de no tener un ataque al corazón. —No puede ser, este es el último autobús, debe de haber uno.  
—Lo siento señorita, pero no hay, así que para la próxima aparte su boleto antes. Tengo que cerrar. —Y después de decir eso, el hombre se puso de pie y cerró la taquilla.  
July colocó sus manos en su cara mientras las estiraba para abajo haciendo que sus párpados se fueran para abajo, estaba frustrada y a pesar del frío de la noche, estaba sudando por el enojo.  
July regresó a la cafetería en donde acababa de estar con Cass para ver si su amiga seguía ahí y poder compartir un taxi, ya que solo tenía un dólar y sesenta centavos.  
Desafortunadamente no la encontró, pero encontró a alguien mejor tomándose una taza de café.  
—Señorita Peggy, espero me recuerde, si no, todo esto será vergonzoso. —Dijo acercándose a la mesa de la castaña.  
—Claro, señorita July. —Dijo con su característico acento inglés. —Por favor, tome asiento.  
—Gracias. —Dijo July haciendo lo que ella le decía.  
—Y dime, ¿tomarás algo? ¿o por qué te alegras de verme? —Preguntó la agente curiosa.  
—Tengo un problema. —Dijo July poniéndose nerviosa y pálida a pesar del maquillaje, cosa que Peggy notó.  
—Puedes confiar en mí ¿sabes? —Dijo Peggy tratando de hacer que la pequeña castaña hablara.  
—Claro confío en usted, es solo no sé si usted confíe en mí. —July se tomó un tiempo para respirar mientras Peggy trataba de de no decir nada y mantenerse fuerte para apoyar a la chica. —Sé que su división no hace esta clase de trabajos, que su especialidad son campos más difíciles pero siento que estoy siendo vigilada.  
—Continúa, por favor.  
—Sé que es una suposición pero no dejo de creerlo, siento que hay alguien detrás de mí constantemente.  
—¿Y por qué no vas a la policía?  
—¿Qué cree que me dirán si voy allá? Que estoy exagerando, no me escucharan por ser una mujer, después de todo no tengo pruebas, no harán nada.  
—Sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres. —Peggy le dio un trago a su café. —Pero ¿qué quieres que haga?  
—Sé que usted no es un guardaespaldas ni una niñera, si eso es lo que cree que voy a pedirle, pero sé que usted tiene equipo especial para defenderse, y lo que le pido es que me consiga un arma o algo con lo que me pueda defender. —July pidió rogando. —Básicamente llevó un bisturí que robe en el hospital, cosa que casi me cuesta mi trabajo. —Dijo July mientras le enseñaba discretamente el pequeño pero mortal instrumento.  
—Bien, creo que veré lo que puedo hacer. —Dijo la inglesa mientras le sonreía brindándole seguridad.  
—Gracias Peggy, desde el momento que fue a mi casa sabía que podía contar con usted, y créame que no es un tema a la ligera. Tampoco quiero meterla en problemas.  
—Oh cariño, tengo más problemas que ese.  
—Bueno, de nuevo gracias, pero debo irme a mi casa. —Dijo July poniéndose de pie.  
—Hasta luego, espero verte pronto.  
—Igualmente. —July abrió la puerta y salió.  
Salió a la acera y sacó su mano para llamar a un taxi, en cuanto uno se detuvo frente a ella le dijo.  
—Tengo un dólar con sesenta centavos, ¿le parece si le doy mi dirección y me deja hasta donde el dinero alcance?  
—Está bien, no me convence pero ya es noche y una dama no puede estar sola. —Le dijo el chofer mientras July respiraba aliviada.  
Después de ver y esperar a que el dinero no la dejara muy atrás en el camino. July por fin sintió que el auto se detenía.  
—Lo siento señorita pero hasta aquí puedo dejarla, por favor entienda que es mi trabajo y que la gasolina no cae del cielo, que Dios quiera que llegue con bien a su destino. —Le dijo el chofer y July se bajó feliz del auto ya que la llevó más lejos de lo que ella esperaba.  
July comenzó a caminar más rápido, solo estaba a una cuadra de su casa, lamentablemente no podía correr pero lo intentaría.  
Siguió caminando hasta que alguien la jalo del brazo.  
—Haz un solo ruido y tu garganta se parte en dos. —Dijo el hombre con una voz muy ronca detrás de ella mientras algo afilado se ponía debajo de su cuello. —Ahora, me vas a escuchar muy bien, tu padre se está volviendo alguien importante, demasiado diría yo, ¿y sabes que trae el reconocimiento? Poder.  
July respiró muy nerviosa mientras trataba de no llorar por el miedo que sentía.  
—Mi padre no es alguien importante. —Dijo July con la voz cortada.  
—Entonces tu padre no te está diciendo cosas. —El hombre se rió y esa risa hizo a July sentirse enferma. —Y será mejor que comiences a saber cosas para seguir viviendo, además, tendrás que comunicarlas.  
—Vale, investigaré. —Dijo July tratando de alcanzar su bisturí pero el miedo hacia sus manos acalambrarse.  
—Bien. —El hombre la soltó un poco pero July no se fió de él. —Un recuerdito de nuestra parte. —Y entonces sintió un pequeño corte por arriba de su escote. —Eres una enfermera, sabes que no morirás por eso, pero créeme que no es el único corte que sé y que no será la última vez.  
July en cuanto el hombre la dejó, volteó a ver quien era pero nada, el hombre había desaparecido en las sombras. Sintió como la sangre caía por su vestido, su madre la mataría pero eso no era lo importante, se olvidó del hombre mientras corría comenzó a presionar su herida para evitar el sangrado.  
Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta mientras corría a la cocina por un trapo, no se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí sirviéndose un vaso de leche, se asustó.  
—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó su padre al verla.  
—Un asaltante, al ver que solo tenía uno sesenta se enojó, me lo quitó y me hizo este ‘recuerdito’ —Dijo July mintiendo.  
—¿Debemos llamar a la policía? —Dijo su padre dejando su vaso en la barra. —Tú madre ya se durmió, creo que debería revisar esa herida.  
—¡No llames!— July se espantó. —Saben donde vivimos, además fue solo un dólar con sesenta. Y para cuando la policía llegue estoy segura de que el hombre no estará cerca.  
—De todos modos, ve a que te revise esa herida. —Dijo su padre algo pálido al ver a su hija así.  
—¿Se te olvida que soy enfermera? —Preguntó July jugando con su padre.  
—Creo que lo que se me olvida es que ya no tienes 5 años, y que no volverás a casa llorando a los brazos de tu padre porque te caíste del columpio. —July sonrió conmovida.  
—Tal vez no de un columpio, pero creo que encontraré otras cosas de las cuales podré caerme.  
—Y los brazos de tu padre siempre estarán aquí. —Dijo su padre abriendo los brazos para acunarla pero July no estaba pensando en un lindo momento padre-hija en este momento, a pesar de eso, aceptó el abrazo de su padre una vez que pudo detener el sangrado con unas gasas y cinta adhesiva, algo rústico pero serviría antes de tomar un baño.  
—Papá. —July lo llamó.  
—¿Sí? —Dijo su padre separándose del abrazo.  
—He escuchado un rumor, en el hospital, entre unos pacientes que no logré ver, pero habían comentado que estás haciendo bien tu trabajo y que eso te llevaría a un buen lugar. Claro que no sé mucho pero me gustaría que me contaras.  
—Dios, no sabía que la noticia volaría tan rápido, por favor no se lo digas a tu madre, pero te lo contaré, después de servirme otro vaso de leche y uno para ti.—Dijo tu padre caminando al refrigerador.  
—Bien. —Dijo July nerviosa por el susto y por lo que su padre le diría.  
—Lo que está sucediendo, es que todo está desordenado por la guerra, más en la política, no creo que lo entiendas. —July le dio una mala mirada a su padre que él entendió. —Bien, entiendes. El punto es que con todo este desorden cualquiera podría entrar en la política, incluído tu viejo, y eso quiero hacer, y mucha gente importante me está apoyando, pero no le digas a tu madre o la mitad de Nueva York sabrá, ¿vale? No hasta que estemos seguros.  
July asintió no muy segura si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero por lo que acababa de pasar era malo.  
—Y este trabajo acerca a gente peligrosa, es por eso que quiero que tengas cuidado, en cuanto la noticia se sepa, no sé qué podría pasar.  
—Creo que yo sí. —July dijo con la mirada perdida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	8. Parte 1: Capítulo 6.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es resumen, pero es aclaración. Cada que ponga el número del capítulo y .1 es porque es un complemento, que en su mayoría es un recuerdo o un evento que pasó antes de la cronología de la historia.

—Sabes, no creo que esto sea lo más inteligente que hayas hecho. —Dijo Steve desde el sillón viendo a su amigo arreglando su cabello.  
—¿Y lo dices tú? —Bucky le preguntó exasperado por no saber si se veía bien.  
—Bien. —Dijo Steve alzando las manos en rendición. —Tú ganas pero si lo arruinas…  
—Tranquilo, no lo haré. —Dijo Bucky aparentando mucha confianza tomando su saco y saliendo de ahí con un ramo de rosas rojas.  
—Eh Buck. —Lo llamó Steve por última vez. —A ella no le gustan las rosas rojas.  
—Steve. —Bucky le dijo en forma de reproche. —No caeré en eso, le van a encantar.  
Bucky tomó dos autobuses desde Brooklyn hasta Queens que era donde la castaña vivía en ese tiempo.  
Estaba decidido a invitar a July Dunn a salir a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo, Steve no quería que Bucky saliera con su amiga ya que si las cosas salían mal, su amistad se arruinaría y era lo que menos esperaba.  
Al bajar del segundo autobús, Bucky respiro hondo y se arregló el cabello de nuevo tratando de fingir que no estaba nervioso pero la verdad era que lo estaba y mucho. Sus manos sudaban, su estómago estaba pesado y parecía que su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones.  
Entró al porche y tocó la puerta y el timbre, algo impaciente.  
—¡Ya voy! —Escuchó un grito femenino. Esperaba encontrarse a July pero quien lo recibió fue una señora rubia con labial rojo, esperaba no haberse equivocado de casa. —Oh, hola.  
—Hola, soy James Barnes, vengo a ver a July. —Dijo Bucky tratando de controlar sus nervios. —¿Se encuentra?  
—Ya veo. —Dijo la señora sonriendo divertida al ver el ramo de flores. —Soy la mamá de July, Margaret.  
—Hola señora Dunn. —Bucky sonrió mientras hacía algo raro que parecía una reverencia. La señora Dunn solo rió divertida.  
—Entra, por favor. En un momento llamo July. —Dijo la señora mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala.  
La señora que lo acababa de recibir salió de la estancia mientras escucho una pequeña risa en la cocina, después de unos 5 minutos July entró.  
—Hola, Bucky. —Dijo July saliendo con una sonrisa, que hizo que la piedra en el estómago de Bucky creciera. —Mamá, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? —Le dijo a su madre al ver que no se retiraba y que estaba parada ahí escuchando.  
—Ah sí, claro, solo que olvide mis…mis lentes. —Dijo ella mientras se iba de ahí. —Julia, comportate con nuestro invitado. —Dijo amenazando a July mientras le sonreía a Bucky.  
—Ella no usa lentes. —Dijo July riendo un poco. —Siento que se comporte así. Es algo exagerada. Casi nunca tengo visitas. —July se golpeó mentalmente, eso la hacía sonar perdedora.  
—No te preocupes. —Dijo Bucky para después ambos adolescentes quedarse en silencio.  
—Entonces… —July rompió el silencio. —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Yo? —Dijo Bucky sorprendido. —Ah sí, mmm pasaba por aquí, nada más. —Trataba de actuar relajado.  
—Pasabas. Por mi casa. Con un ramo de rosas. —July dijo divertida. —¿Acaso vas a ver a alguien?  
—¿Por las rosas? Ah, pues son para ti en realidad. —Bucky mencionó entregándole las rosas algo bruscamente mientras ella sorprendida las aceptaba.  
—Son hermosas. —July sonrió. —Iré a ponerlas en agua. — Dijo July mientras se iba a la cocina para ponerlas en agua.  
—¿De verdad te gustaron? ¡Ja! Steve dijo que no. —Bucky quiso golpearse en la cara por eso, se había delatado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? James Buchanan Barnes no pedía consejos amorosos, y no se ponía nervioso.  
—¿Steve? —July rió un poco entrando de nuevo a la sala.  
—Espera a que le diga que te gustaron. —Otro golpe para él.  
July sonrió algo fingido.  
—¿Si te gustaron verdad? —Ahora él se comenzó a preocupar.  
—Son…lindas. —Dijo July sin sonar muy convincente.  
—Steve tiene razón ¿no es así? —Bucky dijo derrotado.  
—Mira, son muy hermosas y de verdad las aprecio, es solo que no son mis favoritas pero de verdad agradezco que la hayas traído. —July trató de no hacer sentir mal al castaño.  
—De nada. —Dijo más tranquilo. —Bueno, ya que te di eso, y como solo pasaba por aquí, creo que será mejor que me vaya.  
—¿De verdad? ¿No quieres nada de tomar? —Preguntó July mientras trataba de que él no se fuera. —O algo de comer.  
—De verdad. Gracias.  
—Bueno, te acompaño a la puerta. —Dijo July mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar. —¿Y venías de una cita? —Preguntó July con celos y curiosidad. Celos, de que el castaño estuviera con alguien más y curiosidad, de que le hayan regresado un ramo de rosas y patéticamente se lo diera a ella, ¿Quién rechazaría un ramo de James? Debe de estar completamente loca, se decía ella.  
—No, ¿por qué lo dices?  
—Porque estás muy arreglado, no digo que te veas mal, es solo que… estás arreglado y las rosas. —Dijo ella tratando de no sonar fuera de lugar.  
—Ah eso, no. Para nada y gracias. —Dijo sonriendo por el cumplido. Le agradaba saber que al menos había notado el esfuerzo que había realizado.  
Llegaron a la puerta de mientras July la abría y ambos salían al porche para despedirse.  
—Bueno. —Dijo July. —Que te vaya bien, vete con cuidado y de nuevo, gracias por las flores.  
—Sí, siento que no sean las que te gustan.  
—Está bien. —Dijo July mientras veía a Bucky alejarse.  
—Adiós. —Dijo él con la mano y ella le respondió de la misma manera algo incómoda.  
—Adiós. —Dijo ella viéndolo marchar mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.  
—¡July! —Escuchó a Bucky gritar antes de cerrarla completamente. —En realidad, no pasaba por tu casa. Este era mi destino, tenía planeado invitarte a salir.  
—¿Tenías? —Preguntó ella algo decepcionada y reaccionando de una manera que jamás había sentido. su estómago estaba que daba vueltas.  
—Bueno, tengo planeado invitarte a salir. —Dijo Bucky respirando hondo. —¿Quieres salir? Conmigo, obvio.  
—Claro, me encantaría. ¿Steve puede ir? —Preguntó July feliz.  
—Oh. —Bucky se decepcionó un poco pero trató de no demostrarlo. —Yo creo—  
—Era broma. —Dijo July riendo mientras veía alivio en la cara de Bucky.  
Bucky rió mientras sentía como se quitaba un peso de encima, el pensar de que July prefiriera a Steve le dolía, pero al parecer no era cierto.  
—Entonces, ¿el viernes después de la escuela? —Bucky se aseguró de tener fecha lista.  
—Claro. —July sonrió mientras otro silencio comenzaba entre ellos, ambos estaban completamente nerviosos.  
—Vale, entonces, hasta mañana en la escuela. —Dijo Bucky acercándose para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que July se sonrojara.  
Después de eso, Bucky salió corriendo de ahí como si de eso dependiera su vida ya que no quería que la castaña notara su sonrojo.  
July cerró la puerta mientras la más grandes de sus sonrisas adornaba su cara y comenzaba a tararear una canción algo improvisada, su madre que había estado escuchando su plática también tenía una sonrisa divertida, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	9. Parte 1: Capítulo 7

El comedor estaba en silencio, sus padres estaban concentrados en sus periódicos mientras July seguía analizando el incidente de anoche. Hoy se había puesto una blusa blanca y una falda azul para tapar el corte de anoche, no quería que su madre se enterara y armara un alboroto. No había dormido mucho, así que lo mejor no es decir nada.  
Constantine estaba sirviéndole jugo a July mientras ella le agradecía con una sonrisa pero aún sin decir nada.  
—Arthur, creo que debemos decirle. —Dijo su madre detrás del periódico. July se puso atenta.  
—Bien, creí que querías esperar más pero si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. —Su padre respondió sin dejar su lectura.  
—July. —Su madre bajó el periódico para poder ver a su hija. —Había estado pensando en que deberías mudarte, ya sabes, tú me lo comentaste ayer y no es la primera vez que lo mencionas.  
—No creí que lo aceptaras tan fácilmente. —July estaba completamente incrédula. Su madre era muy aprensiva.  
—Pues es que, trabajas en la ciudad, entonces pensé que sería mejor para ti, además eso te daría la oportunidad de buscar un marido. —Ahí estaba el porqué. —La vecina de alado, Beatriz, dijo que su hija se fue y que después de una semana volvió con un marido.  
—Sí, madre y con un hijo también. —Dijo July pensando en la vecina.  
—Bueno, esos son detalles menores. Además, tú estás bien educada. —Su madre dijo con una sonrisa mientras comía un poco de fruta. —Es cierto que a veces, actuas de forma…  
—¿Salvaje? —Dijo July ganándose una mala mirada de su madre, porque esa palabra la decía para describirla.  
—Digamos, activa, terca. —La corrigió. —¿Entonces, qué opinas? ¿Quieres ir a ver edificios para señoritas?  
—Sí, hoy tengo guardia en la noche así que está perfecto.  
—Tendrás que cancelar esa guardia. —Su padre se metió en la conversación. —Hoy tengo una cena de negocios y quiero que toda la familia este, quiero que sepan lo unidos que estamos.  
—Papá, no es algo que pueda cancelar así como así, tengo que buscar a alguien que me cubra la guardia y pagársela. —Dijo July algo molesta ya que no le gustaba gastar su dinero en pagar guardias que bien ella podía hacer.  
—Dime cuanto, y tómalo de mi cartera, esta cena es importante.  
—Las guardias cuestan alrededor de 5 dólares. —July mencionó tomándo el dinero.  
—Está bien. —Dijo su padre tomando su café y levantándose de la mesa. —Las quiero a las dos a las 8, arreglas por favor.  
—Sí, adiós cariño. —Su madre le mandó un beso.  
—Adiós papá.  
—Bien señorita, tú y yo pasaremos todo un día de madre e hija, y terminando de ver departamentos podríamos ir de compras. —Su madre se veía muy esperanzada.  
—Perfecto.  
Ambas mujeres terminaron en silencio su desayuno esperando que este día no terminara en tragedia, Margaret Dunn sabía que su hija era algo testaruda y que ella podía ser algo controladora pero trataría de dejarlo a un lado, después de todo. Su hija ya era una adulta que pronto dejaría de vivir con ellos.  
July se subió en el auto de su madre en la parte del copiloto mientras ella aventaba su bolsa atrás y se subía llena de energía como siempre.  
—Bien, ahora iremos al Hotel Griffin, me han dicho que es un hotel de puras señoritas, perfecto para ti que no quieres conocer a ningún hombre, al parecer. —Dijo su madre mientras escuchaba a July decir algo entre dientes molesta.  
Margaret se reprimió mentalmente, si quería pasar un buen momento con su hija debería de evitar hablar de un nuevo esposo para ella.  
—Lo siento. —July escuchó por parte de su madre.  
—Está bien. —Dijo July tranquila.  
—No, no está bien. —Su madre detuvo el coche en la orilla. —Sé que ya pasaron tres años desde el incidente de James, y a pesar de que quiero ver a mi única hija casada y con una familia sé que ese tema aún te molesta. —July agachó la cabeza, su madre jamás hablaba de Bucky con ella. En realidad, ella jamás hablaba de Bucky con nadie. No lo permitía. —Lo que tú y James tenían fue algo único y bello, jamás volverás a revivir esos momentos. Siento decir esto pero alguien debe de hacerlo. A pesar de eso y por mucho que me cueste, dejaré que seas tú quien le dé una nueva oportunidad al amor, porque tu vida debe de continuar y no por alguien que te está presionando, en este caso somos tus tías y yo. Prometo hablar con ellas.  
—Gracias. —July habló con la voz cortada pero con una sonrisa conmovida.  
—De nada. —Su madre tomó su mano para sonreírle de regreso.  
La mamá de July soltó la mano de su hija y siguió con su camino hasta por fin llegar al Hotel Griffin.  
—Bien, la dueña te está esperando es algo molesta, pero te prometo que este lugar vale la pena. Ahora, compórtate si quieres entrar. —Su madre la aconsejaba desde afuera. —Te espero aquí.  
July asintió mientras caminaba a la puerta, en cuanto entró una ola de mujeres se paseaba por el vestíbulo, se acercó a la oficina de información y ahí vio una señora ya de una edad avanzada.  
—Buenos días, vengo por la entrevista ¿sabe con quién eso? —July le habló a la señora.  
—Es conmigo. —Dijo la señora saliendo del mostrador. En cuanto salió, se detuvo frente a July y la miró despectivamente. De arriba abajo, observando su atuendo, su pulcritud, buscaba un cabello fuera de lugar.  
Está sería una larga entrevista. Pensó July mientras caminaba detrás de la señora que comenzaba a hablar.  
***  
Después de media hora de interminables preguntas como:  
¿Qué hace? ¿Viene de buena familia? ¿Cuáles son sus aspiraciones? ¿Trabaja? ¿En dónde? ¿Tiene usted pareja? ¿Hobbies? ¿Sabe lavar, coser, cocinar…  
Y comentarios como:  
Las señoritas no deben, no hacen, ellas deben, no permitiré esa clase de comportamientos, si no lo hace se irá a la calle.  
Por fin salió del Hotel.  
—¿Te aceptaron? —La madre de July se levantó de una banca de inmediato. —July dime que te comportaste.—  
July no dijo nada, solamente abrió sus manos y sacudió las llaves de su habitación.  
—¡Sí! —Su madre se emocionó. —Sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo criándote. Ahora veamos qué nos vamos a poner hoy. —Dijo tomando la mano de su hija y guiándola al otro lado de la banqueta.  
Después de tres horas en las tiendas tanto como de marca, las francesas, las de descuento, las de zapatos y maquillaje. July estaba exhausta pero su madre parecía tener pila para rato.  
—Mamá, creo que lo que llevamos está bien a menos que quieres usar tres vestidos durante la cena. —Dijo July mientras su madre reía.  
—Bien, ya vámonos, tenemos que ver que Constantine no haga nada malo. No me gusta dejarla tanto tiempo sola.  
—Madre. —July se enojó. —Constantine no es una ladrona, te lo ha demostrado durante estos 11 años trabajando para ti.  
—Bueno, como sea, de todos modos ya nos tenemos que ir. —Dijo madre evitando la pelea.  
El camino fue acompañado por un programa de radio diseñado para mujeres ya que eran puros tips de como evitar la caída del cabello, una piel humectada, piernas tonificadas, recetas de cocina entre muchas cosas.  
—¡Constantine! Ya llegamos. —Gritó la madre de July dejando las cosas en la entrada.  
—Voy señora. —Constantine salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos.  
—Hola Constantine, ¿podrías llevar esas bolsas a mi recámara mientras reviso la cena? Gracias. —Dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina sin esperar respuesta, tal vez de ahí lo había sacado, se dijo July.  
—Hola Cons. —July saludó cariñosamente. —Déjame ayudar, también voy para arriba y espero que me ayudes a arreglarme el cabello como siempre.  
—Claro que sí señorita July. En cuanto termine la cena iré con usted. —Constantine adoraba a la señorita July porque siempre recibió un buen trato por parte de ella.  
***  
July bajó las escaleras con Constantine detrás de ella y veía a su padre muy serio hablando con su madre.  
—Ya estoy. —Dijo llamando su atención.  
—Bien, están por llegar. —Su padre dijo en la sala mirando el reloj principal para después mirar el de su muñeca, estaba nervioso. —Quiero un buen comportamiento, ¿entendido Julia? —Se notaba que su padre estaba ansioso y molesto por estos invitados así que July no puso ningún pero y asintió seria.  
Después de 10 minutos de instrucciones sobre el comportamiento y los temas adecuados en esta cena para hablar, su padre se vio interrumpido por el timbre.  
—Son ellos. —Su padre se apresuró a abrirles la puerta. —¡Margeret! Ponte atrás mío.  
—¡Arthur! —July escuchó una voz gruesa seguida de una voz femenina y otra masculina, al parecer era una familia.  
—Bienvenidos, por favor pasen a la sala, la cena estará en 10 minutos. —Dijo su padre mientras July llegaba detrás de sus padres. —Ella es mi esposa Margaret, y mi hija Julia.  
—Un placer. —Dijo July ofreciendo su mano como saludo a los tres que acababan de llegar.  
El señor y padre de familia era un ser repugnante, gordo que podría quedarse atorado en la puerta, tenía un bigote que daba asco y no sabía en dónde terminaba su barbilla y comenzaba su enorme papada. Era algo chaparro pero tenía varios anillos de oro en sus dedos gordos. July pensó cómo haría para quitarlos  
La señora no era tan repugnante como el señor, se veía que era joven, no entendía porque estaba con un señor como ese, luego vio el collar de diamantes en su cuello y lo supo, pero trato de no pensar mal de ella.  
Por último, el hijo, idéntico al padre, repugnante, menos gordo pero sus dedos de salchicha era toda una calamidad además de su cara llena de acné. No tenía un bigote pero para allá iba.  
July no sabía cuando tiempo estuvo observando hasta que escucho como la llamaba su padre enojado, para colmo.  
—Julia, te hicieron una pregunta.  
—Lo siento, no escuche. —Se disculpó.  
—No te preocupes querida. —Habló el señor. —Te preguntaba si trabajabas en algo.  
—Sí, soy enfermera en el hospital general en la ciudad de Nueva York. —July habló orgullosa.  
—¿De verdad? —El hijo no recordaba su nombre habló despectivamente. —Yo creo que las mujeres no deben de trabajar, y para evitar eso deben de conseguirse maridos.  
—Pues yo creo que si los hombres pueden trabajar, también las mujeres. —Habló July enojada.  
—Sí, pero que lo creas no significa que sea correcto. Debes de recordar en qué sociedad vives y qué costumbres tenemos.  
July iba a responderle pero la mirada matadora de su padre evitó que lo hiciera, debía de comportarse de la mejor manera.  
—¿Ves? Tu silencio solo prueba que estoy en lo correcto. —July cerró su mano en un puño enterrándose las uñas en sus palmas mordiéndose la lengua. —El lugar de las mujeres siempre ha estado en la casa, es un gran puesto, no me malinterpretes, no entiendo el porqué querer salir y jugar a sentirse hombres.  
—La cena está lista, ¿pasamos al comedor? —Su madre interrumpió la escena y que bueno si querían que el niño dedos de salchicha siguiera vivo.  
La conversación de la cena fue entre los adultos, de vez en cuando el niño salchicha hablaba pero July no volvió a decir nada hasta que su padre le pidió que los adultos querían estar solos y que sería una buena opción que llevará a Michael dedos de salchicha arriba para conocerse mejor y enseñar la colección de libros que la familia Dunn poseía, no sin antes amenazar a July con la mirada.  
—Podríamos ir a tu cuarto. —Sugirió Michael con mirada maliciosa.  
—La biblioteca estará bien. —July trató de no hacerle caso. Eso había hecho toda la cena.  
Al llegar a la biblioteca, July tomó un libro al azar mientras se sentaba en un sillón a leerlo sin ver que Michael estaba a su lado fingiendo leer otro libro.  
—Y dime July ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? —Comenzó el tema.  
—Sí. —Dijo ella decidida. —Se llama James.  
—¿Ah sí? —Michael se acercó unos centímetros. —Eso no fue lo que dijo tu padre. Vamos July, he visto como me has mirado toda la noche. —El hombre comenzó a poner su mano sobre la pierna de July.  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando. —July quitó la mano bruscamente pero estaba acorralada.  
—No finjas que no deseas esto. —Dijo y antes de que ella pudiera responder él la besó.  
El beso daba asco, aún podía sentir el pollo que habían cenado antes, July trataba de zafarse pero su fuerza era superior, mientras él la empujaba del cuello con una mano, la otra trataba de meterse en su vestido. July no tuvo opción que morderle el labio y golpearlo con el libro que tenía sobre su regazo.  
Él de inmediato comenzó a sangrar de la nariz mientras ella agradecía por la pasta dura.  
—¡Eres una maldita perra malagradecida! —Michael gritó mientras se cubría la nariz y miraba hacia arriba. —¡Finges que no quieres! Pero solo eres una mojigata. —Escupió a los pies de la mujer.  
De repente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió mientras todos veían la escena, July con el cabello desordenado igual que su ropa y a Michael con la nariz sangrando.  
—¡¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando?! —El padre de Michael habló enojado y rojo.  
—Fue ella, ella se me insinuó como una piruja y luego me golpeó, esta loca. —Habló el dedos de salchicha.  
—¡Eso no fue lo que pasó, animal de pacotilla. —July comenzó a pelear. —Él me besó a la fuerza-  
—¡Basta! —Su padre gritó. —Julia, discúlpate y cállate. —La chica no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba pidiendo pero así lo hizo.  
Las palabras que dijo a continuación fueron como ácido saliendo de su boca, dedos de salchicha tenía una sonrisa ganadora.  
>>Señor Montoya, siento mucho lo sucedido, Margaret, llevalos a la sala y dales hielo. Y tú. —Señaló a July. —No te muevas.  
Su padre los escoltó a la salida de la biblioteca mientras regresaba y cerraba la puerta.  
—¿Sabes qué has hecho? El señor Montoya es un hombre muy importante para mi carrera, hablamos de eso ayer.  
—Sí, pero él, papá, pudo haber llegado a más si no lo detenía. —July le reclamó.  
—Cállate. —Le dio una cachetada que la hizo voltear hacia un lado, mientras su mejilla la sentía arder. —Si esto arruina mi carrera no volverás a llamarte mi hija, y harás lo que yo te diga ¿Entendido? Ahora, regresa a tu habitación, trataré de arreglar el desastre que has hecho. —Su padre salió de la biblioteca mientras July comenzaba a llorar procurando que nadie la viera.  
Y después de ese desafortunado evento, fue cómo July, al siguiente día empacó y se fue de su casa, después de todo, ya tenía donde quedarse.  
July estaba repasando todo de nuevo sintiendo sus dedos sobre ella. Su mejilla seguía roja pero al no ser la primera vez, el maquillaje fue su amigo.  
Alguien tocó la puerta mientras ella se ponía más polvo por si alguien quería entrar.  
—July, te buscan en recepción.  
—Claro, bajo en un segundo. —Dijo July viéndose al espejo por última vez.  
July tomó sus llaves y bajó, creyó que podría ser su madre, desde el día que se fue, July dijo que no volvería a esa casa por un tiempo, no se despidió de su padre, solo de ella y de Constantine pero al bajar recibió la sorpresa de no ver a su madre ahí.  
—Julia Dunn. —Un hombre que no conocía se acercó a ella pero esa voz si la reconocía. —Si no quieres otro corte como el de la otra vez, será mejor que me sigas.  
—Bien, camina y voy detrás de ti. —Dijo July tensa, no quería armar un alboroto, si lo hacía la correrían y no tendría a donde ir.  
July siguió a este misterioso hombre hasta un callejón.  
—Tranquila, no voy a matarte si eso crees. —Él la calmó pero no ayudó mucho.  
Este hombre no parecía como uno de los que amenazarían a una persona, pero ahí estaba.  
—Creo que tú ya sabes mi nombre, y no, no es un placer. —July dijo atenta.  
—Para mí sí. —Dijo él sonriendo. —Ya quería conocerte apropiadamente.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Quiero tu ayuda. —Dijo calmado manteniendo esa sonrisa coqueta.  
—Espero hayas hecho tu tarea y hayas investigado lo que te dije. —July asintió. —Bien. ¿Qué opinas?  
—No sé, jamás creí que mi padre quisiera entrar a la política.  
—Yo tampoco pero al parecer no podemos fiarnos de nada. Mira, no quiero que creas que tengo algo contra tu papá, solo tengo algo contra lo que quiere hacer.  
—¿Postularse como senador?  
—Exacto. —Louis sonrió orgulloso. Como cuando le enseñas un truco a un perro. —Quiero que sepas que fui contratado por alguien importante que le gustaría permanecer en el anonimato por el momento, pero esta persona no está feliz con tu padre.  
—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
—Bueno, que es tu padre. —Recalcó la palabra tu. —Y lo que mi jefe quiere es acabar con la carrera política de tu padre pero al parecer su propia hija puede con eso sola, mis fuentes me dijeron que tú hiciste que perdiera al señor Montoya y perder a Montoya es perder a peces grandes.  
—Fue un accidente. —Dijo July apenada.  
—Tranquila, Michael Montoya es una persona repugnante. —Dijo sonriendo.  
—Ve al grano, ¿qué quieres de mí?  
—Tu ayuda. —Dijo simple.  
—¿Para?  
—Acabar con la carrera política de tu padre, ¿qué mejor infiltrado que su propia hija? Es algo bajo, lo sé, pero tenemos dinero, mucho dinero, mi cliente espera una cifra y él estará dispuesto a entregársela. —Dijo mirando su reloj. —Claro, hay otras maneras, maneras feas, claro que no tengo que decirlas. A lo que quiero llegar es que te queremos de nuestro lado.  
—Bien. —Dijo July enojada recordando el golpe que su padre le había dado. —Los ayudaré, pero no prometo nada y si alguien me descubre, negaré todo. —July dijo decidida, el coraje por su padre estaba floreciendo, quería hacerlo sentir la misma humillación que ella sintió. Además, ella tampoco estaba muy feliz con que su padre se metiera a la política. —Pero no lo lastimaremos, solo su carrera se verá afectada.  
—Por su puesto. —Dijo Louis con una sonrisa de victoria. —Bien, ahora te dejo, quiero decirle a mi cliente las buenas noticias, yo te contactaré.  
Louis se fue de ahí sin escuchar la respuesta de la castaña y se subió a un auto a unas cuadras de ahí.  
—Señor, ella no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera. —Dijo Louis feliz.  
—Bien. —Contestó el hombre sentado frente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


	10. Parte 1: Capítulo 8

—¡July! ¿Acaso estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?  
—En realidad lo sigo procesando y trato de no vomitar. —Dijo July con la mirada perdida.  
—Acabas de aceptar trabajar con no sé quien con tal de averiguar que quieren hacerle a tu padre. —Peggy estaba yendo al grano de una manera algo hiriente pero necesaria para July.  
—Pero créeme que no quiero hacerle daño, solo pensé que sería una buena idea aliarme con ellos para asegurarme que el daño que le hicieran a mi padre sea mínimo o ninguno.  
—¿Y después qué? —Peggy preguntó alterada. —Dime señorita, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
—Sigo trabajando en eso, pero este hombre Louis Astor, no es la cabeza, tiene un cliente y mencionó que es una persona importante.  
—Con más razón debiste de haberte negado.  
—¿Y dejar que posiblemente me maten? También me amenazó, solo quiero comentarlo. Prefiero que crean que estoy de su lado.— Dijo July.  
—Para que cuando se enteren que les mentiste, te maten. —Peggy dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.  
—Eso no va a pasar. —July dijo confiada por el exterior pero después comenzó a recapitular bien las cosas, no sabía qué carajos iba a hacer.  
—Debo de admitir que colaborar con ellos para que no te maten no fue tan mala idea. —Admitió Peggy. —Pero debes de continuar de esa manera. Ahora, tengo que dejarte y hacer mi maleta.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué maleta? —July preguntó alarmada.  
—Tengo que ir a Alemania, acerca de la organización, Leviathan, de la que te había hablado. —Peggy dijo entrando a su cuarto con July detrás de ella.  
Desde que se mudo, cómo July tomaba a veces guardias por la noche y Peggy llegaba verdaderamente tarde se encontraron, ambas habían alquilado un cuarto en el Hotel Griffin.  
—No puedes irte, ¿qué pasa si me vuelve a contactar? —July se asustó.  
—No puedo hacer mi trabajo a un lado, creí que tu habías dicho que yo no era ni tu guardaespaldas ni tu niñera, solo no hagas nada estúpido. —Peggy le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente. —Ahora entiendo porque te llevabas tan bien con Steve, ninguno de los dos sabe la diferencia de ‘no hagas nada estúpido’ y ‘tírate de cabeza por el precipicio’. —La sonrisa de Peggy se agrandó al igual que la de July.  
Hablar con una persona que conoció a Steve de esa manera la hacía muy feliz.  
—Bien, de todos modos tengo que ir a cubrir una enfermera. —July dijo mintiendo.  
—Vale, cuídate, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar que te hagan algo. —Peggy la trató de tranquilizar. —Cuando vuelva armaremos bien un plan, mientras tanto, no hagas nada estúpido.  
—Tranquila Pegs, prometo comportarme. —July sonrió mientras abrazaba a su amiga como despedida. —Y cuídate en Europa.  
—Sí, nos veremos pronto.  
July salió del cuarto de su amiga mientras bajaba el vestíbulo para llamar a Cass, tenía que contarle todo lo que había estado ocurriendo.  
—Hola, residencia Martin ¿a quién busca? —Una voz que no conocía le respondió.  
—Buscó a la señorita Cass, por favor, soy July.  
—Claro, en un segundo de la comunico. —July se quedó en el teléfono esperando por escuchar la voz de su amiga.  
—¡July! Me enteré lo que pasó, nadie deja de hablar de eso. —Cass hablando rápido como siempre. —¿Estás bien? La señora Morrison no deja de decir cómo te volviste loca por la muerte de Bucky, tuve que callarla, debiste de ver su cara.  
—Hola Cass. ¿por qué no me sorprende que ya sepas? Como sea, hablaba para invitarte a cenar o algo. —Dijo July mientras negaba por el telefóno divertida. —¿Puedes?  
—Creo que sí. Déjame preguntar. —July esperó paciente. —Dicen que sí, ¿te parece si me quedo a dormir a tu nueva casa?  
—Me parece perfecto, solo que la dueña del lugar es algo exigente, diremos que eres mi prima. El nombre es Hotel Griffin.  
—Perfecto, te veo en una hora. —Cass dijo feliz por ver a su amiga.  
July colgó el teléfono y al darse la vuelta lo vio, ahí estaba Louis Astor parado de nuevo con un traje impecable y una sonrisa que solo te hacía sentir desconfianza.  
—Buenas tardes Julia. —Saludo a la chica con una sonrisa en cuanto se acercó.  
—Sr. Astor. —July saludo seria.  
—Acompáñeme. —Le exigió.  
—Esperé, no sé quien piense que soy yo, pero yo ya tenía planes, deme cinco minutos para cancelarlos.  
—Bien. —Dijo viendo su reloj. —Cinco minutos y no más.  
—Martha. —July le dijo a una chica de su piso que reconoció. —¿Vas a salir hoy?  
—No, para nada. —Martha le sonrió a Louis y él le sonrió de vuelta. —Necesito un favor ¿podrías hacerlo? —Le dijo July alejándose lo más posible de Louis.  
—Claro, July. —Martha sonrió.  
—Bien, mi prima Cass, es pelirroja, va a venir y me acaban de decir que debo de salir, entonces, si llega quiero que le des mis llaves y que le digas que si quiere dinero ella sabe donde lo guardo, para comprar la cena. ¿Entendido? Dile que no tardaré mucho.  
—Entendido. —Martha sonrió. —Diviértete. —Le dijo con mirada juguetona mientras le echaba otro vistazo a Louis, si tan solo ella supiera.  
—Listo. —Dijo July acercándose a Louis de nuevo. —¿Nos vamos?  
—Sígame. —Louis dijo mientras ambos salían con paso rápido hasta la calle, donde ahí, encontraron una limusina negra. July pensó de inmediato que ahí se encontraría con el jefe de Louis. Sus nervios crecieron.  
—Sr Astor. —El chofer le dijo abriéndole la puerta. —Señorita. —La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Usted primero señorita Dunn. —July se subió al auto con desconfianza y vio que no había nadie más ahí. —¿Me dirá a dónde vamos?  
—Primero irémos a que se cambie, claramente la ropa que trae es inapropiada, y después, comerá con mi cliente, él quiere conocerla y saber la razón del trabajo que hará respecto a su padre.  
—¿Quién es su cliente? —July preguntó curiosa.  
—Miré, a mi cliente le gusta manejar el anonimato, y si él es quien quiere presentarse, será él quien lo haga. —Louis habló, su voz eran negocios y negocios, y eso le hacía preguntarse si tenía alma.  
El resto del camino fue en silencio, July jugaba con sus manos nerviosas, hasta que sintió como el coche se detuvo.  
—Salga. —Dijo Louis.  
Al salir, July se encontraba en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, el Hotel Plaza.  
—La habitación es la 145, tiene exactamente 20 minutos para arreglarse si no está en 20 minutos me veré obligado a ir por usted y sacarla como este. ¿Entendido? No intente nada raro. —July asintió mientras trataba de no demostrar el miedo que sentía.  
La chica tomó la llave y entró mientras le daba una última mirada a Louis Astor y pensó, que, si él le daba miedo, su jefe daría más.  
Entró al elevador a paso apresurado ya que no quería hacer esperar a Louis y al llegar a su piso fue casi corriendo a la habitación.  
Al entrar, encontró que la habitación debía de ser cara, no de las mejores, pero cara. Pista, el cliente de Louis era rico y ya sabía que era importante y conocido, si no, no había razón para ser tan cauteloso respecto a su nombre.  
July vio en la cama un vestido azul, hermoso si no fuera para esta situación y al ponérselo, le quedo bien, algo corto diría ella pero bien. Se arregló el cabello junto su maquillaje. Sacó unos zapatos de la caja y se los puso. En una maleta que estaba a un lado del vestido metió su ropa.  
Salió de la habitación y trato de salir de la misma manera en la que entró, rápido.  
Al bajar encontró a Louis en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado.  
—Usted me impresiona, solo 17 minutos y medio. —Dijo Louis con una risa mirando a su reloj. —Suba, sabía que el vestido le quedaría. Se ve muy bien. —Un detalle de galantería que ella hubiera preferido que no existiera.  
—Supongo que eso es un cumplido, gracias. —Dijo July ya dentro de la limusina.  
July miraba el cielo nerviosa de hacer esperar a Cass, pero esperaba que ella la perdonara tan pronto como le platicara todo.  
De nuevo, el auto se detuvo y esta vez Louis salió primero, tendiendole la mano a July para ayudarla a bajar. Al salir, July se encontró con unas grandes letras de neón alumbrando toda la calle.  
“Club Stork”  
Era un club para gente rica o poderosa, al parecer July no se equivocaba respecto al cliente de Louis. No solo lo mejor de la ciudad asistían a este club, también gente peligrosa, gente asociada a la mafia e inclusive las cabezas de estas, o al menos esos eran los rumores.  
Dos hombres altos esperaban resguardando la puerta, en cuanto vieron a Louis, simplemente la abrieron.  
—Viene conmigo. —Dijo Louis sin dejar de caminar ni voltear a ver a nadie para que dejaran pasar a July.  
July tímida entró mientras veía a su alrededor, no conocía a nadie, pero se veían hombres y mujeres muy adinerados, algunos hombres hasta estaban con dos o tres mujeres. July prefirió copiar la acción de Louis y ver hacia delante mientras fingía no ver nada.  
Por fin llegaron a la parte trasera del club, donde otros dos hombres de complexión robusta los esperaban detrás de una puerta.  
—Abran, él quiere verla. —Habló Louis mientras ellos le hacían caso. —Pasa. No podré estar presente pero sabrás quien es cuando lo veas. No hables si él no te lo dice, no digas comentarios fuera de lugar, no hagas caras ni faltas de respeto. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí.  
—Bien, no me defraudes, le dije que eras una buena chica. —Louis dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para después sentir como la puerta se cerraba.  
El cuarto apenas estaba iluminado, había una mesa en el centro con un hombre sentado, al escuchar sus tacones el hombre se levantó en gesto de cortesía.  
Detrás de él había un mini bar y un solo mesero que parecía más una estatua.  
—Señorita Dunn, es todo un placer. —El hombre por fin le dio la cara y no podía creer lo que veía. —Por favor siéntese.  
—Claro, gobernador Endler.  
—No me digas así, llamame Egmart, después de todo es mi nombre. —Sonrió divertido.  
—No me agrada, prefiero decirle Sr. Endler. —July sonrió.  
—Bien, perfecto, tienes modales, me agrada. —El gobernador del estado de Nueva York era quien quería arruinar a su padre.  
July estaba procesando todo y cuando se dio cuenta, dos platos de comida estaban frente a ellos.  
—Por favor, espero que haya comido arugula. —El gobernador la trajo de vuelta a sus pensamientos. —Es un pez para paladares únicos, pero me gustaría compartirla con usted. ¿Vino?  
—Por favor. —July sonrió entregando su copa pero esto no le daba un buen presentimiento.  
—Bien, quiero dejar los rodeos para otro día. —El Sr. Endler le entregó su copa. —Sé que usted a aceptado mi propuesta de derrocar a su padre, lo cual, me tiene sumamente sorprendido e intrigado.  
—Lo que usted quiere preguntar es ¿por qué traicione a mi padre? —July estaba agarrando confianza, si uno de estos tiburones la veían nerviosa ella moría, lo que debía de hacer es mezclarse. —Bien, sé lo diré mientras sea nuestro secreto.  
—Sé guardar secretos. —La miró sonriente mientras tomaba su copa. —Soy un hombre de palabra.  
—Él y yo no tenemos una buena relación ultimamente, me hizo sentirme humillada, como sabrá, en la cena con los Montoya prefirió besar pies que ser como verdaderamente es. Todo esto de la política está sacando lo peor de él.  
—Escuche que la golpeo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Claro, si no le incomoda. —Sus ojos analizaron todos sus movimientos.  
—El joven Montoya trató de propasarse conmigo, no iba a permitirlo y le di un golpe en la cara con un libro, se enojo y bueno, lo demás es historia. —July dijo dándole un trago al vino, recordar esa escena la ponía enferma.  
—Espero que sepa en que se está metiendo, y que no quiero que acepte el trato solo porque un berrinche contra su padre.  
—Claro que no, pero ahora soy yo quien va directo al grano. —July comenzó a comer al igual que el Sr. Endler. —Quiere mi ayuda, debe de asegurarme algo a cambio.  
—La escucho.  
—Quiero la seguridad de que mi madre, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo sigue ordenes de mi papá.  
—Perfecto.  
—No he terminado. —Su acompañante la miró sorprendido. —Quiero su seguridad y saber que seguirá manteniéndose.  
—Dinero. Usted me está pidiendo dinero.  
—Creo que vale la pena, este es un trabajo en donde me está contratando, los trabajos se pagan con un sueldo. —Dijo July tratando de que no se notaran sus nervios. Un movimiento en falso y hasta ahí llegaría.  
—Vaya vaya, para ser enfermera es muy inteligente. —El hombre lo pensó unos minutos. —Bien, le pagaré.  
—Entonces estamos bien. —July sonrió.  
Entendía el plan de el gobernador Endler, había buscado ser senador desde hace 10 años, todo mundo sabía eso, pero por una cosa u otra jamás podía, por fin, su competencia se había ido y ahora su padre llegaba de la nada y ganaba popularidad entre la clase alta y de nuevo sus planes se venían abajo, ahora July entendía que lo que el hombre hacía por poder era impresionante.  
La comida se pasó entre comentarios breves, instrucciones de lo que él quería, lo que necesitaba sacar de su padre. July trataba de descifrarlo, saber sus puntos débiles, saber sus contactos, los hombres que trabajaban para él aparte de Louis, necesitaba algo de donde pudiera iniciar.  
July y el gobernador Endler terminaron su comida y July se puso de pie.  
—Siento dejarlo pero tenía planes antes de hoy.  
—No se preocupe, espere a Louis, él le dirá que hacer más específicamente, por hoy, él no podrá acompañarla. —El hombre la acompañó a la puerta. —Considere el vestido un regalo y la limusina está afuera para llevarla a donde usted quiera.  
—Muchas gracias, espero instrucciones.  
Después de que vio a la joven July irse, El señor Endler se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Louis detrás de él.  
—Es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. —Le dijo al joven mientras iba a servirse un trago.  
—Pero no más inteligente que tú. —Louis se acercó y le acarició la cara. —Solo debemos de tener más cuidado del que creíamos, pero ya verás, tú serás un increíble senador y Arthur Dunn estará acabado.  
—Tienes una lengua de serpiente, siempre logras convencerme. —Le dijo el mayor al rubio.  
—¿Quieres ver tan lejos esa lengua puede llegar? —Louis le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuello y comenzaba a desaflojar su corbata.  
***  
—July, te estas metiendo en cosas muy grandes. Necesitas ayuda. —Cass le dijo preocupada. —Ahora entiendo a la señora Morrison, te estás volviendo loca sin Bucky aquí.  
—Cass, trató de evitar algo malo con mi padre.  
—Tú te estás metiendo a la boca del lobo. —Cass estaba regañandola. —Solo ten cuidado, debes de pensar en alguien que te proteja, que te enseñe a defenderse.  
—Tengo una idea de quien podría ser, pero no sé si quiera ayudarme. —Dijo July agarrando otra galleta y untándole crema de maní.  
—Pues más te vale convencer a esa persona rápido.  
—Eso haré. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.


	11. Parte 1: Capítulo 8.1

—No seas tan duro con él. —Steve se rió mientras July le contaba de su cita próxima con Bucky. —Debiste de verlo, llegó pálido a verme después de haberte invitado a salir.  
—¿De verdad? —July reía mientras su amigo asentía. —Juro que voy a portarme bien.  
—Sí.  
—De curiosidad, ¿sabes a dónde iremos? —July preguntó tratando de hacer al rubio hablar.  
—No.   
—Mientes, no puedes mentir. Ahora dime. —July lo presionó.  
—No te diré, mejor espera a la cita. —Steve se alzó de hombros mientras se concentraba en otra cosa para no hacerle caso a su amiga o terminaría diciéndole todo.  
***  
—¿Y a dónde iremos, Bucky? —July le preguntó mientras se encontraba con el castaño donde habían quedado.  
—Es una sorpresa, la verdad es que ni yo se. Me lo recomendaron, es un restaurante fuera de la ciudad.   
—No sé si me dejen ir. —July dijo nerviosa.  
—Oh. —Bucky se sintió un poco decepcionado. —Está bien si no quieres ir.  
—¿Bromeas? —July lo miró mal. —Solo te iba a decir que hay que volver antes de las 8 a mi casa.  
—En ese caso. —Bucky le extendió su mano. —Vamos.   
Después de que July tomara su mano, Bucky pidió un taxi, y después de que uno los ignorara el siguiente los recogió.  
—Al Boulevar Thompson número 13, por favor.  
—Claro.   
July y Bucky venían hablando animadamente, era bueno que ellos fueran amigos, la única duda sería si su amistad se arruinaría o progresaría. De pronto, sintieron como el taxi se detenía frente de un bar.   
—Aquí es. —Les dijo mientras July estaba algo sorprendida, llevarla a un bar como primera cita era algo atrevido.  
—¿Está completamente seguro de que es aquí?   
—Sí, aquí es, ahora págueme. —El chofer se puso algo violento, cosa que hizo que Bucky le diera el dinero y ambos salieran lo más rápido del auto.  
—Estoy seguro que está equivocado, no sabía que era un bar. Jamás me dijeron. —Bucky estaba muy nervioso, ahora July pensaría mal de él.  
—Tranquilo, será mejor que busquemos el restaurante. —July estaba divertida por la escena.  
Ambos se pararon en la banqueta y revisaron los demás locales, Farmacias, tiendas, jugueterías, zapaterías, ahí había de todo menos un restaurante.  
—Juro que nunca me mencionaron que era un bar. —Bucky se volvió a disculpar.  
—Tranquilo, está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. —Dijo July mientras tomaba su mano.  
—Me dirás loco pero creo —Bucky comenzó a hablar nervioso, sí July pensaba mal de él, todo su esfuerzo no habría valido la pena.  
—¿Qué debemos entrar? —Ella preguntó emocionada.  
—Sí, fue mala idea, lo lamento.  
—No, vamos, aunque no creo que nos vendan nada. —Dijo July sonriéndole. —Además podría ser un restaurante-bar, ya sabes tú eliges a cual ir.  
Bucky se acercó a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo, básicamente todos los hombres ahí presentes voltearon a verlos.  
—July, mejor vámonos, no voy a exponerte a esto. —Bucky le susurró al oído.  
—Oh vamos, Buck, podría ser divertido. —Después de un suspiro cansado, Bucky entró tratando de proteger a July de todos ahí.  
Por fin, se sentaron en dos lugares libre en la barra.  
—Díganme, ¿qué hacen dos cositas como ustedes aquí? —Les preguntó el bartender que tenía una barba impresionante.  
—Primera cita, nos recomendaron este lugar, creímos que sería un restaurante. —Habló July mientras el hombre la miraba de manera interrogante.  
—Bien, ¿qué les ofrezco?  
—Somos menores de edad. —Bucky habló.  
—Lo sé, pero ustedes no dicen nada, yo no digo nada. Además, no es como si pudiera ofrecerles una malteada, lo único que no tengo sin alcohol aquí son esos cacahuates, y no sé desde cuándo están aquí.   
—Bien. —Bucky habló dudoso. —¿Quieres algo, July?  
—No sé, jamás había estado en un bar. —Dijo July mientras el bartender gruñía bajo.  
—Les traeré algo. —Dijo el encargado para después irse.  
—July, de verdad, esté no es lugar para una dama. —Bucky insistía.  
—Oh vamos Buck, tal vez salga algo bueno de esto, además, mi madre nunca me deja hacer nada impropio de una dama. —July lo miró suplicante. —Solo un rato ¿sí?  
—July. —Dijo alargando su nombre. —No me hagas esto, si te pasa algo, me culparan a mí.”  
—Tranquilo, nada malo va a pasar. —July le sonrió confiada, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, esta experiencia era nueva para ella, y le gustaba.  
—Aquí lo tienen, cerveza importada de Irlanda, cortesía de la casa. —Les dijo entregándoles unos tarros del tamaño de sus cabezas. —Y encontré una rebanada de pastel, es de hace tres días, pero si me esposa lo cocino, durará dos semanas.   
—¿Ves? Nos dio bebidas y comidas gratis.  
—Sí, July. Cervezas y una rebanada de pastel, no es lo que tenía en mente. —Le dijo Bucky algo molesto.  
—Si quieres puedes marcharte. —July le dijo indignada.  
—¡¿Y dejarte sola?! No.  
—Señorita. —El hombre a su lado que estaba escuchando la conversación le habló y eso hizo a Bucky comenzar a sudar. —¿La está molestando?  
—No, para nada. —Dijo July feliz. —Muchas gracias, soy July Dunn. ¿Usted?  
—Bob. —Dijo moviendo la cabeza como saludo.  
—Un placer, Bob. —July dijo mientras golpeaba su gran tarro con el de Bob.  
***  
—Entonces le dije, si quieres que yo te pague por tu estúpida motocicleta tendrás que pasar sobre mí y quitarme mi cartera. —Bob estaba contando una anécdota que le había sucedido la semana pasada mientras que Bucky y July estaban muy atentos escuchándola. —En ese momento, se acercó a mí y me lanzó un golpe justo en la quijada. —Él hombre les mostró como lo había hecho.  
—Uh. —Bucky y July dijeron al mismo tiempo.   
—Pero todo mundo sabe que se necesita más que un puñetazo para herir a Bob Mcgregor.  
—Wow Bob, tu vida es intensa. —Dijo Bucky. —Yo un día me peleé en la escuela, pero me castigaron. —Al parecer estaba algo mareado y feliz, muy feliz.  
Pero como no estarlo cuando participó en un concurso para ver quien se tomaba la cerveza más rápido, pero Bucky estaba concursando en las ligas mayores. Quedó en último lugar, sin importarle, July lo había animado como nunca.  
—Pero como te decía, amiguito. Lo tomé del cuello, lo alcé 10 centímetros en el aire y entonces, lo golpeé justo en el abdomen para luego tirarlo al suelo. El pobre se había quedado sin aire. —Dijo Bob mientras reía haciendo que July y Bucky rieran con él.  
—Bob, eres la mejor persona que hayamos conocido, pero me temo que debo de llevar a la señorita a su casa. —Dijo Bucky poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de July.  
—¿En qué se van a ir? —Preguntó Bob curioso.  
—Tomaremos un taxi. —Dijo July. —Fue un verdadera placer. Me encanta tu barba, si fuera hombre me la dejaría como tú. —Al parecer July estaba en el mismo estado que Bucky.   
—Gracias, linda pero ningún amigo mío toma taxi. —Dijo Bob poniendo dinero en la barra mientras se ponía de pie. —¡Muchachos, nos vamos! —Gritó y otras 15 personas se pusieron de pie.   
***  
—¡Muchas gracias muchachos! —Dijo July bajando de la motocicleta. —Fue un placer Linda, Lizzie saluda a tu hijo por mí. Bob, eres el mejor. Gracias. —Dijo July dándole un abrazo.  
—De nada, querida. Ahora, cuida a ese muchacho, se ve que es bueno. —Le dijo Bob mientras la soltaba.   
—Claro que lo es. —Dijo July mientras se hacía para atrás para permitir a los motociclistas irse.  
Después de despedirse, todos se marcharon y sólo quedaron Bucky y July.  
—Sé que no fue lo que ambos esperábamos, pero me divertí. —Dijo Bucky mientras acompañaba a July a su casa.  
—Bucky, es la mejor cita que he tenido, ya quiero ver como será la próxima. —Dijo July abrazándolo por un lado.  
—¿Próxima? —Preguntó Bucky sorprendido. —Wow, no creí que quisieras salir conmigo después de esto, creí que solo estabas siendo amable.   
—Lo digo de verdad, es la mejor cita. —Dijo July mientras se detenía para ver a Bucky a los ojos.   
Bucky en ese momento se sintió con valor suficiente para besarla, así que tomó su cara y se acercó a ella mientras ella no hacía ningún movimiento.  
—¿Puedo? —Preguntó el castaño mientras July asentía.  
Y fue así, como los labios de ambos se juntaron en un tierno beso. Un primer beso que los llevaría a ambos a un camino incierto y lleno de expectativas.


	12. Parte 1: Capítulo 9

—Miren quién está aquí, la amenaza para la sociedad y atacante de policías. —La recibió el oficial Mirts entrando a la estación mientras los demás se reían. A pesar de haber pasado algunos años, la joven seguía como antes y pudo reconocerla de inmediato.  
—¿Usted es acaso el único policía disponible? —July preguntó algo molesta.  
—Si quieres me voy. —Dijo él tomando sus cosas.   
—¡No! En realidad vine a verlo. —July lo hizo detenerse. —Necesito hablar contigo.  
—¿Acaso se te perdió otro novio?   
—Muy gracioso, pero esto es más importante. —Dijo July poniéndose seria. —Créeme que si no lo fuera no te pediría ayuda.  
—Bien, pero mira, justo voy a mi almuerzo, pídele a Rodríguez que te ayude.  
—No necesito a Rodríguez, el trato es contigo y si no quieres ayudarme, está bien por mí. —Dijo July saliendo de la estación mientras azotaba la puerta.  
El oficial se quedó parado ahí mientras esperaba a que la chica volviera, no era nada más que un berrinche, lo más seguro es que alguien le había robado algo o conociéndola, lo había perdido. Espero un rato hasta que la chica no volvió.  
—Que Dios me ayude. —Dijo el oficial mientras salía de la estación para ir a buscarla. —¡Espera! —Le gritó para captar su atención. —Te voy a ayudar, pero no te aseguro nada, ahora acompáñame a comer que solo me dan una hora.  
July asintió algo dudosa mientras seguía al hombre que caminaba muy rápido para ella.  
—Espera, soy una dama y no puedo ir corriendo detrás de ti. —July le dijo furiosa mientras el oficial se detenía.  
—Bien, linda dama ¿me haría el honor de escoltarla? —Le dijo tendiendole el brazo, aunque era una broma ella lo aceptó, ya que eso significaba que avanzaría más lento.  
Ambos llegaron a un comedor para los trabajadores de la zona y mientras July buscaba lugar el oficial Mirts pedía comida.   
—Bien, ¿qué eso tan importante? —Preguntó el oficial entregándole un sándwich a la chica mientras él comía su hamburguesa.  
—Necesito toda la información de dos personas, pero el caso es que una de ellos es de un alto nivel. —Dijo July casi susurrando.  
—¿En qué estás metida, dulzura? —Mirts estaba intrigado con lo que la chica le decía.   
—No puedo decirte mucho todavía pero ¿me vas a ayudar?  
—Haré lo que pueda, si dices que esta persona es importante lo más probable es que tenga ojos y oídos por la ciudad. Tenemos algunos contactos. Ahora, dime quienes son estas personas. —Dijo con la boca llena.  
—Cerdo. —Él la miró mal y ella le dio una servilleta. —Bueno, lo siento. Uno es Louis Astor y el otro el Egmart Endlr. —Ese nombre hizo que Mirts se ahogara con su comida.  
—¡¿El gobernador?! —Le dijo en un susurro alarmado.   
—Sí. —Dijo July mientras miraba a otra parte. —Espera, todavía no termino. Necesito que me des un arma y me enseñes a usarla, y si no es mucho, necesito que me enseñes a defenderme.   
—Ah no, no te pienso ayudar en nada hasta que me digas en que carajos estas metida, esto puede costarme mi trabajo y mi cabeza. —Dijo Mirts limpiándose la comida de la boca.  
—Bien, te diré, pero no debes de interrumpirme hasta que termine, ¿vale?   
July le explicó a lujo de detalles, desde que le hicieron ese corte en la noche, la plática con su padre hasta la cena con el gobernador hace algunos días.  
—Eso es mucho que digerir, estás en un gran lío, y no sé que vas a hacer para salir de ahí ilesa, July esa gente no se anda con juegos.  
—Y yo tampoco planeo hacerlo, ellos creen que detesto a mi padre y no es cierto, les estoy pidiendo protección de mi madre y dinero por si necesito salir de la ciudad con ella. —July dijo seria. —Mira, lo único que te pido es información y que me enseñes a defenderme, jamás te verás metido en estos asuntos, lo que menos quiero es que la gente salga herida, aunque sea tan molesta como tú. —Dijo July tratando de convencer al oficial de ayudarle en su alocado plan.  
—July, es que no lo entiendes, hay muchos rumores del gobernador Endlr, de cómo consiguió su lugar y muchas cosas más. Claro que todo es un secreto a voces pero son bastantes serios como para poder ignorarlos. Claro que la gente prefiere hacerlo. Ese hombre es intocable.  
—No me importa, no quiero saber nada de lo que ha hecho, no te estoy pidiendo que lo arresten, solo quiero que deje a mi familia en paz.  
—Bien, tendrás que acompañarme de regreso a la estación, primero comenzaremos con Louis Astor y en la noche volveremos por la información de Gobernador, porque si alguien me ve investigando sobre él, levantará sospechas y no creo que la estación esté libre de ratas trabajando para él. ¿Entendido?   
—Sí.  
—Bien, vámonos ya.   
Mirts y July pasaron el camino de regreso en completo silencio, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Mirts abrió la puerta dejando entrar a July la estación estaba casi de cabeza y apunto de colapsar. Los oficiales y secretarias se movían de un lado a otro mientras se podía ver al jefe en su oficina hablando por teléfono claramente paranoico.   
—¡Rodríguez! —Mirts llamó a su joven protector. —¿Qué acaba de pasar?   
—Encontraron el cuerpo de Michael Montoya y su padre está fúrico. —Dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía llevando papeles a otro cubículo.  
—¿Fue él quien intentó—  
—Sí, fue él. —Dijo July pálida.   
—¿Endler sabía lo que pasó esa noche? —El oficial le preguntó a July mientras ella asentía. Oh Dios, él había mandado matar a Michael por ella, pensó July. —¿Ves en lo que te estas metiendo? Esta gente no conoce valores, para ellos, el fin justifica los medios. No tiene límites   
—¡¿Qué hagó?! —Dijo July comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
—¡Mierda! Señorita Dunn. —Mirts la miró a los ojos pero sus ojos estaban perdidos. —Ven July, vamos afuera, no necesitas estar aquí. —El rubio sacó a July de la estación mientras la sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada.   
—Yo no quería que esto pasara, solo quería proteger a mi familia, y lo arruine todo. —Dijo July mientras se cubría la cara para llorar.  
—July, mírame. —Mirts le agarró la cara para que lo viera. —No puedes echarte para atrás en estos momentos o acabaras como el joven Montoya. —Eso hizo llorar más a July. —Debes de armarte de valor y hacer lo que viniste a hacer, proteger a tu familia, no olvides que eres la chica que pateó, arañó, y golpeó a un oficial por su novio. Si de verdad eres esa chica podrás hacer que tu familia esté bien.  
July respiró tratando de calmarse mientras Mirts le entregaba su pañuelo para limpiarse.  
—Ahora. —Mirts comenzó a hablar mientras veía que ella se iba calmando. —Iré a ver que necesitan de mí, la estación cierra a las 10, así podremos entrar a ver la información que necesitas ¿Vale? —July asintió. —Bien, respira, cálmate porque necesitarás mucho valor para seguir con esto.   
—Gracias, te veo a las 10 aquí. —Dijo July pretendiendo que nada había pasado.  
Mirts esperó perder de vista a la pequeña castaña para volver al edificio, esa mujer si que era un misterio de pies a cabeza.   
***  
—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó el oficial Mirts llegando a la escena del crimen.  
—Al inicio creímos que era un robo cualquiera, todo mundo sabía que los Montoya eran gente de dinero pero después revisamos su cartera y esta completa, o al menos que eso creémos, su reloj aún lo conserva. Solo le falta algo.  
—¿Entonces no fue un robo o sí?” Mirts dijo fingiendo que no sabía quién era. —¿Qué se llevaron?  
El médico forense comenzó a moverse para darle mejor vista al detective.  
—Me temo que no fue un robo, venían por él, un solo disparo en la cabeza y le cortaron los dedos. —Le dijo el otro oficial mientras le mostraba los dedos esparcidos por el suelo del auto.  
El niño Montoya estaba sentado en su coche, el coche estaba destrozado de la parte delantera.  
—Al parecer sabía que venían por él, ya que trató de escapar. —Dijo Mirts mientras se acercaba a analizar la herida. —¿Qué clase de bala era?  
—No estaba, no había bala ni casquillo, no nos dejaron evidencia. —Dijo el oficial mientras se alejaban del cuerpo. —Esos bastardos si que saben hacer un trabajo, pero con el orificio que dejaron en su cráneo podremos investigar el calibre del arma.   
—Ya lo creo.  
***  
Eran las diez con trece cuando el oficial Mirts salió a recibir a July.  
—Que bueno que llegas. Tenemos un problema. —Dijo Mirts mientras le entregaba un expediente.  
—¿Qué es esto? ¿El expediente de Louis? No creo que sea un problema. —Dijo July mientras comenzaba a abrirlo.   
—Ahí dice que Louis Astor murió en combate hace 5 años.   
—Esto no es posible, no puede hacer. —Dijo July viendo la foto del expediente. —Este no es Louis Astor, bueno, no es el chico. El que busco es rubio, usa lentes, es atractivo. —El oficial la miró mal. —Que sea malo no le quita lo atractivo.   
—Bien, seguiremos buscando, aunque sea por fotos, mientras tu reconoces a nuestro chico malo que no le quita lo atractivo, iré revisando toda la información del gobernador y le sacaré copias. —Dijo Mirts mientras se iba de ahí dejando sola a la chica. —Pero por favor no hagas ningún desastre.  
—Claro. —Dijo July pero no prometía nada.


	13. Parte 1: Capítulo 10

Una semana después  
—¡Pegs! —July corrió a saludar a su amiga en cuanto la vio. —Qué bueno que regresaste.  
—Muchas gracias, querida.   
—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Averiguaste más de lo que querías?  
—¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto y te digo? —Dijo Peggy mientras se acomodaba su maleta.  
—Yo también tengo varias cosas que contarte, pero primero tú. —Dijo July mientras entraban a la recámara de Peggy.  
—Bien, primero no sé muy bien lo que esté pasando pero Leviathan es más que una organización. Es de un nivel muy alto, reclutan niñas desde temprana edad y las educan como mercenarias. Tenían cautivo a un Dr. para que trabajara con los planos de Howard.  
—Espera, ¿Howard Stark?   
—Ese mismo, al parecer le robaron varias cosas y quería que las investigara, total, el caso nos está llevando hasta Leviathan y no sé por qué. —Peggy dijo sentándose en su cama. —Ahora, dime qué desastres causaste en mi ausencia.  
—Pues descubrí quién está detrás de mi padre. —July dijo completamente seria. —Promete que me vas a creer. —Al ver que Peggy había asentido continuó. —El gobernador Endlr.  
—Debe ser una broma, July. ¿Cómo descubriste eso? —Peggy estaba sorprendida.  
—Dígamos que me invitó a cenar. —July dijo esperando el regaño.  
—¿Y fuiste? —Y ahí estaba el regaño.  
—No tenía opción, Peggy. —July se defendió. —Ellos de verdad creen que yo detesto a mi padre, y desde hace una semana y media no me han contactado. Ellos dijeron que lo harían para cuando necesitaran algo. Por lo mientras tengo un contacto de la policía que me está ayudando a averiguar más acerca del gobernador.  
—¿Ya encontraron algo? —Peggy preguntó y July negó.   
—Lo que necesitamos hacer es que alguien lo descubra haciendo algo malo, pero con su perro faldero será básicamente imposible. —Dijo July suspirando cansada. —Bueno, iré a prepararme para mi turno, hoy me toca en la noche. Además, debes de venir cansada del viaje.  
—Sí, claro. Suerte. —Dijo Peggy cerrando la puerta al ver salir a su amiga.   
Después de hablar con su amiga, July fue a su cuarto para prepararse para su guardia, había estado ocupada con Mirts esa semana buscando la verdadera identidad de Louis que tenía que pedir favores, ahora ella debía de cubrir esas guardias.   
La noche en el hospital pasó rápida, no habían muchas emergencias. July fue directo su pequeño casillero y al abrirlo una nota se cayó de él.  
Busca la limusina en la salida trasera.  
L.A.  
July suspiró mientras guardaba sus cosas lo más rápido mientras cerraba su casillero de un golpe. Salió a paso rápido para firmar su salida y después ir en busca de Louis.  
Al llegar a la salida la vio, el chófer estaba afuera esperando por ella y cuando la vio llegar abrió la puerta.  
—Gracias. —Dijo ella entrando a la limusina. De inmediato se encontró con Louis y con el señor Endlr. Louis tenía el traje algo desarreglado pero el cabello impecable como siempre, cosa que se le hizo extraña pero prefirió no comentar nada. —Caballeros. —Dijo July en forma de saludo.  
—Hola señorita Dunn, me alegra ver que sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. —Dijo el señor Endler mientras Louis la miraba intimidante, como siempre.  
—Gracias, esperaba su llamada, ¿qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer? —July preguntó mientras sentía como comenzaban a avanzar.  
—Primero me tiene que explicar esto. —Dijo el gobernador mientras extendía las manos para que Louis le entregará un folder. De él sacó unas fotos, eran Mirts y ella. —¿Un policía? ¿A quién quiere engañar? ¿Cree que tener a un policía de su lado le servirá? Si usted se consigue uno yo tengo 5. —El gobernador le dijo con burla.  
>>—Stephen Mirts, oficial de las fuerzas armadas de Nueva York, originario de Nueva Jersey, tiene 30 años, sin hijos al parecer, fue a la escuela Mackenzie hasta que logró entrar a la academia de policía ¿Sigo? —El señor Endlr tenía el expediente de Mirts y eso hizo a July comenzar a sudar.   
—Bien, tiene razón, conseguí un policía, pero no por la razones que usted cree. —July trataba de ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría otra cosa.  
—Perfecto, expliqueme el propósito. —El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Los policías tienen acceso a los expedientes criminales de cualquier persona en la ciudad, solo lo necesito para recabar la información de la gente que trabaja con mi padre, pero para eso, necesito saber quien trabaja con él. Así será más fácil para mí investigarlos, ese hombre no es de los más brillantes, puedo ocuparlo a mi disposición. —Dijo July muy decidida esperando que le creyeran. —Además, debo de mantenerme ocupada con alguien y él es atractivo ¿no cree?  
—Sabía que no me traicionaría, no después del favor que le hice.  
—¿Y cuál es ese favor? Si habla del vestido ya se lo había agradecido.  
—No July, habló del joven Montoya —July tragó en seco.  
—¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó fingiendo no saber. Se supone que el asesinato había sido cubierto, dijeron que había muerto en un accidente y nada más se había comentado.  
—Dígamos que no volverá a molestar a nadie. —El señor Endler sonrió.   
—Se lo merecía. —Dijo July y al momento sintió náuseas.   
—Ahora que hemos arreglado la situación del oficial Mirts, será mejor que te dé tu tarea. —Sonrió de nuevo de manera amigable.  
—Señor. —Habló Louis. —No creo que debamos hacerlo. Ella no nos contó nada del oficial, tal vez el amor por su padre la supere.  
—¿Qué acaso no escuchaste, Louis? Ella está usando al oficial, ella es de las nuestras y si yo digo eso, es porque lo es, ahora cállate. —Le dijo el señor Endlr mientras Louis se agachaba en su asiento. —No le hagas caso, es algo paranoico.  
—No se preocupe, él debe de pensar de todas las maneras correctas, si fuera él pensaría lo mismo, pero les aseguro que estoy de su lado al 100%. —July sonrió maliciosa.  
—Eres una ternurita muy leal, ahora, volviendo al trabajo, necesito que me investigues los contactos de tu padre, necesito que me digas con quien trabaja. Sé que están enojados pero más vale que comiences a ser la niña de sus ojos de nuevo para conseguir esos nombres lo más rápido posibles. ¿Entendido? Necesito quiénes son sus patrocinadores, de donde está sacando dinero para su campaña—July asintió mientras el vehículo comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad. —Creo que hemos llegado a tu departamento.  
—Muchas gracias por traerme. —July dijo mientras le abrían la puerta y ella salía. —¿Cuándo me volverán a contactar? Para ya tener los nombres.   
—Tienes una semana para conseguirlos, así que más te vale que te pongas a trabajar.   
—Vale. —Dijo July cerrando la puerta y respirando más calmada.  
—Y tú. —Endlr le habló a su joven amante. —Será mejor que no vuelvas a insinuar nada en contra de ella o no nos querrá ayudar, hasta ahora ella es la mejor opción que tenemos para que yo sea senador. Y como ya viste, ella está haciendo su trabajo, a diferencia tuyo. Tampoco confío en ella, de eso tienes que estar seguro, pero pretende que lo hacemos.  
—Señor, pero ella seduce a quien se ponga frente a ella, yo no puedo hacer lo mismo. —Louis habló ofendido.  
—Lo hiciste conmigo ¿no? —Louis asintió mientras Endlr le daba un beso en la mejilla. Louis trató de devolverle el beso pero Endlr no se dejó —No estoy de humor, ahora, llévame a la casa y te veré mañana.   
—Sí, señor. —Dijo Louis con cara de niño regañado.  
***  
—Mirts responde pedazo de animal. —Decía July al teléfono ya que no escucha al policía.  
—¿Bueno?  
—¡Mirts! —Gritó July.  
—¿Qué pasó? —July no sabía si decirle acerca del encuentro con Endlr por teléfono. —¿Podemos vernos?  
—July, son las nueve de la noche, tengo una cita dentro de una hora. —Dijo Mirts algo harto.  
—El pollo frito no cuenta como cita.   
—Muy graciosa, muñeca, pero no es con pollo frito, es con una mujer de verdad. Ahora no molestes, nos veremos mañana. —Dijo Mirts confiando y algo molesto por la llamada.  
—Mañana no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo July pensando en que debía ir con su padre antes de ir al trabajo y no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría.  
—Bien, entonces me llamas cuando puedas y veré si puedo hacer un espacio en mi ocupada agenda.  
—Como sea, diviértete hoy. —Dijo July cansada y decepcionada de no poder ver a su, ahora amigo y socio.  
—Gracias. Descansa y cálmate, apuesto que lo que sea que tengas que decirme no es urgente. —Créeme que lo es, pensó July.  
July colgó el teléfono mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Susan, una mujer dos pisos abajo del de ella.  
—¿Tu novio no quiso salir? —¿Acaso había estado escuchando su conversación. —Así son todos, las primeras noches son unos príncipes hasta que brincan como sapo a la siguiente mujer. Mientras no les des lo más preciado, todo estará bien.   
—Tienes tanta razón, pero el hombre con el que estaba hablando no es mi novio, de todos modos, no le quita que sea una verdadera bestia. —Dijo July mientras le entregaba el teléfono.   
—Amén, chica. —Dijo Susan y July se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.  
La noche pasó corta para July, no sabía cómo le pediría disculpas a su padre, o más bien, como lo vería desde la última vez. Seguía enojada pero si quería ayudarlo, eso significaba pedirle perdón cuando claramente no había sido su culpa.  
July se levantó, se bañó y se cambió, algo sencillo. Desde que había estado trabajando con Mirts había descubierto en donde trabajaba su padre. Así que después de alistarse y desayunar con todas en el comedor del Hotel salió a su objetivo.  
Pidió un taxi y dijo la dirección de la oficina con voz temblorosa.  
Al llegar le pagó al chofer y se bajó, el edificio era gigante, era de oficinas y su padre ocupaba todo el último y penúltimo piso, eso significaba que era alguien importante ahora, pero claro que los fondos se lo daban personas que lo querían a él en el poder.  
July se imaginaba a su mamá en cuanto recibió la noticia, brincando emocionada, sabiendo que podría presumir en el vecindario de cómo su esposo pronto sería senador sin saber si eso era probable.  
July subió el elevador que la llevó, justo en la entrada estaba una secretaria.  
—Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —Preguntó mientras veía a July.   
—Vengo a ver a Arthur Dunn.  
—Lo siento, el Señor Arthur no está disponible, necesita tener un cita, la puede hacer conmigo y dentro de una semana la recibirá. —Le dijo la chica amablemente.  
—Si bueno, dígale que soy su hija, y que necesito verlo urgentemente.  
—Si claro, en un momento le digo. —Le dijo incrédula pero aún así fue a revisar. —Dice el señor Dunn que pase. Es la oficina del fondo.  
—Gracias. —July comenzó a caminar, veía los cubículos y eran hombres en el teléfono, anotando cosas y repartiendo otras.  
“Claro que es está a favor de las mujeres.” “¿Los animales? El señor Dunn los adora.” “Ama los deportes, siempre quiso ser jugador profesional de fútbol en la universidad.” “Gracias por su aportación.” “Esas acciones son las que hacen al señor Dunn un patriota”  
Y más de esos comentarios eran los que se escuchaban en todo el piso, su padre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por agradar a la gente. Por fin, llegó al fondo de piso y encontró la puerta cerrada mientras su padre hablaba por teléfono.  
July tocó la puerta y su padre le dijo que entrara con una seña.   
—Así es señor, esta campaña será la mejor que Nueva York ha visto, espero verlo en la cena a la caridad. —Decía su padre. —Y muchas gracias por su aportación. Después de decir esto, su padre colgó y volteó a ver a July.  
—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Julia. ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu berrinche?   
—No fue un berrinche. —Dijo July tratando de no perder el control. —El chico Montoya se hubiera aprovechado de mí si no le rompía la nariz. Y tú estuviste muy ocupado esperando la aprobación del señor Montoya como para apoyarme.   
—Tienes razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. No debí de haberme portado de esa manera, no después de que supe que el señor Montoya estaba involucrado con una banda de maleantes. —Su padre habló. —Es por eso que mataron a su hijo o al menos ese es el rumor que corre.  
—No sabía. —Dijo July.   
—Pues si lo que quería era aprovecharse de ti, ahora ya recibió su merecido. —Dijo su padre. —Ahora ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas dinero?  
—No, para nada. Pero me quería arreglar las cosas contigo y pedirte perdón por mi actitud. —Dijo July sonriendo.  
—Sí, también quise buscarte pero por el trabajo no había podido, apreció que lo hayas hecho tú.   
—Gracias, pero... —En ese momento July se vio interrumpida por la secretaria.   
—Señor, su cita de las diez está aquí.   
—Vale, dígale que la busco en 5 minutos, hija, espérame aquí, iré a recibir a esta persona pero antes iré al baño.  
—Claro. —Dijo July mientras sonreía por lo perfecto que esto estaba pasando.  
Su padre salió y rápidamente July se puso a revisar sus cajones y encontró unas cartas abiertas en el último cajón, algunas estaban rotas, así que las tomó y las guardó en su bolsa. Espió su bote de basura y encontró otros papeles rotos, también los tomó.  
Luego supo que tenía que robar la agenda de su secretaria para ver sus contactos.  
Su padre volvió a tiempo para que July acomodara todo de nuevo.   
—Hija, siento despedirme pero tengo trabajo, ven a la casa a cenar un día de estos, tu madre estará feliz de verte y de saber que las cosas están mejor.   
—Sí papá, te veo un día de estos. También he tenido trabajo. —July se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre mientras salía.  
A paso rápido salió y se encontró con la secretaria poniéndose labial.  
—Señorita, mi padre que quiera que sirva café a su cita, o algo así me dijo. —Dijo July mientras ella se ponía de pie rápido espantada.  
July aprovechó mientras ella se iba para buscar en su escritorio, estaba luego, luego abierta solo para ella, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó mientras nadie la veía. Además que sospechas podría levantar ella. Era la hija del jefe.  
July salió feliz de haber obtenido su objetivo, ahora July debía de ser cuidadosa de que nombres y que datos le daría a Endler.  
Pero se sentía mal porque probablemente despidieran a la chica por perderla. Ella no tenía la culpa.  
***  
—¡Lo encontré! —July gritó feliz mientras veía la foto del supuesto Louis en un expediente. —No puede ser. —Dijo July golpeándose la cabeza con él. —Se supone que este chico murió en combate. Henry Foster.  
—¿Qué? —Preguntó Mirts arrebatándole el expediente.  
—Lee. —Dijo July volviéndole a quitar el expediente. —Ahí dice, que fue reclutado por el ejército a los 15 años y después que la guerra inició se fue con el pelotón 54, falleció bajo el gas mostaza dos años más tarde.  
—Pues el gobernador debe de tener buenas fuentes porque alguien cambió el expediente. —Dijo Mirts. —Nadie que no sea parte de la estación puede entrar a la zona de expedientes.   
—Como sea, no encontramos nada ni de Louis Astor ni del gobernador, la única opción es agarrarlos infraganti. —Dijo July mientras se golpeaba repetidamente con el expediente en la frente sin hacerse daño.  
—July, July, ¡July! —Le gritó Mirts. —Ese expediente está lleno de telarañas y polvo.  
—Mi cabello. —Se quejó July mientras Mirts reía.   
—Espera. —Mirts logró que July dejara de moverse. Se las comenzó a quitar mientras se reía. —Ya está.  
—Gracias. —July dejó el expediente donde estaba. —Entonces…¿cuándo me enseñarás a defenderme.  
—¿De qué? ¿Telarañas asesinas? —July lo miró mal. —Vale vale, serían los jueves por las noches, es el único día que puedo.  
—¿Y los viernes, sábados y domingos?   
—Son fines de semana y yo tengo una vida social a diferencia tuya. —Mirts se burló. —Además, si pasas tanto tiempo conmigo terminarás enamorándote. —July volvió a mirarlo mal. —Vale, era broma, pero en serio buscáte otro nuevo novio, sé que salías con El Capitán América y que no encontrarás a nadie como él pero debes de seguir con tu vida.  
—Jamás salí con él, éramos mejores amigos, pero si tenía un novio. —July suspiró melancólica. —En realidad íbamos a casarnos cuando el regresara.  
—Siento escuchar eso. Yo también perdí gente en la guerra. —Dijo Mirts brindándole apoyo.  
—Como sea, el viernes estará bien. —Dijo tratando de no ponerse a llorar de nuevo por Bucky.  
—Jueves, July, dije Jueves. —Mirts la corrigió divertido.  
—Jueves como sea.


	14. Parte 1: Capítulo 10.1

—Disculpa. ¿Tú eres? —July llegó preguntando al chico que estaba tirando las cosas del casillero de la chica al suelo.   
—Brody. —Le respondió sin siquiera voltearla a ver.   
—Bueno, Brody. —Dijo ella mientras él continuaba con su acción. —Te quiero decir que ese es mi casillero y por obviedad, las cosas que estás tirando son mías.   
—¿Y? Este casillero me gusta así que planeo tomarlo. —Dijo el chico volteando a verla por unos segundos y de nuevo al casillero despegando los papeles de la puerta.  
—¡¿Qué no escuchas?! —Le dijo golpeándole la espalda repetidamente con una carpeta mientras todos exclamaban un preocupado ‘Oh’ —¡Este es mi casillero!  
—A ver muñequita, esté va a ser mi casillero quieras o no así que más te vale no meterte. —El chico era muy alto y gordo, lo suficiente para mandarla a volar con tres dedos.  
—Pues me voy a meter quieras o no. —Otro golpe fue a dar a su espalda.  
Una chica que estaba ahí, conocía a Steve y sabía que July era su amiga, iba en su clase de arte y era muy bueno, así que fue a buscarlo antes de que July se metiera en problemas. La reputación de Brody consistían en golpear a cualquier obstáculo, ya sea hombre, mujer o hasta maestros.   
—¡Steve! ¡Steve! —Le gritó al verlo en otro corredor.   
Bucky lo miró divertido mientras le susurraba: —Tienes una admiradora, campeón.  
—Cállate, Buck. —Le dijo el rubio riendo.  
—Steve, que bueno que te encuentro, July se está peleando con Brody.  
—¡¿July qué?! —Gritó Bucky en cuanto la chica terminó de hablar. —¿Dónde?  
—En el casillero de July.  
—Steve, va —Y antes de que Bucky pudiera terminar la oración su amigo ya estaba corriendo hacia el casillero de la castaña.   
Bucky no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de Steve. Esto iba a terminar mal, Steve no iba a dudar en meterse en la pelea y el pobre chico tenía asma. Cuando llegó al casillero Steve estaba reclamando a Brody mientras July también lo hacía, ese par iba volver loco a Bucky.   
Antes de que Bucky llegará, Brody había derribado a Steve de un golpe mientras que July enojada seguía lanzándole libros.   
—¡Brody! —Bucky llamó su atención.   
—¿Qué hay, Buck? ¿Vienes a ayudarme con estos dos? —Brody lo saludó feliz.  
—En realidad estos dos son mis amigos, déjalos en paz.   
—Lo haré en cuanto ella se disculpe y me de su casillero. —Dijo Brody y en ese momento un estuche voló a su cara rozando la cabeza de Bucky.  
—Buen tino, Juls. —Dijo Steve mientras reía un poco.  
—Ya verás, maldita— Brody no dijo nada porque en ese momento Bucky lo tiró de un puñetazo al suelo.  
—Déjalos en paz. —Bucky dijo yendo con sus amigos que sonreían orgullosos.  
—Señor Barnes, Rogers y señorita Dunn. —El maestro de civismo llegó a verlos. —¡A la dirección! Y usted señor Edison, vaya por hielo a la enfermería y luego lo veo en la dirección.   
July alzó todas sus cosas mientras las aventaba a su casillero para ir corriendo con sus amigos que iban de camino a la dirección, todos los demás que estaban viendo la escena se dispersaron. Nadie más quería problemas.


	15. Parte 1: Capítulo 11

—¿Y cómo vas con tu misión suicida? —Cass preguntaba mientras las dos chicas caminaban viendo las tiendas de ropa.   
—Por el momento no hay gran cosa, tuve que robarle la agenda a la secretaria de mi padre. —Dijo July simple mientras se decidían a entrar a una.  
En cuanto entraron, una campanilla sonó captando la atención de las trabajadoras.  
—Bien, ignoraré por completo el hecho de que acabo escuchar como dijiste: Le robé a mi padre. No vas a arruinar esta noche. —Dijo Cass mientras iba a ver algunos vestidos. —Irémos a bailar.  
—Porque siento que no será solas. —Dijo July viendo otros vestidos.  
—Pues obvio que no, saldré con John, me invitó pero me dijo que tenía un amigo y él me dijo que si estabas disponible, le dije que si, el punto es que te encontré una cita. —Dijo Cass muy feliz pero July no sabía si estaba lista para tener una cita. —July, ya pasaron tres años, tienes 24 años y una vida por delante.  
—Lo sé, solo que no me siento preparada. —Dijo July agachando la cabeza. —Cass, jamás he salido con alguien que no sea Bucky, además, ¿qué pasa si no es un caballero?  
—Mira, lo que puedes hacer, es ir, divertirte, si no te agrada el muchacho simplemente dices adiós y listo. —Dijo Cass quitada de la pena. —Pero no debes de cerrarte.  
—Bien, iré. —July sonrió forzada.  
—¡Yay! Ya extrañaba salir contigo, Esta noche nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. —Dijo Cass abrazando a su amiga y July devolviéndole el abrazo. Mientras se ganaban unas miradas de extrañeza.  
Después de encontrar dos vestidos para la ocasión, Cass y July fueron a arreglarse a casa de Cass, el vestido de Cass era color negro con detalles crema mientras que el de July era crema con detalles negros. Escogieron vestidos que se complementaran. Idea de la pelirroja.  
—Bien July, repasemos el plan, vendrán a las 8 por nosotros, irémos al club y te divertirás como nunca antes, después, Smith el amigo de John te escoltara a tu casa y mañana me llamarás para saber qué te pareció. —Dijo Cass animada terminando de colocarse labial.  
—Dios. —July reía al ver a su amiga tan emocionada. —Creo que no entendí. ¿Primero me divierto o te llamo? —Preguntó jugando con su amiga ganándose una mala mirada por parte de ella.  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Cass bajó corriendo las escaleras jalando a su amiga de la mano.   
—Te ves hermosa, linda. —Dijo John, el novio de Cass haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.  
—Ay John, que cosas dices. —La chica se acercó a darle un beso.  
July estaba ahí parada viendo incómodamente la sala de su amiga evitando ver como se basaban.  
—¿Te compraste un jarrón nuevo? Wow, bello jarrón, muy tu estilo combina con toda la sala. —Decía July interrumpiendo a la pareja.  
—¡July! —John la saludo alegre para abrazarla. —Hace años que no te veo, hoy te traje una nueva víctima. —Dijo eso último como un susurro y July sonrió por el comentario. —¡Smith! Entra.  
En ese momento un chico muy apuesto, July debía de admitir, había entrado a la sala.   
—Ya conoces a mi hermosa novia Cass, pero no conoces a la dulce amiga de mi hermosa novia, July.   
—Un placer, las dos se ven hermosas. —Saludó a ambas con un beso en la mejilla mientras July sólo esperaba que no fuera un patán. —Soy Smith.  
—Hola Smith. —Dijo July sonriendo y tratando de no reír al ver las caras que hacía su amiga en forma de aprobación del muchacho.  
—Bueno, vámonos ya. —Dijo John tomando la mano de su novia y saliendo por la puerta dejando a July y a Smith solos, incómodos y asustados.  
—¿Vamos? —Smith le ofreció su brazo, July asintió tímida.  
Al llegar al club, John y Smith buscaron una mesa para sentarse, y escoltaron a las chicas a las sillas.  
—Bueno, diviertanse pero no mucho. —Dijo John tomando la mano de Cass. —Yo llevaré a mi señora a bailar.  
July y Smith asintieron, de nuevo solos.  
—Y dime July, ¿a qué te dedicas? —Preguntó Smith.   
—Soy enfermera pero hoy es mi día libre ¿tú? —Preguntó esperando a que no actuara de la misma manera que el dedos de salchicha.  
—Soy abogado, acabo de entrar a un buffet. Me tratan como asistente pero tendré que abrirme paso.  
—Vaya eso es maravilloso, excepto lo del asistente. —July dijo educadamente.   
—Eso creo, la verdad es que lo soy por mis padres pero siempre me hubiera gustado ser doctor.  
—Wow, eso es interesante, yo quiero poner una clínica pero en un futuro. —Dijo ella compartiendo uno de sus sueños.  
—Eso es mucho trabajo. —July estaba esperando la frase ‘mucho trabajo para una chica’ y se iba de ahí después de aventarle su bebida. —Tendrás que trabajar mucho, espero lo logres. —Sonrió mientras hacía a July sonreír.  
—Gracias. —Dijo July para volver a quedarse callados.  
—¿Quieres bailar? —Dijo Smith y para July fue como un golpe al estómago, había bailado hace tanto, la última vez que había visto a Bucky. Eso hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran pero en su mente una vocecilla le decía “Tienes que seguir adelante.”  
—Claro pero me temo que no soy muy buena y puedo asegurarte que estoy algo oxidada. —Sonrió fingidamente.  
—No te preocupes, si me pisas prometo no quejarme tan fuerte. —Dijo Smith tratando de hacer reír a la chica. Había visto lo incómoda que se había puesto, no era la primera vez que salía con una chica así, además John le había dicho que July había estado comprometida y que no superaba al muchacho.  
—Yo prometo comprarte una bolsa de hielo cuando la noche termine. —Sonrió agradecida de que no hubiera hecho preguntas.  
***  
—Dios, sí que me divertí hoy. —Smith dijo caminando en la calle para llevar a July a su casa.  
—Gracias, yo también me divertí. —Dijo sonriéndole. —Bueno, aquí es... Oh, ¡Mirts! ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo ella al ver al oficial sentado en la banqueta. Al escuchar la voz de la chica este se levantó, él hombre tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, que aventó al escuchar su nombre en labios de la castaña.  
—Hola, estaba buscándote pero me dijeron que habías salido, no pensé que con alguien. Hola un placer, Stephen Mirts ¿tú eres? —Le hablaba a Smith.  
—Smith Geller. —Dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo pero Mirts dudó en aceptarla.  
—¿Y vas en la preparatoria, niño? —El oficial estaba molestando.  
—En realidad soy abogado. —Smith lo corrigió un tanto enojado.  
—¿De verdad? Dicen que no debes fiarte de abogados.   
—¡Mirts! —July decidió meterse en la conversación. —Siento todo eso Smith, está algo trastornado, me encantó esta noche.  
—Sí a mi también, espero vernos pronto. —Dijo Smith acercándose para besar en la mejilla a July y después irse.   
Al ver que se había ido, July atacó al oficial Mirts.  
—¡¿A ti qué te sucede, bestia?!  
—No, ¿qué te sucede a ti? —Mirts le dijo. —¿Viste como te veía? Además es abogado. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con un abogado?  
—¿Eso qué? Estaba saliendo, consiguiéndome una vida social como me dijiste. —July estaba molesta por el trato a Smith.  
—¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a lo que se te dice? —July no dijo nada porque era un buen punto.  
—Como sea, ¿qué haces afuera de mi departamento? —July cambió el tema y Mirts se calmó un poco.  
—Venía a entregarte las cartas rotas que me diste y los expedientes de las personas que se menciona en ellas. —Le entregó una bolsa.   
—Muchas gracias, Mirts. —Aceptó la bolsa. —Ahora, vuelve a la cama, te pones como loca cuando no duermes, sí dije loca, no me mires así, te veo el jueves para entrenar. Prometo que esta vez si te ganaré.   
—Ya vete a la cama tú, dices incoherencias cuando no duermes. —Se acercó para despedirse de su amiga.   
July subió a su departamento pero en las sombras se encontró a Peggy.  
—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Peggy al verla pasar.  
—Un amigo, es el detective que me enseña a defenderme y me ayuda con las investigaciones.  
—Se ve decente. —Dijo ella mientras sonreía divertida. —Ahora entiendo por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él.  
—Muy graciosa señorita Carter. —Dijo July viéndola mal.  
Peggy y July se separaron para ir cada una a su habitación. En cuanto July entró a la suya, vio en su almohada una pequeña nota.   
Paso mañana temprano por los nombres.  
L. A.  
July rompió la nota y se puso a organizar los nombres y cartas que entregaría mientras los que no. Sería una noche larga para ella y ni siquiera tenía café.  
En cuanto los primeros rayos de luz entraron a la recámara de July, se acostó en su cama hasta que media hora después las despertaron para bajar a desayunar. July entró a su baño a prepararse para hoy, y esperar el siguiente paso para ver cuándo podrían atrapar a Endlr antes de que lastimara a su padre.   
—Y dinos July, ¿quién era el hombre que te estuvo esperando toda la tarde? —Era Susan, al parecer ella sabía, veía y escuchaba todo.   
—Nadie. —Dijo ella mientras Peggy tomaba té para no reír.   
—¿Segura? Porque para no ser nadie, te esperó mucho tiempo. —Susan seguía insistiendo. —Bueno, si no es nadie, no te molestara en presentarmelo ¿o si?   
—No para nada. —Dijo July entredientes mientras trataba de no romper su pan tostado. Mirts merecía algo mejor que Susan, se metía en todo.  
—July, ten cuidado con tu pan. —Dijo Peggy.  
—Bueno chicas, el desayuno estuvo delicioso pero tengo que irme. —July se metió el último bocado a la boca.  
—Adiós, preciosa. —Dijo Peggy sonriendo mientras July se despedía de ella.  
July salió al vestíbulo encontrándose a Louis como siempre.  
—Hola Louis. —Cada vez le molestaba menos verlo. —¿Vamos?  
—Veo señorita Dunn que no está del mejor humor.  
—Pues fíjate que no, pero no tiene que ver nada con la tarea, eso está todo cubierto así que deja de preguntar, por favor.   
Salieron del Hotel y se encontraron con la característica limusina, al entrar, ahora no estaba el señor Endlr.  
—Iremos con él. —Dijo Louis leyéndole el pensamiento.  
Llegaron al edificio del gobernador, donde todos los antiguos gobernadores habían trabajado. Subieron a la oficina principal y Louis se retiró.   
—Señorita Dunn, me alegra verla, espero haya ejecutado su tarea a la perfección.  
—Así es. —Dijo July. —Aquí están, cartas y contactos, además de próximas citas y cenas que él tendrá. —Le entregó un folder.   
—Bien, estupendo señorita Dunn. —Las comenzó a leer ansioso. —Aquí está mi parte del trato. —Dijo entregándole una bolsa femenina llena de billetes. —Espero sea suficiente.  
—Esto será más que suficiente. —Dijo ella cerrando la bolsa. —¿Ahora qué haré? —Preguntó ella muy interesada.  
—Ahora, esperará. —Dijo el gobernador. —Después de que revise toda la información que me ha dado, tendré que ver que es de mi interés y que no.   
—Perfecto.   
—Esperé a que nosotros le avisemos. Ya puede irse señorita Dunn, siempre encantado de verla. —El gobernador Endlr la escoltó a la puerta de la oficina mientras Louis entraba detrás de ella.  
July estaba yendose cuando se regreso para saber como cuanto se tardarían en contactarla pero no pudo tocar la puerta por escuchar la conversación que estaba detrás de la puerta.  
—¿Ves, querido Louis? Ella no tiene idea de lo que se viene. —El gobernador estaba hablando…esperen ¿eso había sido un sonido de un beso?   
—¿Y qué hará con la chica después de secuestrarla?  
—Bueno, el único rescate que ofreceré por ella es que verme con su padre y que él firme una carta en donde acepta su renuncia de campaña. —July estaba estática escuchando, su cerebro decían vete pero sus piernas no podían.  
—Ellos morirán ¿cierto? —La voz de Louis se escuchaba apagada.  
—Me temo que sí, pero no pienso arriesgarme, la muerte será rápida y sin dolor, lo prometo. Después de todo, esa niña no me cae tan mal. —El gobernador rió y fue ahí cuando July no pudo escuchar más y salió corriendo sin saber qué hacer.   
***  
July estaba con Mirts en el gimnasio golpeando la bolsa. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que escuchó decir al gobernador Endlr no fue lo mejor pero le ayudaría a estar preparada, pensaba entrenar mucho y mejor.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Mirts le preguntó en cuanto ella terminó de golpear la bolsa. —Estas perdida en el espacio. —¿Le diría a Mirts? Probablemente no por ahora. No quería estropearlo.  
—Nada, solo pienso.  
—Piensas en ese chico que me dijiste.  
—Bucky, su nombre es Bucky y por extraño que suene, no pensaba en él. —Ella fue a tomar agua. —Oye, me dijiste que perdiste a alguien en la guerra, ¿podrías decirme quien?  
—Preferiría que no. —Dijo Mirts comenzando a golpear la bolsa para evitar el tema.   
—Oh vamos, yo te conté sobre Bucky y sobre Steve. Adivinaré ¿Fue tu hermano?  
—¡No July! —July se quedó callada, entendía que para algunas personas hablar de lo sucedido seguía siendo horrible. July comenzaba a hablaba de Bucky y de Steve porque estaba orgullosa de ellos, además hablar de ellos le hacía superarlos, poco a poco y cada día dolía menos.  
—Está bien. Entiendo. —Dijo ella tomando más agua sin sentirse molesta.  
—Siento haberte gritado. —Dijo el rubio limpiándose el sudor.   
—No importa, es diferente para todos. —Dijo ella mientras iba a saltar la cuerda para mejorar su habilidad con las piernas.  
Mirts dejó de golpear la bolsa y se sentó en la banca.  
—Mi esposa. —Comenzó a hablar.   
—¿Disculpa?   
—Fue mi esposa a quien perdí. —July dejó de saltar para ir a sentarse a su lado. —¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella en una carta? Si no mal recuerdo dije…  
—Que me parecía a ella. —July terminó por él. Una parte de ella se sintió ¿aliviada? de que no tuviera esposa, fue raro y prefirió ignorarlo.  
—Sí. —Mirts respiró profundo y continuó. —Fue durante el primer año de la guerra, ella era enfermera, como tú. Su base fue de las primeras en establecerse, y las primeras en irse. Espías alemanes los habían descubierto y durante la noche los atacaron, no tuvieron piedad con las mujeres, algunas hasta las violaron. —Mirts decía eso con veneno en su voz. —Solo espero que Eva no haya sido una de ellas. La carta llegó tres días después, cuando el cuerpo llegó, no pude verlo, su familia se encargó del funeral.   
July estaba atenta a cada palabra que el oficial decía sin darse cuenta como comenzaba a sobar su espalda y a acercarse.  
—Le dije que me esperara, ella y yo iríamos el siguiente año a enlistarnos pero no me hizo caso. —Algunas lágrimas adornaban el rostro del oficial. —Fue mi culpa.  
—No creo que haya sido tu culpa, las muertes no fueron culpa de los que no pudieron ir. ¿Creerás que yo no quería que se fueran? En especial Steve, peleamos varias veces por eso.   
—Pero fue la elección de Steve.  
—Exacto, fue la elección de Steve, de Bucky y de Eva, lo único que nos queda es respetar esa decisión y recordarlos como la gente que eran. —July sonrió y Mirts le sonrió de vuelta.  
Mirts no era alguien religioso pero podía jurar que alguien había enviado a July.  
Se quedaron un momento viéndose hasta que Mirts dijo: —Gracias.  
—De nada. —July respondió y cuando sus caras iban a acercarse alguien detrás de ellos se aclaró la garganta. Ambos se separaron como si les hubieran lanzado agua.  
—Siento interrumpir, pero necesito llevarme a July. —Dijo la castaña con labios rojos.  
—Hola Peggy, voy contigo en un segundo. —July se levantó mientras Mirts hacía lo mismo.  
—Gracias, siento robártela. —Peggy le guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí.  
—Adiós Mirts, gracias por confiarme eso. —July le dijo despidiéndose de él y acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.  
—De nada. —Dijo él apenado.  
July salió corriendo al encuentro con su amiga.  
—¡Te vi! —Le dijo Peggy divertida. —Ahora, vámonos, quiero presentarte a alguien.


	16. Parte 1: Capítulo 11.1

—Siento llegar tarde, mi madre no me dejaba salir hasta que acabara de arreglar mi cuarto. —Dijo July sentándose en la cafetería mientras Bucky dejaba de tomar su café y ella se acomodaba el cabello y trataba de controlar la respiración, ya que había llegado corriendo.  
—Está bien, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí. —Era mentira. —Estuve hablando con Steve.  
—Bien, de hecho pensaba ir a verlo después. Creo que quería ir a ver Pinocho.  
—Está bien. —Dijo Bucky algo distraído.  
—¿Te ocurre algo? —July se dio cuenta del comportamiento del castaño.  
—No, para nada.   
—Será mejor que me digas que te sucede, has estado extraño estos días. Le pregunté a Steve y dice que no sabe que te pasa. Buck, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. —July tomó su mano sobre la mesa.  
—Ese es el problema.  
—¿Qué?  
—Steve. —Dijo el castaño algo desesperado.  
—¿Steve es el problema?   
—No, tú eres el problema. —Esta vez su voz sonó exasperada, July alzó una ceja en forma de no entender.  
—¿Yo soy el problema? —July preguntó incrédula.   
—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tiene caso seguir así, no creo que lo nuestro este funcionando. —Dijo Bucky cansado. —Creo que lo mejor será seguir siendo amigos, ¿no crees?  
July no sabía qué decir, era como si Bucky estuviera hablando con él mismo porque ella no había dicho nada. No había podido ni defenderse de “los golpes” que acababa de recibir.  
—Ven acá. —Bucky se puso de pie y te extendió la mano para que la tomaras lo cual hiciste. Te abrazó mientras te decía. —Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, será mejor ser amigos, si es muy incómodo para ti no te preocupes, no me meteré cuando estes con Steve. —Te soltó y salió de ahí dejando dinero sobre la mesa.  
—¿Usted sabe que acaba de pasar? —July le preguntó a la mesera que llegó a recoger las cosas de Bucky.  
—Creo que acaba de dejarte, linda.   
—Sí, creo que acaba de pasar eso. —Dijo July para ella misma mientras salía de ahí aún sin entender bien lo que pasaba.   
Llegó al departamento de Steve hecha una fiera, estaba enojada por no saber qué estaba pasando.  
—¡Steve Rogers abre la puerta antes de que la derribe! —July interrumpió la tranquilidad de Steve haciendo que se cayera de la cama en donde estaba dibujando.  
—Voy. —Caminó hacia la puerta. —Julia, dije voy deja de tocar así.  
—¿Me puedes explicar que carajos le pasó a Bucky? —Steve se espantó por el comportamiento de su amiga.  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando.”  
—No me vengas con eso, Rogers, sabes todo sobre él ahora dime porque terminó conmigo. —Exigió la castaña.  
—No sabía eso. —Steve la miró extrañado. —¿Terminó contigo?  
—Sí, y no sé porqué, de ahí vengo, dijo algo como ‘Lo nuestro jamás funcionará, seremos amigos, Steve es el problema, no, tú eres el problema, no me hagas caso Bye.’ Eso me dijo, no entiendo nada, si esta es una broma de ustedes dos los voy a matar.   
—Con razón, ha estado evitándome, pero no sabía por qué.   
—¿A ti también? Creo que cree que tu y yo salimos o algo.  
—Pues hemos salido.  
—No, él se refiere románticamente.   
—Juls, tranquila no sé de qué habla pero averiguaré. Dios estás tan loca que no me sorprende que te dejara. —Steve estaba dejando sus cosas de dibujo en su lugar cuando sintió un zapato volar hacia su espalda. —Tú tienes una manía por aventar cosas. Mejor vámonos.  
July y Steve fueron a la matiné a ver Pinocho, ambos tenían una fascinación por los dibujos animados. Pero la verdad fue, que la castaña no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Después de la función, Steve llevó a July a su casa.  
—Tranquila Juls, averiguaré qué pasó. —Dijo Steve dándole un abrazo. —Lo que menos quiero es que mis amigos esten peleados, me dejan en medio de los dos. Pero debo de decirte ¡Te lo dije! Porque tú decías ‘Oh, eso jamás pasará. Bucky y yo no pelamos.’ Tómala.  
—Rogers, no estás ayudando. Ahora fuera de mi jardín si no quieres que abra la manguera.  
—Está bien, está bien, ya me voy. —El rubio alzó los brazos mostrando su rendición.   
Al día siguiente Bucky se encontraba sacando las cosas de su casillero cuando Steve llegó a su lado.  
—Hola Buck. —Dijo el rubio.  
—Hola. —Dijo decaído.  
—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
—Sí, hice la tarea de matemáticas, toma mi carpeta si la quieres.  
—Eso no era lo que te quería preguntar pero de todos modos gracias, te la entrego la siguiente clase. —Steve guardo la carpeta en su mochila. —Quería saber ¿por qué terminaste con July?   
—¿Ya te dijo? —Bucky seguía desanimado.  
—Sí, ayer llegó a mi casa antes de ir al cine y me platicó.  
—Entonces…¿ya están juntos?  
—Espera ¿qué? —Steve estaba sorprendido. —¿Crees que July y yo salimos?  
—Siempre he creído que ella está enamorada de ti. Y me lo confirmaron, alguién dijo que la había escuchado hablar de lo atractivo que eras y lo bueno que eras dibujando. —Bucky dijo casual. —Era injusto de mi parte ponerme entre ustedes dos.  
—Eres un idiota, yo no le gusto a July y July no me gusta. Ella estaba ayudándome con una chica de su clase de biología pero no funcionó. Ahora arregla esto antes de que ella se enoje más. Me da miedo cuando se enoja. —Steve dijo riendo.   
—Oh dios, soy un imbécil, de verdad creí que ella te quería.  
—Ella y yo solo somos amigos. Mira ahí va.   
July acababa de llegar con una chica pelirroja, era nueva en la escuela.   
—Hola July. —Steve gritó y se escondió detrás de Bucky.   
July volteó en busca de su amigo pero solo encontró a Bucky en su casillero, haciendo que July se volteara y lo ignorara olímpicamente. Estaba molesta.  
—Tendrás que trabajar más en eso. —Le dijo Steve desde su espalda mientras Bucky se volteaba y lo golpeaba.


	17. Parte 1: Capítulo 11.2

—Yo los declaro, marido y mujer. —El padre daba por terminada la boda con la frase célebre. —Puedes besar a la novia.  
Mirts se inclinó alzando el velo mientras veía la cara sonrojada de su, ahora, esposa.   
—Ven acá preciosa. —Dijo sujetando a su mujer por la cintura mientras ella se acercaba para besarlo.  
Cuatro años después, Mirt recordaba ese día como hubiera sido ayer, la diferencia es que esa noche había dormido con su esposa en su cama y no en el sillón donde ella lo había mandado.   
Mirts y su esposa Eva, habían estado peleando de nuevo, la guerra había iniciado y le habían pedido a Eva que fuera como jefa de enfermeras. Mirts obviamente se había negado pero su Eva era necia y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.  
Cada vez que peleaba con Eva, Mirts no podía dormir, así que se levantó y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, tal vez eso la distraiga y olvide el tema, pensó Mirts pero si tan solo pudiera cocinar algo decente.   
Después de quemar tres huevos, descomponer la batidora y tirar casi toda la leche, Eva se despertó.  
—Mierda, maldita sea. —Se quejaba Mirts al haberse quemado.   
—¿Todo bien? —Eva había estado observando a su esposo cocinar tratando de no reírse y haciendo que el enojo se bajara.  
—Hola amor, trató de hacer el desayuno, espera en el comedor. —Dijo Mirts sin darle la cara por concentrarse en voltear su huevo con jamón.  
Eva obedeció a su esposo y se fue a sentar para leer el periódico matutino, la primera plana hablaba de como guardar la calma durante estos tiempos sombríos mientras la segunda hablaba de cómo estar mejor preparado, todo el periódico decía GUERRA entre líneas.   
—¡Ta-Da! —Mirts llegó con un plato para su esposa.  
El huevo no tenía color y Eva podía estar segura de que estaba crudo ya que podía ver un poco de yema escurrir, lo probó para no ser descortés pero no tenía sal y confirmo que si estaba crudo.  
—Rico. —Dijo ella con la boca llena.  
—No es cierto, dame eso, te traeré cereal con leche. —Dijo Mirts derrotado por un huevo.   
Eva continuó leyendo el diario esperando a su esposo cuando escuchó.  
—Bien.  
—¿De qué hablas? —Eva preguntó dudosa.  
—¿Quieres ayudar? Bien, supongo que es tu trabajo y te necesitan allá. —Mirts dijo abatido. —Solo ten cuidado, recuerda que tienes a un esposo en casa que ni siquiera puede hacerse de comer. —Mirts se sentó en una silla con la cabeza agachada.  
Eva sabía el gran esfuerzo que su marido hacía para dejarla ir, así que se paró y corrió a abrazarlo.  
—Ten cuidado, Eva. —Mirts decía como si fuera la última vez que la veía.  
—Lo tendré, lo prometo. —Ella dijo tomando su cara para poder besarlo.


	18. Parte 1: Capítulo 12

—Buenas noches señor Jarvis, sería tan amable de ponerse en marcha. —Peggy le dijo a un señor conduciendo el auto.  
—No sabía que tuvieras auto, o chófer.   
—Disculpe señorita, pero soy un mayordomo no chófer. —Fue corregido desde adelante del auto por el hombre del característico acento.  
—Lo siento. —July se disculpó. —Eso no cambia el hecho de que no me hayas dicho, Pegs.  
—Era un asunto confidencial pero ahora que todo está arreglado, creo que podré decirte. —Peggy sonrió. —El señor Jarvis no trabaja para mí, pero es un excelente compañero, él trabaja para el señor Stark y él es justo a quien vamos a ver.  
—¿Por qué? —Preguntó July curiosa.  
—Me dijiste que querías instrumentos para defenderte, no creo que tu bisturí sea de mucha ayuda y él se ofreció a ayudar.   
Después de eso, el recorrido fue en silencio, el señor Jarvis tarareaba una canción que ella no podía reconocer, estaba algo emocionada por conocer al señor Stark hace cuatro años lo había visto en una convención, y ahora lo conocería, no son cosas que pasan muy seguido.   
El señor Jarvis estacionó el auto y ambas señoritas salieron de él. Peggy comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, seguida por una muy sorprendida July. La casa además de ser grande era completamente hermosa. Estaban en el recibidor cuando una voz varonil comenzó a escucharse.  
—¡Jarvis! ¡Jarvis! Has visto mi... Hola. —Sonrió al ver a Peggy y a July. —Peggy, ¿esta es la señorita que me mencionaste? —Howard preguntó con una mirada coqueta. —Nunca mencionaste lo hermosa que era. Un placer.  
—Igualmente. —Dijo July algo cohibida y sonrojada   
—Sígueme, Peggy me habló de tu caso. Así que el gobernador Endlr, jamás lo hubiera pensado, corren algunos rumores de que él prefiere la compañía masculina pero que fuera un maniático no creí que existiera una posibilidad. Eso sí, ha estado metido en cosas turbias. —Howard caminaba rápido. —Peggy fue oportuna en hablarme, iba irme a Los Angeles, por cierto ¿has pensado en actuar? Tienes un hermoso perfil.  
—No, jamás ha estado en mis planes. —July dijo dudosa.  
—Bien, aquí es, te suplico que no toques nada, hay cosas sin terminar y otras que podrían explotar. —Howard abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a July. Parecía como una bóveda de un banco. Llena de seguridad —Veamos que te puede servir.  
July veía detenidamente todo el taller, había desde piezas en el piso hasta algunas enterradas en las paredes, Howard se dio cuenta lo que la chica veía.  
—Sí, un accidente la semana pasada. Ven. —July lo siguió hasta una mesa en el centro. —Estos artefactos son diseñados para defensa personal pero pueden ser muy buenas armas. Abrió un portafolio lleno de artículos que una mujer podría utilizar. —Hay desde polvo pica-pica hasta explosivos. ¿Qué te gustaría?  
—Todo. —Dijo July maravillada.  
—Exacto, esa es la actitud. —Howard tomó un polvo para la cara. —Empecemos con lo más inofensivo, polvo pica-pica. —Se lo entregó a la castaña. —Labial de ácido, sirve para quitar cerraduras, un poco de esto alrededor de ella y se caerá. Estuche de costura, en realidad hay tres agujas, todas están infectadas en la punta con un veneno que no se puede identificar en el cuerpo hasta después de dos semanas y para eso ya estarás en el panteón y actúa prácticamente después de 5 minutos. —Sonrió orgulloso.  
>>—Hilo para tu estuche de costura, este lo considero altamente peligroso ya que fui víctima de él, una ex amante trató de ahorcarme con él. —Howard se bajó el cuello de la bata y dejó una fea cicatriz de una quemadura al aire. —Lo que ella no sabía que a la hora de arrancar un pedazo del hilo libera un poco de ácido nítrico que se calienta casi al instante, realmente nunca supe el porqué lo inventé pero ella al menos le dio un mejor uso del que yo pensaba.   
—Es algo escalofriante. —Dijo July observando todo.   
—Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido. —Howard le entregó todo en una bolsa para dama de muy buen gusto. —Y el detalle final. —Howard abrió una caja fuerte donde sacó un collar que parecía ser de diamantes.   
—¿Diamantes?   
—Mejor, explosivos. Arranca uno y BOOM —July tomó el collar y lo observó. —Pero será mejor que no arranquemos ninguno aquí.   
—Claro. No sabe cuanto aprecio todo esto. —July estaba muy agradecida.  
—No se preocupe, cualquier cosa por la mejor amiga del Capitán. —July lo miró sorprendida. —Sí, él hablaba mucho de usted. Entre nosotros dos, Peggy se sintió celosa una vez aunque ella no lo admita. —July rió con ese comentario. —Solo recuerde que usted no es aprueba de balas, cuídese.   
Ambos salieron y regresaron a la sala donde Peggy y el señor Jarvis estaban tomando una taza de té hablando tranquilamente. Jarvis sirvió otras dos, para su jefe y para July y así fue como pasaron el resto de la noche.   
Howard aceptó pero fue a servirse al mini bar un trago también.  
Los días pasaban y July seguía entrenando sin que Mirts se enterara, debía de estar precavida porque ya sabía que sería secuestrada, el problema sería como lo evitaría.  
July estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó como llamaban a su puerta.  
—¡July! Te buscan abajo. —Era Betty.  
—Gracias, voy. —Dijo ella mientras tomaba sus precauciones.   
Se pusó su porta armas debajo del vestido, regalo de Peggy, y escondió bien el arma que Mirts había conseguido para ella. Se colocó el collar de Howard y tomó la bolsa. De su pequeño escritorio escribió una nota para Mirts en cualquier caso de que fuera Louis quien estuviera abajo.   
Bajó las últimas escaleras con cuidado y con un espejo revisó quien era, efectivamente era Louis esperando en es vestíbulo revisando su reloj.   
—¡Susan! —July le habló. —Ve a la jefatura de policías y entrégale esto a Stephen Mirts, ¿vale? Ahora.   
—¿Por qué?  
—Susan es importante. —July le dijo sin darle explicaciones.  
—Bien, iré a la estación, July eres igual de rara que Peggy ahora entiendo porque se llevan bien. —Dijo la chica y salió de ahí.  
July salió de su escondite pretendiendo que todo estaba normal, saludando a Louis.  
—Hola Louis.  
—Señorita Dunn, por favor venga conmigo. —El rubio se veía nervioso. Eso era un punto a su favor, él podría ayudarle pero eso significaría traicionar a su amante, no sabía si Louis estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos.  
***  
—Hola, buenas tardes, busco al oficial Steven Mills. —Dijo ella tratando de recordar el nombre. —Creo.  
—¡Mirts! Te buscan. —Su compañero le gritó haciendo que saliera de su cubículo.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? —Preguntó el detective.  
—Oh, Hola. —Dijo Susan arreglándose el cabello. —Yo… yo venía a verlo. —Mirts alzó una ceja interrogante. —July me ha mandado esto. Dijo que se lo entregara. —Sonrió coqueta.   
Mirts comenzó a abrir la carta.  
Mirts:  
Louis Astor vino por mí al Hotel Griffin, Endlr planea un secuestro para usarlo como chantaje contra mi padre, yo soy el seguro de Endler. Busca a mi madre y asegúrate de que ella esté bien.  
PD: Aseguráte de que Constantine este bien, también.  
Te quiero.  
—Y dime Mills, ¿tienes novia? —Susan le dijo mientras volvía a leer la carta.   
—Me llamó Mirts.  
Su cara se puso pálida y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. July era la persona más atrabancada y loca que había conocido.  
—Mierda. —Dijo Mirts dejando la carta en su escritorio mientras tomaba su arma y su saco para ir corriendo hacer lo que July le había dicho.  
En ese momento Rodríguez estaba pasando cuando vio a su compañero irse como si algo se estuviera incendiando, vio aquel pequeño papel en el suelo y lo levantó para comenzar a leerlo. Lo que veía no podía creerlo.  
Mirts no perdió tiempo y fue a buscar a la madre de July a su casa, al llegar al pórtico, encontró la puerta rota.  
Entró a la casa con pistola en mano y lo único que encontró fue a Constantine amarrada a una silla con cinta adhesiva en la boca y un golpe en la cabeza que le ocasionara un sangrado leve.  
—Tú debes de ser Constantine, tranquila, no voy a lastimarte. Soy amigo de July. —Constantine dejó de agitarse y comenzó a verlo feo mientras él le quitaba la cinta de la boca.  
—¿Tú de dónde conoces a mi niña? —Habló protectoramente.  
—Somos…amigos, necesito saber quien hizo esto, soy policía. —Dijo enseñándole su placa.  
—Yo no creo en los policías, porque fueron ellos quien se llevaron a mi señora y al señor. Y dijeron que habían sido mandados por mi niña July —Dijo ella desconfiada.  
—¿Policías vinieron por ellos? ¿July?  
—Sí, ellos vinieron y se los llevaron, a mi pobre señora casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó que su hija había planeado todo. Yo no creo nada malo acerca de July.   
—Haremos esto, dígame si sabe a donde se los llevaron y yo prometo ir por ellos. Traer a los tres con vida. —Mirts dijo. —Y por favor, váyase a su casa o a algún lugar seguro.   
—No sé, dijeron que irían a una de las propiedades, creo un lote o un almacen.”  
—No sé si sirva pero gracias. —Dijo Mirts entregándole un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre y salio corriendo de ahí.  
July no haría eso, July no haría eso. Se repitió varias veces. July necesitaba su ayuda así que necesitaba calmarse.  
***  
—Lleva a la señora arriba, cuando necesite que la bajes, yo te llamo. —Endlr le dijo a uno de sus trabajadores.   
—¡No! ¡Arthur! ¡No dejes que me hagan nada! ¡Ayuda! —Gritaba Margaret mientras era arrastrada por el hombre.   
—¡Y callenla! —Endlr gritó harto.  
Arthur Dunn estaba en el suelo arrodillado mientras firmaba la carta donde afirmaba que dejaría su carrera política.  
—Ya la firme, por favor deja que mi esposa en paz. —Arhtur dijo alzando la cabeza y entregándole la carta.  
—¿Irse? Pero falta alguien ¿no es así? La familia debe de estar unida.  
—No metas a mi hija en esto, bastardo. —Arthur dijo enojado pero Endler lo golpeó en la nuca para que se callara y se arrodillara de nuevo mientras comenzaba a amarrarlo.  
—Pero si yo no la involucré en esto, ella solita se metió. ¿Sabes? Debes de aprender a tratar a tus hijos o si no terminan dándote la espalda. Ahora, ella llegará en cualquier momento y podrás ver que llegó aquí por su voluntad, pero si dices algo tu esposa será la primera en irse ¿Nos entendemos? —Arthur asintió y Endlr aprovechó para darle un golpe.  
Louis se bajó del auto mientras July abría su bolsa y metía el labial y el estuche de costura en su escote, era muy incómodo pero estaba segura que le quitarían la bolsa en cualquier momento.  
July se bajó del auto terminando de acomodarse su brasier mientras se ganaba una mirada de extrañeza por parte del rubio.  
—Es nuevo. —July sonrió inocente.   
Al entrar, lo primero que vio, fue a su papá arrodillado en el suelo, se mordió la lengua para no ir corriendo tras él.  
—¡Julia! Mi hermosa ayudante. —Endlr llamó su atención. —Ya era hora de que llegaras, te estábamos esperando.   
—Hola. —Dijo ella guardando las apariencias mientras su padre la miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando.  
—Arthur, ponle atención a esta niña porque gracias a ella tú estás aquí. —Su padre no dejaba de verla y July quería negar todo. —Ahora está aquí para terminar el trabajo. —Dijo esta última frase cantando. —Ven.   
Endlr tomó a July de la mano y la puso frente a su padre. Fue a una mesa cercana y abrió un maletín en donde estaba un rifle de bolsillo donde comenzó a ponerle 5 municiones. Mientras él hacía eso July se acercó a su padre y le susurró al oído:  
—No le creas nada de lo que te dice, te voy a sacar de aquí. —Dijo ella pero era muy tarde, Louis la había visto y a pesar de no haberla escuchado había sonreído maliciosamente mientras le mostraba en silencio que él también estaba armado.   
—Bien, termina el trabajo. —Endlr le dijo entregándole el rifle. —Pero piensa bien tus opciones, Si me disparas a mí, tu madre lo pagará. Ella está arriba con uno de mis hombres y al menor gritó que no sea de tu padre, ella se muere.  
—No voy a dispararle a ninguno.  
—Que raro, creí que habías dicho que querías la protección de tu madre. Tú le disparas a tu padre y yo no le disparo a tu madre. Ahí lo tienes, protección. —Endlr le dijo sonriendo.  
July no lo pensó dos veces y le disparó a Louis en el abdomen, que mejor idea que dispararle al amante del jefe. Escuchó como Louis se caía mientras se quejaba y tapaba su herida.  
—¡NOOO! ¿Qué hiciste? Ya colmaste mi paciencia, niña tonta. —Endlr dijo acercándose a ella y dándole una cachetada. —Ahora, o le disparas a tu padre o yo te disparo a ti y a todos.  
—¿Por qué no lo haces y ya?   
—Verás, no me gusta ensuciarme las manos, por eso hay gente que se ensucia por mí. —Endlr se acercó a July y amarró la pistola en sus manos con cinta adhesiva, para que ella no pudiera hacer otra cosa. —Tienes 5 minutos para decidir con cual de tus padres te quieres quedar.  
Mientras eso pasaba, Mirts acababa de llegar al depósito que estaba a nombre de Louis Astor y no de Endlr, en la entrada estaban dos hombres cuidandola.  
—¿Quién eres? —Uno preguntó pero ambos sacaron sus armas.   
—Endlr me llamó. —Dijo alzando las manos.  
—No te creo, Endlr no da las órdenes aquí. —Dijo el otro mientras Mirts sacaba su pistola y le disparaba a uno.  
El otro, al ver a su compañero muerto, comenzó a dispararle a Mirts que se escondía detrás de unos botes de basura. Mirts lanzó un fierro golpeando al hombre y haciendo que se distrajera para salir a golpearlo. Había perdido su arma en el momento menos indicado.  
Por dentro escucharon los balazos y todo el revoloteo que estaba sucediendo afuera y Endlr se enojó más.   
—¡Carajo! Será mejor que no sea tu policía amigo. —Endlr amenazó a July. —Sí te mueves o dices algo que no me guste, tú, tu padre, tu madre y ese chico bonito se mueren ¿Entendido?   
July asintió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su cara.  
—¡Mierda! Louis, levántate y ve a ver qué está pasando. —Endlr le encargó a su amante sin importar que estuviera herido.  
Louis se levantó con trabajo pero ya era tarde, Mirts había entrado con pistola en mano.  
—¡Ah! El policía ha llegado. ¿Qué haces aquí, rubiecito? ¿Piensas ayudar a July?  
—¡Déjala ir!  
—¿Acaso no estás viendo que ella no está aquí en contra de su voluntad? —Endlr estaba manipulando a Mirts y estaba muy lejos de July para que pudiera ver la verdadera expresión en su cara. —Mejor dejemos de jugar. Ella te utilizó para saber lo que quería, ¿no lo entiendes? Ella trabaja para mí. Acaba de dispararle a mi asistente así que…indefensa. No lo creo.   
—No es cierto. —Mirts dijo con voz temblorosa al recordar la plática con Constantine y el comentario del hombre de la entrada.   
“Dijeron que mi niña los había mandado.” “No lo creo, Endlr no da las órdenes aquí.”   
—¿No es cierto? Ay Mirts, debiste de ver cómo se reía de ti por lo tonto que eres cada vez que nos reunimos, si crees que yo soy el malo, es porque no estás viendo a la chica con la pistola apuntándole a su padre. ¿Acaso miento, July? —Endlr volteó a ver a July.  
—¡July di que no es cierto! —Mirts rogaba.   
July se quedó callada por un momento y Endlr al darle la espalda a Mirts sacó una pistola amenazando la vida del policía sin decir absolutamente nada. July entendía que tenía que colaborar o él también moría  
—El hecho de que sigas creyendo que yo soy buena me demuestra lo estúpido que eres. —July dijo tratando de que su voz no se viera tan rota y Endlr sonrió complacido guardando el arma.  
Mirts bajó el arma y la vio decepcionado, cuando creyó que alguien había mandado a July para él estaba equivocado o tal vez si la habían mandado para él, pero la había mandado el diablo.   
Sin decir nada, el rubio salió de ahí mientras más lágrimas corrían por la cara de July.   
Al salir Mirts encontró a Rodríguez estacionando su auto.  
—¡Mirts! Estas vivo, leía la carta, será mejor que vayamos a buscar refuerzos.   
—No creo que eso sea necesario. —Dijo Mirts decaído.  
—¿Por qué? Entiendo. —Rodríguez respiró aliviado y guardando su arma —¿Cuánto te paga Endlr a ti?  
—¿Cuánto me paga de qué?   
—Nada. —Rodríguez la había cagado muy feo.  
—¡¿Estas con él?! —Mirt lo tiró al suelo de un puñetazo. —Dime todo. ¡Ahora! —Mirts no dejaba de golpear a su compañero hasta que comenzó a ver como sus puños se llenaban de sangre.  
—Te lo diré, te lo diré. —Rodríguez pidió alzando las manos en paz y escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. —Endlr me pidió que te vigilara y a tu chica, la castaña que iba a la comisaría, quería saber sus actividades.  
—Así que él es quien organizó todo y no July. —Mirts preguntó y sintió como el peso del mundo se quitaba sobre él.  
—Sí, él quiere matar a la chica y a su familia. —Rodríguez dijo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando alguien le disparó en la cabeza.  
Mirts al voltear se encontró con un rubio herido y desangrándose poco a poco.  
—Eres un maldito estorbo y no dejaré que arruines mi vida ni la de Egmart. —Dijo Louis apuntando el arma hacia Mirts.  
Adentro, la batalla continuaba, July había visto salir a Louis y eso le había quitado seguridad a Endlr. Pero no podía dispararle ya que si su hombre se enteraba su madre moriría y no sabía donde ella estaba.  
—Julia, dispara o disparo yo.  
July rogó al cielo porque el disparo no hiciera algún daño grave.  
—Lo siento papá. —July dijo con lágrimas en su cara.  
Y entonces ese disparo se escuchó por todo el lugar.  
July le había guiñado el ojo a su padre mientras le disparaba a un costado del abdomen del lado izquierdo, la bala lo rozó y eso hizo que comenzara a sangrar. Endlr al ver esto, creyó que July en verdad había matado a su padre.  
Su padre, tratando de frenar el sangrado se echó al suelo.  
—Bien, gracias por hacer eso, Julia. —Endlr tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar a la salida trasera donde un hombre le abría la puerta. —Encárgate de ella. —Dijo saliendo de ahí.  
July corrió hasta el hombre y después de que Endlr cerrara la puerta, July le disparó 4 tiros dejándolo tirado en el suelo ya que lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.  
En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y dejó ver a un Mirts llenó de sangre, July corrió hasta él y se dio cuenta de que la sangre no era de él.   
July lo abrazó fuerte mientras le pedía perdón llorando.  
—No fue tu culpa. —Dijo Mirts acariciándole la cabeza.  
—Mirts, Endlr ha escapado, le disparé a mi padre pero si nos apuramos sobrevivirá, busca a mi madre, y te veo en el hospital, prometo que te explico luego pero debes de saber que yo no soy la mala. —Dijo July rogando.  
—Te creo, ahora corre. —Dijo Mirts robándole un beso mientras July después corría tras Endlr.  
July salió corriendo por la misma puerta de donde Endlr había salido y lo encontró caminando tranquilamente hacía una avioneta. Ella se arrancó un “diamante” para lanzarlo al pie de la avioneta haciendo que esta se incendiara y Endler cayera lejos por la explosión al igual que ella, ella se golpeó con una roca.   
—¡Debes de estar jodiéndome! —Endler gritó poniéndose de pie sacando su arma y comenzando a cargarla. —Estos imbéciles no hacen nada bien. —El primer disparo fue a dar al brazo de July mientras trataba de sacar su pistola y ponerse de pie. —No puedo creer que no puedan encargarse de una simple niña.  
July sacó su arma y comenzaba a disparar pero se dio cuenta que no servía, el golpe que se dio en el suelo por la explosión debió de descomponerla. July se la aventó a Endler pero no hizo mucho daño solo hizo que soltara su arma por unos instantes.  
July comenzó a buscar de su brasier su kit de costura mientras sentía otro balazo en la pierna.  
—Mierda. —Se quejó ella al sentir el ardor.   
—Si intentas seducirme debes de saber que no me gustan las mujeres. —Dijo al ver cómo July sacaba algo de su brasier.  
July corrió hasta él abriendo el labial que fue lo que pudo sacar y se lo enterró en el cuello, era ácido, seguramente le provocaría un gran daño.  
—¡Carajo! —Gritó Endler quitándole el labial y tirándolo lo más lejos posible.   
Mientras Endler se revisaba el cuello, ya que el ardor se extendía por toda el área July le arrebató la pistola y no dudó en dispararle por la espalda, cinco tiros limpios directo en la espalda, esperaba haber llegado al corazón o a los pulmones.  
Endlr cayó hacia abajo y después de un tiempo donde July se aseguró que él ya no tenía intenciones de levantarse corrió de nuevo al otro lado en busca de Mirts pero había hecho lo que ella le dijo y llevó a sus padres al hospital.   
July estaba muy cansada y no creía que Endlr le dispararía, en su mente no pensaba salir herida. Se quedó parada ahí pensando en que haría cuando un coche conocido llegó a su ayuda.  
—Sube. —Dijo Peggy. —July vine en cuanto me enteré, ¿no pensaste en decirme?   
—Peggy no creo que ella esté para regaños ahorita. —Dijo Howard desde el asiento delantero.  
—Bueno, debes de dar gracias a Dios que Susan es una chismosa, porque si no, no estaría aquí. —Eso hizo sonreír a July.  
—Gracias, Howard. —Dijo July recargada en el asiento tratando de no quedarse dormida.  
—Además, ahora no me puedes decir nada, acabo de matar a dos hombres, soy peligrosa. —Dijo July bromeando de la situación.  
—Julia. —Peggy le dijo con reproche. —Creo que seremos un buen equipo. —Dijo abrazándola.   
***  
—Me dijeron que habías llegado al hospital, pero no que estabas herida. —Dijo Mirts llegando al cuarto a verla.  
—Ya ves, no debí decirte que te fueras, en mi visión de las cosas yo no salía herida. —July sonrió al verlo. —¿Y mis padres?  
—Tu padre está estable, la bala que le disparaste no daño nada. Tu madre está bien físicamente pero esta vuelta loca, lo siento, les tuve que decir todo.   
—No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se enterarían.   
—Siento haber dudado de ti.  
—No te preocupes, me hicieron ver como la mala, siento haberte dicho estúpido. —Dijo July.  
—¿De verdad? Una parte de mi cree que disfrutaste diciendo eso. —Mirts hizo que July se riera.  
—Tal vez. —Dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente.  
—Dios me preocupe mucho por ti. —Mirts admitió acercándose a la castaña.   
—Pero estoy bien. —Dijo ella sonriendo.  
—Lo sé. —Dijo él tomando su cara y acercándose a la de él. —Te quiero. —Dijo él y ella sintió que podía responderle sin sentirse culpable.   
También lo quería, Bucky siempre sería su primer amor, el amor de su vida, pero era tiempo de que ella se diera una nueva oportunidad. Bucky no volvería y debía de acostumbrarse a eso, o al menos eso pensaba ella.  
July no lo pensó mucho y terminó de juntar sus caras. Era un beso algo apasionado, pero tierno, demostraba todo el miedo que tenían, ambos tenían sus corazones rotos pero eso no significaba que no siguieran funcionando.  
—Cuando salgas, podríamos ir a cenar. Ya sabes, ver si esto funciona. —Dijo Mirts separándose de ella.  
—Eso me gustaría. —July le sonrió.


	19. Parte 1: Capítulo 12.1

Bucky estaba viendo a la castaña salir de su salón mientras pensaba en una estrategia para poder hablarle de nuevo. Había pasado una semana desde el mal entendido y ella parecía seguir molesta.   
Cada vez que trataba hablarle ella encontraba un forma de ignorarlo o salir huyendo, cuando estaba sola fingía que alguien más la buscaba o se iba con su nueva amiga Cass.  
Esto volvía loco al castaño, mientras que su amigo no dejaba de burlarse. De vez en cuando lo traicionaba por irse con July y eso le molestaba más.  
En estos momentos podía verlos hablar en la biblioteca mientras hacían sus tareas y Bucky moría por saber de qué hablaban, ¿hablaran de él? ¿hablarán de deportes? ¿Animales? ¿Economía? ¿Planeaban la dominación del mundo? ¡¿De qué hablaban?!   
—Juls, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás así? —Dijo el rubio tomando un libro.  
—No sé, quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco más. —Dijo July mientras comenzaba a escribir.  
—Juls, él está arrepentido. —Steve continuaba ayudando a su amigo.  
—Pues hagamos que este más arrepentido. —July sonrió maliciosa. —Voltéalo a ver y ríete.  
—No voy a hacer eso. —Steve se rió.  
—Steve Rogers, te vas a reir sí o sí. —Dijo la castaña. —Uno…Dos…Tres.   
En ese momento ambos amigos voltearon a ver al castaño y se rieron para volver a voltearse y seguir con lo suyo.   
Y eso fue todo para Bucky, sí estaban hablando de él y Steve no le decía nada. Lo iba a matar. Bucky se levantó y fue con ellos a sentarse en un asiento desocupado.  
—Hola. —Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.   
—Hola. —Steve le respondió alegre. Esperando ser un puente entre los dos tórtolos peleoneros —¿Acabaste tus deberes?  
—No, no puedo me sigo distrayendo. —Fue una indirecta para July que ella trató de no escuchar.   
Hubo un silencio incómodo después. Steve era como el hijo de una familia divorciada dividido por los padres.   
July de verdad quería que Bucky se arrepintiera, ella seguía molesta de que él no le hubiera dado oportunidad de hablar y él hubiera decidido las cosas por su voluntad, además ¿creer que Steve y ella se gustaban? Estaba fuera de lugar, era como incesto.   
—Bueno chicos, los dejo, yo ya terminé mis deberes y tengo que ir a otro lugar. —July sonrió alzando sus cosas. —Hasta al rato, Steve.   
—¿A dónde vas? —El rubio hizo la pregunta que Bucky estaba esperando.   
—Iré a donde Patrick. —Dijo ella alzando los hombros.  
—¿Patrick? Creí que solo gente exclusiva iba a su casa, debes de ser porrista o jugador del equipo. —Steve dijo extrañado. —Y no creo que seas porrista o jugador, odias los deportes.”  
—O debes de salir con alguien del equipo para ir. —Dijo Bucky preocupado.  
—¿Acaso no saben? Eddie y yo estamos saliendo. —Dijo July saliendo de ahí mientras trataba de no gritar ¡TOMA ESO BARNES!   
—¿Qué hice para que me castigara de esa manera? —Bucky preguntó mientras se frotaba la cara.  
—Ella solo está resentida de que terminaras con ella, me hizo burlarme de ti hace rato, debes de hacer algo increíble para que ella te perdone. Te dije que July enojada me da miedo. —Steve siguió copiando del libro.  
—Pues tú me vas a ayudar a que regrese conmigo, sí o sí. —Dijo el castaño cerrando el libro de golpe y poniéndose de pie.  
—No me metas en esto, Buck.  
—He dicho sí o sí, ahora muévete, tenemos que comprar pintura. —Dijo Bucky jalando a su amigo.   
***  
—Buck no creo sea una buena idea pintar la entrada de Patrick, después de todo él no sale con July.   
—Steve, no entiendes, la única manera de entrar es así, ahora, ¿recuerdas cuando Patrick te metió al bote de basura? —Steve asintió. —Pinta.   
—Hecho. —Dijo Steve recordando ese mal momento y al hacerlo fue como si le hubieran dado cuerda. —Estúpido Patrick. —Exclamaba Steve mientras aventaba pintura por todos lados sin importar si se salpicaba.  
—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Uno de los miembros del equipo los encontró.   
—¿Qué te importa? —Bucky dijo en tono amenazador.  
—Tú de verdad quieres que nos maten. —Steve le susurró.  
—Vengan. —Los agarró por los hombros y los llevó adentro. —No debieron de haber hecho eso.  
—¿De verdad? —Bucky seguía muy seguro de sí mismo.  
Ambos chicos fueron llevados a donde todos los demás estaban, July estaba con el tal Eddie cuando vio a sus dos amigos llegar y casi se golpea y se arranca los cabellos.  
—Estos dos estaban aventando pintura a tu puerta. —Le dijo a Patrick.  
—Estábamos mejorándola.” Bucky sonrió.  
—Pues voy a mejorarles las caras. —Dijo Patrick y los demás hombres se pusieron detrás de él. Muy machos ellos.  
—¡No! —Dijo July arrepintiéndose al instante. —Ellos son mis amigos, solo dejalos ir, no lo harán de nuevo. —Dijo ella.  
—¿Son tus amigos? July, ¿qué clase de amigos son esos? —Dijo Eddie ofendido. —Ya escucharon a la dama, dejénlos ir, no lo harán de nuevo.  
El tipo que los sostenía los dejo ir y ambos se fueron a la salida.  
—¿Para eso compramos pintura? —Steve estaba exasperado. —Eres un idiota, no dijiste nada, solo molestaste a July en su cita, y casi haces que nos partan la cara, más de la mitad del equipo estaban ahí.   
—Espera mi rubio amigo. —Bucky sonreía mucho. —Tres…Dos…Uno.  
—¡USTEDES SON UNOS COMPLETOS IDIOTAS! —Era July lanzándoles dos piedras a cada uno.  
—Ouch —Demonios, Julia. —Dijeron ambos. —Está enojada corre. —Eso lo dijo Steve.   
—Tienes una manía por aventar cosas. —Bucky dijo sobándose la espalda.   
—Eso mismo dije yo. —Le respondió Steve.   
July caminaba a ellos a paso apresurado mientras se preparaba para lanzarles la pintura que dejaron en la entrada. Y en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, lo hizo ensuciando a sus amigos de rojo.  
—¿Qué carajos hacían pintando la entrada? ¿Querían que les partieran la cara? ¿Acaso no piensan? —July estaba regañandolos mientras trataban de limpiarse la pintura de la cara. —Estoy prácticamente segura que ustedes comparten una neurona que hoy se tomó el día libre.  
Bucky estaba muy feliz y corrió hasta ella sin importar manchar su vestido.  
—¡Sabía que no dejarías que eso pasara! —La estaba abrazando alzándola un poco del piso.  
—¡Bájame! ¡Mi vestido, bestia! —A pesar de esos gritos por dentro estaba feliz de estar con ellos de nuevo.   
—Te quiero. —Dijo Bucky bajándola.   
—Yo también, bestia. —Dijo ella mientras le daba un zape y se ponía puntitas para besarlo. —Pero seguiré esperando una disculpa muy elaborada con puntos y comas y tendrás que comprarme un vestido nuevo y si quieres que te perdone por completo, harás mi tarea de geografía de la siguiente semana.  
—Hecho. —Dijo él tomándola de la cintura y acercándose para besarla. —Te extrañe tanto. Eres cruel.   
—Lo sé, también te extrañe pero no pienso volver a decirlo. —Dijo ella sonriendo.  
—Que asco me dan. —Steve interrumpió el momento.  
—¡Steve! —Gritaron los dos castaños mientras los tres amigos comenzaban a caminar.   
—Oye. Eddie no está feliz de que me fuera contigo, así que será mejor que te cuides, te estarán esperando los del equipo mañana por la entrada. —July dijo entrelazando sus manos.


	20. Parte 1: Capítulo 13

— 1943 —  
—¡Bucky! ¡NOOOO! —Era lo que escuchaba mientras iba cayendo hasta que se desmayó durante la caída.  
Bucky estaba medio inconsciente cuando sintió como jalaban su cuerpo, todo se sentía frío y tieso, no se sentía presente. Era como si alguien más manejara su cuerpo.   
—Lade es hoch. —<> Escuchó una voz lejana en un idioma que no manejaba. Luego se comenzó a mover para después todo ponerse negro de nuevo.  
El auto seguía avanzando por la nieve, el cuerpo estaba tendido en la parte trasera de este, temían lo peor, que estuviera muerto para cuando llegaran a la base.  
Entraron para después ir a estacionar el vehículo.  
—Es ist kalt. —<> Le dijo el chófer a su compañero.   
—Halt die Schnauze und helfen. —<> Ambos se acercaron a la parte trasera para poder abrirla y sacar el cuerpo.  
Lo llevaron a una camilla que los esperaba en la entrada y después poderlo llevar a la enfermería para evaluar su situación. Al llegar a la mesa de operaciones los doctores comenzaron a quitar la parte de arriba de su ropa para que así pudieran trabajar con la hemorragia.  
—No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido. —Dijo uno de los doctores comenzando a detener el sangrado.  
—Debemos avisarle a Zola. —Le respondió su compañero.  
—Kopf. —<> Un soldado que estaba al tanto de la situación habló. —El Dr. Zola fue capturado por los aliados.   
—Gracias, soldat. —<> —Pero el Dr. Zola no ha sido erradicado aún, pronto volverá y nos dirá qué hacer con él, mientras tanto, hay que mantenerlo con vida. Es la única prueba viviente de nuestro trabajo.  
Estuvieron tres días intentando rehabilitar y curar las fracturas del sargento, este no despertaba aún, tenía varios huesos rotos, algunas aberturas en la espalda, gracias a Zola él estaba curándose rápido, más que un humano cualquiera.  
Durante esa semana, el Dr. Zola había podido mandarles un mensaje por clave morse.  
Estoy con vida. Nos veremos pronto. Trabajo encubierto. HYDRA comprometida.  
— 1944 —  
No fue hasta que un año después donde el Dr. Zola volvió.  
—Arzt. —<> Uno de sus colegas lo recibió en la entrada. —Creímos que lo tenían los aliados.  
—Así fue, pero he podido sobrevivir gracias a mis habilidades científicas, prefieren que un enemigo los ayude a arriesgarse a trabajar con los de su mismo país. —Zola dijo con asco. —¿Dónde está? No tengo mucho tiempo. —Habló refiriéndose a Bucky.  
—Está encerrado, el procedimiento sigue su curso, este año hemos estado trabajando solamente en él, desafortunadamente perdió un brazo durante la caída, estamos haciendo un prototipo para él.   
—Quiero verlo. —Dijo Zola caminando hacía su antiguo lugar de trabajo.  
—Aquí están los planos y el prototipo sigue probándose, el sargento ha sido difícil de controlar, hemos tenido que inyectarle una neurotoxina para mantenerlo tranquilo.  
Zola tomó los planos y comenzó a revisarlos, se sentó frente a su escritorio e hizo un ademán para que lo dejaran solo. Zola comenzó a realizar algunos cambios en los planos mientras murmuraba:  
—¿Qué clase de simios son estos? Fick —<>.   
Después de una hora encerrado salió y le entregó los planos modificados a su colega.  
—Lo quiero hecho para ya, y quiero ver a Barnes.  
—Claro.   
Zola caminó hasta la celda donde guardaban a Barnes para encontrarse con un hombre recargado en una pared, descalzo, sin un brazo. Su mirada estaba perdida y sabía que esta sería una tarea difícil.   
Abrió la puerta y entró dando un suspiro cansado.  
—Sargento Barnes. —Bucky se puso alerta desde que escuchó la puerta. —No puedo decir si de verdad me está poniendo atención o no, pero intentaré decirle lo que pasará después. Ahora usted es parte de HYDRA, arreglaremos su reciente problema. —Dijo viendo la falta de su brazo. —Y espero nos sea útil.  
Después de esas pocas palabras, Zola salió y le dijo a uno de los encargados del sargento que le dieran más comida, no necesitaban a un soldado en esa condición.  
Bucky no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel hombre lo había visitado, pero desde esa última visita su comida había aumentado tanto en calidad como en cantidad, no era que agradeciera ya que ese cambio debía de significar algo importante, como cuando comienzas a engordar a los animales y llevarlos al matadero.  
Había tratado dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos era como caer de nuevo, y luego la veía, la veía esperando por él, no podía recordar bien quien era, su cabeza dolía cuando intentaba recordar a aquel rostro tan familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo. Además cada sonida que había afuera de su “habitación” lo despertaba, estaba asustado.  
Después de su comida había escuchado cómo alguien le gritaba a otra persona que lo llevaran al quirófano.   
Bucky de inmediato se puso alerta mientras volvía a sentir ese vació que su brazo había dejado. De pronto, tres hombres entraron y lo tomaron del brazo para levantarlo bruscamente y sacarlo de ahí.   
Bucky se resistió y trató de zafarse para así ganarse un golpe directo en la cara.  
—Ni lo intentes, soldat. —Le dijo uno de los tres hombres. —Aquí está.  
Los tres hombres lo colocaron en la mesa de operaciones para amarrarlo por el brazo y las piernas, uno de los doctores comenzó a ponerle anestesia y de pronto, el soldado había quedado dormido.  
Después de 6 horas en el quirófano, los doctores terminaron de colocar el primer prototipo del brazo mecánico, solo necesitaban que el hombre despertara para así verificar que estuviera sincronizado con el cerebro de forma casi instantánea.   
Todos estaban impacientes ya que se estaba tardando en despertar pero sus signos vitales estaban estables, en un momento de desesperación de los doctores uno de ellos observó cómo su mano comenzaba a moverse.   
Tres de ellos se acercaron al soldado esperando a que intentara hacer algo pero al despertar y verse rodeado de toda esa gente se sintió asustado y perdido. Volteó a todos lados y pudo encontrar un brazo mecánico en donde debería de estar el de él. Alguien lo había reemplazado.  
Bucky sin decir nada intentó mover los dedos de aquel brazo sin decir nada y al ver que se movían de forma que él quería su siguiente paso fue mover su mano.  
Ignoraba la celebración de los doctores a su alrededor y cuando uno intentó acercarse a él, lo tomó por el cuello con su brazo de metal y comenzó a apretar su garganta mientras otros tres hombres intentaban quitarlo de su agarre.   
—¡Duérmanlo! ¡Está inestable! —Y por segunda vez en ese día, Bucky terminó viendo negro.   
Volvió a despertar gracias al metal y plástico rozando su piel, estaba sentado en una silla completamente de metal amarrado y mientras más intentaba zafarse la silla más apretaba sus agarres.  
—Sargento Barnes, me siento sumamente decepcionado de usted. —El hombre de la otra vez estaba frente a él con una libreta realizando algunas anotaciones que a Bucky no podían importarle menos.   
—No soy Sargento Barnes. —Dijo por primera vez durante su estadía ahí. —Me llamó Bucky.   
—Bien, pero ya no más. —Zola sonrió de una forma que te hacía sentir a salvo excepto que Bucky no le creía.  
—Ustedes no tienen valores ni visión, es por eso que siempre perderán. —Dijo Bucky con poco aliento, no se sentía en sus cinco sentidos pero se sentía con suficiente energía para hacerse notar.   
—No tengo tiempo para sus discursos de moral, James. —Zola dejó de escribir y lo vió a los ojos. —Comienzen.   
Bucky fue completamente recostado en la silla mientras dos extensiones mecánicas bajaban acoplándose en su cabeza.   
De pronto, sintió su cabeza explotar, el dolor era insoportable, sus gritos inundaban el cuarto y cuando sintió que todo terminaba un nombre entró a su cabeza.  
Zola indicó que le quitaran el aparato y Bucky se levantó de la silla con la cabeza agachada, salía saliva de su boca y lágrimas de sus ojos. Con una voz casi inaudible comenzó a repetir un nombre.  
—July…July… —Y la cara de aquella persona en sus sueños volvía a su mente.  
—Soldat. —Zola habló a uno de los encargados de la máquina. —Me podría decir que está diciendo el sargento Barnes.  
—Un nombre. —Respondió aquel hombre con miedo.  
—Exacto, un nombre que no es de ninguno de nosotros, su máquina no sirve, es por eso que lo someteremos a un nuevo tratamiento, su memoria debe de ser arrebatada. Comiencen de nuevo.   
De nuevo los gritos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, al terminar, Zola se puso frente al hombre con grandes expectativas.  
—Soldat. —Está vez le habló a Bucky. —Usted será la nueva arma de HYDRA.   
Bucky estaba en blanco, lo único que le quedó por hacer era asentir y cumplir con las órdenes.  
—Congelenlo. —Zola le dijo a los hombres de la entrada.   
Después de realizar cierta acción, Zola cerró su carpeta y guardó sus cosas.  
—Esperan indicaciones. —Dijo tomando su abrigo y su sombrero colocándolo ya casi para irse. —HAIL HYDRA.  
—HAIL HYDRA. —Un eco de voces repitieron la misma oración.


	21. Parte 2: Capítulo 1

—1953—  
—¡Feliz aniversario! —Mirts entró al cuarto con unos hot cakes, fruta y café para su esposa y para él.  
July estaba todavía dormida, creyó que su grito sería suficiente para despertarla pero estaba equivocado.  
Mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado, Mirts comenzó a mover a su mujer tratando de arrebatarle la sábana de entre sus manos.  
—Ya levántate, July. —Mirts seguía moviéndola.   
—Ya voy. —Dijo ella encamorrada. —¿Qué es todo esto? —July preguntó al ver los hot cakes, las únicas veces que Mirts llegaba a cocinarle era cuando hacía algo para que ella no se enojara o para ocasiones especiales.  
No era su cumpleaños, esperaba que Mirts no hubiera hecho nada para hacerla enojar. July seguía pensando cuando Mirts colocó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó junto a ella cuando le llegó de golpe. Su aniversario.   
July tragó en seco al ver a su marido comenzar a comer algo de fruta picada.  
—¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! —Dijo July pensando que haría ahora, lo había olvidado por completo.  
El hospital y trabajar con Peggy la consumían demasiado.  
Lo abrazó mientras le daba un beso, ahora que ya había despertado por completo. Mirts le respondió de la misma manera, era su tercer año como marido y mujer y debía de admitir que el camino no fue fácil.   
Eva y Bucky siempre terminaban poniéndose entre ellos a pesar de que ya no estaban presentes, después de cinco años de noviazgo, en 1950 hicieron oficial la relación con una pequeña ceremonia, habían asistidos sus padres, la madre de Mirts, Cass (obviamente), Peggy, El señor Jarvis con su esposa Anna, desafortunadamente Howard no pudo estar pero mandó algunos regalos que compensaron su ausencia.  
—Me alegro que te acordaras porque este día planeo estar contigo todo el tiempo. —Mirts dijo y eso hizo sentir mal a July, él había planeado todo desde hace día, podía notarlo, y ella no pudo comprarle un mísero regalo.  
—¡No! —Dijo ella exaltada. —No puedo estar contigo hoy.   
—¿Por qué? July, es nuestro aniversario. —Mirts tomó más de su café.  
¿Cómo le decía July que necesitaba este día para conseguirle un regalo?   
—No podemos vernos porque tengo cosas que hacer…con Peggy, sí, pero en la noche, te llevaré a cenar, lo prometo, lo tengo todo planeado. —July mentía mientras iba al baño para poder dejar de ver la cara de su marido.  
—Está bien, pero lo que menos puedes hacer es terminar el desayuno conmigo, siempre me tienes olvidado. —Gritaba Mirts desde la cama.  
—Voy, dame un minuto, cielo. Estoy ocupada aquí adentro. —Dijo July mientras terminaba de lavarse las manos y acomodaba su pijama junto con su cabello. —Ya estoy.  
—Te ves preciosa. —Mirts la veía desde la cama con una sonrisa.  
—Gracias. —July sonrió tomando fruta y café para después darle un beso a su marido.  
Mirts le daba razones para no levantarse de la cama pero no podía ser tan mal agradecida con él, el año pasado también fue él quien planeó todo, este año no lo dejaría hacerlo. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.  
—¿Qué pasó? —Peggy preguntó algo acelerada ya que había pedido permiso en el trabajo para poder verse con July, que al teléfono sonaba muy asustada.  
—¡Lo olvide!  
—¿Qué olvidaste?  
—Nuestro aniversario. —July se cubrió la cara avergonzada.  
—¿Para eso me hiciste salir de mi trabajo? —July asintió aun con las manos en la cara. —¡Julia! —Peggy rió divertida.   
—Es nuestro tercer aniversario, no es posible que lo olvide, pero en mi defensa son cada año, no son fáciles de recordar, ahora, le prometí a Mirts una cena para la noche, pero no tengo reservación, o comida, o dinero suficiente, ni siquiera le compre un regalo. —July suspiro. —Soy un desastre de esposa.  
—Sí que lo eres, pero en esta misión necesitamos ayuda de expertos. —Peggy dijo poniéndola de pie y comenzando a caminar. Todavía tenía una hora de su almuerzo y pensaba pasarla con la castaña.  
***  
—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —Cass la miraba frustrada mientras cargaba a su bebé. —Peggy, gracias por acudir a mí en tiempos de crisis.  
—No se olvide de mí, señorita. —El señor Jarvis que conducía el auto alegó que su ayuda también era necesaria. Lo cual era cierto.  
—Cierto, el señor Jarvis también es de mucha ayuda. —Cass sonrió.  
Después de un viaje lleno de posibles planes, Jarvis estacionó el auto en la mansión del señor Stark, que estaba de viaje y les prestaba su casa cada que quisieran.  
Cass estaba en la sala viendo a July cuidar a Timmy, su hijo de dos años, a Peggy servirse té y al señor Jarvis hablando con su esposa explicándole la situación.  
—Bien, esto es un código rojo. —Cass dijo alzando la voz. —Debemos hacer algo para arreglarlo.  
—Muy lista, Sherlock. —Dijo July rodando los ojos.  
—Tú no hables, ya lo arruinaste suficiente y ahora nos necesitas para solucionarlo. —July no dijo nada porque su mejor amiga tenía razón. —Sigamos, debemos de hacer está la mejor cena de aniversario posible.  
—El señor Stark podría hacernos el favor de prestarnos la casa. —Jarvis dijo como voluntario.  
—No. —Cass se negó. —Necesitamos un lugar romántico, algo que haga a Mirts derretirse y hacer que July sea una buena esposa.   
—El mirador. —Ana habló de repente y Cass pensó en esa opción.  
—Suena bien. —Dijo la pelirroja.  
—Un problema. —Peggy alzó la mano como si estuviera en una clase. —El mirador está abierto al público, no podrían tener privacidad.  
Cass sonrió divertida. —Si tan solo tuviéramos a alguien entre nosotros que pudiera cerrar el mirador como una escena del crimen por esta noche. —Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña.  
—Eso es un delito. —Peggy dijo seria para luego sonreír. —Veré que puedo hacer, mientras no prometo nada.   
—Con eso bastará. —Cass sonrió satisfecha. —Ya pensé en todo. —Todos la veían expectantes esperando por su respuesta. —Peggy y Jarvis, ustedes se encargarán de decorar el mirador, algo sencillo, una mesa, sillas, velas, y trastes. Nada muy elaborado. Ana, tú podrías ayudarnos a preparar algo de comer. Y tú, Julia, buscarás un regalo que tu esposo se merezca. Yo iré contigo. —Cass sonrió de nuevo. —¿Dudas?” Todos negaron. —Perfecto, nos vemos todos en el mirador a las siete.  
—Gracias Cass, eres la mejor.  
—Ya sé, ahora dame a Timmy, voy a cambiarlo.  
—Sí ten. —July le entregó al niño. —Yo iré a cancelar mi guardia de esta noche, buscaré a alguien que me quiera cubrir.   
—¿July? —La castaña la volteó a ver. —Timmy te vomitó leche, será mejor que te limpies.  
***  
—No sé qué comprarle. —July decía viendo unas camisas que sabía que no le gustarían.  
—Yo tengo una idea, cruzando la calle a dos cuadras esta una tienda de ropa interior, créeme, son milagrosas. —Cass rió.  
—No voy a comprarle ropa interior.  
—No es para él, tonta. —July negó la cabeza riendo. —¿Han pensado tener hijos?  
—Hemos hablado del tema. —Dijo July sin mirar a su amiga viendo unos zapatos. —Lo hablamos hace un año, la verdad es que nos gustaría y aunque hemos intentado no lo hemos logrado, además, no es tan fácil.  
—Sí es fácil. —Cass la miró divertida.  
—¡Cassandra! —July rió apenada. —Me refiero a que no sé, tener un hijo es mucho esfuerzo y con nuestros trabajos es complicado.”   
—¿Es eso o sigues poniendo peros a tu matrimonio? —Cass siempre estaba ahí para hacerla reaccionar. —Siempre te he apoyado desde que iniciaste esta relación, ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo de James y creí que Mirts sería adecuado para ti.   
—Lo sé, y lo es, créeme. —July sonrió. —Cuando Bucky murió no creí volver a encontrar a nadie, pero Mirts es diferente y creo que lo mismo le pasa a él con Eva. Es complicado pero nos funciona bien.   
—Sí pero ambas sabemos que su relación no ha sido fácil, siempre han tenido problemas, creo que tener un hijo sería algo que los ayudaría a reforzar la situación. —Cass le enseñó un broche de corbatas junto con unos gemelos a los que July negó.   
—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. —July alzó los hombros.  
—Julia, no deberías sentirte dudosa a estas alturas de tu matrimonio, salieron cuatro años y llevan casados tres. No deberías de olvidar esta clase de fechas, no durante los primeros años.   
—No me siento dudosa de mi matrimonio, tal vez los primero años son atemorizantes pero Mirts me ha brindado seguridad y cariño que nadie más podría darme.   
—Nunca escuche la palabra amor. —Cass la miró a los arrebatándole lo que tenía en las manos y obligándola a verla pero el contacto se rompió porque Tommy comenzó a llorar en la carreola.  
Después de esa conversación, July estuvo más callada de lo normal, volvieron a la casa de Stark y ayudaron a preparar la comida a Ana pero antes de que terminaran, Cass mandó a su amiga a arreglarse.  
El señor Jarvis y Peggy regresaron y dieron las buenas noticias satisfechos, todo había quedado a la perfección.   
Cass los felicitó por ayudar de esa manera sabiendo que podrían meterse en problemas pero todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a July con sus problemas matrimoniales, el problema era si ella quería arreglarlos.  
Mientras se estaba maquillando, July se veía en el espejo, ¿amaba a Mirts? Claro que lo hacía, Cass no debía de decir cosas así pero después de diez años, la castaña se permitió pensar en Bucky.  
Durante esos diez años aproximadamente, trató de olvidarlo, pero le era algo imposible, July no quería que Bucky opacara a Mirts aún sin estar él presente, Mirts era su futuro era por eso que debía de olvidarlo, los años que estuvo con Bucky fueron buenos pero todavía le quedaban muchos por vivir, y no debía quedarse en el pasado.   
Cass interrumpió sus pensamientos al tocar la puerta para después abrirla.  
—Te ves hermosa. —Cass sonrió conmovida. —Las cosas están en el auto, la comida en una canasta para picnic y el regalo a un lado.  
—Gracias Cass, creo que hubiera perdido la cabeza sin tu ayuda. —July abrazó a su amiga.  
—De nada Juls, sabes que aquí me tienes. —Cass se soltó del abrazo y tomó a su amiga por los hombros para poder verla a los ojos. —Será mejor que arregles esa cabecita tuya si no quieres un matrimonio infeliz.  
—En eso estoy. —July suspiró sonriéndole a su amiga.  
Ambas amigas bajaron por las escaleras y después de que July les agradeciera por todo lo que habían hecho por ella salió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.  
July había llegado antes que su marido y pusó la comida en la mesa, estaba arreglando los detalles finales cuando escuchó el coche de Mirts estacionarse.  
July estaba de pie frente a la mesa y al verlo bajarse feliz y arreglado del coche lo entendió, fue como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza.  
Amaba a Bucky, todavía, pero eso no significaba que no amara a Mirts, también lo hacía. Bucky abarcaba algunos de sus mejores años y no debía de olvidarlo solo debía de entender que habían acabado y aceptarlos. Bucky estaría en su corazón así como Mirts, esto no era una competencia, ahora lo entendía y eso la hacía sentir más tranquila.  
No se sentía culpable por dejar ir a Bucky y tampoco se sentía culpable por amar a Mirts.   
Todo estaba aclarado y esperaba que así como ella había podido calmar su mente, Mirts pudiera hacer lo mismo respecto a Eva.  
July no lo pensó dos veces y corrió (tratando de no caerse por los tacones) a abrazar a Mirts como nunca lo había hecho.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Bloqueaste el mirador solo para nosotros? —Mirts le habló poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras reía.  
—Tuve un poco de ayuda. —July sonrió.  
—Lo olvidaste ¿cierto? —Mirts rió juguetón y July se puso nerviosa.  
—No sé de qué hablas. —July mintió extremadamente mal.   
—Cariño, no puedes mentirme.   
—Bien, no lo olvide, me acordé esta mañana. —July trató de salvarse. —Eso no es olvidarlo.  
—Eso es olvidarlo.  
—Vamos a cenar o la comida se va a enfriar, en realidad es algo muy básico pero quiero cambiar de tema ¿Vamos? —July tomó su mano y lo acompañó a su lugar.  
—Esto es encantador, aprecio el esfuerzo y más aún que lo hiciste todo en un día, felicita a Cass por mí.   
—¿Cómo sabes que Cass me ayudó?  
—July. —Mirts abrió la botella de vino. —Ambos sabemos que te hubieras vuelto loca si ella no te ayudaba. Hablamos de la chica que organizó a treinta personas solo para que pudiéramos casarnos en menos de 5 horas.  
—Tienes razón. —July aceptó la copa de vino. —Por Cass. —La alzó en forma de brindis.  
—Por Cass y por nosotros. —Mirts hizo el mismo movimiento.  
—Por nosotros. —La pareja chocó las copas para después comenzar a cenar.  
Este día había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, y después de todo, claro que deberían de brindar por Cass, porque organizó más que esta cena organizó su mente, la ayudó a darse cuenta lo mal que ella estaba actuando y como estaba arruinando su relación poco a poco.  
Así que después de todo, por Cass.


	22. Parte 2: Capítulo 1.1

—1949 —  
—¿Entonces qué te parece este lugar? Lo abrieron hace dos semanas. —Dijo Mirts acomodando la silla para July.  
—Pues acabamos de llegar, así que no sabría que decirte, en cuanto nos traigan la comida te diré. Pero ¿cómo conseguiste mesa tan pronto? —July se preguntó dudosa.  
—Ya sabes, el dueño no quiere tener problemas con policías así que nos mantiene felices. —Mirts sonrió al ver la mala mirada de la chica.  
—Todo un policía ejemplar. —Le dijo con ironía.  
—Vamos, un día no nos hará nada, pide lo que quieras, no te preocupes.   
El oficial se sentía muy nervioso esa noche en especial, aún estaba dudoso si esta era la mejor decisión o no. El ambiente se sentía pesado y no podía encontrar un lugar en su cuerpo donde no sintiera sudor.   
—Yo voy a querer salmón, gracias. ¿Mirts? —La castaña estaba hablándole. —¿Qué vas a ordenar?  
—Mm ¿Yo? No sé, lo mismo que ella. —Dijo el rubio sin poner atención.  
—Mirts, eres alérgico al salmón. —July le dijo riendo.  
—Entonces. —Fingió leer el menú pero pidió lo primero que vio. —Un corte término medio, por favor.   
—En un seguida regreso con sus platos. —Dijo la mesera mientras se iba de ahí.  
—Mirts, te ves pálido, ¿seguro que quieres quedarte?  
—Sí. —Asintió el rubio limpiando su sudor en una servilleta.  
La cena continuó tranquila, excepto que Mirts estaba más callado de lo normal, July seguía hablando y hablando cuando Mirts dejó sus cubiertos y July lo miró expectante.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal el lugar? —Repitió la misma pregunta que cuando llegaron.  
—Me gusto, es realmente lindo pero no creo que sea un lugar para nosotros, me siento observada, y es muy exclusivo. —Mirts dijo lo que él creía que diría, a ella le gustaban las cosas tranquilas donde no hubiera tanta gente pero está sería una noche especial para ambos.  
—¿July? —Ella lo seguía mirando. —¿Qué opinas de nosotros?  
—¿Nosotros como humanos o como pareja?  
—Pareja. —Sonrió él, tomando un poco de vino que habían ordenado.  
—Creo que somos un buen equipo. —Dijo July indecisa, estas preguntas eran algo confusas. —Me gusta estar contigo si a eso te refieres.   
—¿De verdad te gusta estar conmigo? ¿Después de 4 años? —Los nervios de Mirts crecían.  
—Sí Mirts, después de cuatro años me sigues gustando. —July rió por las caras de su novio.  
—Bien. —Mirts comenzó a buscar algo en su pantalón y luego se puso de pie para después hincarse a un lado.  
July abrió mucho los ojos, ¿qué estaba pasando? Todo lo comenzó a ver en cámara lenta.  
Mirts hincado. Mirts abriendo la cajita. Algo reluciente salió a la luz. Y las siguientes palabras que Mirts pronunciaría fueron casi eternas.  
—July ¿quieres casarte conmigo?   
Varias personas a su alrededor veían la escena, pero July estaba congelada en su lugar, ¿qué diría? Estaba de acuerdo de que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él ¿pero esto? Era demasiado, no sabía si cuatro años habían sido suficientes para poder dar ese paso.  
—¿July? —Mirts estaba con el estómago atorado. Ya que la castaña no respondía.  
—Yo…yo…yo…No. —Así había terminado la oración y su relación. —Lo siento pero es que no me siento segura de eso.  
La gente que los estaba viendo comenzaron a voltearse y hablar de cómo la mujerzuela había rechazado a ese buen chico, o al menos eso había escuchado July.  
—No te preocupes, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que sea más incómodo. —Mirts dejó el dinero en la mesa y acompañó a July a la salida.  
July no sabía que decir, no quería que Mirts la acompañara a su casa, no quería hacerle esto a ambos, sabía lo difícil que debió de ser para él y ella se había comportado de una manera completamente inaceptable.  
July negó a la hora de que Mirts le abrió la puerta.  
—No Mirts, ya has hecho suficiente, no quiero ponerte en esta situación, será mejor que yo me vaya a mi casa. —July sonrió tratando de mejorar las cosas pero sabía que no haría nada.  
—No puedo dejar que te vayas sola. Yo te traje, yo te regreso.  
—Por favor Mirts, te lo pido, necesito estar sola. —July estaba casi rogando.  
—Bien, pero me gustaría saber que llegaste con bien a tu casa. —July sintió como estrujaba su corazón, era una mala persona, muy mala persona y Mirts seguía comportándose como un caballero.  
Durante esos 4 años había aprendido que detrás de todas esas burlas y sarcasmos, Mirts era un hombre dulce que le daba su lugar como mujer. Entonces ¿qué le impedía decirle que sí? Ese obstáculo tenía nombre y apellido, pero en estos momentos sería mejor no mencionarlo.  
Al llegar a su casa la lluvia inundaba las calles, el agua prácticamente inundaba sus zapatillas y al entrar al Hotel Griffin se sintió segura a pesar de que no había luz pero aún así un vacío estaba por todo su cuerpo.  
No pudo llamarle a Mirts hasta la mañana siguiente donde solo le respondió un monosílabo y colgó.   
La semana July había estado trabajando más de lo normal, había estado aceptando guardias en la noche y durante el día y todo para no ponerse a pensar en Mirts pero el viernes era su día libre, no había manera de evitar no pensar en él.   
Estaba en su cama tratando de leer pero no sabía que estaba leyendo, las palabras pasaban por sus ojos pero su cerebro parecía no responder.  
Entonces le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Lo había arruinado todo, TODO. July bajó las escaleras sin estar muy segura que estaba por hacer pero aún así lo hizo, fue directo al teléfono y estaba gustosa de que no había nadie por ahí, normalmente todas salían ya que era fin de semana.  
Marcó el número de Mirts y espero a que contestaran pero eso no sucedió. Marcó de nuevo y otra vez y otra vez pero nada.  
July pensó a subir las escaleras e ir por su abrigo pero se arrepintió, no tenía tiempo para eso.   
Al llegar a la jefatura de policías lo encontró ahí, estaba hablando con una señora así que se acercó al cubículo para después ella poder hablarle.  
—Entonces él me aventó por la acera y se llevó mis compras juntó con mi dinero, oficial, es todo lo que tengo para sobrevivir este mes, ¿me podría asegurar de que encontrará a ese hombre que ha salido del camino de Dios?  
—Sí señora, haremos todo lo posible, ahora debe de llenar este formulario y pasar con la secretaria a que ella lo firme. —Mirts decía entregándole la hoja.  
La señora salió agradeciéndole a Mirts mientras su mirada se ponía oscura de solo ver a July ahí parada.  
—¿Sí sabes que hay más oficiales disponibles? —Mirts dijo sin verla mientras ella se abría paso al cubículo.  
—Lo sé.   
—Mira ahorita no tengo tiempo, tengo cosas que buscar y reportes que llenar, además, cada vez que vienes solo creas un alboroto, pero estoy seguro de que cualquier otro oficial estará encantado de atenderte. —Mirts dijo algo molesto tratando de controlarse, July era una dama y así debía de tratarla.   
No estaba molesto por su rechazo, eso lo entendía, le molestaba que ella creyera que podía buscarlo como si nada después de lo que había pasado.   
—Juro que esta vez no me metí en problemas, solo quería arreglar las cosas.  
—¡¿Arreglar las cosas?! —Mirts estaba perdiendo el temperamento. —Lo siento Julia pero no creo que esto sea el momento para hablar.  
—Bueno, tú no tienes que hablar, solo tienes que escucharme. —July ignoró que la había llamado por su nombre.  
Mirts no dijo nada y se sentó en su cubículo a seguir llenando los reportes mientras July se sentaba en una de las sillas, ya que no había pensado bien las cosas, no sabría qué decirle.   
Mirts seguía “ignorándola”  
—Lo siento. —July comenzó por lo más sencillo. —Siento haberte rechazado esa noche…  
—¿Eso es todo? Disculpada.  
—Dijiste que no hablarías, ahora cállate y escúchame. —July lo miró furiosa pero sabía que se merecía ese trato por parte de Mirts. —Esto no es fácil para mí.  
>>Como te decía. Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera, se lo difícil que debió de ser para ti haberlo propuesto y el esfuerzo que hiciste para hacer esa noche perfecta solo para que yo la arruinara, me sentí la peor persona del planeta y créeme que lo fui, tenía mucho miedo, tengo miedo pero el miedo que tengo no sobrepasa el dolor que siento cuando no estoy contigo y saber que arruine la oportunidad de pasar mi vida contigo, así que si me aceptas de nuevo. Me encantaría casarme contigo. Siento haberme tardado una semana para haberme dado cuenta.  
Mirts estaba escribiendo pero había puesto atención a todo lo que la chica había dicho, estaba pensando, ¿debía de aceptar su respuesta? ¿a pesar de haber sido una semana después? Entonces alzó la vista y ahí estaba ella esperando a que él hablara, sus ojos cafés estaban abiertos, estaba nerviosa y un poco decepcionada de que él no le hubiera respondido ya pero debía de aceptar un no como respuesta de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.  
—¿No vas a decir nada? —July preguntó algo desesperada.  
—No, me dijiste que no hablara.  
—Vamos Mirts, puedes hablar ya, solo necesito un monosílabo. —Dijo July nerviosa.  
—No.  
—¿No me vas a decir o…  
—No, esa es mi respuesta, no puedes venir después de una semana como si nada, pensando en que yo estaré esperando por ti como si nada hubiera pasado.  
July estaba mirando al suelo y trataba de no llorar, así era la vida, ella se había arriesgado y había perdido. Su único consuelo era que lo había intentado.  
—Entiendo. —July habló en voz baja.  
—Gracias por entender. —Dijo Mirts suspirando cansado. —Ahora, si no te molesta tengo cosas que hacer. —Le dijo para que ella se fuera al ver que no se levantaba de su asiento.  
—Cierto, no hago más que causarte problemas. Cuídate. —July tomó su bolsa y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, su compañero de a lado se le quedo viendo pero al sentir la mirada de Mirts fingió que no lo hacía.  
Ya afuera, los ojos de July comenzaban a ponerse llorosos y rojos, de verdad había sido una tonta, estaba caminando lento tratando de ver por donde iba ya que no veía nada por sus lágrimas cuando escuchó su nombre.  
—¡July! —Era Mirts y no quería verlo, ya habían dicho todo. —Se te olvido esto.   
July volteó por instinto y ahí estaba Mirts, a dos metros de ella sosteniendo el anillo en su dedo mientras sonreía satisfecho.  
—Lo siento preciosa, solo quería que probaras tu propia medicina. —Mirts estaba sonriendo al ver cómo July corría hasta a él, pero al llegar esperaba otra cosa a la cual recibió.  
July había comenzado a atacar con su bolsa.  
—Eres despreciable Stephen Mirts, una bestia y un hombre sin valores. —Los golpes seguían viniendo por parte de ella y la gente los miraba extrañados.  
—Lo siento. —Mirts trataba de cubrirse de los golpes pero por dentro estaba tan feliz que podría soportar más de ellos.  
—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responderme? —July dijo dejando de golpearlo y abrazándolo.  
Mirts rió y tomó su cara para poder besarla como se debía.


	23. Parte 2: Capítulo 2

—1954 —  
Durante ese tiempo July ya no le gustaba salir, durante esos meses había recibido comentarios que no le gustaba, no sabía si esos comentarios siempre se los decían pero hace algún tiempo venía escuchándolos y prestando atención y no le gustaban, primero fue con Cass.  
Cass y July estaban en el supermercado haciendo las compras de Cass, ahora que se acababa de enterar de que tendría otro bebé, John la había mandado a surtir la alacena para que ella estuviera sana y el bebé también, no querían otro parto igual de complicado que el de Timmy.  
—Ay July, me alegra que hayas venido, así me ayudas con Timmy y después iremos a ver ropita para bebé ya que creo que esta vez será niña. —Cass estaba revisando dos latas de duraznos en almíbar, unos completos y otros rebanados por la mitad. —¿Podrías ir a escoger la leche?, te veo en los panes. —Cass tomó su carrito y se fue.  
—Creo que solo somos tú y yo, Timmy.  
July caminaba por los pasillos buscando lo que su amiga le había dicho hasta que encontró los refrigeradores. Frente a ellos estaban dos señoras tomando la leche.  
—Con permiso. —Dijo July haciéndose un espacio entre ellas.  
July les dio la espalda mientras esas señoras la miraban feo, ¿cómo era posible que una niña ya trajera a un bebé de esa edad?   
Las señoras al ver que July tenía problemas para sostener la puerta y evitar que el frío le diera al niño comenzaron a criticarla al separarse de ella pero no lo suficiente para que July no escuchara.  
—No me sorprenda que no pueda cuidarlo, con trabajos se puede cuidar ella.  
—No seas tan cruel con ella, es solo una niña. —Le respondió la otra.  
—Una niña que tiene un niño, yo creo que se lo merece.   
July no era una niña, tenía 31 años, casi 32 además ese niño no era de ella.  
Se vio en el reflejo del refrigerador y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, era ella. Era bonita y joven a pesar de tener 30 años, no tenía nada de malo.  
Después de ese encuentro, July volvió con Cass y se concentró en ver a su amiga.  
Ella seguía siendo casi igual, su cara había cambiado, tenía ligeras arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca, y otras pocas en la frente pero su amiga las cubría con maquillaje, era cierto que la edad había cambiado a Cass pero no para mal y ahora con su segundo embarazo se vería radiante.   
Así que decidió ignorarlo, esas mujeres no sabían lo que decían.  
Pero más tarde, algo parecido había pasado. El segundo incidente fue con Peggy.  
Las dos chicas estaban comprando ropa, no era una actividad que realizarán seguido ya que por sus actividades era casi imposible ponerse de acuerdo o hacer actividades tan banales como esas.  
Pero estaban aprovechando para reunirse después de que no verse tan seguido.  
—¿Qué opinas de este? —July preguntaba enseñándole un conjunto de falda con saco beige.  
—Creo que te quedará perfecto.  
—Iré a medirlo y vuelvo enseguida.  
July tomó el traje y fue directo a los probadores acompañada de una trabajadora de la tienda.  
—¿Necesita que le traiga algo más o alguna otra talla?  
—No muchas gracias, creo que me quedaré con este.  
—Bien, si quiere entréguemelo y yo me encargaré de dárselo a su madre. —¿Ella acababa de decir madre?  
—Por favor. —July le entregó la ropa para comenzar a ponerse la de ella.  
Peggy no era su madre, solo tenía unos cuantos años más que ella, de hecho, solo era un año mayor.   
July salió del vestidor y se encontró con Peggy afuera recibiendo el traje, July la miró extrañada, Peggy había cambiado desde la primera vez que la había visto.  
July comenzó a recordar el día que ella había ido a su casa para notificarle el fallecimiento de Steve, en realidad no le había puesto mucha atención, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo pero había pequeños momentos que se acordaba de ella y definitivamente Peggy había cambiado.  
Su cara ahora estaba un poco ancha, igual que Cass tenía pequeñas arrugas en los ojos y en la boca, en la frente casi no pero eso era cosa de genética.  
July se dijo que la causa era el gran esfuerzo y estrés que Peggy obtenía de su trabajo. Las largas jornadas como agente no era lo mismo que las guardias de una enfermera.  
Y Cass, bueno ser ama de casa tampoco era nada sencillo, tenía que tener todo perfecto y cuidar a Timmy. July sólo cocinaba para ella y Mirts y de vez en cuando tenían a alguien que les hacía el aseo, otras veces ella y otras veces Mirts.   
July volvió a olvidar el tema y compró su traje para salir de ahí con la castaña.  
Pronto, July estaba al pendiente de todos los gestos de la gente, desde cómo la percibían y la manera con la que se dirigían a ella.  
La tercera vez fue cuando July ya no estaba segura si ella estaba siendo paranoica o era algo más.  
Mirts y ella habían salido a una fiesta de uno de sus vecinos, la familia Stuart estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija, July no quería asistir, esa familia jamás fue de su agrado pero Mirts había insistido así que aceptó con mala gana. Decía que debían convivir más con el vecindario y conocer a sus vecinos. No sabían cuando iban a necesitar un favor.  
Habían llegado al salón que habían rentado en busca de encontrar una mesa cuando la señora Stuart llegó a recibirlos.  
—Sean bienvenidos, espero se diviertan, hay bocadillos en aquellas mesas.  
—Muchas gracias. —Mirts contestó amablemente mientras July sonreía tratando de no verse mal.  
—Ahora, los hombres estarán por allá mientras las mujeres conversamos un poco. La señora se agarró del brazo de July. —Así que permiteme llevarme a tu mujer a las mesas de juego.  
—No soy muy buena. —July trataba de evitar el irse con esa señora sin Mirts.  
—July te hará bien convivir, yo tengo que hablar con Greg sobre un asunto importante.  
—Bien, iré a jugar.  
—Perfecto, todas las chicas ya están allá y te estábamos esperando. —La señora Stuart dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo por estar tan ancha.  
En un sitio apartado tanto del bar para los hombres y una pequeña zona de juegos para los niños, había varias mesas para 4 personas en donde las mujeres compartían juegos y risas además de chismes y críticas.  
Esto era un campo de batalla y era uno de los más peligrosos de superar ya que los ataques no eran de frente, eran de espalda y con el fin de terminar la vida de las demás en sentido figurado.  
La señora Stuart la llevó hasta su mesa en donde se encontraban otras dos mujeres conversando.  
—Espero no hayan hecho trampa y no hayan visto mis cartas. —Les dijo en forma juguetona pero sonaba más como una amenaza.  
—Claro que no querida, pero veo que has traído a una nueva jugadora, un placer linda soy la señora Foster pero puedes llamarme Jenny  
—Un placer, soy July...  
July no pudo terminar ya que la señora Stuart la había interrumpido.  
—Es la señora Mirts." Terminó por ella y las otras dos mujeres la vieron como carnada. Sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera su nueva diversión.  
—Un placer señora Mirts, yo soy la señora Trosc pero dime Mel. —July asintió sonriendo.  
—Bueno, hay que comenzar a jugar si les parece. —La señora Stuart comenzó a repartirles las cartas a las demás.  
—Y dime July, ¿qué tal los primeros años del matrimonio? —La señora Trosc le preguntó "inocentemente"  
—Bien hasta el momento.  
—Me alegro, debió de ser difícil casarte tan joven. —¿Joven? Según su madre July ya se había quedado solterona y vieja.  
—¿A qué edad se casó usted? —Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.  
—A los 23, algo ya vieja si me lo preguntas. —Todas las mujeres de la mesa rieron.  
July no se había casado vieja, técnicamente se había casado a los 29, eso para muchas sería casi un milagro que su matrimonio fuera tanto tiempo después.  
—Pues yo me casé a los 21, la edad casi perfecta para encontrar marido y tener hijos, mis pequeños vinieron tres años después y no podría estar más felices con ellos. —La señora Foster se unió a la conversación. —¿Planean tener hijos? —Se dirigía a July.  
—Pues lo hemos intentado pero al parecer no se ha dado la oportunidad. —July sonrió melancólica.   
—No te preocupes, todavía eres joven y tienes tiempo. —La señora Stuart sonrió.  
—Gracias. —July apreció el apoyo, aunque no de muy buena gana.  
—Cuando los tengas, no dudes en tocar nuestras puertas, podríamos ser de ayuda.  
—Lo tendré en mente, muchísimas gracias. —July sonrió agradecida.  
El juego transcurría y también la plática, habían hablado de remedios caseros para quitar manchas en las camisas de sus maridos, diferentes cuidados para sus hijos y evitar que se enfermaran, nuevos salones de belleza y de ropa, y claro que no podían faltar el intercambio de chismes. Mientras la señora Foster ponía en bandeja de plata al señor Andrew porque lo habían visto salir con varias mujeres durante los meses anteriores, la señora Trosc hablaba del hijo que la señora Ellis tendría y no precisamente de su marido.  
Había conocido a todas las familias de su vecindario gracias a estas mujeres y no de la mejor manera, July no podía pensar en qué clase de cosas dirían cuando ella no estuviera.  
Entonces July, ya como un hábito, notó cómo la trataban, las palabras niña y jovencita no dejaban de describirla en ningún momento, seguían viéndola como una adolescente a pesar de tener 31 años, pocos menos que las demás.  
Inclusive habían comentado en forma de broma como a Mirts le gustaban las más jovencitas y que él ya no tenía trotes para eso, July no se rió, no hizo ningún gesto, por lo cual ellas dejaron de hablar de ese tema.  
Las tres señoras continuaban hablando mientras July se dedicaba a observarlas, arrugas, líneas de expresión, el estado de su piel y cabello, además de lunares, trataba de observar todo y así poder guardarlo en su memoria. Fue hasta cuando volvieron al tema de ella y Mirts que volvió a la plática dispuesta a defenderse a capa y espada.  
—July, ¿es cierto que existía una señora Mirts antes de ti? —La señora Foster preguntó con malicia.  
—Es cierto, desgraciadamente ella falleció.  
—Deberías de estar feliz, o no hubieras conocido a tu marido. —Le reclamaron.  
—No estaría feliz por la desdicha de otras personas. —July trató de no sonar muy ofendida, no quería darles la satisfacción. July jamás dejaría que hablaran así de Eva.   
—Ay July, como se nota que tienes mucho que aprender. —La señora Trosc acarició su cabeza de forma maternal. —Pero para eso estamos nosotras aquí.  
—Es cierto que me falta mucho que aprender pero no voy tan atrasada. —July se separó de la caricia que en lugar de brindarle consuelo le daba asco. —Tan solo tengo 31 años, no 20, no es como si ustedes fueran mayores que yo por mucho tiempo o tengan más experiencia. —Todo esto lo dijo sin agitarse y armar un revuelo. Lo que menos quería era llamara atención de más señoras así.   
—¿Tienes 30 años? —La señora Stuart preguntó sorprendida mientras las otras dos la miraban de la misma manera. —Te ves muy bien, en mi opinión, creímos que eras más joven.  
—Gracias pero en realidad 31, pronto 32 y créanme que todas están invitadas a la fiesta, claro, si hago alguna. Ahora, me temo que tendré que retirarme, no me siento muy bien. —July dejó sus cartas en la mesa a la vista de las tres para ponerse de pie e irse a buscar a su marido.  
Al verlo charlando y bebiendo se acercó a él y le susurró al oído: —No me siento muy bien ¿podemos retirarnos?   
Mirts vio a su esposa y asintió, ambos comenzaron a despedirse de los caballeros que ahí se encontraban y partieron a la casa.   
Al llegar, July alegaba que el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, y cómo no hacerlo cuando había pasado gran parte de la tarde con la señora Stuart, Foster y Trosc. Mirts le dijo que se diera un baño y que después bajara a cenar, que él prepararía la cena para después que ella se fuera a dormir. July sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego subir las escaleras.  
Después del baño, July estaba frente a su espejo secándose el cabello y no dejaba de verse a los ojos, luego su cara, July buscaba esas arrugas y líneas de expresión. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto su apariencia? Además, todas las mujeres desearían verse igual de joven que ella, entonces ¿por qué le molestaba? Aparte ¿Por qué había comenzado a tomar las críticas de los demás tan a pecho? Decidió olvidarse del tema y continuar con su vida.  
Después de la cena, July y Mirts fueron a la sala a ver la tele, Mirts le había preguntado si estaba bien que él viera un partido de baseball, ella aceptó y se sentó a un lado de su marido a verlo con él, fue cuando entonces los comentarios de toda esa gente volvieron a su mente:  
"Es una niña que acaba de tener un niño."  
"Se lo daré a su madre."  
"No creí que a Mirts le gustaran tan jovencitas."  
Cómo July no estaba poniendo atención al partido, comenzó a ver a su esposo de perfil.  
En él las arrugas eran más notorias, ya tenía 37 años, su piel tenía marcas pero volvía a repetirse, su esposo no era viejo y ella no era tan joven. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y una barba de varios días. Se recordó que su trabajo también era estresante, quería seguir observando cuando él le habló.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —Mirts le dijo sin dejar de ver la tele.  
—¿Crees que soy vieja? —July le preguntó normal.  
—¿Es acaso una pregunta con trampa? —Mirts la miró de reojo. —En ese caso, no amor, no estas vieja ni estás gorda.  
—No Mirts, habló en serio. —July lo tomó por la cara mientras se sentaba sobre él para captar su atención. —Mírame a la cara y dime, ¿me veo vieja? Se observador.  
Mirts la miró primero a los ojos, luego su nariz, boca, el resto y no, no la encontraba vieja, en realidad, la veía como la primera vez que la conoció, joven, linda y llena de vitalidad.  
—No, sigues siendo como te recuerdo.  
—¿Seguro? ¿No ves ningún cambio en mi cara? Fíjate en los pequeños detalles.  
—No Juls, te veo igual. —Mirts le dio un beso al que ella respondió. —Por cierto, gracias por ir a la fiesta por mí. Se que esas mujeres no te agradan pero lo hiciste de maravilla.  
—De nada, me divertí un poco. —Ella dijo sonriendo y dejando que su marido le diera otro beso. —Bien, creo que iré arriba, tengo sueño.  
—¿Estás enojada? —Mirts preguntó yendo tras ella.   
—Claro que no. —July le sonrió y subió a la recámara.  
July se acostó en su cama y se repitió por vigésima vez que estaba siendo exagerada y que no había nada extraño en ella y con ese pensamiento se quedó completamente dormida.


	24. Parte 2: Capítulo 3

July se encontró frente a la mansión Stark esperando a que le abrieran la puerta cuando Peggy llegó también.  
—¿Sabes para qué nos llamó? —La castaña recibió a Peggy con esa pregunta.  
—Creí que tú sabías.  
—En realidad no sé aunque tengo una idea, pero lo averiguaremos. —July dijo al sentir que abrían la puerta.  
El señor Jarvis hizo una señal para que ambas damas entrarán a la casa mientras los tres se envolvían con saludos.  
—El señor Stark las está esperando, está algo…entusiasmado. —Dijo cortésmente tomando el abrigo de Peggy.  
Ambas mujeres caminaron detrás de su compañero para entrar a la gran biblioteca de la casa. Al decir entusiasmado July pensó que estaría algo ebrio.  
—¡Peggy! ¡July! —Howard las recibió con un trago en la mano y su bata algo desordenada.  
—Howard. —Peggy lo saludó mientras July sonreía para reforzar el saludo.   
—Será mejor que te apresures, yo tengo que volver al trabajo.  
—Y yo tengo que ir al médico. —Dijo July como si nada.  
—¿Estás bien? —Los demás preguntaron preocupados.  
—Sí, solo es una revisión rutinaria, es solo que no me gustaría perder mi cita y tener que programar otra. —July mintió, no quería preocupar a sus amigos o que le dijeran que estaba siendo exagerada.   
—Jarvis ¿podrías? —Howard preguntó y de inmediato el caballero se dedicó a cerrar las cortinas de esa habitación. —Ahora, guarden silencio, y vean.  
Una pantalla blanca estaba en medio de la habitación y a unos cuantos metros estaba el proyector.  
¿Estamos realmente seguros de que las oficinas gubernamentales hacen lo correcto por nuestro bienestar? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando amenazas mayores toquen a nuestras puertas? ¿Estaremos listos para lo que viene? Para eso necesitaremos…  
El video que demostraba a gente caminando y a policías sentados en sus patrullas, eso era todo.  
—¿Qué acabamos de ver, Howard? —Peggy preguntó confundida.  
—Esto es una idea, es un prototipo por así ponerlo. Vamos Peggs ¿quién no odia al gobierno? —Howard estaba sirviéndose más whiskey del recomendado para un vaso.  
—Howard. —July habló. —Peggy trabaja para el gobierno y yo también.   
—Eso no significa que les agrade. —Alzó los hombros desinteresado.   
—Todavía no nos aclaras cual es tu idea. —Peggy volvió a buscar información.  
—Peggy ya habíamos hablado de esto. —Howard tomó un trago. —Lo discutimos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños hace años.  
—Bueno pero yo no sé de qué hablan. —July se sintió confundida.  
—Estabas ahí. —Howard la miró de la misma manera.  
—Ella estaba dormida, se había pasado un poco con las copas. —Peggy aclaró riendo un poco y ganándose una mala mirada.  
—Bueno, ya que tú no te acuerdas y ella no estaba lo tendré que explicar desde el inicio. —Howard se sentó frente a ellas y dejó su vaso. —Peggy y yo habíamos estado discutiendo acerca de una nueva institución que se dedique a combatir las nuevas amenazas de alto riesgo en el ámbito mundial.   
—¿Qué no para eso está la SSR? —July frunció el ceño.  
—Ambos sabemos que la SSR fue para utilizarla durante la guerra, como conocimientos científicos y poder ganar ventaja sobre los rebeldes. No quedará mucho tiempo hasta que la desmantelen, además, no ayuda mundialmente. Peggy no me veas así, sabes que es cierto. —Howard sonrió victorioso. —La SSR es un chiste.  
—No creí que tomaras tan en serio una propuesta estando ebrio. —Peggy devolvió el golpe con sus palabras en doble sentido.  
—Vamos Pegs, es así cuando debes de pedirme cosas y lo sabes. —Howard se puso de pie.   
—Entonces iniciarás tu pequeño proyecto. —July afirmó empezando a comprender las cosas.  
—Iniciaremos, la razón por las que las llamé es porque quiero que me ayuden a formarla.   
—Yo no sé nada de burocracia y mucho menos sé cómo ser una agente si a eso te refieres. —July estaba algo insegura de este proyecto.  
—Para eso tenemos a Peggy, ella te enseñará, además, Roma no se construyó en un día. Así que…¿qué opinan?  
Ambas mujeres estaban sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos, tratando de verificar si este plan tenía futuro, si debían de seguir sus ideales que estaban tan arraigados.  
—Vamos chicas, sé que no quieren ver a la gente sufrir, además, hay tantas cosas que otras instituciones de inteligencia aún no logran, ¿cómo les fue a la SSR con Leviathan? —Esa pregunta fue dirigida a Peggy, un tema que los tres conocían.  
—No muy bien.   
—Exacto, nosotros seremos los mejores y buscaremos lo mejor para los demás.   
—Howard sí que sabía vender una idea y convencer a los demás, estaba funcionando con ambas.  
—Lo pensaré. —Peggy dijo poniéndose de pie.   
—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Howard dijo acercándose a ella. —¿July?  
—¿Tengo otra opción? —Dijo la castaña ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ambos.  
Después de esa parada rápida, July fue directo a su cita con el doctor. Estaba nerviosa, por un lado estaba consciente de que podría estar alucinando, estar exagerando su situación y simplemente era alguien joven y por el otro lado, podría ser que ella tuviera razón, lo cual no mejoraba las cosas.  
—Buenos días señora Mirts, adelante. —Dijo el Doctor abriendo la puerta de su consultorio y dejándola entrar primero.  
July observó todo detenidamente, era lo que ahora hacía, observaba y ver los pequeños detalles y cambios que se generaban.  
—Y dígame, ¿cuál es su malestar? —El doctor tomó una pluma mientras la miraba expectante.  
—No tengo ningún malestar. Solo venía a hacerle algunas preguntas. Miré soy enfermera pero eso no me hace experta en medicina. —July estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras veía el ceño fruncido del hombre.  
—En ese caso, ¿cuáles son sus dudas?  
—¿A partir de que edad la mujer comienza a envejecer? —El doctor frunció más su ceño para después soltar una sonora carcajada.  
—Ya veo a que se refiere. —Pues al parecer July no entendía. —No tiene porque preocuparse, todavía falta mucho para que eso le pase.  
—Con todo respeto pero eso no fue lo que pregunte.   
—Claro, claro. —El doctor se puso serio y se enderezó en su asiento. —La vejez en una mujer en promedio inicia a los 30 años, aproximadamente. Claro que los cambios no se dan de un día para otro, toma tiempo. La piel comienza, por decirlo, a deteriorarse, el cabello adelgaza, la agilidad en el cuerpo se pierde. —July asentía mientras tomaba notas mentales para analizarlo a fondo más tarde.  
—Muchas gracias, eso fue todo. —July se puso de pie y extendió su mano, la cual el hombre recibió amablemente.  
—Espero le sirva, aunque no entiendo porqué me pregunta eso.  
—Curiosidad. —July sonrió y salió por la misma puerta.  
Todo estaba dicho, era joven y pronto comenzaría a envejecer como cualquier otra persona. Esa noche tendría que ir a la guardia nocturna ya que había pedido el día libre. Así que lo aprovecharía.   
July había vuelto a su casa después de pasar a la biblioteca por unos libros, había sacado un microscopio que el laboratorio del hospital le había prestado y estaba colocándolo en la mesa del comedor junto algunas cajas petri, pinzas, bisturí, lupa, vidrio de reloj y algunos cubreobjetos.  
Estaba leyendo e informándose acerca de la piel, el envejecimiento, las enfermedades que producía y todo relacionado a los cambios físicos en el cuerpo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y pudo encontrar a Mirts con un paquete en las manos.  
—¿No fuiste a trabajar? —Mirts preguntó viendo el desastre que su esposa tenía en la mesa.  
—Lo mismo te pregunto. —July seguía leyendo sin prestarle mucha atención.  
—Es la hora de mi almuerzo y vine por mi placa, la he olvidado en mi otro saco, ahora tú responde, ¿qué haces con tu pequeño juego de química? —El detective se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso, ella lo recibió gustosa.  
—No es un juego y trabajaré hoy en la noche. —July estaba escribiendo algunas notas mientras observaba la piel muerta que había sacado de la pequeña morgue del hospital sin permiso.  
—July. —Mirts se sorprendió de ver lo que su mujer tenía en la mesa. —¿Eso es un dedo?  
—Sí, un pulgar, pero no creo que la persona lo necesite.   
—¿Sabes qué? Deja ese libro y el cuaderno y mírame a los ojos. ¿Qué estás tramando? —Mirts movió una silla quedando frente a ella para poder verla a los ojos.   
—Nada, solo estoy realizando una pequeña investigación, ya sabes, para pasar el rato.   
—Normalmente algunas mujeres pasan el rato cosiendo o tejiendo, leyendo, cocinando. —Mirts daba opciones pero se calló al ver la mirada de su mujer.   
—Fingiré que no escuché eso.  
—Bien, lo siento, tienes razón, solo que no quiero que un día traigas a la casa el cuerpo sin vida de un completo desconocido. ¿Vale?   
—Perfecto, no lo haré, no necesito un cuerpo completo ¿Te parece bien solo la cabeza? —July preguntó riendo por la mirada de su marido.  
—Julia. —Su tono de voz fue como el de un regaño de padre.   
Ella no dijo nada y tomó su libro de nuevo.   
—Me tengo que ir, al tráfico está espantoso y no quiero llegar tarde. —Mirts se acercó a su esposa a darle un beso, ahora de despedida. —Por cierto, tu madre te envió algo. Ahí te lo dejo. —Señaló el paquete con el que había entrado.  
—Cuídate, la cena estará en el horno cuando llegues, te veré mañana por la mañana. —July le dijo quitando la vista del libro para ver el paquete, ¿Ahora su madre que le enviaría?  
Hace tres meses le había enviado ropita de bebé y una sonaja, había entendido el mensaje, no necesitaba que se lo repitiera. Pero simplemente, tener un hijo no era tán fácil como imaginaba.  
Volvió a su pequeño pasatiempo para después ir a revisar el paquete, no tenía ganas de que su madre le hiciera sentir peor de lo que ella se sentía por no darle un nieto.   
Las células de la piel muerta que había tomado estaban, por lo que ella observaba, rugosas, separada, está no lo estaba tanto ya que el frío de la morgue y de los hielos en donde puso el pulgar la mantenía hidratada.   
Y ahora, necesitaba ver una muestra de piel viva, solo necesitaba conseguirla. Estaba considerando a algunas cuantas personas cuando negó por su mal plan y tomó el bisturí junto con su pulgar izquierdo.  
Colocó el pequeño artefacto para comenzar a cortar y lo que parecieron años había terminado, tenía la muestra de piel, relativamente, viva, ya que ahora que estaba fuera de su cuerpo comenzaría la putrefacción de ese insignificante pedacito.  
Se cubrió el pulgar con una servilleta para luego curarlo apropiadamente.  
Tomó otro cubreobjetos y puso este nuevo en el microscopio, a diferencia de la muestra anterior, está no tenía tanta rugosidad y no se notaba separada como la otra, estaba completamente humectada, inclusive con sangre de un lado lo cual afectaba la vista del lente.   
Terminó sus anotaciones y se dijo que necesitaría otra muestra de piel viva, ¿pero cómo le pediría a la gente que se cortara por un experimento? Y si lo hiciera, ella no tenía el conocimiento necesario para saber si algo estaba mal.  
Comenzó a levantar todo su “juego de química” y lo único que quedó en la mesa fue el pulgar y el paquete de su madre.  
—Siento haberte separado de tu dueño. —July le habló al pulgar como si pudiera escucharla o algo por el estilo. El pulgar lo había conseguido de un cadáver que no habían ido a reclamar, se iría a la fosa común  
Con unas tijeras comenzó a abrir la caja para encontrarse con álbumes de fotos de ella, desde su nacimiento hasta las de su boda. Uno que otro tenía un espacio en blanco y sabía que era porque su madre conservaba la foto.   
Los comenzó a revisar y se encontró con fotos de su madre embarazada, ella de bebé durmiendo sobre su pecho, con su padre, el primer día de clases, vacaciones, ella con los tacones de su madre y al girar la siguiente página estaba una con Steve.  
Ambos estaban abrazados comiendo helado, ella tenía dos moños en el cabello y él uno sobre su camisa.  
Sonrió al ver la foto y siguió, hasta encontrarse una con Bucky y Steve, estaban frente a su antigua escuela, fue algo vergonzoso que su madre le tomara fotos el primer día de preparatoria pero Steve y Bucky habían aceptado e incitado a su madre a que las tomara solo para ver a la castaña enojarse.  
El último álbum que vio fue el de su boda, no fue una gran boda, solo la gente que ella necesitaba estuvo presente, se vió sonriendo y volteó a ver los otros álbumes de su adolescencia. Tomó un retrato en su cumpleaños número 20 y lo comparó.  
Ambos fotos parecían como si hubieran sido tomadas el mismo años, July cuando se casó ya tenía 29 años, era algo completamente extraño el hecho de que no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo después de 9 años.  
Fue cuando supo que algo extraño pasaba, ya no era cosa de su imaginación o de su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.   
Antes de ir a su trabajo, July decidió visitar a Howard por segunda vez ese día. Jarvis le abrió la puerta sorprendido pero ella entró con prisa sin darle tiempo al mayordomo para entender las cosas, pero ella tampoco las entendía.  
—¿July? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Algo pasó? —Howard apareció al escuchar el alboroto en la casa.  
—Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. —July tenía las dos fotos en su mano.


	25. Parte 2: Capítulo 4

—¿Acaso me has traído dos fotos tuyas para que las viera? —Howard tenía las dos fotos de July justo en sus manos. —Bueno, creo que podría conseguirte algún papel si así lo deseas, no te aseguro nada pero—  
—No —July alargó la o. —No busco ser actriz, solo quiero que me digas ¿hace cuanto fueron estas fotos?   
—Pues en esta tienes el vestido de bodas, supongo hace 3 - 4 años y está también. —Howard no puso mucha atención en las fotos, las veía desinteresado y no entendía a qué se refería la chica, pero no era tan importante como parecía. —July ¿cuál es todo este alboroto? —Howard se sobo las sienes algo exasperado.   
—Mira, tal vez creas que estoy siendo exagerada y no te culpo, yo también lo he creído, pero algo está pasando conmigo.  
—Algo como…   
—¿Algo como la falta de envejecimiento?  
—¿Falta de envejecimiento? ¿Me estas diciendo que vienes a mi casa paranoica porque no envejeces?   
—Algo por el estilo. No me mires así, mira, esta foto fue tomada en 1941 yo tenía 20 años y esta fue tomada en 1950, en mi boda con Mirts. —Howard la miró a la cara. —Son nueve años después y yo sigo idéntica, ni siquiera pudiste encontrar diferencia.  
—¿Eso es malo? No creo que a muchas mujeres les importe. Además, las cámaras pueden afectar las fotos algunas veces.   
—Sé que no pero es extraño, mira, solo te pido que me ayudes a saber si esto es algo más que solo cosa mía.   
—Bien. —Howard suspiró cansado. —Investigaré lo que pueda, vuelve mañana.   
—Sí ¿Howard? —Dijo la castaña al pie de la puerta. —¿Podrías no comentarle nada a Peggy? —Howard asintió mientras July sonreía y salía de ahí.   
Ese día, July saliendo de su guardia fue directo a casa de Howard, aprovecharía que Mirts se había ido a trabajar de nuevo para poder salir, no quería que se enterara por el momento.   
Al llegar, fue Howard quien le abrió la puerta y la jaló del brazo dirigiéndose hacia su laboratorio.  
—Necesito sangre y piel. —Dijo Howard sentándola en un banco frente una mesa llena de instrumentos y microscopios.   
—Estuve leyendo toda la noche y pensando en tu situación, sigo sin ver nada malo acerca de tu ‘falta de envejecimiento’ pero, hubo un momento en donde mi mente comenzó a divagar. —Movía las mano de forma distraída. —Y pensé en varias opciones por las que eso pudo ocurrir, hasta no saber nada más no quiero adentrarme en ese tema. Además, hay varias historias en donde la gente habla de gente que no envejece, claro que es una leyenda urbana, pero como sea.   
—Bueno, entendí poco de lo que hablaste vengo algo cansada pero si quieres sangre tómala. —July extendió su brazo.  
Howard amarró una aguja en su brazo superior extendiendo el brazo sobre la mesa para después limpiar con alcohol y abría la aguja. La introdujo mientras July se quejaba y veía como la jeringa se llenaba de sangre.  
—También necesitaré algunas otras muestras ya que planeo trabajar algo con ella, quiero explotar su potencial lo más que se pueda.  
—Está bien, yo solo quiero saber que no estoy enferma o algo por el estilo.   
Howard colocó una gota en el cubre objetos para poder verla en el microscopio mientras July apretaba su brazo para detener el sangrado.  
—¿Qué estás viendo?  
—Bueno por el momento estoy viendo tu sangre, no tienes nada malo en ella, que era lo que pensaba, ninguna anomalía o patología, pero claro que no sé mucho de esto, tendríamos que traer a un doctor de confianza pero Jarvis ya está en eso.   
—Vale, por el momento puedes tomar dos muestras más de sangre ya que no es sano que te dé más, así que adelante.  
Howard hizo lo que July le dijo y ella pudo irse a su casa para poder tomar un baño y quedarse profundamente dormida, pero se despertó después por el teléfono sonando.  
—¿Bueno? —Dijo dormida. —¿Howard? Voy para allá, ¿podrías calmarte?  
July tendió su cama y salió directo a encontrarse con Howard, al llegar el señor Jarvis la recibió.   
—Buenas tardes July, él es el doctor Hoffman. —July pudo ver a un señor de edad avanzada en el laboratorio de Howard vistiendo una bata y le sonrió de forma educada para seguir en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.  
—Hemos estado trabajando en lo que me dijiste. Sé que soy alguien escéptico, pero créeme que he tratado de tomarme esto en serio y hasta hace dos horas no creí que lo que dijeras fuera cierto.   
—¿Qué encontraron?   
—Bueno, será mejor que el doctor Hoffman te lo explique. ¡Doctor! —Howard lo llamó y el señor dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a la joven.   
—Buenas tardes señorita, soy el doctor Hoffman y quiero decirle que le agradezco por manejar dejarme manejar este tema.   
—Buenas tardes pero si somos sinceros no sé de qué tema me esté hablando.  
—Claro. —El doctor rió. —El señor Stark y yo hemos estado revisando su sangre desde todos los ángulos posible, inclusive hemos usado radiación, ese fue un capricho pero fue algo que nos sirvió de manera significativa.   
—Entiendo pero me gustaría saber lo que descubrieron.  
—Bueno, las células que su sangre presenta están completamente sanas pero el problema es que son células de alguien de más joven de la edad que usted tiene.”   
July asintió, se estaba tardando en darle la explicación.  
—El punto es que su sangre no presenta cambios de envejecimiento, cosa que para ahorita ya debería de tener, a pesar de estar sana es como si su sangre, y por lo que veo su piel, no avanzara y se mantuviera en un estado constante.   
July entendía, entonces ella tenía razón, buena noticia, ella no estaba completamente loca, mala noticia, esto no era normal.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —July preguntó con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta de que el doctor se había ido y que ahora estaba frente a ella Howard.  
—Ahora, queda esperar, July, todavía no estamos seguros de que esto sea de verdad pero hasta ahorita es cierto, no podemos adelantarnos a nada.  
—¿Pero qué haré si esto es de verdad?   
—Bueno, no sabemos hasta dónde podría llegar ni que ocasione esto, tal vez lo tengas desde tu nacimiento o tal vez algo lo haya provocado. Debemos averiguar la fuente y si quieres podríamos detenerlo pero tal vez ni siquiera sea posible. Pero como dije antes, no te adelantes. —Howard trataba de que ella le pusiera atención pero la joven estaba perdida en un mundo de posibilidades.  
¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? ¿Con Mirts? ¿Cass? Con todos y cada uno de sus conocidos y amigos, ¿cómo podría ella seguir con su vida?  
—Será que mejor vayas a descansar. —Howard habló de nuevo después de estar varias horas ahí leyendo y escuchando las diferentes teorías que surgían, todas acompañadas con la palabra “inmortalidad.”   
¿Cómo podría descansar con eso en su mente?  
—Bien, cualquier otra cosa llámame.   
July salió de la mansión acompañada por Howard y al verla irse, solo podía pensar en cómo ayudar a su amiga.  
—¡Todo estará bien! —Le gritó al verla subirse al auto escoltada por Jarvis.   
El camino fue callado, para cuando llegó a su casa, July estaba mareada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.  
—Señora Dunn. July. —Jarvis la llamaba. —Hemos llegado.  
—Gracias señor Jarvis. —July sonrió y salió del auto, mientras se despedía de su amigable acompañante.   
Al entrar a su casa ahí estaba Mirts con una mirada fúrica en su cara. July había olvidado dejar una nota o avisarle por teléfono, el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido al estar investigando de esta nueva anomalía en ella.   
Lo que venía no sería nada bueno.  
—¡¿Me podrías decir dónde has estado?!  
No podía mentirle diciendo que en el hospital porque ya no tenía su uniforme así que solo quedaba la verdad.  
—En casa del Señor Stark. —Y eso todo empeoró las cosas.  
—¿Qué hacías en casa del señor Stark a estas horas de la noche?  
—Estamos trabajando en algo con Peggy?  
—¿Y ella estaba ahí?  
—No. —July dijo yendo a la cocina para tomar fuerzas y un vaso de agua. Sabía que lo más seguro es que le hubiera llamado a Peggy, eso hacía cuando a ella se le olvidaba avisar que estaría afuera.  
—¿Estabas sola en casa del Señor Stark?  
—¿Por qué tanto problema con eso?  
—¿¡Por qué!? Porque eres mi esposa, eres una mujer y no debes de estar en sola en casa de hombres a estas horas de la noche y menos de alguien como Stark.  
—¿Alguien como Stark?  
—Sí, sabes toda la fama que él tiene con las mujeres. Mira, cuando vas con Peggy no me importa pero últimamente vas seguido y Peggy no va contigo. ¿Así quieres que esté tranquilo.  
—Entonces te preocupa que yo esté involucrada con Howard de alguna manera, eso es lo que estás diciendo.  
—¡No! ¡No digo eso! Solo digo que no debes de estar con él. —Mirts se había puesto frente a ella.   
—Lo dices porque temes que pase algo, puedo jurarte que no pasará absolutamente nada. Stark no es mi tipo.  
—¡Dios July! ¿por qué no puedes comportarte como una esposa cualquiera? —Mirts había gritado eso al aire y había marcha atrás. —Siempre haces algo para arruinar todo, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte en casa, tener hijos y dejar de trabajar? ¿Acaso es tan difícil?  
—No sabía que me había casado con un retrograda —July le reclamó. —Estos no son los 30’s, estamos avanzando pero al parecer, ¡tú no!  
—¡No me grites! —Mirts estaba loco de ira, haciendo que ella se enfureciera aún más. —Yo soy tu esposo y debes de respetarme.  
—Pues déjame decirte que el respeto se gana, además, yo soy tu mujer, también merezco algo de respeto y confianza. —July se acercó a él. —Respecto a Howard, ya te dije que estamos trabajando en un proyecto junto a Peggy, que no fuera hoy, no fue su culpa. Además, no sabía que te molestaba tanto el hecho de que yo trabajara. Cuando nos casamos lo discutimos y habías decidido que me dejarías continuar como enfermera.   
—Creí que solo sería temporal hasta que tuviéramos hijos, ¡pero no los tenemos porque te la pasas trabajando de noche y luego yendo a casas de otro hombre que no son tu esposo!  
—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa el no poder tener niños?  
—Sí, te la pasas haciendo otras cosas y dejas de lado tus labores en la casa. Hoy llegué y la cena no estaba preparada, ah pero la señora si estaba afuera haciendo no sé qué cosas.   
—No hice la comida porque estaba cansada.  
—No lo suficiente para no irte.  
—Sí ese es el problema, no volverá a pasar, cuando llegues la cena estará lista.  
—Ese no es el problema y lo sabes, Julia. —Mirts estaba exasperado y July exhausta de esta pelea. —El problema es que te comportas como una adolescente, y no entiendes que debes de dejar de salir sola como si siguieras soltera y dejar la casa de lado, y parecer ser que él único que quiere formar una familia soy yo.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa por no tener hijos! —July estaba llorando, ese tema la ponía muy sensible. Nadie más que ella quería tener un hijo a quien cuidar, ni siquiera Mirts —¡Tú más que nadie sabe que lo hemos intentado! Hemos ido con especialistas y ellos tampoco ayudan mucho.  
La cocina se había quedado en silencio, como muchos decían, después de la tormenta viene la paz, pero en esa casa, en ese momento, lo que menos había era paz. July estaba recargada frente al lavatrastes mientras Mirts estaba en el marco de la puerta, ambos en completo silencio viendo hacia el suelo.   
—Si tanto querías una esposa normal te hubieras casado con alguien diferente, alguien que te sirviera la cena cada que llegaras y que educara a los niños por ti, pero no puedo servirte la cena porque trabajo y no puedo darte hijos porque no sirvo, así que será mejor que aprendas a vivir con eso, si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa. —July dijo pasando a un lado de Mirts sin verlo a los ojos mientras lo empujaba ligeramente y salía corriendo escaleras arriba envuelta en lágrimas.  
Mirts se había quedado en la cocina observando cómo July se iba con la cara agachada, odiaba pelear con ella y odiaba no controlar su mal carácter.   
Lo cierto era que cada vez que entraba a la casa y no sabía donde estaba su esposa se volvía loco, sabía que ella siempre volvería pero había veces donde su paranoia le ganaba.   
Dio un gran respiro preparándose mentalmente para subir y resolver esto, sabía que iba a costarle, porque para mantenerse enojada, July era una experta.


	26. Parte 2: Capítulo 4.1

—1942—  
—¿Tu plan es hacer un día de campo? —July preguntaba ayudándole a su novio a guardar las cosas en una pequeña canasta.  
—Sí, será divertido.  
—¿De verdad?  
—No seas tan insegura, ¿recuerdas con quien estas?  
—Ese es el problema. —Bucky miró mal a la castaña pero ella lo ignoró, le encantaba molestarlo.  
—Muy graciosa.  
Después de un largo rato, llegaron a un claro a las afueras de la ciudad, no mucha gente venía a ese lugar lo cual les daba la oportunidad de tener un momento de privacidad. Lejos de los reclamos de la madre de July, del sonido de la ciudad, de todos.  
Estaban sentados en ese claro sobre una manta comiendo uvas y disfrutando del silencio. Cada quien estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Bucky tuvo que iniciar la conversación, parecía no poder quedarse en silencio ni un minuto.  
—¿Qué haces? —La miró de forma interrogante.  
—Juego con el pasto, es desestresante.   
—Si estás estresada no debes de tomarla contra el césped, no te ha hecho nada.  
July fue quien lo miró mal esta vez mientras tomaba un puño de pasto recién arrancado y se lo lanzaba a su novio.  
—¿Por qué estás estresada?  
—Porque la escuela ya va a terminar y no dejo de pensar en que mi madre comenzará a decirme que debo de conseguir un marido.  
—¿Acaso me estás proponiendo matrimonio, señorita Dunn? —Bucky la miro coqueto.  
—Sí eso te hace sentir mejor y hace que mi madre me deje en paz, entonces sí. —Dijo July decaída.  
—¿Tan mal te tiene ese tema? Creí que odiabas la escuela.  
—No, no la odio, es solo que quiero hacer algo más con mi vida, poder cambiar al mundo. No quiero quedarme sentada en mi casa y ver cómo las cosas pasan y no poder ir tras ellas.   
—Eso es algo hermoso, es motivador el hecho de que eso es lo que quieras. —Bucky la miró sincero, no había burla en sus ojos o algo para hacer un chiste. —Tal vez, tú, Julia Dunn seas la que cambie al mundo pero si no te es suficiente, debes de saber que me hiciste cambiar.  
—Wow. —Dijo July con una sonrisa. —Ahora si excediste lo cursi, de verdad, pero me gusta. Si tan solo todos supieras que es así como me hablas, Dios, no puedo esperar a que se enteren.  
—No lo harías, vamos, tengo una reputación que mantener. —Dijo Bucky colocándose en una pose de presumido irrefutable.   
—Pruébame, sabes que lo haría. —July se burlaba de él mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  
—Tal vez pueda convencerte de que no lo hagas. —Bucky sonrió tomándola de las mejillas y acercándose a su cara. Sintió como sonreía durante el beso así que él hizo lo mismo.  
—Por mucho que me guste, no lograrás convencerme. —July se separó de él y le sonrió coqueta.  
—Bien, entonces creo que tengo algo por aquí para ti, a ver si así evitaré que arruines mi reputación.  
Bucky comenzó a buscar en sus pantalones una cajita de terciopelo, lo había pensado muchas veces, demasiadas se diría él, pero él sabía que era July con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, por cursi que sonara como ella le decía.  
July observaba muy atenta al castaño cuando notó como comenzaba a arrodillarse frente a ella, fue cuando lo vio enseñar la cajita mientras la abría y notaba el pequeño y delicado anillo en medio de esta.  
—Julia Dunn, sería un honor si aceptas casarte conmigo. —Preguntó viéndola a los ojos, pero ella no lo veía por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.  
—Creí que fui yo quien te pidió matrimonio. —July dijo riendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.  
—Bueno, en ese caso me encantaría ser tu esposo. —Bucky rió con ella.   
July extendió la mano y él le colocó el anillo para hacerlo oficial.


	27. PArte 2: Capítulo 5

—1955 —  
Un año había pasado a partir de que las investigaciones con July habían comenzado, Howard había dedicado la mayoría de su tiempo a investigar su situación pero no eran grandes avances lo que lograban, en realidad no habían descubierto nada nuevo.  
Mantenían constantes reportes acerca de el crecimiento o avances de July pero seguía igual, las células no cambiaban.  
El doctor Hoffman se había mudado a la ciudad y también seguía al tanto de los progresos pero no había servido de casi nada.  
July seguía con su vida “normal” de vez en cuando salía con Mirts, o con Cass o Peggy pero eso ya no le gustaba, se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar, como de otro planeta.   
Ya cinco años habían pasado desde que se había casado y seguía sin poder tener hijos, para muchas mujeres de su familia era algo vergonzoso, sabía que ella era el tema de conversación en algunas reuniones familiares. Además, la tensión se sentía en el aire cuando Mirts y ella hablaban del tema.  
Mirts estaba en un proceso en donde estaba comenzando a aceptar que tal vez no tuvieran hijos, y para él, eso comenzaba a ser suficiente. No necesitaba un hijo para ser feliz si tenía a July, pero a diferencia de él, ella ya no estaba triste, estaba furiosa.  
July se frustraba de no poder hacer lo que era natural para todas las mujeres, algunas veces llegó a tener unos ataques nerviosos y de impotencia que terminó con ella sentada en el suelo llorando hasta que su marido la encontró y la abrazó hasta quedarse dormida. No sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos. Al día siguiente, Mirts pidió permiso en su trabajo y se quedó todo el día con ella.   
Habían estado acostados en la cama completamente en silencio, July de vez en cuando lo abrazaba o luego se volteaba, había momentos donde las lágrimas salían sin previo aviso pero Mirts hacía lo mejor para que ella se sintiera mejor. No quería que la culpa terminara con ella, no era sano.   
Su esposa estaba pasando por algo complicado aunque ella no lo dijera en voz alta.  
July seguía trabajando, decía que eso la mantenía ocupada y que había momentos en donde no pensaba, simplemente trataba de mantenerse alejada de la sala de maternidad, es por eso que tomaba a los veteranos, o gente adulta. Gente que la mayoría evitaba.  
La castaña estaba yendo a la casa de Howard como tarea rutinaria, todos los viernes por la tarde tenía que ir a dar una pequeña muestra de sangre y piel y ellos le notificaban los avances que por lo general no había muchos.  
Al entrar Jarvis la recibió y le indicó que el señor Stark la estaba esperando en la biblioteca, no en el laboratorio, como siempre.  
Eso hizo que ella se pusiera alerta, tal vez habían encontrado algo después de todo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo pero a pesar de eso, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba.  
El señor Jarvis la escoltó hasta la entrada pero sin abrirla y la miró con lástima, él sabía algo, y eso la preocupó aún más  
—Suerte. —Fue lo que le dijo y se fue de ahí.  
July tocó la puerta y después de escuchar un “Adelante” entró encontrándose con un Howard sirviéndose un trago.  
—¿Gustas? —Le ofreció mientras agarraba otro vaso sin esperar su respuesta y le sirvió.   
Ella se sentó en el sillón de siempre y aceptó el vaso.  
—Será mejor que me digas lo que sabes antes de que comience a aventarte los libros.  
—Graciosa pero no me voy a arriesgar a que lo hagas, algunas ediciones son de primeras impresiones.  
—Ya ve al grano, ¿qué sabes? —Ella preguntó dándole un trago mientras él pensaba cómo iniciar a exponer su punto.  
—Ese es el problema. —La miró a los ojos. —No sé nada. No sé a qué nos enfrentamos y si te soy sincero, no sé ni siquiera lo que tienes, es la primera vez que se ve esto, o al menos que se sabe. Se que te dije las leyendas urbanas pero solos son eso, cuentos.  
>>El doctor Hoffman está asustado, cree que no es normal, y no lo es, pero tampoco es para perder la cabeza, o al menos eso quiero creer. —Ahora había dejado de verla pero estaba consciente de la mirada de ella sobre él. —Cada día me despierto pensando en que encontraremos algo, algo que nos indique que vamos por un buen camino pero no hay nada. Y cada noche me acuesto ideando algún otro instrumento o aparato que nos ayude pero la tecnología de ahora no es mucha, estoy seguro que no hemos llegado a la cúspide de nuestros conocimientos.  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —July estaba deprimida en este momento, era como si se estuviera rindiendo y lo que menos necesitaba era eso.  
—Quiere decir que no puedo más con esto, tal vez dentro de unos años retome la investigación y averigüe algo. —Howard le dio otro trago al licor que hizo que su garganta ardiera, una sensación que creía que había desaparecido pero la situación la hacía volver.   
—¡Pero no es una maldita investigación, es mi vida! —July había perdido la cabeza, no se trataba de un proyecto de ciencias, se trataba de una vida, SU vida. —No puedes abandonarme.  
Para ese momento July había dejado caer el vaso y se había puesto de pie, el vaso no se había estrellado por la alfombra pero si se había derramado.   
—¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que es tu vida pero debes de entender que tengo un límite! —Howard gritó impotente. —¿Crees que no quiero saber que es lo que está pasando? ¿Crees que no quiero curarte?   
—Entonces ¿por qué me abandonas? —Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.  
—July, entiende que no te estoy abandonando, tengo un límite como todos y he llegado ahí. Por el momento, dejaré esto pero te juro que seguiré trabajando para poder saber que tienes., dentro de unos años, tal vez.  
—¡Yo no tengo unos años Howard! No sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que la gente comience a sospechar más, tengo 32 años y me veo como una maldita colegiala. Cuando salgo me miran como si una jovencita se hubiera casado con un depravado. Pronto pensarán que él es mi padre en lugar de mi esposo. —La desesperación de July era notoria, la voz se le había cortado pero Howard había escuchado cada palabra. —Yo no tengo unos años.  
El cuarto se inundó con un silencio incómodo y a la vez no, era algo completamente contradictorio.   
—Tengo una idea. —Howard habló viendo al suelo, le daba vergüenza decirlo.  
—Dila. —July le exigió de forma grosera.  
—Debes de desaparecer.   
—¿¡Qué!?  
—Es simple, si no quieres que la gente o tu esposo comience a sospechar, debes de morir, puedo falsificar tus papeles y puedes quedarte en una de mis casas si quieres.  
July no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Morir? O bueno, fingir su muerte, era algo que no se esperaba, ella tenía escondido el dinero que el gobernador Endlr le había dado, le daba escalofríos recordarlo y más usarlo pero si iba a escapar necesitaría dinero.  
—¿July? —Howard le habló y ella lo miró a los ojos. —Es lo que puedo ofrecerte hasta que regrese con tu investigación.   
—No lo sé, ¿y Mirts?  
—Puedes decirle la verdad. —Howard sugirió con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que eso no era opción.  
—No, él no debe de saber nada, absolutamente nada ¿me escuchaste?  
—Fuerte y claro. —Howard se sirvió otra vez y le trajo otro trago a July, que esta vez se lo acabó de golpe. —¿Y Peggy? ¿Cass? ¿Tus padres?  
—Menos, ellos tampoco deben de enterarse, podríamos decirle a Peggy pero después, ella se pondría terca y nos tacharía de locos si le decimos en estos momentos, además, no es como si ya haya aceptado.   
—En ese caso ¿aceptas?   
July se quedó en silencio y Howard lo respetó mientras se concentraba en cómo el hielo de su vaso flotaba, al parecer, eso se había convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.   
—No, no y no. Debe de haber otra solución. Y me siento decepcionada de que te rindieras tan pronto. —July agarró su bolsa y salió de ahí disparada. Estaba muy enojada y confundida como para despedirse de Jarvis, además de decepcionada y triste.  
Estaba caminando por la banqueta revisando las casas que estaban por ahí hasta que encontró la que buscaba. La #137, era la casa que Howard le había comprado al doctor Hoffman.   
Ah no, Julia Dunn no se rendiría tan fácilmente.  
Entró al porche y tocó con su puño. Tocó varias veces desesperada hasta que la puerta se abrió pero no por completo.  
—Ho-Hola. —El doctor saludo algo nervioso, entonces, July recordó lo que le dijo Howard.  
El doctor Hoffman está asustado.  
Sería mejor tratarlo bien y no tener un arrebato como siempre o la mayoría de las veces.  
—Buenas tardes Doctor, ¿puedo pasar? —July preguntó tranquila.  
—Cla-Claro. —El Doctor abrió el resto de la puerta y la dejó pasar, no sin antes revisar a todos lados en busca de algo más.  
Cerró la puerta y le ofreció algo de comer o de beber pero July ya no tenía ganas.  
—Seamos claros. —July dijo con rudeza golpeándose mentalmente. —Howard no quiere ayudarme más, pero no pierdo la esperanza y vengo a preguntarle si usted también me dejará a la deriva.  
—Yo-Yo no haría eso, pero Howard es el que tiene todos los recursos y yo no podría continuar con la investigación si no está él presente. —El doctor estaba constantemente jugando con sus manos y viendo a todas partes, todas partes menos a ella.   
July lo notó de inmediato, el doctor estaba ocultando algo y ella lo averiguaría.  
Ella sonrió con tristeza y salió de ahí, estrechó la mano del doctor y se despidió. Pero no sería la última vez que lo vería, de eso estaba segura.  
Esa noche, después de la cena, ella se encerró en el baño con sus antiguas cosas, sacó el arma que Mirts le había dado hace mucho, guantes, una linterna, pañuelos, y pinzas para cables.  
—¡July! —Mirts le habló a través de la puerta del baño. —¿Todo bien?  
—Sí, amor, es solo que no me siento muy bien. —Mintió guardando sus cosas, esa noche saldría y esperaba a que Mirts no se diera cuenta.  
Mirts y July estaban acostados en la cama pero July, a diferencia de su marido, ella no había pegado un ojo.  
Su reloj marcaba 02:20 am cuando lo vio y supo que era el momento. Salió de la cama tratando de no despertar al rubio pero su sueño era tan pesado que estaba segura que no lo haría. Fue directo al baño donde tomó unos pants de su marido junto con una sudadera del mismo y unos tenis de ella.   
Bajó las escaleras a hurtadillas como si fuera una completa extraña en su casa y salió por la puerta principal.   
Corrió hasta llegar a la casa del doctor Hoffman, que no estaba muy apartada de la suya, ahora tenía mejor condición por los entrenamientos que había tenido con Peggy, claro que no podía compararse con ella.   
El silencio reinaba en las calles, y lo único que las mantenía alumbradas eran algunos faros que todavía servían, claro que ella procuró moverse por las sombras y con cautela para no ser vista.  
Corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa y trató de abrir la puerta con unas pinzas pero fue inútil, comenzó a ver otras alternativas de entrada cuando vio una enredadera debajo de una ventana abierta, la chica no podía correr con más suerte.  
Comenzó a subir y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente arriba para ver qué habitación era, se encontró con el doctor Hoffman recostado en su cama roncando plácidamente, su suerte se había ido a la mierda.  
Abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se saldrían de su cara, trató de bajar pero uno de sus pies se había atorado en la enredadera, no tuvo nada más que hacer que inclinarse hacia la ventana y entrar dándose un azotón de cara despertando al doctor Hoffman que se había puesto de alerta y había tomado un abrecartas para amenazarla.  
—¡De pie! —Le dijo parpadeando mucho y ella hizo lo que él le ordenó. —No te muevas o llamó a la policía, sabes que lo haré engendro.  
La manera en como se había dirigido hacia ella la hizo enfurecer, ¿qué clase de persona le decía a otra engendro? Pensó frunciendo el ceño.   
Ella comenzaba a desesperarse de estar en esa posición pero no por mucho.  
El doctor se encaminó al teléfono para llamar a la policía cuando ella aprovechó su distracción y pateó el abrecartas de su mano.  
Ella sacó su arma lo más rápido que pudo y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.  
—Responda esa llamada y es hombre muerto. —El gordo doctor comenzó a sudar y ambos pudieron escuchar a la mujer detrás del teléfono.  
—Está llamando a la policía ¿cuál es su emergencia? —July no estaba nerviosa, no podía aparentarlo o su farsa de ser una mujer segura se iba al demonio, solo esperaba no desmayarse por el susto.  
El doctor colgó sin decir nada y alzó las manos en forma de rendición.  
—Siéntese. —July le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y pateando el abrecartas lejos de él.  
—¡Esta loca! Y no se saldrá con la suya.   
July decidió no hacerle caso y con las cintas que se usaban para amarrar las cortinas, amarró las manos de su compañero mientras le metía una calceta a la boca para que no hablara. Con las agujetas de sus zapatos de vestir tirados en una esquina amarró sus pies y ahí lo dejó.   
—Un solo ruido y estás muerto, recuerda que yo tengo el arma y sé cómo usarla. —El doctor asintió mientras miraba al teléfono de reojo.   
July decidió que eso era una mala jugada y lo tiró por la ventana haciendo un estruendo al caer.   
—Mierda. —Dijo ella.  
July dejó ahí al doctor mientras caminaba hacia la siguiente habitación, que resultaba ser el estudio del doctor.  
July regresó por Hoffman a su cuarto y lo apuntó con el arma.  
—Ponte de pie, y vamos a tu estudio. Ahora. —Hoffman se levantó con dificultad y caminó aún con más directo al estudio.   
July, al ver que el hombre no la veía, respiro profundo, lo que menos necesitaba era esto. Sentía un mareo y la sensación de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. La última vez que había apuntado alguien con un arma varias personas habían terminado muerta, gente mala pero el doctor Hoffman no parecía ser alguien malo.   
Al entrar al estudio, July sentó a Hoffman en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a esculcar sus papeles, prendió la luz, después de todo, ya no temía despertar a nadie.   
Entonces fue cuando lo encontró debajo de una montaña de papeles, era el expediente de July, tenía los avances, retrocesos, y debajo de este, varias bitácoras, algunas escritas por él y otras por Howard. Hoffman se ganó una mala mirada de la castaña y ella guardó las bitácoras en su bolsa.  
July sacó la calceta de su boca y él intentó gritar pero ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.  
—Habla. —Exigió la castaña.  
—Jamás hablaré contigo, eres una aberración de la naturaleza, has sido enviada por el diablo, pero pagarás por lo que eres. —Otro puñetazo, está vez, su nariz comenzó a sangrar.  
—Eso no fue lo que pedí, ahora si no quieres que el mismo diablo venga, dime qué haces con esto. —Hoffman le escupió haciendo a July enojarse más de lo que estaba.  
Hoffman se había convertido en otra persona a la que ella había conocido, pero también ella en todo caso. Se limpió el escupitajo y trató de calmarse pero en esta situación era casi imposible.  
—Maldita sea Hoffman, Howard confió en ti, yo lo hice. —July dijo quejándose. Con fuerza volvió a meter la calceta en su boca y le dio una cachetada, estaba perdiendo los estribos.  
July tomó las bitácoras de Hoffman y comenzaba a leer lo más reciente.  
El sujeto no ha progresado, la falta de envejecimiento es notable el señor Stark comienza a verse nervioso al igual que yo. Pero a diferencia de él, yo no tengo al diablo como amigo...  
El sujeto se mantiene constante, las células siguen activas. Esto sigue sin ser normal…  
Todas y cada una de sus anotaciones recientes hablaban cosas malas de ella. Inclusive mencionó la existencia de un diario, ahí debía de haber cosas más personales así que July comenzó a buscarlo.   
Comenzó a tirar libros del estante, papeles del escritorio, abría y cerraba cajones hasta que encontró al doctor viendo debajo de un sillón, ¡Bingo! El doctor acababa de entregárselo. Tuvo que mover el sillón y arrancar la alfombra para después sacar ese pequeño diario.  
Al leerlo pudo encontrar las razones por las cuales había robado esas cosas, él trabajaba para alguien más.  
—Eres un maldito traidor. —July le dio otros tres golpes a la cara, esta vez, su ceja y nariz sangraron y los quejidos del doctor fueron silenciados por la calceta. —¿¡Para quién trabajas?! —July lo tomó por la pijama y lo alzó casi rozando narices. —Maldita escoria, responde.   
Ella le sacó la calceta pero el doctor no hizo nada.  
Estaba completamente perdiendo el control, y enojada, comenzó a abofetearlo y golpearlo a puños, sabía que no era el mejor comportamiento y pensó en que diría su madre o Mirts, pero decidió mandar esos pensamientos hasta atrás de su cabeza y la bestia dentro de ella siguió tomando control.  
—Habla. —July exigió una vez más pero el gordo doctor solo sonrió y se quedó callado.  
July no tenía paciencia para esto, así que tomó el arma y lo volvió a amenazar.   
—Dispara. —El doctor dijo y volvió a cerrar la boca.   
July no era tonta, ella debía de obtener información pronto, así que le disparó a la pierna, afortunadamente el arma tenía un silenciador pero Hoffman no.  
—He dicho que hables. —July no pudo seguir así porque desde la ventana del estudio pudo ver como algunas luces de las casas cercanas se encendían.  
Hoffman sonreía, sabía que esa niña no le haría nada, pero estaba muy equivocado, demasiado.  
July despejó su mente tratando de olvidar las razones por las que no debería dispararle y se concentró en las razones por las cuales sí debía de dispararle y lo hizo, justo a la cabeza, un tiro y el doctor Hoffman había muerto. Revisó las cosas de nuevo y tomó su expediente, el diario, las bitácoras y todo lo que creía que podía servirle para después analizarlo. Luego las metió en un maletín vacío del doctor.   
Salió por la puerta de atrás tratando de no dejar demasiadas evidencias, y corrió cruzando por el jardín del vecino. Corrió y corrió y aunque quería ir a su casa, no podía, tendría que ir a otro lugar y no sabía cuáles eran sus opciones. No podía decirle a nadie lo que acababa de pasar.  
Sus pulmones estaban por salirse o romperse, su boca estaba seca y su cabello comenzaba a despeinarse.   
Se detuvo detrás de unos contenedores de basura detrás de un edificio del centro cuando sintió que estaba segura, y lloró. Lloró de impotencia y porque acababa de matar a un hombre, no era algo que hiciera seguido, claro está.   
Estaba temblando y sentía el sudor frío por su cara, ¿en qué clase de persona se había convertido? Ella no era así, jamás hubiera hecho esto y si alguien le diría que lo haría en un futuro lo tacharía de loco.   
Trató de limpiarse sus lágrimas pero sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre de Hoffman y fue cuando siguió llorando.   
Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ¿qué debía de hacer? ¿Aceptaría la oferta de Howard? En estos momentos le parecía lo más seguro pero no podía pensar bien del todo.


	28. Parte 2: Capítulo 6

Después de haberse calmado un poco, se sintió sucia, una mala persona, sus ojos estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño y por el llanto, había decidido que necesitaba más ayuda de la que aparentaba así que fue con la única persona que confiaba en estos momentos. Howard.  
Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando llegó a la mansión, el sol apenas iba saliendo. Comenzó a tocar con desesperación, como si alguien la persiguiera, pero acaso ¿no era así? Su conciencia estaba matándola.  
El señor Jarvis le abrió la puerta encamorrado, su traje estaba todo descompuesto, acaba de despertarlo.   
—¿July? —Se extrañó al verla con unos pants y una playera. July se había desecho de la sudadera dejándola en el basurero por la sangre que tenía. Además de que se había lavado las manos y la cara en una fuente afuera de la biblioteca de la ciudad.   
—Necesito ver a Howard, ahora.  
—Claro, pero me temo que esta durmiendo. —Jarvis se disculpó por su jefe.  
—Jarvis, te lo suplico, despiértalo, esto es urgente. —El mayordomo asintió y fue directo a la alcoba de su jefe, el estado en como la señora Mirts había llegado le comenzó a preocupar.  
Después de esperar por lo menos diez minutos, Howard llegó a la biblioteca con su característica bata de seda y los ojos rojos por haber despertado.   
—¿Qué te pasó? —Se sorprendió a verla de esa manera.  
—Nada.  
—¿Nada? ¿Quieres que crea que llegas a mi casa a las cinco de la mañana vestida de esa manera, con el cabello hecho un desastre al igual que tu cara y que eso es nada?   
—Son las seis. —July lo corrigió.  
—Así sean las 12 del medio día me vale un carajo, ¿qué te pasó?   
He aquí el dilema, le diría lo del doctor Hoffman, o no. No, definitivamente no.  
—Estaba en casa, pensando todo lo que hablamos en la tarde y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes razón y de que debo desaparecer. —July dijo seria. Luego dejó el maletín de lado esperando que Howard no le preguntara qué había ahí, ya que también estaba su arma y las otras cosas que había llevado a casa del doctor Hoffman.  
—Eso no explica tu aspecto.   
—¿Crees que hay taxis a estas horas? Me vine corriendo. Entre en tipo un ataque y no sabía qué más hacer.   
—Ya lo note. —Dijo él respirando desesperado. —Ven, te daré tus nuevas identidades y debemos planear bien, como fingiremos tu muerte. Estaba pensando en un accidente de auto o barco o algo por el estilo.   
—Eso significa que no podré despedirme de nadie.   
—¿Acaso quieres hacerlo? —Howard la miró extrañado.  
—Me gustaría despedirme de mi madre y de Cass y de Mirts.   
—¿Y decirles qué? —Howard estaba algo desesperado al igual que ella.  
July agachó la cabeza y vio sus tenis llenos de lodo.   
—No lo sé. —Fue lo que salió de su boca apenas audible y más lágrimas salían de su cara, esto era mucho por una noche.  
—July, July, calma. —Howard hizo que la chica se sentara en el sillón de dos piezas. —¡Jarvis! Té. —Le pidió y el señor salió disparado de ahí. —Será mejor que te calmes, tenemos cosas que hacer.  
Lo que menos quería hacer July en estos momentos era calmarse, ¿cómo la gente podía vivir de esta manera, asesinando y haciendo daño a los demás?, ¿cómo podían dormir de noche?, ¿qué diría la gente si se sabe que fue ella?  
—¡Mirts! —July se exaltó, no había dejado una nota, ni nada por el estilo. —Necesito llamarle.  
Howard señaló el teléfono con la cabeza y ella prácticamente corrió hacia él.  
Howard le dio su espacio saliendo de la habitación y yendo a ver a su buen amigo en la cocina.  
—¿Qué la tendrá tan alterada, señor? —Jarvis inició la conversación al verlo entrar.  
—No lo sé Jarvis, pero por el momento será mejor no preguntar. Está pasando por mucho y a pesar de eso, hasta hoy, lo había manejado de una buena manera. —Howard se sirvió una taza de té. —Será mejor que yo lleve esto, no querrá que nadie más la vea en ese estado.  
Howard subió y la encontró sentada en donde la había dejado, viendo hacia la nada y jugando con sus manos ¿qué pasaría en ese pequeña cabecita? Se preguntó.  
—Entonces, ya tenemos todo listo, solo debes de venir por las identificaciones que te haré y cambiar tu apariencia, además, debes de sacar el dinero de Endlr y tenerlo siempre a la mano, pero si te hace falta solo dime. —Howard estaba repasando todo el plan de nuevo.   
July asintió, durante la hora anterior se había comportado de manera diferente, más calmada, tranquila, silenciosa, completamente diferente a lo que ella era. Pero Howard solo podía deducir de eso, es que estaba pasando por mucho, lo que él no sabía, era por cuanto.  
July salió de la mansión distraída, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en la cara del doctor Hoffman cuando le disparó, su boca formaba una mueca, no se le podía llamar sonrisa porque ella negaría a aceptar el hecho de que él estuviera feliz en sus últimos momentos. Pero sabía que detrás de esa mueca había miedo en sus ojos, el mismo miedo que se reflejaba en los de ella.   
July fue directo a su casa a darse una ducha, pasó mucho tiempo debajo de la regadera limpiándose, tal vez la sangre ya se había ido pero para ella se quedaría marcada, estaba casi segura de que podía seguir viéndola, lo mismo sintió cuando mató al gobernador Endlr. Creía que jamás volvería a matar a alguien y ahí estaba, después de haber matado a otro hombre. Pero él había visto su cara, no había nada más que discutir.  
July salió de la regadera y comenzó a cambiarse, después de estar de nuevo presentable metió el pants de su marido a remojar en una cubeta llena de cloro, claramente lo haría despintarse pero no le importaba. Volvió a subir a su habitación y sacó una maleta de viaje, metería todas sus cosas de importancia ahí. Metió lo indispensable, incluyendo lo que había tomado de la casa de Hoffman, también algunas fotos que su madre le había enviado ¿y por qué no? Otra sudadera de su marido, amaba ponerselas cuando era invierno.  
Comenzó a ver toda su casa como si no fuera de ella, era una vida que no le pertenecía, hubiera amado tener la casa llena de niños correteando por los pasillos pero eso jamás sucedería. Pensó en Cass y en su madre, quería despedirse de ellas, estrecharlas, y luego pensó en Mirts, no podría despedirse de Mirts, no podría verlo a los ojos, tal vez le escribiría algo.   
Se sentó en su cama y lloró, lloró abrazando la almohada de su esposo y temió por su vida, por lo que el futuro le depararía, jamás hubiera pensado que su vida sería así. Había dado un giro total y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Metió sus cosas al coche y fue directo a ver a Cass.  
Al llegar encontró a su amiga dando de comer a sus hijos, Timmy estaba prácticamente jugando con la comida mientras Elisa, su hija, estaba pegada a Cass. Fue inevitable no ponerse sensible al ver que una de ella había logrado tener hijos.  
—¡July! Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¡Timmy deja eso y cómetelo! —Cass regañaba a su hijo haciendo reír a July. —No te rías, mejor ayúdame.   
July fue directo al niño y le quitó la comida, —Serías una gran madre. —Escuchó decir a su amiga y quiso poder olvidar ese comentario.  
—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Cass preguntó sentándose frente a ella.  
—Nada, en realidad solo vine a ver como estabas. —July mintió. —Tienes razón, hace mucho que no nos vemos.   
—Bueno, todo está normal por aquí, algo desquiciado y desordenado pero tolerable. —Cass sonrió. —¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
—Té, eso me encantaría. —Cass le entregó a Elisa y fue corriendo a poner agua a hervir.  
—Wow, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar. Y mírate ahora ya eres toda una ama de casa. —July le recordó.  
—Jamás pensé que mi vida fuera así, soy tan feliz.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso, debemos de vernos más seguido.  
—Claro que sí, así cuando tengas una mini July o un mini Mirts podríamos tener citas de juegos. —Cass sonrió y July trató de hacer lo mismo.  
Para cuando terminó la visita de July, ambas amigas se pusieron de pie, y July la miró a los ojos, como recordando cada detalle de su cara. La abrazó y le dijo cuánto la amaba, subió a su auto y sonrió, prometió que volvería el siguiente fin de semana y que ambas parejas tendrían una carne asada.  
La siguiente parada era su madre, después de todo, ahí tenía el dinero.  
Constantine le abrió la puerta y una sonrisa se posó en su cara.  
—¡Mi niña! Hace mucho tiempo que no venías. —July sonrió y abrazó a Constantine, otra persona que extrañaría mucho.  
—Hola Cons, ¿está mamá en casa? Quiero hablar con ella. —July se separó y Constantine iba a hablar cuando de la cocina se escuchó la voz de su madre.  
—¡Julia! —Por la puerta su madre salía emocionada a ver a su hija. —¿Cuánto tienes?  
—¿Disculpa? —July no entendía la pregunta.  
—¿Cuántas semanas tienes? —El ceño de July cayó.  
—No estoy embarazada, madre.  
—Oh. Lo siento, es que creí. —La señora Dunn se interrumpió a su misma. —Nada.  
—No te preocupes, no es por eso que vengo a verte. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi madre sin razón?   
—Claro que si mi niña. —Margaret corrió y estrechó a su hija en brazos, y July deseó ser una niña, deseó que todo esto no estuviera ocurriendo y deseó quedarse ahí para siempre, con su madre protegiéndola.   
—Por cierto recibí tus fotos, muchas gracias.   
—Claro que sí, me quedé con unas cuantas pero pensé que deberías tenerlas.  
La madre de July tenía los 57 años, ya su juventud se había ido pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa.  
La tarde pasó tranquila, inclusive Constantine comió con ellas, algo que casi nunca pasaba, pero su madre le permitió sentarse. Solo eran las tres, hablando de cuando July era pequeña, las veces que Constantine siempre ayudó a la familia entre muchas cosas más.  
Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando July le pidió a su madre ir por algo que había dejado en su cuarto, que ahora era un cuarto de costura para su madre. Después de eso se despidió de ambas y volvió a pensar en lo afortunada que había sido por haber formado parte de esa familia, solo se lamentó que su padre no estuviera ahí, pero no tenía tiempo. Esa noche debía de encontrarse con Howard.  
Había salido de su casa de la infancia y revisó sus maletas, una con el dinero y otra con las demás cosas.   
Dentro del coche, la guantera, había dejado la carta para Mirts en donde decía que se marchaba y se disculpaba por no tener hijo, y un reloj como regalo. Claro que eso no compensaba mucho, pero no podía verlo a los ojos e irse.   
July había llegado a donde habían acordado Howard y ella y se sorprendió de ver al hombre esperándola.   
—Creí que te arrepentirías. —Howard dijo sin voltear a verla. —Ten, nueva identidad, ya sabes que hacer y a donde ir para que te arreglen como en la foto.  
—Gracias. —Dijo July guardando las tarjetas.   
—Bien. Ahora ya sabes lo que debes de hacer, yo debo de irme pero nos veremos pronto. —Howard le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió de lado.  
—Howard. —El hombre se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, notó como estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Gracias. —Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.   
—Sé que es algo complicado, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti si quieres seguir sin que nadie sospeche, de todos modos, puedes arrepentirte. Todavía estás a tiempo. —Howard le dijo por última vez. July en ese momento quiso regresar a su casa y correr a besar a Mirts pero se detuvo.  
—No, tengo que hacerlo. —Howard asintió.  
—Antes de irme, tengo que preguntarte algo, fuiste tú, ¿cierto? —Howard encendió un cigarrillo.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Hoffman, fuiste tú. —July no supo qué decir. —No me mientas, solo quiero saber ¿por qué?  
—Cuando dijiste que no podrías seguir con la investigación, estaba molesta, creí que él me ayudaría. Estaba actuando muy raro, regresé a su casa por la noche, y trabajaba para alguien más, estaba robándote. —July caminó hasta su coche y sacó todos los papeles que había robado de casa de Hoffman. —Aquí está todo lo que él robó y sus anotaciones personales. Tal vez sirva.  
Howard observó los movimientos de su amiga.  
—No quise hacerlo, pero había visto mi cara, yo… nunca fue mi plan. —July trataba de no llorar.  
Howard asintió llevándose los papeles y se fue de ahí, está vez el señor Jarvis no lo acompañaba. July se despidió con la mano y respiró profundamente.  
Al ver que el coche de Howard se había alejado lo suficiente como para no verlo más, comenzó con su plan, el plan era fingir un accidente de auto, ella se saldría del camino para caer a un lado bajando la montaña.   
El problema es que de verdad expondría su vida, ya que no había forma de sacar el auto del camino sin que ella tuviera que manejar.   
Eran las 10 de la noche y nadie pasaba por este camino, así que eso le daba ventaja. Nadie vería nada.   
Se subió al coche y agarró el volante con fuerza tratando de calmarse, los nervios destrozaban su cabeza, sintió otro golpe de adrenalina y comenzó a manejar hacia atrás.   
Respiró varias veces para armarse de valor y comenzó a sentir su sudor por todo el cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pisó el acelerador y rompió los rieles de contención para comenzar a caer por el acantilado.   
El coche comenzaba a golpearse de forma indefinida hasta que el cofre se estrelló rompiendo el parabrisas haciendo que pedazos de vidrio cortaran la cara de July.   
July podía sentir su cuerpo golpearse con el asiento, la puerta y el volante y una vez que se detuvo el dolor de cabeza era inmenso. Vio el coche y pudo notar como las llamas comenzaban a crecer, rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.  
Las llamas aún no había llegado a la cajuela y sabía que ahí guardaba un galón de gasolina por cualquier emergencia. Así que se apresuró a abrirla quitando las llaves y volviéndolas a poner en su lugar.   
Derramó gasolina por todo el auto, quería desaparecer todo, además, si lo encontraban se preguntarían dónde estaba el cuerpo y eso era algo que nadie podía decirle a menos que estuviera calcinado.  
Ahí había terminado la vida de Julia Dunn, no había marcha atrás y no había nada que hiciera para evitarlo.


	29. Parte 2: Capítulo 6.1

July iba caminando con Jamie, un compañero de su clase de artes plásticas cuando se encontró a su novio esperándola en la salida.  
—Hola. —July llegó para tomar el brazo de su novio y poder irse. —Te quiero presentar a Jamie, es un amigo. Jamie, mi novio, Bucky.  
—Hola. —Dijo el castaño entre dientes. —¿Nos vamos? —Apresuró a July.  
—Sí, hasta mañana, Jamie.  
—Adiós Juls. —Dijo el chico que dudaba entre acercarse a July para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla, pero decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo al ver la cara de su acompañante. —Adiós. —Se despidió de Bucky.  
—¿Juls? —Bucky preguntó burlón. —Solo Steve te llama Juls.  
—Sí, bueno, qué querías que le dijera, ¿No me llames así? —July dijo actuando amable.   
—Eso podría ser un inicio. —Bucky dijo alzando los hombros “desinteresados.”  
—Vale, mañana le digo eso, seguido de ‘Mi novio está celoso, pero Steve no tiene problema ya que estamos en la misma clase.’ —July sonrió satisfecha.  
—Exacto…Puf. —Bucky rió. —No estoy celoso. Bucky Barnes no siente celos.  
—Vale. —July le siguió la corriente. —Sí eso dices. —July ignoró la mala mirada de su novio.  
Después de eso July tenía que encontrarse con Steve para la tarea del taller de artes plásticas, a pesar de no ir en el mismo grado, en los talleres no importaba eso.  
—Te odio. —July dijo golpeando su cuaderno con su cabeza. —No puedo ni dibujar palitos.  
—Solo debes de ver la proporción del dibujo y darle sombras, ten cuidado con la intensidad del lápiz. —Steve decía como si fuera tan fácil.  
—Steve, dices eso porque eres tú, tú dibujas increíble y yo, bueno, al menos como artista no tendré futuro.   
—Sí creo que sí.  
—¡Oye!, se supone que debes de alentarme. —Ambos amigos ríeron.  
La tarde pasaba y pasaba y mientras July se frustraba más, el trabajo de Steve se veía mejor.   
Cada quien estaba en lados opuestos de la biblioteca de la chica, trataban de concentrarse pero para July era casi imposible. Había hojas regadas acumulándose a sus pies, y su ceño se fruncía más y más. Su cara estaba llena de grafito al igual que sus manos.   
Steve había acabado y se detuvo a ver a su amiga por todas las caras raras que hacía. Su lengua salía de su boca, eso demostraba la concentración que ella mantenía. No había dicho nada para seguir viendo lo que hacía hasta que la vio llorar. Por frustración.  
July siempre lloraba cuando las cosas no le salían como eran, o se cansaba o se frustraba o no había dormido, o cuando estaba feliz o triste. Si lo pensaba bien, era raro que su amiga no llorara, así era ella. No temía decir como se sentía. Eso le gustaba de ella.  
Steve se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta donde su amiga estaba para tomar su trabajo.  
—Dame eso, te ayudaré con el boceto, ya después le das los detalles tú.   
—Gracias, pero hazlo medio feo para que la maestra crea que si fui yo. —July sonrió agradecida con su amigo.  
—Yo no hago trabajos feos, Julia, y no te dejaré arruinar mi trabajo. —Steve se sintió indignado de que le pidiera que arruinara el trabajo que haría por ella.  
—Está bien. —Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a alzar todas las hojas que había tirado.  
Steve era muy considerado con ella, no quería decirle que se había hartado de las artes plásticas, ya que solo lo hacía por él. Tal vez eso, su amigo ya lo había adivinado pero se lo diría otro día.


	30. Parte 2: Capítulo 7

—¡Mirts! Será mejor que tengas una buena razón por la cual llegas tarde. —El jefe de Mirts fue el primero en recibirlo recalcando lo obvio.  
—Lo siento señor, no encuentro a mi esposa. —La cara de Mirts demostraba la desesperación que estaba viviendo.  
—Eso no es mi problema, usted tiene una hora de entrada, ahora váyase con Smith, hubo un accidente. Un auto se salió del camino.   
Mirts dejó su maletín en su cubículo y salió detrás de Smith. No estaba presente pero debía de hacer su trabajo. No había visto a July en un día y eso lo estaba comiendo vivo pero una parte de él le decía que July podría estar vagando por ahí como solía hacerlo y simplemente se le había olvidado avisarle. Había llamado a Cass y a Peggy, Cass le dijo que había venido a verla, y Peggy no sabía nada, luego llamó a su casa y su madre dijo que también había pasado por ahí, eso lo relajaba, a lo mejor después se fue a trabajar y en estos momentos estaría en la casa durmiendo. Eso se decía para poder seguir con su día.  
—Mira, sé que estás preocupado pero al menos podrías prestarme un poco de atención. —Su compañero captó su atención después de haberle hablado durante varios minutos. —Si quieres, solo tomaremos el reporte y yo termino el papeleo, después pide permiso para ir a buscar a tu esposa.   
—Gracias Smith. —Mirts sonrió ligeramente.  
—Algunas veces mi esposa hace lo mismo, resulta que solamente está en casa de su madre, obviamente que me molesto pero no hay nada que un par de nalgadas no arreglen. —Smith dijo sin dejar de ver al camino.  
—¿Golpeas a tu esposa?  
—Cuando se lo merece. —Smith alzó los hombros indiferente.  
—No deberías. —Mirts dijo algo molesto. Él jamás llegaría a golpear a July.   
—Ya veo que no golpeas a tu esposa. Es por eso que no encuentras a la tuya mientras que la mía está en casa, como debería. —Mirts tuvo que contenerse apretando su puño, su humor no era el mejor y que Smith se comportara como un imbécil no ayudaba en nada.  
El resto del camino pasó en silencio. Por fin llegaron al tramo de carretera, había un tumulto de gente. Ya habían llegado los bomberos y estaban terminando de apagar el fuego que el auto había ocasionado.   
Algunos cuerpos de la policía estaban cerrando las calles cuando vieron a Smith y a Mirts como sus relevos.  
—Desde aquí nos encargamos nosotros. —Smith dijo a sus compañeros para comenzar a bajar a ver la escena. —¿Qué es lo que saben?  
—Creemos que fue un accidente, el conductor se salió del camino y su auto se incendió. No hay rastro del cuerpo pero al auto ha estado en llamas al menos unas 16 horas. Un peatón lo reportó en la mañana. Así que el cuerpo ya no debe de estar.   
—Gracias. —Dijo Mirts anotando lo que le dijeron. —¿Algo más?  
—Nada. No sabemos de quién es el auto, no hemos podido abrirlo ya que el fuego estaba todavía haciendo de las suyas además de que casi comienza un incendio forestal.   
Mirts asintió y se adelantó a ver el auto que en esos momentos ya estaba apagado mientras su compañero seguía anotando lo que el otro oficial decía.  
Cuando alcanzó una suficiente distancia frente al auto, fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, nadie debía de decírselo o confirmarlo, a pesar de estar completamente destrozado y lleno de cenizas lo conocía a la perfección. Era de July.   
Su cara se puso pálida llegando a tonos verdes, sintió como sus piernas dejaban de funcionar y cuando vio estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse, todo se había vuelto borroso, como si estuviera distante. Sintió su estómago querer vomitar a pesar de no haber desayunado nada esta mañana por estar buscando a July y al parecer la había encontrado.   
Smith vio a su compañero tambalearse mientras se ponía de pie así que decidió acercarse a él.  
—¿Todo bien? —Smith vio detalladamente la falta de color de Mirts. —Mirts ¿de quién es el auto? —Preguntó esperando lo peor.  
—Ju- Ju- July. —Dijo apenas mientras Smith maldecía a lo alto.   
—Vete a tu casa, no deberías de estar aquí.  
—¡NO! —Mirts gritó furioso, no había forma de que fuera ella, no, eso no podía pasarle, no de nuevo.  
—Será mejor que te calmes, no puedes acercarte y arruinar la escena, vete a tu casa. —Smith trataba de impedirle el paso a Mirts.  
Mirts después de forcejear, tomó el auto que los había traído a ambos y fue directo a su casa. Se había pasado semáforos, casi había chocado y justo cuando abrió la puerta en un arrebato de desesperación esperando encontrarse con July fue cuando se dio cuenta que en la casa no había ni un solo ruido.  
July normalmente tenía el radio prendido a menos que estuviera dormida.  
Y con ese pensamiento fugaz corrió hacia el segundo piso para encontrarse una cama vacía.  
Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿cómo fue posible que esto haya pasado? ¡Por segunda vez! Si creía que perder a Eva había sido lo peor de su vida estaba en un error. Ahora que las cosas parecían mejorar todo se volvía a caer.  
Se quedó ahí acostado mientras olía el perfume de su mujer que estaba impregnado en su cama esperando que solo fuera un sueño.  
Los días siguientes fueron algo completamente ajeno a él, creía que lo que pasaba no era parte de su vida, era como si él viera todo pero no fuera parte de la situación.  
Después de no presentarse al día siguiente a trabajar, recibió una carta diciendo, que efectivamente ese auto era el de su esposa, pero él no necesitaba ninguna confirmación, también decía que había algo para él, pero al recibir una pequeña caja, la dejó en la mesa sin querer abrirla.  
Mientras iba en el coche para notificarles a sus padres, pensaba en qué les diría. Ni siquiera él sabía que decir. Al llegar, Margaret lo recibió y mientras Constantine le servía una taza de café y tenía la mirada preocupada de ambos padres, lo soltó. Fue una escena verdaderamente excitante.  
Constantine había tirado la jarra de café a sus pies derramándose en sus zapatos. Arthur había corrido a abrazar a su esposa mientras ella loca de tristeza corría hacia él para golpearle el pecho.   
—¿Dónde estabas tú cuando eso pasó? ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías! ¡Confiamos en ti! —Todas y cada una de esas palabras entraban y se sembraban en su cabeza mientras la señora Dunn seguía golpeando su pecho pero él no sentía nada.  
Salió de esa casa recordándoles el funeral, todavía tenía más gente a la cual notificar y no lo haría por teléfono porque July no lo hubiera querido.   
Al ir a casa de la mejor amiga de July no fue mejor, para ninguno de los dos. Cass tuvo una crisis nerviosa y terminó desmayada en el sillón.   
La única que le ayudó a que su tarea fuera más fácil fue la señorita Carter, ella había mantenido todo bien al respecto, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas pero sabía que estaba tratando contenerlas.  
Para cuando terminó ese día, Mirts estaba agotado pero no podía dormir en su cama, no podía ir a dormir sabiendo que no tendría con quien compartir la cama así que fue al sillón. ¿Había comido? No se acordaba ¿Se había bañado? Tampoco sabía y en todo caso… ¿Qué importaba?  
Pasaron los días y llegó el funeral, se levantó del sillón, se bañó y se colocó su mejor traje. Partió al funeral y mientras el padre leía partes de la biblia él solo se dedicaba a ver la lápida de su mujer.  
Julia Dunn  
“July”  
1922 - 1955  
“Amada esposa e hija.”  
Eso era lo que decía, solo eso. Toda su vida se había reducido a esas palabras.  
Al llegar a su casa con su camisa desarreglada, la corbata a medio quitar y el saco arrugado en una mano tomó un vaso de whisky y se lo tomó de un jalón.  
Fue cuando volvió a ver las pertenencias de July que había en el coche y que se pudieron recuperar.   
Abrió la caja y se encontró con un reloj en una caja para regalo, el reloj ya no servía y el cuero de la pulsera estaba seco y casi roto. Encontró algunas monedas y hasta abajo había un sobre. El sobre estaba intacto cosa que le sorprendió. Lo rompió y pudo encontrarse con la apenas reconocible caligrafía de July. 

Mirts:  
Solo quiero agradecerte por estos años junto a ti, quiero que sepas que eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado. Cuando te conocí creí que eras una persona irreverente para mí, alguien ridículo, que mal estaba.  
Luego varias cosas sucedieron en nuestras vidas que hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. Debo decirte que cuando nos volvimos a ver, jamás esperé que termináramos juntos, en esa época jamás quise volver a tener algo, no después de Bucky.  
Pero tú me hiciste cambiar de parecer, sé que fue difícil, para ambos, pero funcionamos bien juntos, a pesar de que todos digan que no. Eres alguien tan parecido a mí, la mayoría del tiempo peleamos debido a eso pero eso no evita que yo te siga amando.  
Siento no haber podido darte un hijo, no te lo merecías, y yo tampoco.  
Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que voy a hacer, o en todo caso, por lo que ya hice. Tal vez no sea muy valiente de mi parte pero créeme cuando te digo que todo esto lo hice para protegerte, para protegernos.   
No quise que esto terminara de esta manera pero desgraciadamente así debe de terminar. Debes de estarte preguntando ¿por qué a mí? Créeme que la única persona que me hacía pensar que no debía de hacer esto eras tú. Sé que pasaste mucho con lo de Eva y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar lo mismo conmigo.   
Te pido que le des una oportunidad a la vida, no dejes que ella te destruya. Siempre sigue luchando y sigue siendo esa persona de la cual me enamoré. Sonríe más, amo verte sonreír, a pesar de que no lo hagas mucho.  
Te pido nuevamente perdón, porque tal vez ambos no fuimos suficiente, para mí, el no poder tener un hijo me carcomía, tal vez por eso estoy haciendo todo esto. Eres la única persona de la cual me voy a despedir, eres la única persona que merece una despedida.  
Y quiero que sepas y que jamás olvides que te amo. 

July. 

Y mientras veía como sus lágrimas destruían parte de la carta, Mirts volvía a donde había iniciado.   
No podía creer que ella no hubiera tenido un accidente, ella lo había provocado. Ella había terminado con su vida, y con la de él.   
Pero había una cosa que haría por primera vez y esa era, hacerle caso completamente. Él viviría y no se dejaría vencer por nadie, por July y por Eva. Por las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo.  
Por esa castaña que le había hecho cambiar la forma de ver el mundo, un mundo que ahora él exploraría.


	31. Parte 3: Capítulo 1

—1955—  
El avión había aterrizado en las frías cordilleras de Bielorrusia. Ambos agentes abrieron las puerta y bajaron sin mostrar un gesto por el cambio de clima que acababan de sufrir.  
Caminaron unos metros más hasta encontrarse con un búnker completamente cubierto de blanco. Dos oficiales estaban en las puerta portando grande armas por si alguna amenaza surgía.   
Al ver a los dos agentes acercándose los vigilantes se pusieron alertas pero al identificarlos con una simple seña los dejaron pasar. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos comenzaron a caminar por los amplios pasillos sin hacerle caso a la gente que los rodeaba hasta que llegaron a su destino.   
—Él no está disponible, será mejor que vuelvan en un rato. —Habló otro vigilante.  
Ambos hombre se miraron y sin decir nada dispararon al hombre que les había evitado la entrada, pasando sobre su cadáver para poder entrar a la oficina.   
—¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? —El hombre detrás de la silla preguntó con un gesto serio.  
—Venimos a informarle que la chica falleció, y el cuerpo fue destruido, la misión acaba de arruinarse.   
—¿Lo han confirmado? —Preguntó su jefe con frustración en su rostro. —Ella era crucial para esto, ¿seguros que el cuerpo no sobrevivió?  
—No lo encontraron. —El otro agente habló.  
—¿Y Hoffman?  
—Esa maldita rata está muerta, creémos que habló con alguien, aún no sabemos quién.  
—Será mejor que lo investiguen. —Ambos agentes asintieron decididos. ¿Dicen que no encontraron el cuerpo? Entonces, hay una posibilidad de que lo encuentren, necesito cerciorarme de que eso sea cierto. Hasta entonces, buscaremos otras opciones, ella no puede ser la única.   
Ambos hombres asintieron de nuevo y los tres al unísono dijeron —HAIL HYDRA   
—1960—  
Cinco años habían pasado desde la muerte de July, en esos cinco años de análisis fallidos investigaciones sin progresar, July continuó su vida con la nueva identidad de Emily Borges, una graduada de la escuela del convento Luz de Dios en Escocia. Padres americanos y es por eso que ella no tiene acento, busca encontrar el amor y formar una familia. Sus hobbies son coser y las manualidades.   
Al inicio, cuando leyó esos documentos soltó una fuerte carcajada, pero sería mejor que siguiera con el plan, ya se vengaría de Howard. Después del “accidente” No volvió a verlo hasta hace dos años en donde comenzó a ayudarle a formar la organización que él tanto anhelaba. Peggy también era parte importante del proyecto así que debía tener cuidado para que ella no la descubriera, que hasta entonces, todo se había cumplido hasta la perfección.   
Cinco años habían pasado y no había un día que no pensara en Mirts, quería saber como se encontraba, si había hecho algo nuevo con su vida, lo mandó a investigar algunas veces y lo único que supo es que se había mudado a San Francisco y ahí había tenido una niña, pero no se había casado de nuevo. July sólo esperaba que él fuera feliz, se lo merecía.   
Los primeros años había estado tentada a ir corriendo con él pero se repetía que no debía, así que fue para evitar pensar en Mirts comenzó a entrar a varias clases, y conseguirse un trabajo pero ahora, estaba de nuevo en Nueva York, lista para ayudar a Howard, y algo aún más peligroso, darse a conocer de nuevo con Peggy.  
Peggy había llegado a la mansión de Howard en Nueva York justo como le había indicado, últimamente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya que estaban trabajando en un proyecto nuevo que requería la mayoría de su tiempo.   
—Señor Jarvis, un gusto verlo como siempre.   
—Señorita Carter, también es un gusto. —El mayordomo recibió a la mujer con la misma camaradería de siempre. —El señor Howard la espera en la piscina.   
—Gracias Jarvis. —Peggy entregó su bolso y su abrigo y caminó hacia al jardín. —Solo tú tienes alberca en Nueva York.  
—¡Peggy! Me alegra verte. —Howard se levantó con dos copas. —Ten una margarita.  
—Se nota que extrañas California. —Peggy aceptó la copa riendo un poco. —Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿para qué estoy aquí?  
—¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de tu compañía? —Howard se ganó una mala mirada por parte de la castaña. —Bueno, quiero presentarte a alguien ¡Emily!   
July al escuchar su entrada se puso lívida, se había olvidado como caminar y como respirar, si había alguien a quien ella le tenía miedo, esa era Peggy. No sabía cómo reaccionaría después de creer que ella estaba muerta. ¿Lloraría? ¿Se sorprendería? ¿La golpearía? ¡Dios! Todo esto la estaba mortificando.  
Mientras tanto, Peggy trataba de no rodar los ojos, odiaba a la mayoría de las mujeres que Howard de presentaba, mientras que no le dijera que se iba a casar todo estaba bien.  
—¡Emily! —Escuchó a Howard hablarle por segunda vez.  
Respiró profundamente y salió del cuarto de invitados que conectaba al jardín.  
—Hola, un placer, soy Emily Borges. —July habló y vio como Peggy se puso de pie mientras se erguía y dejaba a un lado su copa.  
—Howard, ¿quién es ella? —Peggy preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era necesario preguntar, si no, creería que se habría vuelto loca.  
—Pegs, no creo que sea necesaria tu pregunta. —El hombre estaba tratando de comportarse tranquilo mientras prevenía un desastre con su mirada.  
Los tres estaban en silencio, eran como bebés acostumbrándose a los cambios, en donde deben de ser con calma y silenciosos. En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y mostró a un señor Jarvis con una bandeja para tomar el té.  
Pero al ver la segunda compañía del señor Stark, fue cuando optó por tomar la misma postura que la señorita Carter, excepto, que él soltó la bandeja al piso derramando y rompiendo todo a su paso.  
—¡Oh Dios! —July dijo. —Déjeme ayudarle. —Ella se agachó para ayudar al mayordomo que hizo la misma acción que ella pero tardó en reaccionar.   
—¡Deja eso! —Escuchó a Peggy gritar. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con su amiga apuntándole a la cabeza con su arma. —Ponte de pie.  
—Vamos señorita Carter, ¿de verdad piensa dispararme?  
—No me pruebe señorita Borges. —Peggy estaba muy alerta al igual que July.  
July se iba acercando poco a poco para estar frente a Peggy pero la agente seguía alerta. Howard estaba preparado para intervenir entre las mujeres pero cómo evitar una bala. Jarvis había levantado las cosas que había podido y dejado tirado lo demás. Los cuatro estaban alerta a los movimientos de los otros. July estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Peggy como para arrebatarle el arma pero no quería alertar más a la castaña.  
—Señor Jarvis, ¿podría traer más té? Se lo suplico. o algo mas fuerte. —Howard habló distrayendo a Peggy un segundo, el cual July aprovechó para tomar el arma pero Peggy no la soltó. Así que ambas estaban sosteniendo el arma y July se colocó delante de Peggy para tomar ventaja sobre ella y que no le disparara.   
—Peggy. Suelta el arma y explicaré todo. —July seguía forcejeando con su amiga.  
—Tú moriste, Mirts nos dijo, fuimos a su funeral, tu cuerpo se quemó. —Peggy trataba de golpear a su amiga pero ambas estaban evitando eso en el fondo.  
—No, Peggy. Eso no pasó de verdad, suelta el arma y escúchame. —July por fin sintió como Peggy soltaba el arma y July aprovechó para dejarla fuera de su alcance.  
—Habla si no quieres que saque mi otra pistola. —Peggy la amenazó.  
—Solo espera que el señor Jarvis vuelva y soltaré todo, pero debes de prometer que no dirás nada hasta que termine de hablar.   
Después de estar tres horas hablando, discutiendo y explicando. Howard y July terminaron de contar su historia y esperaban en silencio la respuesta de Peggy junto con la de Jarvis, que habían invitado a sentarse.  
—Señor Mirts, me sorprende que sea usted quien solicite mi asistencia. —Peggy comenzó a hablar sentándose en la sala de su casa. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
Mirts estaba jugando con sus manos y podía notar en su cara la falta de sueño, además de lo desarreglada que estaba su ropa.  
—July falleció ayer por la noche. —Dijo con la voz rota y fue como si volviera a vivir lo mismo.  
Ambos se habían quedado en silencio con su corazón roto y sus pensamientos a flote. July no solo era su mejor amiga, estar con ella era como conservar una parte de Steve.   
Ambas cada vez que se veían esperaban ver a Steve, July podía ver en Steve la valentía, la determinación de su amigo y Peggy veía en July la sensibilidad y el compromiso por todo. Además de ser buena con todas las personas.  
Ahora que July se había ido, Steve se había ido con ella por completo. Pensó en el sargento Barnes, en July y en Steve, en cómo estarían juntos de nuevo.  
—Siento haberle quitado el tiempo. —La voz del oficial Mirts la trajo de vuelta al mundo. —Solo creía que una carta sería inapropiada por el hecho del sentimiento que ambas se tenían. —Eran casi las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a July cuando le notificó el fallecimiento de Steve.  
—No es su culpa. Se como se debe de estar sintiendo, pero debe de saber que July lo amó demasiado. —Peggy trató de reconfortar al hombre que se estaba irrumpiendo en su casa.  
—Gracias, el funeral será en unos días. Me gustaría que estuviera presente. Con permiso, señorita Carter.  
El oficial salió con la cabeza agachada de su casa y a lo lejos podía ver como se limpiaba las lágrimas.   
Cuando se aseguró que de él se había marchado fue cuando pudo desahogarse verdaderamente. —July se ha ido. —Se dijo en un susurro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.  
—¿Eso es cierto? —Peggy inició a hablar.  
—¿Me notas diferente? —July hizo la misma pregunta.  
—Ahora eres rubia, pero aparte de eso, no. Estás igual a como te conocí. —Peggy dijo calmada.  
—Pegs, no me hagas esto, solo eres un año mayor que yo, sabes que algo no está bien.   
—Eso no significa que no podías decírmelo. —El enojo de Peggy comenzaba a relucir.  
—Lo sé, estuvo mal pero debes de saber que ni siquiera yo sabía cómo actuar.  
—¿Quién más sabe?   
—Solo nosotros. —Howard habló. —Y esperemos que July Dunn continué muerta, nuestra nueva compañera será Emily Borges.  
—¿Por qué hasta ahora se decidieron por decirnos? —Peggy seguía claramente molesta aunque no lo admitía por completo.  
—Ella nos ayudará a montar SHIELD. —Howard habló de nuevo. —Sabía que la reconocerías y no podría ocultarlo.  
—¿Y el señor Mirts? —Fueron las primeras palabras del señor Jarvis y cuando Howard iba a responder por ella, July habló.  
—Hasta donde sabemos, Mirts es feliz en San Francisco, no debemos de arruinar esa felicidad que por fin ha logrado. —July habló sintiendo el nudo en la garganta. —Y Cass, bueno, sé que ella tiene tres hijos y un marido que la quiere, no necesita a nadie más.  
Los cuatro sabían que July sólo se estaba engañando pero prefirieron no seguir con el tema.  
—Bueno, si eso era todo. —Peggy se puso de pie. —Nos vemos mañana Howard, señorita Borges, señor Jarvis. —Y salió por la puerta directo a la casa.  
Jarvis comenzó a recoger todo mientras July dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio.  
—Salió mejor de lo que pensé, aunque me odie. —July dijo cansada.  
—Dejá que se le pase, Emily. —Howard colocó su mano sobre su hombro. —Solo dale unos días, o meses. Pero pronto volverán a ser amigas.  
—Gracias Howard, será mejor que también me vaya. Hasta luego señor Jarvis.  
—Cuídate July, digo Emily. —July sonrió hacía aquella equivocación.


	32. Parte 3: Capítulo 2

—¡Emily! Que bueno que te encuentro. —Escuchó la voz de Howard a los lejos del pasillo.  
—¿Qué pasa Howard, digo, Señor Stark? —July llevaba sus reportes de misión directo al archivero.  
—Te necesito en la sala de reuniones en 10 minutos.  
—Sí jefe. —July dijo asintiendo mientras seguía acostumbrándose a fingir que no lo conocía, a él o a Peggy.   
Después de dejar los reportes en el archivero, de salida se encontró a lo lejos al Dr. Zola, July le tenía cierto rencor, ya que gracias a él, Bucky había perdido la vida y cuando Howard le dijo que trabajaría con ellos no estaba muy segura, pero ella guardaba sus distancias y cada vez que lo veía, lo evitaba. Eso hacían todas las personas, tener a un alemán entre ellos no era muy cómodo.  
July por fin llegó a la oficina de Howard y lo encontró escribiendo algo que no se dio cuenta que la chica había llegado.  
—Gracias por venir. —Dijo Howard dejando el lápiz de lado.   
—Sí.   
—Bueno, te necesito para un misión de gran importancia. —Howard se puso serio y le ofreció un asiento frente a su escritorio. —Esta tarde, el Dr. Heim viene en camino, será ayudante del Dr. Zola.  
July frunció el ceño al escuchar a Zola.  
—Vamos Emily, se que no te agrada, como a la mayoría, pero debemos de ser profesionales y aceptar la situación. —Howard le repetía lo mismo de siempre.  
—Vale, señor Stark, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga con el Dr. Heim? —July trató de comportarse.  
—Quiero que vayas por él y regreses. Está en DC así que no te tomará tanto, si partes en estos momentos llegarás justo a la hora de la cena.   
—¿Tengo que llevar a más agentes?  
—Solo los que consideres necesarios. —Howard escribía su permiso de salida. —Emily, es una extracción de los más normal, es por eso que necesito que vayas, confío en ti.  
—Vale, lo haré, solo por los cumplidos. —July se levantó de su asiento mientras pensaba a qué agentes llevaría, no conocía a demasiados.  
Ya habían llegado, eran las tres de la tarde cuando saliendo de un hangar otros dos agentes escoltaron al Dr.  
—Buenas tardes Dr. Heim, soy Emily Borges y vengo de parte de SHIELD. —Se presentó con los brazos en la espalda y los pies ligeramente abiertos, era una pose algo masculina pero quería darse a respetar y quería que el doctor supiera que estaba ahí por trabajo y no por nada más, sin duda, jamás tendría que ver con algo relacionado a Zola.  
—Buenas tardes, agente. —Dijo con un característico acento.   
—Será mejor que partamos si queremos llegar antes de la cena, y así, tendrá tiempo para instalarse. —July tomó su maleta mientras los otros dos agentes servían de escolta trasera hasta el auto.  
July iba en la parte de atrás junto con el Dr. mientras los dos agentes iban, obviamente, en la parte de adelante.   
—¿Puedo llamarla Emily? —El doctor trató de entablar una buena plática.  
—No, soy agente o señorita Borges. —Dijo ella sin mirarlo y con voz fría.   
—Bueno, agente. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando?   
—Eso es confidencial. —Dijo July seria.  
—Entiendo, es una de ellos. —El doctor trató de jugar al mismo juego que July.  
—¿Una de ellos? —Ella preguntó extrañada.  
—Sí, una de ellos, una que sigue resentida con los alemanes a pesar de que no fue culpa de todos nosotros. —Dijo haciendo enojar a July.  
—¡No! Si usted piensa que soy así, está muy equivocado. Soy una persona que sabe que gente con mayor rango no ha sabido tomar buenas decisiones, el mismo gobierno de Estados Unidos ha sido prueba de eso, pero sé de su pasado con el Dr. Zola y el Dr. Zola no es de mi agrado. Así que si cree, que es por la situación que el mundo tuvo con Alemania está mal, es por la situación que tuvo con Zola.   
—Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. —Dijo el Doctor. —¿Puedo preguntar que tiene en contra de Zola?  
—Nada. —Dijo ella tajante. —Y será mejor que deje de hacer preguntas, usted es solo un doctor y no un periodista.   
La boca del doctor iba a volver a abrirse cuando sintieron un frenon que hizo que ambos fueran directo a parar con la cara en el respaldo de los asientos de adelante.  
—Agente, salga con el doctor, nosotros lo detendremos. —Dijo el conductor, el agente Errol mientras el agente Urie sacaba su arma.   
—¡Doctor! —July movía al doctor que estaba semi inconsciente por el golpe. —Venga, debemos de irnos. —July y Heim salieron tratando de esquivar las balas.   
Estaban tratando de sacar las maletas del Doctor donde él reclamaba que debía llevarlo con Howard o él no serviría de nada. Pero antes de que terminaran, el agente Errol llegó con ellos con varias heridas a la vista.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —July preguntó asustada al agente.  
—Alguien disparó a los neumáticos, es un hombre, vestido de negro, no sabemos de qué organización viene, debe ser un asesino a sueldo.  
—¿Y el agente Urie?   
—Está muerto. —Dijo el agente con respiración queda.  
—¡Vienen por mí! —Dijo el Doctor Heim claramente asustado y tratando de escapar pero July fue más rápida y lo jaló.  
—Usted se queda aquí y nos dice que está pasando ¿Acaso es una trampa? —July estaba asustada y a punto de golpear a Heim mientras Errol disparaba todavía.   
—No, juro que no es una trampa. —Dijo el Doctor mientras July maldecía y sacaba su arma pero fue muy tarde. —HYDRA. —Susurró el doctor para él.   
A su lado, el agente Errol había caído, la bala había ido al centro de su cráneo. July tenía dos opciones, disparar a quien sabe donde porque no sabía quien era su objetivo o esconderse y saber que hasta ahí llegaría.   
—¿HYDRA? HYDRA ha desaparecido, eso no existe. —July estaba tratando de calmar al doctor que estaba llorando de desesperación.  
—Señorita Emily, hasta aquí hemos llegado. —El doctor dijo poniendo nerviosa a July mientras trataba de fingir que no era cierto. —Corta una cabeza y dos más crecerán.   
Su cerebro no estaba funcionando, jamás había estado en un fuego cruzado, sabía cómo disparar y cómo combatir cuerpo a cuerpo pero no estaba lista para esto. Así que con todas sus agallas tomó su arma firmemente mientras le hacía señas al doctor de que la siguiera pero él negaba con la cabeza. July no expondría su vida por alguien tan estúpido.  
A gatas, se movió hasta un costado del auto mientras veía la silueta de un hombre ir a donde estaba ella anteriormente. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta abierta del auto y apuntaba hacia la parte trasera por si el hombre aparecía. Escuchó dos balazos y gemidos de el Doctor Heim hasta que escuchó cómo su cabeza se azotó contra el suelo.   
El hombre solo dio dos pasos y estaba frente a ella, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y a darle vueltas.   
—Bucky. —Dijo en un susurró solo para ella mientras por un reflejo disparaba al igual que él a ella.  
Sintió como la bala entraba a su pecho y como su cabeza se golpeaba con la puerta haciendo que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y mientras trataba de no dormirse veía como el hombre vestido de negro se marchaba. Estaba segura que le había dado, al igual que él a ella, pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido.  
Estaba despertando y se encontró con un techo que no era precisamente de la agencia o de ella.   
—Será mejor que no te levantes —Dijo un hombre sentado en un rincón mientras una mujer se acercaba a ella con algo que parecían ser hierbas hervidas.   
July miraba como la mujer ponía esas hierbas sobre una hoja de banano y luego una tela delgada haciendo como un parche. Con la mirada, la joven preguntó si podía ponérsela sobre su herida a la cual ella aceptó.  
July se retorció por el dolor al sentir el calor sobre su cuerpo mientras la mujer hablaba en un idioma que ella no entendía.  
—Ella dice que si la bala hubiera llegado más a la izquierda usted no estaría aquí.  
—Que lástima que no fue así. —Dijo July algo decaída.   
—No debería ser tan pesimista, le están dando una nueva oportunidad de vida. —El hombre la regañó a pesar de su tono calmado.  
—¿Ustedes quienes son? —July ignoró el regañó y cambió el tema además, quería saber quién le estaba ayudando.   
—Somos amos de estas tierras, el gobierno nos ha tratado de correr por años pero no lo han logrado y debería de dar gracias a Dios por eso, ya que nosotros la salvamos, esos disparos asustaron a nuestras gallinas y fuimos a ver quien hacía tanto ruido.   
July asintió mientras la mujer seguía con las curaciones y detenía el sangrado.  
—Desgraciadamente, sus amigos no sobrevivieron. —El hombre le notificó mientras ella sentía el miedo correr de nuevo por sus venas y el asombro al ver ese hombre, estaba segura de que era James, su James.  
July se sentó en la cama cuando la mujer dejó sus actividades y sintió el dolor de nuevo.  
—Será mejor que descanse. —Le dijo el hombre. Se había dado cuenta que era el único que hablaba inglés ahí.  
—Necesito llegar a Nueva Jersey lo más rápido posible.   
—Mhm. —El hombre frunció el ceño. —Mujer terca. Bien, la llevaré, pero será un viaje a caballo, si partimos ahora llegaremos al amanecer, pero si su herida se vuelve a abrir y muere es cosa suya. —Ese dato no era necesario pero no importaba necesitaba ver a alguien urgentemente.  
Y justo como el hombre, que se había negado a decirle su nombre, dijo, ambos llegaron al amanecer. Dos agentes los recibieron apuntando hacia la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba July eran más armas dirigidas hacia ellas.   
—Soy la agente Emily Borges y él viene conmigo. —Dijo ella gritando para que los dejarán pasar y mientras dos agentes la recibían con un camilla al notar el estado de July a lo lejos, veía como su salvador se iba de ahí despidiéndose con un gesto.   
—Emily ¿qué pasó? —Dijo Howard en la enfermería donde July acababa de salir de cirugía dos días más tarde del horrible suceso.  
—Fue una emboscada, venían tras él, nadie más sobrevivió y si te soy sincera, no se como lo hice. Su misión era no dejar testigos.   
July no pensaba hablar de lo que había visto, desde que había despertado había analizado toda la escena, recordando detalles, había llenado varios reportes y todo en su mente indicaba que el hombre que había visto era James Buchanan Barnes y llegaría al fondo de esto. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que hasta donde ella recordaba, uno, Bucky había muerto y dos, él no tenía un brazo de metal.  
En cuanto se pudo levantar de la cama que fueron dos semanas de inmenso aburrimiento, fue cuando su mente obtuvo un nuevo objetivo, Zola, y se dedicó a vigilarlo, día y noche, pero solo estaba siguiendo una corazonada, es por eso que no podía decirles a nadie que era lo que estaba haciendo.  
Ahora, el doctor Zola se encontraba en su laboratorio cuando July entró asegurándose que nadie más la viera entrar ahí y que estuviera solo.  
—Agente Emily, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —El doctor preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona que July podía reconocer a kilómetros. —No crea que no he notado su creciente interés por mí.  
—¿Cómo formo parte de HYDRA?


	33. Parte 3: Capítulo 3

—No… no se de que me está hablando señorita agente. —Dijo Zola con su característico acento que a July sólo le producía asco.  
En estos momentos sería mejor que analizará la situación y recapacitara pero no era capaz de borrar la cara de Bucky de su mente, era como si no fuera él y debía de asegurarse que él estaba bien.   
—Ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando. —July insistió volteando a ver a la puerta ligeramente esperando que nadie entrara.  
—Puedo asegurarle que yo ya no trabajo para HYDRA y hasta donde sé, esa organización fue desmantelada gracias al capitán Rogers. —Oh-oh palabra equivocada.  
—No se atreva a hablar de Steve Rogers. —July dijo entre dientes mostrando su enojo y acercándose al doctor.   
—De verdad siento no poder ayudarle. —Dijo Zola volteando a su mesa de trabajo dándole la espalda.  
July no soportó el rechazo, el dolor de la bala en su pecho todavía lo sentía. Así que volteó la silla del doctor Zola y lo tomó por el cuello de la bata acercando sus caras de una manera no muy cómoda.  
—Como puede mentirme de esa manera, quién mató a Heim fue mandado por esa organización.  
—La muerte del doctor Heim fue una desgracia pero no por eso comenzaré a creer que HYDRA ha resucitado. —El doctor dijo sin ningún rastro de verse afectado. —Ahora, será mejor que me suelte, si no quiere que le haga saber a sus superiores su interés por dicha organización.  
July lo soltó, qué pretexto diría en caso de que le dijeran porque hacía esas preguntas. Vi a mi ex-prometido, si ese el que está muerto, querer asesinarme. No tenía mucho sentido.  
—En todo caso. —La voz del doctor volvió a resonar. —Si existiera dicha organización me gustaría saber las razones de su interés en ella. Creí que estaba en el lado de los ‘buenos’ —Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.   
—Lo único que debe de saber acerca de mis intereses es que no van en contra de dicha organización. —July dijo volviendo a tomar su personaje de chica ruda que por dentro era todo lo contrario.   
Zola la analizó por un momento buscando alguna mentira, sabía que la mujer la odiaba, pero ahí estaba pidiendo su ayuda para entrar a una organización enemiga.   
—Sigo interesado en saber su porqué.  
—No tiene que saberlo, así cuando hagan preguntas nadie tendrá que mentir. —July esperaba que se conformará con eso pero el doctor era muy inteligente, más que ella, le costaba admitir.   
—No puedo ayudarle. —Zola dijo volviendo a dar la espalda. —Lo siento.  
—Está bien. —Dijo July saliendo del laboratorio y yendo hacia su cuarto improvisado en ese edificio.  
Su cuarto era de dos metros por dos metros, eran casi minúsculos pero no podía quejarse, un hogar era un hogar. Solo había espacio para una cama, un pequeño closet, una mesita de escritorio y una silla.   
Se cambió la pijama y se acostó mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de Bucky disparándole, solo esperaba que esto ya no le atormentará más.  
La noche pasó y en su mente estaba divagando y por mucho que quisiera despertar era como si su subconsciente se negara, primero estaba en la casa de alguien pero no podía reconocerla, alguien estaba de espaldas y July era quien estaba apuntándole hacia aquella sombra y justo cuando salió la bala el cuadro había cambiado.   
Ahora ella estaba viendo la escena de hace algunas semanas, era el auto que habían llevado para extraer al Dr. Heim, de pronto, estaba ella caminando alrededor del auto, sólo necesitó dar dos pasos más para quedar frente al Dr. Hoffman recargado en la puerta del auto y era ella quien le estaba apuntando y de nuevo, justo cuando había disparado fue cuando se despertó.  
July se había despertado de ese horrible sueño, ella era quien había matado a Hoffman, pero en su sueño había intercambiado lugares con quien supuestamente era Bucky.   
Estaba sentada en la cama con el sudor frío bajando por su frente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Por muchas faltas de concordancia en el sueño, esté había sido muy realista.  
Los días pasaban y ella seguía trabajando en lo que SHIELD le dijera, y gracias a eso, el Dr. Zola se había quitado de encima a la agente.   
El doctor no entendía porqué de la nada, la jovencita, quería entrar a una organización de esa magnitud cuando trabajaba para el bando contrario. Al inicio creyó que era una trampa, para investigar si Zola era un doble agente pero al parecer, la doble agente era otra.   
Era fin de mes y algunos agentes tenían el privilegio de tomarse un fin de semana libre, y para Zola era como el cielo. Así que salió de su habitación con su maletín, y su pequeño sombrero en busca de unos momentos lejos de estas personas.  
Se había citado con un buen amigo que había solicitado su ayuda por medio de un código cifrado en una de sus cartas.  
—Veo que si has podido descifrarlo, creí que no lo harías. —Su amigo lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona ya que su amistad consistía en ver quien era más inteligente.  
—Me tomó cinco minutos. —Dijo Zola quitando su sombrero, y sentándose frente al hombre.  
—¿Cinco minutos? Lo escribí en dos. Bien, entonces sabrás que necesito un favor. —Zola asintió sin hablar para que su compañero pudiera seguir con su relato. —Uno de los agentes de HYDRA ha sido comprometido, SHIELD tiene su expediente y van tras él.  
—No es la primera vez que eso pasa. —Zola dijo tratando de buscar la razón de porque le interesaba a su amigo un simple agente de HYDRA.  
—No me hagas rogarte, debes deshacerte de ese expediente.  
—No entiendo tu interés en ese joven.   
—Zola, es mi hijo. —El hombre se le veía claramente estresado, estaba jugando con sus manos mientras Zola no fingía ni siquiera preocupación. —Su nombre es Charles Boyle.  
—Sabes que no se deben de mezclar esos aspectos. Lo siento, pero no me expondré de esa manera, he logrado mucho y no pienso perder su confianza. —Zola se comenzó a poner de pie sin siquiera ordenar nada mientras sacaba su billetera y ponía dinero en la mesa. —Yo invito.  
Se puso de nuevo su sombrero, tomó su maletín y salió de ahí sin voltear a ver a nadie.   
Como su primer día de descanso había sido completamente inservible decidió que volver a la base sería más fructífero desde que su investigación en nuevas armas había estado dando resultados.  
Ya era noche cuando entró cubriéndose del frío de Nueva Jersey, como lo había sospechado no había muchos agentes, pero a lo lejos pudo notar una rubia cabellera que llevaba un libro en la mano.  
—Agente Emily. —La llamó y July volteó inmediatamente al escuchar ese acento.  
—¿Sí? —July llegó frente a él. —¿Volvió tan pronto?  
—No tenía nada más que hacer, solo fui a estirar las piernas. —July asintió. —Necesito su ayuda en el laboratorio, sé que tiene conocimientos de biología y química y mis asistentes fueron a la ciudad a tomar algo. ¿Le parece?  
—Claro. —Dijo July extrañado porque Zola jamás le pediría ayuda, JAMÁS.  
Llegaron frente a la puerta del laboratorio y él la dejó pasar primero. Cuando July se dio la vuelta Zola había trancado la puerta con una silla, la chica, de inmediato se puso alerta y con un movimiento rápido sacó su arma.  
—Tranquila, que vengo a ofrecerle una oportunidad de oro. —Dijo Zola con una risa ahogada.  
—Lo escucho. —July cruzó los brazos aún dudosa después de guardar la pistola.  
—¿Quiere trabajar para HYDRA? Escúcheme, necesito que entre a los expediente de SHIELD, saque uno y lo elimine, así de fácil. Este es el nombre. —Le extendió un papel arrugado.  
—¿Nada más? ¿No trampas? —July preguntó aún extrañada.  
—Nada más, y nada de trampas. Usted elige. Por lo que sé, el señor Stark confía en usted plenamente, lo suficiente como para que entre a su oficina, y él no está en estos momentos y la señorita Carter tampoco se encuentra aquí, fuera de eso, ninguno de estos charlatanes es competencia para usted, según entiendo.   
July sabía que eso era un riesgo, no solo porque era entrar a la oficina sin permiso, la puerta sólo era exclusiva de Howard y de Peggy, ella no tenía autorización ya que tenía una cerradura para huellas dactilares y no querían que July introdujera las suyas al sistema. Además de cámaras por todos lados. Eso era algo impenetrable.  
—¿Agente Emily? Desconozco cuál es su interés en HYDRA y no le voy a preguntar.—Preguntó Zola divertido. —Usted me hace este favor y esta dentro, ¿eso es lo que quería?  
—Claro. —Dijo July con la voz temblorosa. —Será divertido. —Sonrió maliciosa mientras por dentro sentía como en cualquier momento sus rodillas se doblarían.  
—Tiene hasta mañana, así que le recomiendo que comience ahora. Puede retirarse. —En esa última oración su acento fue más notorio.  
July salió de ahí ideando planes de como poder vencer la mente de Howard, ya que todo estaba diseñado para no fallar, podría cortar la luz por unos segundos pero estaba casi segura que la bóveda estaría conectada a otra fuente. Además tenía que pensar en una forma de como engañar a las cámaras.   
—La mejor forma de volver invisible es estar oculto a plena vista.   
¡Bingo!   
July salió disparada a los cuartos en donde sabía que no había cámaras o gente. Entró a su cuarto y tomó sus ganzúas, regalo de Howard, eso le permitiría entrar al cuarto de Peggy.  
Al entrar, no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarlo completamente impecable y ordenado pero conservando un toque femenino, cosa que ella no había hecho, seguía siendo gris y soso.   
Tomó un conjunto de falda con blusa, un abrigo y una sombrero que la protegería de las cámaras, solo debía de tomarlas en un ángulo difícil para ellas. Regresó a su cuarto y se amarró el cabello para cubrir su rubia cabellera, se colocó el conjunto y se pintó los labios de rojos, al menos esperaba engañar a alguien si la veían pero no le prestaban atención.  
Salió de ahí y fue directo a la oficina de expedientes, la razón por la cual Howard no dejaba a nadie entrar a ahí era porque la organización todavía no era 100% sólida y Howard no confiaba en mucha gente.   
Se encontró frente a la puerta y a un lado de ella, el detector de huellas dactilares, dio un gran respiro mientras se colocaba un guante de látex y sacaba un poco de talco esparciéndolo en la pequeña área, vigilaba que nadie pasara por ese pasillo, cuando puso su mano sobre el detector y este dio positivo, todo fue completamente fácil.  
Después de todo sí había vencido a Howard, gracias a él, él le había enseñado lo que sabía pero no debía de quitarse todo el mérito.   
El Dr. Zola seguía frente a su microscopio tomando notas cuando sintió como la puerta se abría y un expediente era azotado frente a él.  
—¿Cuándo inicio? —July sonrió satisfecha al igual que el doctor.


	34. Parte 3: Capítulo 4

—1972—  
July estaba sentada en su nueva residencia repitiendo la razón de porque hacía esto. Si antes había perdido todo, ahora de verdad estaba desolada.  
—Julia, será mejor que te vayas. No sé que estás tramando o porqué lo hiciste pero por el cariño y respeto que te tenía vete y no regreses.   
Howard estaba exasperado desarreglándose el cabello cuando July había salido ahí con la cabeza agachada como niña regañada, sabía que haberse metido a la bóveda de expedientes había estado mal. Pero no era lo que había ocasionado ese hecho si no el principio de muchos problemas más.   
Primero fue las llegadas tarde, las escapatorias a lugar donde no debía, preguntas que no debía realizar, pero en su defensa nadie le había enseñado a ser una doble agente, además era investigada por nadie más y nada menos que la agente Peggy Carter, ella sabía que llevaba las de perder.  
No podía librarse de Peggy aunque quisiera.  
Una noche la había descubierto hablando con otro infiltrado de HYDRA y no pudo hacer nada, era por eso que se encontraba saliendo de la oficina de Howard en estos momentos y próximamente, saliendo de SHIELD.  
Esa noche había sido esposada por la agente, pero lo que más le dolió, fue ver su cara de desconcierto y de tristeza al ponerla detrás de la puerta de la celda. En el fondo, Peggy quería que le dijera que todo eso era una equivocación. July no digo nada.  
Después de pasar la noche encerrada en las celdas destinadas en SHIELD, alguien vino a abrirle la puerta y decirle que se fuera, que sus servicios como agente ya no eran requeridos. Ahora estaba en su cuarto.  
Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando entre ellas encontró un sobre de parte de Dr. Zola, lo abriría más tarde.  
—No sé porqué Howard te está dejando ir. No lo mereces. —Era la voz de Peggy. —Mereces estar encerrada.  
July siguió sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada más que empacar sus cosas, debía de irse.  
—¿No vas a decir nada? —Peggy preguntó enojada.  
—Debes de entender que no soy así. —July dijo en voz baja.  
—Si no eres eso, ¿por qué lo haces? —Peggy entró al cuarto.   
—Hay una razón.   
—¡¿Una razón?! ¿Una razón por esconder cosas? ¿Una razón para trabajar con esa gente? ¡¿Una razón para traicionarnos?!  
—Sí, Peggy hay una maldita razón para hacer todo eso. —July se estaba enojando, con Peggy y con ella misma. Ahora, si decidía decir la verdad, ¿le creerían?  
—¿Más importante que la única familia que te queda? —Peggy estaba desesperada, trataba de entender que había pasado con su amiga. Las palabras familia resonaron en su mente, era cierto, eran la única familia que le quedaba a la castaña, hace algún tiempo había recibido la noticia de que sus padres habían fallecido. Primero su padre, un infarto, su madre lo siguió unos años más tarde.  
—Sí Peggy, más importante que la única familia que me queda. Ellos pueden brindarme la solución al problema que ustedes jamás pudieron y que la verdad, jamás se interesaron por él. —Dijo July mintiendo, para variar.   
—Bien, si eso piensas. —Peggy se sintió realmente ofendida por el último comentario. —Pero espero que sepas que te estas metiendo con una bola de escorias y que al final no tendrás a nadie. —Y esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su amiga antes de irse.  
Al salir, era como si todo su mundo se hubiera cerrado, no solo su lugar de trabajo, ahí, en ese lugar, se resguardaban las únicas personas que habían conocido a Julia Dunn, no Emily Borges, y al perderlos a ellos era cómo despedirse por completo de Julia Dunn.  
Metió las manos al bolsillo de su abrigo y encontró el pequeño sobre por parte de Zola.  
Aeropuerto. 4:00 am. Vuelo A-12.  
July sonrió satisfecha, al menos Zola seguía sin abandonarla, pero eso no era mucho consuelo para ella. Estaba arriesgando todo, solo por saber la verdad, ¿Acaso el hombre que le había disparado era Bucky?   
Ahora estaba en Bielorrusia, sentada acompañada del frío viento de invierno. Tomando una taza de té, esperando ser llamada para su misión. Terminó su taza y la puso en el lavadero para después colocarse su chamarra y salir de ahí.  
Llegó con su comandante y este le entregó un expediente, era su objetivo.  
El Sultán de Brunei Hassanal Bolkiah.  
Había tenido que soportar esta clase de trabajos durante esos 12 años, sin preguntas, solo tenía que ejecutar la acción y apretar el gatillo. Sus primeros trabajos le causaron insomnio, y hasta ahorita no había tenido avance. Seguía siendo una agente cualquiera y no tenía un puesto de alto rango que le permitiera averiguar acerca de Bucky.  
Pero tenía algunas pistas de dónde podía estar, también de que era conocido por un nombre que era casi mítico, el soldado del invierno. Claro que seguía sin estar segura si era él ya que las descripciones no coincidían pero tenía que seguir hasta averiguarlo.   
Había llegado a su puesto de vigilancia, en 15 minutos pasaría el sultán para reunirse con los jefes de estado de otros 24 países, según el expediente. Tenía su arma de largo alcance preparada y lista para trabajar.  
Podía ver su aliento frente a sus ojos por el frío y sentir la humedad de la hierba entrar en su ropa, si seguía así en cualquier momento podría tomar un resfriado. Sus manos estaban tiesas para cuando el auto apareció con su caravana, según las fuentes, el sultán iba en el tercer auto y era cierto por lo que ella veía.  
Apuntó con el arma pero el primer disparo falló, solo tenía una segunda oportunidad o su objetivo se iría para siempre y un fallo en HYDRA no se podía permitir.   
¡BOOM! El estruendo sonó en todo el bosque y vio a los autos detenerse, al parecer está vez, el tiro había sido acertado.   
Se quedó algunos segundos para confirmarlo mientras intentaba camuflajearse en el tierra al ver a todos los guardaespaldas apuntando a distintos lados con armas que no podrían compararse a las que ella poseía.   
Al ver como algunos de los hombres se adentraron al bosque, decidió que ya era hora de irse si quería evitarles problemas, y evitarselos a ella si fuera posible.  
—Llegas tarde. —Escuchó al hombre hablar un fluido alemán, cosa que ella todavía no dominaba. —Zola está aquí y desea verte. Me sorprende que una escoria como tú, tenga el agrado de Zola.  
No había entendido todo lo que le habían dicho aparte de ‘Zola está aquí’ pero por la cara del hombre, algo le decía que era mejor no saberlo.  
Asintió con la cabeza. Solo había un lugar en donde Zola podía estar y ese era su laboratorio. Decidió que sería una buena idea, dejar su armamento, dar el reporte de la misión y luego ir a verlo, después de todo. Zola no era su superior y la persona que podría hacerle la vida miserable en ese lugar.  
Fue a entregar el reporte mientras veía a su comandante asentir y entregándole su siguiente misión, era dentro de dos semanas así que no había de qué preocuparse.  
Al entrar a su habitación completamente a oscuras sintió algo diferente en el ambiente. De inmediato sacó su arma y le apuntó a la figura que estaba dándole la espalda.  
—¿Así es como me recibes? —Ese acento, esa voz.  
—Así es como te lo mereces. —July dijo con rencor en su boca. Cada vez que lo veía era como si leyera las palabras de Steve una y otra vez. ‘Bucky está muerto. Fue todo mi culpa.’  
—Me alegra ver que sigas aquí. Sígueme. —Dijo el Dr. saliendo del cuarto con July siguiendo sus pasos.   
Caminaron por largos pasillos, puertas a donde ella jamás había entrado y todo mundo la miraba con desaprobación.  
—No les agradas. —Susurró Zola después de un par de miradas.  
—¿De verdad? —July preguntó con sarcasmo.  
—Creen que entró… ¿como dicen allá en América? Ah sí, por palancas.  
—Idiotas. —July dijo entre dientes mientras Zola soltaba una de sus características carcajadas.   
Por fin, Zola se detuvo en una puerta, sacó una llave y la abrió. En ese cuarto solo había un escritorio y dos sillas en lados opuestos del escritorio. Un librero detrás de ellos.  
—Entre. —Dijo Zola dejándola pasar primero. Al estar ambos sentados, Zola volvió a hablar. —¿Qué opina usted del poder?  
—Que solo la gente adecuada debe de tenerlo. —Dijo July alerta de cualquier signo que pareciera una trampa.  
—Muy bien señorita Borges, una excelente opinión, seria y concisa. —Zola entrelazo sus dedos gordos. —Es por eso, que le tengo una propuesta.  
—¿Cuál?  
—¿Le gusta el poder, agente Emily?  
—Supongo que sí, jamás he tenido mucho poder en mis manos. —Dijo ella alzando los hombro indiferente.  
—Hay un proyecto, para gente excepcional, como usted. Y me gustaría que formara parte.  
—¿Por proyecto habla de experimentos en humanos? —July sonrió divertida, acababa de encontrar el hilo negro.  
—Es por eso que la considero alguien excepcional. Sí, por proyecto me refiero a experimentos, pero esa es la razón por la cual le estoy pidiendo permiso, si no tuviéramos… historia, probablemente solo lo haría.  
—Supongo que me gustaría saber más de este proyecto. —July dijo curiosa.  
—Bien, supuse que diría eso. Vamos.   
Al ponerse de pie, July estaba frente a la puerta de salida, pero Zola estaba parado frente la pared trasera metiendo una contraseña para poder entrar, July jamás entendería todas las puerta secretas que había en ese lugar.  
—El experimento consiste en formar un grupo con gente…  
—Déjeme adivinar ¿Excepcional? —July preguntó burlona.  
—Muy lista señorita Borges. Efectivamente, ese grupo sería nuestra élite, la cereza en el pastel y con él, lograremos todos nuestros planes.  
—¿Qué los diferenciaría de los demás? ¿Cantidad? —La chica estaba buscando detalles de la investigación, sabía que Zola no sería un libro abierto.  
—¿Ha escuchado que calidad es mejor que cantidad? —Ella asintió. —Bueno, en este caso, es lo mismo.   
Entraron a un laboratorio donde varios hombre y mujeres estaban en la camilla con monitores marcando su signos vitales, algunos ya estaban apagados. Al parecer, el experimento no estaba marchando como quería.  
—Debo decirle que no hemos tenido muchos avances, pero en cuanto todo esté listo me gustaría contar con usted para ese grupo de Élite.  
—¿Cómo sabe que esto funcionará? —July preguntó cada vez más interesada.  
—Lo sabemos porque tenemos una prueba de eso. —Dijo Zola deteniéndose y parándose frente a un hombre vestido completamente de negro con un brazo de metal. Estaban sacando sangre de su brazo mientras él mantenía una mirada estoica, casi desinteresada.  
—Buck. —Dijo ella aguantando la respiración, esperando no desmayarse en esos momentos, por fin, ahí estaba lo que tanto había anhelado. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, July esperaba que la reconociera, un mínimo gesto que le mostrara que sabía quién era ella pero la vio y fue como si hubiera visto a cualquier otra persona. Su cara no mostró ningún cambio. Ni un gesto de que él supiera quien era ella.  
Podía sentir un nudo en su garganta comenzar a formarse, era como si reviviera el día que había recibido la carta de Steve, pero no era cierto, porque Bucky no había muerto el día que había caído del tren, él estaba ahí, con vida y ella podía estar con él.  
—Será mejor que nos marchemos, y necesitaré una respuesta. —Zola dijo escoltando a la chica a la salida.   
Ella dio un último vistazo al hombre sentado, después de todo. Todas las malas decisiones que había tomado habían valido la pena.  
Por el otro lado, Zola podía ver la curiosidad en Emily Borges por el soldado, eso no le gustó en absoluto.


	35. Parte 3: Capítulo 5

Durante esa semana había tratado de conseguir un plano de la base de HYDRA en donde pudiera observar los pasadizos de aquel oscuro edificio pero era imposible.   
La única manera que sabía de entrar era la de la oficina de Zola pero era impensable.   
Estaba escribiendo en su diario o bitácora lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Era una costumbre que había adoptado desde que Emily Borges había nacido, lo hacía cada noche antes de dormir. Lo había comenzado para no perder la esencia de Julia Dunn.   
Estaba escribiendo y escribiendo, básicamente todo lo que llevaba era de Bucky, el hecho de haberlo visto de nuevo era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella, tenía tantas preguntas y sabía que solo una persona podía responderlas. James Buchanan Barnes.  
Seguía escribiendo sin interrupciones cuando escuchó como tocaban a su puerta de forma violenta haciendo que rayara su libreta. La cerró rápidamente y la guardó debajo de su almohada.  
—¿Diga? —Gritó con voz atropellada en ruso.  
—Te necesitan, ahora. —Alguien gritó detrás de la puerta. —Tienes 10 minutos para estar lista.   
July tomó su ropa de entrenamiento y se amarró el cabello en un chongo demasiado apretado que hacía doler su cuero cabelludo. Sabía que significaba ese llamado. Pruebas.   
Eran pruebas que realizaban de manera aleatoria para poder tener un control sobre sus agentes, si perdías, bueno, se puede decir que nadie sabía donde terminabas. Eso lo hacían para mantener a todos sus agentes esforzándose al máximo, después de todo, estaban diseñados para no fallar, y eso no podía pasar.   
Terminó de amarrar su agujeta y salió para encontrarse con el oficial que la había buscado.   
—Borges. —Le habló por su apellido. —Quieren verte.   
July suspiró nerviosa ya que en sus primeras pruebas no le había ido tan bien, siempre quedaba en el penúltimo lugar, una vez quedó en el último pero Zola apeló por ella haciendo que la perdonaran, era una de las razones por las que no era aceptada. El favoritismo que no te habías ganado era algo deshonrado en ese lugar.  
Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento estaba el encargado de los agentes novatos, o sea ella. Estaba de pie, casi en medio con los brazos cruzados sin hablar con nadie, se le conocía por ser duro y estricto con sus agentes y July podía asegurar que lo era.   
—Te quiero a mi lado, no te muevas y no hables. —Le dijo en cuanto vio a July. —Zola quiere ver los avances que has logrado en la ámbito del combate. Recuerda que no lo hiciste bien las últimas veces que él estuvo aquí, no me hagas quedar mal.   
—Sí señor. —July asintió la cabeza entendiendo por partes todo lo que el hombre había dicho. De nuevo, aunque entendía el ruso, todavía se le complicaba.  
Otra cosa que había aprendido, no mostrar lo que sientes, que en estos casos era perfecto, ya que nadie podía ver el miedo que estaba dentro de ella.   
July no se había dado cuenta de cómo otros agentes estaban ahí, con sus respectivos jefes de barraca, pero esta vez eran reducidos. Normalmente habían entre 15 – 20 agentes, pero está vez sólo 7 estaban ahí, incluida ella.   
Zola apareció junto con otros tres hombres de alto rango al parecer, los tres en la misma posición, brazos atrás, cabeza a lo alto y derechos. No dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron recargados en una pared y llamaron a cada agente de alto rango.   
July podía sentir sus manos sudar pero seguía en la misma posición, no miraba a nadie, no decía nada y no sentía nada.   
—Vas al último contra el agente Djockovic. —Perfecto, pelearía contra un hombre, pensó maldiciendo en su cabeza.  
—Sí señor. —July moría por preguntar porque había tan pocas personas pero si algo había aprendido, era no preguntar nada.  
Las peleas empezaron, los dos primeros agentes se pusieron en posición y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los golpes secos lanzados hacia el otro.  
July dio un suspiro fuerte tratando de calmar sus nervios cuando sintió un pellizco en su brazo.  
—Compórtate. —Fue su jefe quien le había dicho eso. Ella volvió a tomar la posición de firmes sin decir nada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña cada vez que estaba ahí, siendo observada por todos pero aún así, sin decir nada.  
El sueño se había ido al ver las primeras gotas de sangre y como un cuerpo era tirado como un tronco después de ser talado. Cuando menos pensó, ya era su turno. Normalmente, las pruebas duraban entre dos a tres horas, pero está vez habían pasado para ella 5 minutos, cosa que no era cierta.  
Colocó cinta adhesiva en sus manos para protección y unas vendas. Dio un respiro fuerte mientras su jefe la miraba directo a los ojos.   
—No. Me. Falle. —July entendía la insistencia de su jefe, si ella fallaba, él fallaba. Era una consecuencia en cadena, si un eslabón se rompe, entonces la cadena ya no sirve.   
Ahora, la razón por la cual iniciaron a aceptar mujeres en HYDRA era simple, ¿quién sospecharía de una? Eran débiles, delicadas, poco listas, o al menos eso era lo que se les decía. Además, se habían dado cuenta que sus enemigos estaban tomando la misma estrategia.  
July dio los últimos pasos para poder estar frente a su contrincante.   
Él se veía sumamente seguro de sí mismo, como si se dijera que terminaría con ella en el primer golpe, y por una parte era cierto, pero July trataría de evitar todos los golpes posibles. Desde su última prueba, donde había terminado en primer lugar había dedicado más tiempo a sus entrenamientos.   
La chica podía sentir su corazón en su garganta. El hombre que estaba al mando dio la orden de poder iniciar y el agente no se tardó en dar su primer golpe el cual July esquivó con dificultad.   
Sintió como sus piernas temblaban pero lanzó un golpe que fue detenido al instante. Vio una sonrisa formarse en los labios de aquel hombre que solo la hicieron enojarse.   
—Piensa que es un objetivo   
Sí algo había aprendido en esos doce años, era hacer que la gente se volviera simplemente su trabajo, olvidaba el hecho de que esas personas tenían una historia, familia, tenían futuro. Eso ya no era indispensable.   
De pronto sintió un golpe que la hizo caer sentada, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se había distraído. El silencio fue lo que más la desconcertó. Mareada, se puso de pie y cerró los puños.  
El hombre todavía seguía sonriendo presumiendo a los demás como estaba golpeando a la favorita de Zola. Inclusive había visto al mismo Zola y con una sola mirada le dijo —Ella está acabada. —July aprovechó eso como ventaja y fue a darle una patada justo en medio del abdomen, vio como se retorcía y dio otra para tirarlo.   
Ya en el suelo se subió en él y comenzó a golpearle la cara a puño cerrado. Un golpe con la izquierda, otro con la derecha. Podía ver los cambios que su cara estaba sufriendo, primero fue la ceja, luego el labio estaba sangrado. Después de otros golpes, sus pómulos estaban hinchados y sangrando.   
Sintió como si fuera otra persona quien estuviera golpeando a este chico, y en un momento de debilidad y sentimiento se distrajo y este se zafó de su agarre para golpearla justo en la quijada.  
Había un problema, Djockovic estaba furioso, su respiración de toro y sus ojos podían decirlo. July volvió a temblar en su lugar mientras otra patada la volvía a tirar.  
“Cálmate. ¡Defiéndete! Por amor de Dios, ¡TE ESTÁ GOLPEANDO!” Se regañó mentalmente.  
Sintió líquido caer por su cara, ya estaba sangrando, no sabía de dónde porque no sentía dolor pero lo limpió como pudo y volvió a la pelea.   
Lanzó una patada y luego otra, pero la segunda fue detenida por el hombre haciendo que cayera y él sobre ella, ahora se vengaría. Como pudo, golpeó su cara con dificultad ya que sus brazos eran muy cortos como para alcanzarlo pero había algo que él no tenía, uñas.  
Sabía que era un golpe bajo pero él estaba sobre ella lanzando golpes mientras ella se cubría la cara como podía con sus brazos. Como pudo estiró una mano que fue a parar directo a su cara y lo rasguñó haciendo que el agente gritara de dolor. Aprovechó eso para salir de entre sus piernas y mientras él tenía sus manos sobre su cara le lanzó una patada en su cabeza que hizo que el hombre terminará en el piso.  
Esperó unos segundos pero Djockovic no se levantaba, lo había golpeado muy fuerte. Volteó a ver a los tres hombres que dirigían esta prueba y ambos hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza para que se retirara. Zola inclusive esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que había hecho una buena elección.   
Se colocó en su lugar anterior y sintió una palmadita en el hombre por parte de su jefe mientras ella asentía, ambos sin voltearse a ver.   
—Los que estén de pie, vengan. —Habló uno de los tres hombres abriendo una puerta a su izquierda y comenzado a entrar.  
—Ve. —Le dijo su jefe mientras le daba un empujoncito ya que con trabajos podía caminar. A duras penas llegó, y detrás de ella la puerta fue cerrada.  
El cuarto a donde habían entrado era una enfermería, pero no era “La enfermería.” Todos entendieron de inmediato y fueron a ubicarse a una camilla.   
—Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo grupo de élite. —Dijo el segundo hombre para después retirarse junto con Zola y el otro hombre.   
July no supo qué pasó después de que se recostara, estaba medio inconsciente mientras le curaban y vendaban su cuerpo. Tal vez no tenía heridas externas pero había conseguido dos costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna.   
Se había despertado a las 4 de la mañana después de dos días y de inmediato el dolor comenzó a sentirse.   
Estaba dando vueltas en su cama tratando de no moverse mucho, leyó el expediente frente a su cama. Al perecer no habían sido dos costillas, sino tres, costillas rotas y una de ellas había roto su vaso. Le habían hecho laparotomía exploratoria que significaba que la habían abierto, parado la hemorragia y curado el órgano afectado. Perfecto, lo que necesitaba.   
Volteó a ver a su alrededor y solo ella seguía en esa camilla, claramente los demás no había sufrido demasiados daños.  
Se paró como pudo y buscó un baño a tientas, la única luz que había era la de la luna pero ni siquiera esa alumbraba lo suficiente, chocó con varias camas haciendo que el dolor se intensificara.  
Estaba buscando una puerta que le indicará un baño pero se topó con algo mucho más interesante. Era el hombre del brazo de metal.  
Estaba inconsciente en una camilla donde tenía conectada una intravenosa en su brazo normal que parecía drenar sangre, así como la última vez que lo había visto.   
No parecía una persona, parecía un cadáver, inmóvil, estoico, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan atemorizante dormido? Lo único que sentía al verlo era impotencia y miedo, no podía hablarle, estaba congelada en su lugar.  
Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia él, se puso a un lado frente a su brazo de metal y al ver que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz trató de observar de cerca. Era un prototipo muy bien hecho, una tecnología que jamás había visto, ni siquiera con Howard y eso la asustaba. El hecho de que HYDRA fuera más avanzada, la ponía a temblar.   
Cuando terminó de ver el brazo, alzó la cabeza para poder ver su cara pero unos ojos asesinos la sorprendieron, estaban alerta transmitiendo miedo hacia ella. Si ya estaba temerosa ahora no sabía describirlo. Un frío la inhundo de los pies a la cabeza y en su mente pudo imaginar que en ese momento él le sonreía. Claro que eso era prácticamente imposible.   
—Buck. —Susurró ella y él solo la siguió observando, sin ningún cambio en su ceño. No transmitía ningún sentimiento, no podía imaginarse que estaría pensando.   
¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Qué se fuera? Tal vez era la opción más apropiada pero ella no quería irse, no sabía cuándo tendría una segunda oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él.   
De pronto la reconoció. El cerebro del soldado hizo un click.   
—Deberías de estar muerta. —Habló y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda.   
En realidad no la recordaba. No recordaba a Julia Dunn, solo sabía que ella había sido parte de una de sus misiones, y ella no debía de estar aquí. Eso demostraría el falló que hubiera hecho y el fallar no le estaba permitido. La impotencia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.  
—Tú también. —Dijo ella sin pensar. Bucky no dijo nada respecto al comentario de ella.  
Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y mientras en los de ella se mostraba añoranza y tristeza, en los de él, seguían siendo atemorizantes, sin ningún sentimiento a flote, tal vez ira y desconcierto, jamás uno de sus objetivos había salido vivo.   
—Sie ist fehlgeschlagen, Soldat. —(Fallaste, soldado) Resonó en su cabeza y lo siguiente no era bueno.  
Sin pensarlo, el brazo de metal de Bucky se alzó, terminando en el cuello de la chica mientras ella trataba de quitar los dedos del hombre de él. Sus ojos esta vez sí demostraban lo que sentía, ira y determinación de terminar con ella.   
Sintió como el hombre se sentaba en la camilla y los pies de ella se alzaban del suelo.  
—Basta, Bucky, somos amigos. —Decía ella mientras trataba de respirar y sentía como su cara se hinchaba y sus ojos no se cerraban. —Buck —Apenas podía hablar pero quería hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Por segunda vez, había quedado inconsciente y sin saber si esta vez despertaría.


	36. Parte 3: Capítulo 6

—Dr. está despertando. —Escuchó voces a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se acomodaban a la luz del cuarto.  
—Buenos días señorita Borges. —Era Zola que estaba sentado a su lado de la camilla en donde anteriormente había estado, está vez amarrada por las muñecas. —Siento eso, debimos tomar medidas de seguridad para que no volviera a levantarse, por su salud.   
—¿Qué pasó? —July preguntó tratando de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama.  
—Nada.   
—¿Quién me hizo esto? —Preguntó de nuevo con la voz ronca y sintiendo dolor alrededor de su cuello.  
—Será mejor que no pregunte más, ya suficiente ha hecho, mis superiores no están muy felices con usted, y si no hubiera hablado por usted… bueno, mejor no preocuparnos de nuevo. —Le dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose su sombrero.  
—Se quedará aquí en observación otros tres días y después volverá al entrenamiento. Por algún tiempo dejará de ser una agente activa ¿Entendido? —July asintió. —Y nada de ir investigando cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Ahora, debo de irme. Nos veremos pronto.  
Y sin esperar su respuesta, el Dr. Zola abrió la cortina y la cerró detrás de él. Pudo escuchar en alemán las instrucciones que daba del otro lado pero la última frase la hizo retorcerse.   
—Investígenla y vigílenla.  
Eso significarían problemas para ella, ya que en SHIELD tenían un expediente acerca de su situación. Estaba solo a manos de Howard y Peggy pero si ella pudo conseguir un expediente, no dudaba en que cualquier otra persona lo hiciera.   
Y lo que menos quería, era que HYDRA se enterara de sus supuestas habilidades, los rumores de experimentos con personas era lo que más se decía de esta organización y ahora que ella formaría parte de uno de ellos podía confirmar que estas personas no tenían en jugar a ser Dios.   
Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde su accidente y las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido, pero no era lo único que se había ido, la motivación que tenía de encontrar a Bucky, de salir de ahí junto a él se habían esfumado. Era como si su cuerpo actuara en automático, no hacía lo que no le dijeran, no escribía en su diario. Vivía sus días en repetición y aburrimiento.   
Se había convertido en una mejor contrincante y en los exámenes de sangre se mostraba como una mujer sana, había descubierto que no era la única mujer, había una rusa que intentaba asegurar su lugar en aquel grupo exclusivo, todos parecían estar llenos de entusiasmo, como si no vieran el peligro que llegarían a ocasionar y gracias a las mentiras de July ella estaba ahí ocupando un lugar.   
Ahora los habían trasladado a otra parte del complejo, donde solo había gente enterada acerca del experimento y los 7 agentes que participarían. Era como estar a un nivel superior de todos lo demás, pero eso no la hacía sentir bien.   
Claro que nadie les decía nada, ni siquiera entre ellos se hablaban y para July, eso era mejor, después de todo, su miedo más grande era convertirse en uno de ellos.   
***  
Del otro lado del mundo, el Dr. Zola ahora estaba en su laboratorio en SHIELD esperando los resultados de su nueva investigación, y no precisamente de la que se hallaba en ese lugar, si no, el expediente de la señorita Emily Borges.   
Al apagar las luces de su laboratorio se encontró una bolsa afuera de la puerta de este y al recogerla pudo confirmar que eran los papeles que necesitaba.   
Entró a su residencia y comenzó a poner agua para café. A un lado, en su comedor, saco todos lo papeles. Eran más de los que esperaba, muchos más, y tras dar un suspiro cansado comenzó a leer uno por uno.  
El nombre Julia Dunn salió a la vista y fue cuando su sueño lo abandonó por esa noche, al parecer la señorita Borges era mucho más interesante de lo que él creía.   
***  
—¡Disparé, agente! —Le gritaba su superior a July que tenía el arma con una mano temblorosa.   
¿La razón? Los habían despertado a la mitad de la noche para un entrenamiento de emergencia, que terminaría en dos asesinatos. El cual uno acababa de realizarse frente a sus ojos y el segundo estaba por cometerlo ella.   
Al parecer, les habían dicho que solo habían disponibles 7 lugares en el grupo, por eso, dos de ellos debían de ser eliminados, un hombre y una mujer, primero, hicieron pelear a los dos más débiles de los hombres para así, asegurar su lugar. Y después, July tuvo que pelear con la rusa.  
Después de una pelea, July salió triunfadora y la rusa estaba tendida en el suelo esperando la bala, pero por alguna razón, July no la había disparado, era imposible para ella. Lo cual era extraño porque ya había matado gente antes, pero no sabía que le estaba pasando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, el estruendo de una bala salió de otro lado dándole junto al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la rusa.  
—La próxima vez no quiero verte dudar, o serás la siguiente. —Le susurraron al oído mientras ella asentía sin voltear a ver quien había sido.   
Esa pequeña oración fue la que la despertó de su estado inconsciente de las últimas semanas, si ella seguía con esa actitud, lo más probable fuera que no podría seguir con vida. La determinación de aquellas personas por seguir con el programa era lo que los hacía estar tan dispuesto a realizar las misiones.  
Después de ese suceso, todos volvieron a su cuarto en espera de instrucciones para iniciar el día o terminar de dormir pero para July, cualquiera de las dos cosas fue imposible, dormir no era una opción porque al cerrar los ojos revivía el momento en donde había desenfundado su arma y la había apuntado a la rusa en señal de que la había derrotado, tal vez ella había logrado sobrevivir pero no era una victoria para ella en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
Eso fue lo único que le quitó la monotonía de sus días, después, todos seguían su horario.  
Despertar, entrenar, desayunar, entrenamiento táctico, ducha, cena, dormir.   
Una y otra vez en la espera de que el experimento comenzara.   
July estaba comiendo su desayuno en silencio cuando uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella.  
—Peleas bien. —Dijo captando su atención.  
—Gracias. —Dijo ella metiendo una uva a su boca.   
—¿Crees que inicie pronto? —Volvió a hablar el hombre a su lado, un comportamiento nuevo para ella.   
—¿Disculpa? —July preguntó sin entender.  
—El proyecto.  
—¿Hablas de los experimentos? —El hombre asintió. —No lo sé. —Dijo July comenzando a divagar en su mente.  
—Era mi hermana ¿sabías? —Así que la rusa era pariente de él. July no dijo nada por un momento ¿debería disculparse? ¿no decir nada? ¿llorar?   
—No lo sabía. —Ahora terminó por su vida ¿qué tal si buscaba venganza?   
—No quiero tu lástima ni tampoco busco una disculpa, así es este trabajo y ninguno de los dos lo esperaba diferente.   
—¿Te gustaría honrarla?   
—¿Te refieres a un funeral? —El hombre preguntó incrédulo para después reír. —No, gracias.  
—Podría decir un versículo de la Biblia, me la sé de memoria, digo, pero si no quieres así está bien. —Dijo July sin entender cómo había terminado en esa conversación.   
—Así que lo que dicen es verdad.  
—¿Disculpa? —July no entendía lo que él decía.  
—Dicen que no encajas en este lugar, y por lo que vi ayer y lo que veo hoy, definitivamente es cierto, así que dime ¿qué hace una cosita como tú en este lugar? —Preguntó de nuevo con cierta curiosidad y divirtiéndose a sus costillas.  
—No te incumbe, y sí, tal vez no encaje en este lugar pero no olvides que solo los mejores formarán parte de este proyecto y que soy parte de él, así que estamos en el mismo nivel, no te creas superior y estaría encantada de demostrarte porqué estoy aquí. —Dijo July poniéndose de pie y tomando su bandeja de comida para salir de ahí a paso apresurado.  
Después de esa amenaza, July se había ganado un enemigo de por vida, a la hora de combatir, él era el único que pedía pelear con ella, era como una batalla de egos donde la mayoría las ganaba él pero eso no hacía que July se rindiera porque por más que él le ganara, hacía que July quisiera patearlo más fuerte y más veces.  
Tiempo después los verdaderos movimientos comenzaron a realizarse, exámenes de sangre, orina, pruebas de resistencia, experimentos de resistencia al dolor, toda clase de pruebas que pudieran realizarse eran hechas a los 5 favoritos de HYDRA. Ese día todo mundo había estado en ayunas, el momento estaba cerca.  
Un rumor a voces decía que los experimentos en ellos comenzarían y que el suero del super soldado había sido un éxito pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿De verdad funcionaría?   
Eran las 8 de la noche cuando los habían reunido a todos en la enfermería, las camillas ya estaban preparadas con toda clase de aparatos a su alrededor, algunos de ellos, July los conocía, otros no.  
—Hoy es el día en donde el progreso se vuelve realidad, donde por fin alcanzaremos lo que tanto hemos anhelado, el día en donde HYDRA se vuelve invencible. —El doctor encargado del proyecto daba ese discurso motivacional para todos los involucrados donde algunos llegaban a sonreír ligeramente mientras otros con la cara completamente seria aplaudían. Sabían que hasta no confirmar que el suero funcionara no podrían celebrar.   
Los 5 siguieron las órdenes que les daban, se quitaron las chamarras que los protegían del frío y se quedaron exclusivamente con unos pantalones y unas camisetas. July sintió el frío del cuero apretando sus brazos y sus tobillos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cansado.   
Escuchaba como los doctores hablaban del procedimiento que seguirían mientras que para ella parecía escuchar las voces como si estuvieran muy lejos.   
Lo único que podía pensar era ¿En qué se había metido? Había llegado muy lejos por nada, Bucky no regresaría con ella, y si lo hiciera, ¿cómo saldrían vivos de ahí? Había actuado por un simple instinto, por impulso ¿y que había ganado? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada, probablemente su vida llegaría hasta ahí, las lágrimas comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos mientras pensaba en todas las personas que había querido en esa vida.   
Julia Dunn eres una mujer estúpida. Una vocecilla en su mente que cada vez se volvía más fuerte repetía esas seis palabras que quedarían tatuadas en ella por lo que quedara de su vida.   
Todo por intentar salvar alguien que había intentado matarla, por creer que esa persona la recordaría, después de tanto tiempo, por alguien que al parecer no necesitaba ser rescatada.   
Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, una aguja había sido introducida mientras el líquido comenzaba a fluir por sus venas.  
Ardía como si fuera fuego puro, en todo el cuarto, los gritos de sus compañeros resonaban, era gritos ahogados, todos intentaban parecer más fuertes de lo que eran, incluída ella, intentaba no gritar pero al sentir el sabor de sangre en su lengua nada la retenía de poder gritar a todo pulmón.   
El dolor era indescriptible que sentía como su estómago quería sacar los jugos gástricos que llevaba por falta de comida, su vista se comenzaba a nublar, para estos momentos, los gritos ya no eran retenidos y sentía su saliva salir de su boca sin miramientos.   
Estaba ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y de lo que le ocurría a ella, justo antes de desvanecerse escuchó a alguien entrar al cuarto.  
—Quiten eso de ella —Dijo una persona que no reconoció con voz neutra. —Y traiganla.  
Sintió como la aguja era arrancada de su brazo pero el ardor seguía presente propagándose por todo su cuerpo.   
July intentaba mantenerse despierta mientras era arrastrada por dos hombres a un cuarto continuo.  
—Ella no es quien dice ser. —La voz que había sido su salvación al parecer se convertiría en su perdición. —Esperaremos indicaciones del Dr. Zola y cuando él regrese él sabrá qué hacer con ella.


	37. Parte 3: Capítulo 7

July no sabía si habían pasado días o semanas pero sabía algo, ella estaba en muchos problemas.  
Los primeros días había estado agonizando de dolor, era como si estuviera en un estado inconsciente, su cuerpo sudaba como si afuera la temperatura fuera de 30°C cuando se suponía que estaban a inicios de invierno. Pero al mismo tiempo moría de frío.   
El lugar donde la mantenían era un cuarto de dos metros por dos, donde solo había una cama, como pudo se arrastró ahí mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.   
Se sentía retorcer y lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer, jamás debió de acceder a esto y tal vez, solo tal vez si hubiera terminado el experimento tendría un posibilidad de terminar con vida pero eso no era muy probable.   
Había visto que era vigilada constantemente por una rejilla en su puerta que se abría y cada vez que venían a verla escuchaba: —No durará mucho tiempo.   
Los temblores en su cuerpo se habían detenido pero el dolor parecía ser permanente hasta que el sonido de una puerta azotándose la hizo levantar su cabeza de la cama.  
—Sáquenla. —Eso había sonado más como un gruñido que una palabra.   
De nuevo, dos hombres la tomaron de cada brazo y mientras sus pies iban arrastrando, ellos la llevaban a otro lugar que ella no conocía.   
Abrieron la puerta y la sentaron bruscamente en una silla para después amarrarla de las muñecas y tobillos. Una luz fue a dar directo a su cara mientras sus ojos se cerraban por aquel destello.  
—Diga su nombre. —Un hombre habló del otro lado de la lámpara pero ella no podía distinguir quien era.   
—Emily Borges. —Dijo ella con voz ronca.  
—Señorita, se lo voy a pedir nuevamente, su nombre.  
—Emily Borges, tengo 31 años. —July dijo evitando la lámpara.  
Por un momento escuchó cómo el hombre había salido del cuarto y en menos de 5 minutos había vuelto, con otra persona.  
—Señorita Borges. —Era Zola. —Ambos sabemos que ese no es su verdadero nombre, ahora, será mejor que coopere con nosotros si no quiere que esto se complique.   
—Juro que mi nombre es Emily. —July estaba rogando mientras sentía lágrimas salir de sus ojos.   
—¿Emily o Julia? —¡BOOM! Un estruendo se formó dentro de la cabeza de July. Ellos sabían quién era ella.  
—No conozco a ninguna Julia, yo soy Emily, deben de estar confundiéndose con alguien más.  
—¿De verdad señorita Dunn? —Zola rió. —Hemos encontrado un set de tinte rubio escondido en su recámara además de un diario y en repetidas ocasiones habla de su antigua vida, como Julia Dunn.  
July no dijo nada, no había manera que se salvara de eso.   
—La dejaremos un momento a solas para que piense bien sus siguientes respuestas. —Zola le indicó al otro hombre que lo acompañaba que podía continuar con un pequeño castigo preparado para la chica.   
Zola salió a encontrarse con otros tres hombres en un cuarto continuo.  
—¿Y bien? ¿Es ella? —Uno de los hombres preguntó impacientemente.  
—Definitivamente es ella. —Zola habló asintiendo haciendo que los demás sonrieran en forma de victoria.  
—Ella es la chica que buscamos hace 14 años, la chica que no envejece. ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado siempre con nosotros? —Habló un segundo hombre.   
—En su diario se menciona varias veces el nombre de James Barnes. —Habló de nuevo Zola. —Es obvio, que él es la razón de porque ella está aquí.  
Todos rieron de nuevo, era obvio que no recuperará a Barnes por más que ella quisiera.  
—Que gran decepción se ha de haber llevado al saber que él no la recuerda y que no lo hará.   
—Podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor, una manera de mantenerla aquí y tranquilamente. —Zola habló de nuevo. —¿Quieres a tu chico?, debes de estar de nuestro lado, si el suero llegara a funcionar ellos dos serían imparables.  
—Bien, usaremos eso aunque sabemos que eso no funcionará, ellos nunca podrán estar juntos. —El oficial al mando asintió mientras volvían a su pequeño interrogatorio.  
Mientras ellos discutían eso, July había sido golpeada “ligeramente”, el hombre con la que la habían dejado tenía instrucciones exactas de lo que debía de hacer.  
Golpe tras golpe y sin que July pudiera defenderse, su estado físico estaban en muy malas condiciones hasta que después de un rato, ya no sintió dolor, el calor se había ido y los temblores se habían detenido.   
No se había sentido así en años, era como si hubiera renacido, no sabía lo que significaba pero sabía que era algo bueno. Se sentía tan fuerte, tan revitalizada que al primer intento de alzar las manos para cubrirse y defenderse se había liberado de las cintas de cuero que la retenían a la silla.  
El hombre la miró estupefacto y se detuvo en ese instante. July todavía seguía sin digerir lo que pasaba pero actuaba por instinto, después de soltarse de la otra mano, quitó la de los tobillos y se levantó de la silla para poder salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar.   
July tomó la silla de metal del suelo sin darse cuenta que estaba atornillada a este y la lanzó al hombre que había estado golpeándola, esté de inmediato cayó al suelo inconsciente.   
Se sorprendió al verlo caer tan rápido pero no se inmuto y siguió con su plan suicida, abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento para ubicarse, estaba, obviamente, en los cuartos de interrogatorios, después de ellos, seguían las celdas y hacia el otro lado estaban algunas oficinas para después llegar a un pasillo que la llevaba a la salida.  
Ahora que se había ubicado salió corriendo, su única opción sería perder a los agentes que mandaran por ella en el bosque (porque sabía que la perseguirían)   
A lo lejos, la chica pudo escuchar los gritos de asombro por parte de los hombre y los de ira después de estos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó los balazos a su alrededor, pero después de dar vuelta a la esquina, estos habían terminado.  
—Agentes, quiero a Emily Borges ahora, y más les vale que ella siga con vida. —El oficial a cargo les habló a tres agentes que se encontraban cerca. Pero Zola estaba cruzando los brazos y negando. —¿Acaso usted tiene una mejor idea?   
—Ambos sabemos que la tengo. Traiganlo, él es quien necesita traerla de vuelta.   
July creía que los había perdido por el momento pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, vendrían a buscarla así que decidió detenerse por un momento y volver a revisar sus opciones.  
No tenía ni la menor idea de como había hecho eso, ¿de dónde había obtenido esa fuerza? No lo sabía pero estaba agradecida.   
Se sentó en las raíces de un árbol sintiendo su pantalón mojarse por la nieve debajo de este, respiro un momento, debía de encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse ya que estaba indefensa sin ninguna arma y ni siquiera tenía ropa suficiente para sobrevivir al frío, a pesar de eso, July no sentía el frío, no sabía si era por la adrenalina que había tenido o si era otra cosa.  
—Julia Dunn no volverás a hacer nada estúpido en tu vida ¿Me escuchaste? —Se dijo a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y seguía caminando.   
Caminó, según ella, por otros 10 minutos hasta que sintió algo que no encajaba, no sabía que era pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Se detuvo y observó a su alrededor pero todo parecía estar en su lugar.   
No fue hasta que volteó de nuevo hacia delante para seguir caminando que lo vio, vestido completamente de negro, y sintió el miedo apoderarse de ella mientras él la veía con esos ojos azules que reflejaban el frío del ambiente.   
—Buck, por favor, no hagas esto. —July volvía a insistir a pesar de que eso no funcionara.   
El hombre no dijo nada y se fue acercando a ella lentamente, no había tenido una misión en donde el objetivo no requería ser eliminado así que esto era nuevo para él. Además, ¿qué tenía ella que nadie podía matarla? Ni siquiera él, que lo había intentado dos veces, y si no fuera porque la segunda vez lo habían detenido, lo más probable es que si lo hubiera logrado.  
Además, cada vez que tenía un encuentro con ella, el nombre de Buck salía a la superficie, no sabía qué significaba eso, pero el miedo y la desolación en sus ojos producían cierto aire de curiosidad. Ella sabía algo, algo que llegaba a ponerlo nervioso, y lleno de ansiedad al no saber que era.   
Y mientras él buscaba la forma de llevarla con vida de nuevo a la base, July buscaba una forma de verlo como realmente era, un asesino, un asesino que venía por ella.  
Ya no era el hombre al que ella había amado intensamente, no era el carismático James Barnes, al parecer ese hombre había muerto, tal y como Steve le había comunicado. No podía describir en lo que Bucky se había convertido, no conocía nada de él pero sabía todo lo que él le transmitía.   
Inseguridad, miedo, melancolía, tristeza, todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos invadían a July de pies a cabeza.   
July podía ver el aliento de ambos salir de sus bocas por el frío pero aparte de eso, ninguno de los dos hacía algún otro movimiento.   
No fue hasta que Bucky se aproximó hasta donde ella estaba y con su brazo de metal trató de tomarla pero gracias a sus reflejos se movió y ambos quedaron ahora en los lados contrarios.   
—Él ya no es Bucky. —Se repitió July mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cansado.  
Varias veces había peleado por sobrevivir y está vez no sería diferente. Y como todas las veces anteriores debía de olvidar que la persona con quien peleaba era un ser humano, claro que con Bucky sería más difícil.   
July lanzó una patada para derribar al soldado que fue interceptada haciendo que ella cayera directo al suelo, era obvio que su entrenamiento no era tan bueno como el de él. Estando en el suelo, el hombre lanzó un puñetazo hacia su cara y por instinto su mano lo detuvo, la mirada de sorpresa del soldado no fue nada comparada con la de la chica. ¿Ella había hecho eso?   
Alzó de nuevo sus dos piernas lanzando al soldado al suelo para que así, ella pudiera ponerse de pie. Justo cuando ella se había colocado en una posición defensiva, Bucky ya estaba listo para atacar de nuevo.   
Ambos siguieron combatiendo y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y gemidos al recibir y dar golpes. July no entendía cómo era posible que pudiera combatir con alguien de semejante nivel pero por lo que deducía, al parecer el experimento había funcionado en ella.   
Ahora se sentía algo alegre de tener el mismo nivel que el soldado, sabía que no podía ganarle pero sí que podía defenderse. No lo pensó dos veces y mientras él se acomodaba, ella le lanzó una patada a la espalda en donde el soldado terminó azotándose contra un árbol haciendo que el Bucky se enojara y comenzara a frustrarse al no poder matarla, hubiera sido tan fácil si esas hubieran sido sus órdenes.  
Bucky corrió hasta ella para derribarla de nuevo haciendo que su cuerpo cayera en seco al suelo, un quejido salió de la boca de la chica. July al verlo sobre ella y viéndola con esos ojos azules no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.  
—Buck, por favor, no hagas esto. No me mates. —Pedía llorando mientras buscaba la manera de salir de su agarre. —Recuerda quien soy, te lo suplico.   
El silencio que el hombre usaba como respuesta solo hacían que los nervios de July crecieran, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal pero sintió como el soldado se levantaba y la tomaba por la muñeca alzándola bruscamente.  
—No me enviaron a matarte. —Su voz salió en un perfecto ruso haciendo que la voz que ella recordaba como la suya fuera intercambiada por esas 5 palabras. Esas 5 palabras fueron una sorpresa para la chica, pero no se sintió a salvo con ellas. Eso significaba algo peor, mucho peor.  
Así que en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Bucky, July lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de este aprovechando la proximidad que él había otorgado.  
July tomó la primera piedra suficientemente grande que encontró en el suelo y corrió hacia Bucky para poder derribarlo, lo tenía sujeto con sus piernas apretando su cara y tratando de mantener su brazo de metal quieto pero mientras ella golpeaba parte del hombro y la parte superior del brazo, con su mano él intentaba zafarse apretando la pierna de July causando un gran dolor.   
—Lo siento. —Decía July mientras continuaba golpeando el brazo de metal con la fuerza sobrehumana que había obtenido hace apenas unas horas.  
La chica escuchaba los quejidos del hombre que trataba de quitársela de encima pero al parecer el plan de July había funcionado y había desmantelado el brazo de metal dejando a Bucky indefenso, relativamente hablando.  
Bucky al sentir que su brazo acababa de dejar de funcionar se quedó en un estado estático buscando otras maneras de actuar, si tan solo pudiera matarla, se decía a sí mismo. Esto era una situación desconocida para él y quería hacer algo al respecto.  
—James, lo siento. —Decía July con la voz entrecortada todavía asegurando a Bucky con sus piernas. —No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, no sé qué hizo que sobrevivieras y te olvidaras de mí, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado y que volveré por ti. —La voz de la chica fue lo suficientemente rápido en un ruso apenas entendible que el soldado no se tomó mucho tiempo en ponerle atención.  
—¡Ya cállate! —Dijo el hombre claramente enojado mientras que con su otro brazo disponible aventaba a la chica lejos de ahí. —Mi nombre no es James.   
July no lo pensó dos veces y en cuanto aterrizó en el suelo le aventó la piedra con la que había deshabilitado su brazo justo a la cara para distraerlo mientras ella escapa de nuevo adentrándose al bosque.  
Por fin encontró un tronco lo suficientemente grande en donde pudo esconderse en la espera del soldado pero él nunca volvió por ella, él había huído de nuevo a la base en busca de refuerzos y alguien que arreglara su brazo y al verificar que de verdad ella estaba sola, por fin pudo comenzar analizar todo lo que había sucedido las anteriores 12 horas haciendo que la chica se derrumbara sin entender todo lo que había vivido.


	38. Parte 3: Capítulo 8

En cuanto dos agentes lo vieron a lo lejos le abrieron la puerta para entrar al bunker, los hombres huían de él, así que para cuando entró y fue escoltado por un hombre de rango superior, todos los demás agentes evitaban el camino por donde ellos andaban.   
Después de un rato llegaron a donde lo mantenían y el soldado se sentó en una silla lamiendo sus labios por la resequedad y buscando una forma de explicar cómo había sucedido la situación.  
—Soldat. —La voz del general lo hizo voltear a verlo de inmediato. —Reporte de la misión.   
—El objetivo escapó en los bosques. El brazo ha dejado de funcionar y necesito un par de soldados para regresar.   
El general asintió y le hizo una señal de que podía sentarse mientras se encaminaba a salir del cuarto.  
En un cuarto continuó, los otros hombres esperaban con impaciencia el regreso del soldado y al recibir la noticia no estuvieron nada felices, si tan solo el suero no hubiera funcionado en ella todo hubiera sido más fácil.   
—Arreglen su brazo y vuelvanlo a dormir. —Ordenó el hombre al mando. —No se necesita más.   
—Sí, señor. —Dijo el general mientras salía del cuarto a acatar las órdenes que le habían dado.   
—¿Cómo están nuestros hombres?  
—No lo están tomando bien, sólo uno aceptó el suero pero no sabemos si sobreviva. —Dijo un doctor que estaba en la sala temiendo por su vida.   
—¡¿Cómo es posible que la única persona con la que ha funcionado se ha escapado?! ¡Alguien que me explique! —Gritaba con voz gruesa mientras golpeaba su escritorio y tiraba las cosas.   
—La encontraremos. —Dijo uno de los agentes que estaban ahí.  
—Más les vale. Y usted. —Señaló al Doctor que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado temblando para poner toda su atención en él. —Busque perfeccionar el procedimiento, necesitamos ser superiores a nuestros enemigos.   
—Sí, señor.   
***  
July desembarcó en el puerto de Nueva York, donde alguna vez despidió a Bucky pero ahora todo había cambiado por completo. Salió de su escondite, detrás de unas cajas de materias primas lista para correr y tratar de no ser vista.   
Desde que había salido del frío bosque de Bielorrusia se encontró con una pequeña villa donde tuvo que robar un poco de ropa de un tendedero, estaba rota y no era de su talla pero funcionaba para ella.   
A hurtadillas evitó a cada hombre que desembarcaba las cosas hasta que por fin salió de esa zona.   
Solo tenía un lugar en mente donde ir, pero antes debía de pasar por algo sumamente importante.   
Corría por las calles detrás de los edificios rogando por no ser vista y si era vista lo mejor sería que no la reconocieran, sabía que estaba siendo buscada pero no tenía en nadie en quien confiar, las únicas personas con las que quería estar, lo más probable sería que no quisieran verla y lo entendía completamente.  
Seguía caminando esperando llegar a su destino pronto y cuando estuvo segura de que había llegado un golpe a su estómago la hizo caer a la realidad de nuevo.   
El terreno, el terreno baldío donde había enterrado las últimas pertenencias de July, Bucky y Steve estaba en construcción.   
Hombres pasaban de un lado a otro moviendo cemento, colocando varillas, terminando los cimientos. La entrada estaba cerrada por una cadena y un hombre anciano custodiando y verificando que solo trabajadores pudieran entrar, así que como alguna vez se había metido, volvió a hacerlo, está vez brincó con más destreza.   
Trató de evitar las miradas de los trabajadores pero era prácticamente imposible, su estado actual no ayudaba mucho.   
Buscó con dificultad donde podía ser el lugar donde los había enterrado y al encontrarlo cerró los ojos por frustración. Justo en esa parte del terreno, dos hombres estaban terminando de verter cemento fresco para terminar los cimientos.   
July se escondió detrás de unos costales de cemento y de algunos ladrillos esperando a que los hombres se fueran después de aplanar dicho material. No podía haber más de 30 cm de profundidad.  
Como pudo salió de su escondite y se encaminó a esa parte, miró los zapatos de mala calidad que había conseguido con un cariño indescriptible, al ser los únicos que había conseguido, y dando un fuerte respiro metió su pie derecho al cemento. Los documentos que se encontraban debajo eran sumamente importante para ella, lo suficiente como para no dejarlos.  
—¡Hey! Fuera de ahí —Escuchó a uno de los trabajadores gritando y sin pensarlo se agachó para comenzar a quitar la mezcla de encima.  
Pudo seguir haciendo eso por 30 segundos más hasta que dos hombres llegaron y la cargaron para sacarla de ahí.  
—Llama a la policía. —Dijo uno de ellos mientras él la retenía ya que July intentaba quitarse.   
Intentaba golpearlo pero el hombre evitaba sus golpes a toda costa, ¿cómo era posible que hace algunos días había podido desmantelar el arma secreta de HYDRA y en estos momentos no podía con un simple trabajador? Siguió y siguió intentando hasta que después de unos minutos sus esfuerzos habían desaparecido.  
Después, la policía apareció y ella no mostró resistencia alguna, con un poco de suerte, la llevarían con las personas que ella quería.   
Bajó de la patrulla y dio un ligero vistazo a toda la cuadra, podría escapar pero ya estaba cansada de hacerlo.   
Entró con la cabeza baja esperando no ver a nadie, Mirts apareció en sus pensamientos, ¿cómo era posible que se metiera en tantos problemas? Dijo recordando su primer arresto.   
—Su nombre. —Le ordenó el oficial a cargo.   
¿Qué debía de decir?, inició a ponerse nerviosa.  
—Su nombre. —Repitió con voz dura esperando asustarla. —Lo que usted acaba de hacer es un delito, daño a propiedad ajena y se castiga de 3 a 5 años de cárcel.  
July lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar un ruso atropellado mientras que la cara del oficial se deformaba. Con señas, July pidió papel y tinta para después volver a cruzarse de brazos y guardar silencio.  
El oficial salió de la sala de interrogatorios para hablar con su compañero del otro lado del vidrio.  
—Llama a nuestro mejor intérprete de ruso, mientras iré por papel. Espero que la señorita no este consiente de las leyes norteamericanas. —Dijo el oficial con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Al volver, le aventó las cosas y se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.  
—Aquí lo tienes.   
July tomó la pluma y la libreta para comenzar a escribir, después de unos segundos se la devolvió al oficial para que pudiera leer lo que ella había escrito.  
HOWARD STARK  
Esas dos palabras estaban escritas en la libreta, y solo esas dos palabras necesitaba para desatar caos en la ciudad de Nueva York.  
El oficial salió tomando la libreta y la pluma dejando a July en ese cuarto sola por un largo rato. Durante ese tiempo July intentó varias veces romper las esposas pero parecía que mientras se esforzaba más menos fuerza tenía ¿cómo era posible eso? Estaba segura de que ella era de capaz de lograrlo. Estaba por volver a intentarlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre nada relacionado con la policía.   
—Hola señorita, soy el señor Martin y busco ayudarte, sé que no hablas el inglés pero yo hablo ruso, así que podré comunicarte con los oficiales encargados de tu caso. —Dijo todo esto en un ruso apenas entendible.  
July lo miró y repitió está vez audible. —Quiero hablar con Howard Stark, es muy importante.   
—Me temo que eso no será posible. Mejor dime tu nombre. —Dijo Martin mientras anotaba lo que ella le decía.   
—Margaret Carter. —Dijo July ganando una mirada de desaprobación por parte del hombre frente a ella.  
—Ese nombre no suena ruso.  
—Si no es con Howard Stark, quiero ver a Margaret Carter. —Eso hizo que el señor Martin suspirara cansado.   
—Veré que puedo hacer. —Dijo tomando la libreta y saliendo de ahí dejando a July completamente sola, de nuevo.   
Desde que el señor Martin había salido de ahí, según el reloj de la sala de interrogatorios, habían pasado tres horas. Empezaba a creer que jamás hablarían con Howard para que viniera, o que Howard respondiera, eso sería aún menos creíble.   
Estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, aún esposada cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar la luz al cuarto lastimando sus ojos que no estaban acostumbrados.   
—Escuche que me buscabas. —Esa voz era la quería escuchar.


	39. Parte 3: Capítulo 9

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí. Eres afortunada de que estuviera en la ciudad y que estuviera de buen humor para aceptar venir. —Howard tomó la silla y se sentó frente a ella. —¿No piensas decir nada?  
No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Era Howard Stark pero no era el Howard que había dejado, sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vio.  
Su cabello se había tornado canoso de las raíces al igual que su bigote, su cara había cambiado, estaba viendo a otra persona y eso la hacía desesperarse.  
—Quiero entrar al programa de protección a testigos.   
—Debes de tener algo verdaderamente funcional para entrar a ese programa. —Dijo entrando en su notó serio.   
—Lo tengo, al menos eso creo. —Ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo para la chica. —¿Por qué viniste?  
—Si quieres puedo irme. —Dijo Howard tomando su sombrero y fingiendo ponerse de pie.  
—¡Noo! —July gritó alarmada. —No sabría si podría encontrarte de nuevo  
—¿Hiciste que te arrestaran para verme? —Howard preguntó confuso.  
—No en realidad, buscaba algo en propiedad privada. —July dijo bajando la mirada. —Entonces…  
—No creas que porque haya venido cambia algo entre nosotros. —Howard aclaró con voz firme. —Tal vez hace un tiempo te ayude en todo lo que pude pero defraudaste la confianza que tenía ¿Acaso era tan difícil contarme en qué estabas metida? Pude haber ayudado.   
—¿Cómo sabes qué estaba metida en algo? Tal vez era verdad.  
—July, no trates de engañarme, no me gané el título del hombre más inteligente de nuestros tiempos por nada. Además, no eres una mala persona, solo eres una persona que no le ha ido tan bien, de todos modos, eso no te da el derecho de dañar a la gente. Ahora, ¿vas a hablar o seguirás perdiendo mi tiempo?  
July se quedó en silencio por un rato analizando las palabras de Howard para después soltar un suspiro.  
—Está bien, tal vez no lo conté antes pero creeme que esto vale la pena escucharlo. No debes de interrumpirme y será mejor que no hablemos aquí.  
—Iré a pagar tu fianza. —Dijo Howard saliendo de cuarto de interrogatorios.   
July había salido con Howard Stark, cosa que llamaba demasiado la atención, como una de las personas más importantes había terminado en una comisaría sacando a una jovencita que bien, podría ser su hija, que parecía haber sido indigente toda su vida. Era una escena que pocas veces se veía.   
Pero esta escena, a pesar de que captó varias miradas, había una que no quitaba su vista de la cómica pareja. July y Howard, no podría importarles menos. Ambos salieron de ahí sin saber que alguien los seguía.  
Habían pasado dos horas desde que July había iniciado a hablar, desde la muerte del Dr. Heim, cuando vio a James y su desesperada busca por dar con él. Todos sus actos como agente de HYDRA para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones y lo único que faltaba era el experimento y la pelea que tuvo con Bucky.   
Howard durante ese tiempo no hablaba, algunas veces dejaba de verla y su mirada se perdía. No quería creer todo lo que July le estaba diciendo, después de todo ¿cómo volvería a confiar en ella? Estaba pensando en todos los problemas que pasaron tanto Howard y Peggy como July por su lado, problemas que pudieron haberse evitado cuando volvió a ponerle atención a July.  
—Espera… ¿están experimentando con personas? —Howard se irguió en su silla. —¿Cómo tuviste acceso a esa clase de información?  
—No solo tuve acceso a la información. —Dijo July entre diente avergonzada sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a arder.  
July no tuvo que decir absolutamente nada más para que Howard le entendiera. El hombre colocó sus dedos apretando el puente de su nariz en desesperación.  
—¿No puedes entender todo lo que pusiste en riesgo? ¡No puedo creer que no pensaras antes de hacer algo! ¡Eres una mujer demasiado terca e irresponsable! Howard comenzaba a alzar la voz a July y con justa razón. —Entiendo. Creíste ver a tu ex-prometido que resultaba estar muerto ¡Y sin comprobar si era él te lanzaste de cabeza al precipicio, solo para caer bajo una de las organizaciones que se dedica al caos y la destrucción! Puedo soportarlo. Asesinaste sin ninguna razón aparente por esa misma motivación, aún sin comprobarlo. También puedo superarlo pero algo que no puedo pasar por alto es el hecho de que nos mintieras y de que entraras a un programa donde no sabrías si sobrevivirías. Julia eso es lo más irresponsable que has hecho y creeme que has hecho cosas irresponsables.   
—No soy una niña no tienes porque hablarme de esa manera.  
—¡Si no eres una niña compórtate como tal, Julia! —Howard seguía desesperado.   
—Y tú deja de gritarme, sé que hice cosas terribles y es algo con lo que viviré el resto de mi vida, pero tú no puedes reprocharme nada cuando tú mismo participaste en experimentos con personas. —July dijo apretando los diente que creyó que se le romperían.   
Después de eso el estudio estuvo en completo silencio volviendo a July un tanto paranoica, sabía que Howard tenía razón pero le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo, quería hacerlo pero eso era admitir una lista de errores que parecía no tener fin.   
—Demonios Julia, siempre tienes que hacer todo difícil. —Dijo Howard con su voz ronca, verlo en ese estado y con su nueva apariencias (nueva para ella) era algo que jamás había visto. —Veré que puedo hacer para protegerte, pero no prometo nada. No creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. —Dijo Howard tomando el teléfono listo para comenzar una larga noche de llamadas telefónicas. —Puedes pasar la noche aquí, ya que por lo que veo, no tienes a donde ir. ¿Un trago? —Sonrió mientras servía dos vasos de whiskey


	40. Parte 3: Capítulo 9.1

A la mañana siguiente Jarvis había sido el encargado de llevarle ropa, el mayordomo no le había dirigido la palabra, no entendía cómo era posible que Howard siempre terminaba perdonándola, además, el verla igual que siempre no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.   
July no podía estar encerrada, aparte, después de darse un baño, se dio cuenta que su cabello había perdido el color, su castaño de siempre estaba dándose a notar, las puntas rubias estaban terriblemente maltratadas. Todo ese tiempo en HYDRA encerrada le habían destruido su cubierta. Hace mucho que no se veía como castaña.   
Entonces, con esa idea salió de la casa de Howard con un poco de dinero que le dejó, para comprar más ropa, y como ella lo veía, iría al peluquero.   
En el momento que salió de la casa, unos ojos la siguieron y decidieron bajarse del auto en el que la estaban esperando.   
July iba viendo la ciudad con asombro, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, y por lo que veía también las modas, ahora las mujeres usaban más pantalones que antes y había mucho color.   
July entró a tres tiendas, donde al final, en la tercera fue donde encontró una sección de rebajas, se midió y compró lo necesario y salió de ahí.  
Luego se metió a la primera peluquería que encontró y pidió que le volvieran a pintar el cabello de rubio, eso hasta que no fuera más Emily Borges y Howard le diera un nuevo alias.  
Ya iba caminando de vuelta a la casa cuando no pudo soportarlo más, con sus cosas en mano se metió a un callejón y se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura. Ahí vio cómo el hombre que sospechaba que la estaba siguiendo se metió y ahora estaba a su vista. De seguro HYDRA lo había mandado.  
Ella salió de su escondite mientras el hombre le daba la espalda, había dejado las bolsas de lado para poder sacar su arma.  
—No creas que no se que me has estado siguiendo. —Él hombre por reflejo quiso sacar su pistola y July se dio cuenta. —Ni lo pienses. Suéltala, y aviéntala lejos. —La chica cargó su arma. —Ahora date la vuelta. ¿Quién te envía?   
El hombre que creyó que había sido muy cuidadoso ahora estaba maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta.  
—¿Quién te envía? —July se acercó hasta él y lo empujó a una pared. Seguía apuntándole con el arma.   
Luego lo reconoció.   
“Mirts.” July podría reconocer esos ojos donde fueran. “Yo...creí...pero...¡¿qué haces en Nueva York?!” Claro que eso no lo dijo, solo lo pensó.  
En cuanto supo quién era aquel hombre, guardó su arma y recogió sus cosas para intentar salir corriendo de aquel callejón pero una mano tosca la detuvo.  
—Ah no. —El oficial ahora fue quien la acorraló contra la pared.   
Fue como si algo lo hubiera golpeado a la cabeza, pudo sentir sus lágrimas nublando su vista. Sus pulmones no tenían aire, era como su hubiera dejado de funcionar.  
El día anterior cuando la vio saliendo de la comisaría fue como si un rayo le hubiera caído, no podía ser ella, ¿o sí? Luego vio su foto, Emily Borges decía el expediente, pero era ella, tenía que ser ella. En cuanto la vio irse no dudó en seguirla, había pasado toda la noche en casa de Howard y él, afuera esperando. Ahora la tenía frente a él y no podía creerlo.   
July trató de zafarse, empujarlo pero no podía creerlo, había envejecido, como todos en su vida.  
—July. —Dijo sin aliento.  
—Debe de estar confundiendome con otra persona. —July estaba en negación.  
—July. —De nuevo lo dijo y la chica solo pudo voltear su cara, no quería verlo. —No me hagas esto, soy Mirts. Soy tu esposo.  
July sintió el nudo en la garganta.   
—Creí que habías muerto. ¿Qué pasó?  
—Juro que me está confundiendo con otra persona, déjeme ir o gritaré. —July dijo como último intento de escape. Bien sabía ella que podía derribarlo, no lo hizo.  
El hombre se alejó de la pared, su estado estaba en automático, pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella. July acomodó sus bolsas dispuesta a irse.  
—Una disculpa, es solo que usted me recordó a mi esposa, claro que ella era castaña, era terca y siempre se metía en problemas, pero tenía un buen corazón. Era hermosa y siempre confió en mí, nos divertíamos demasiado. Amaba su risa y como siempre me hacía sentir bien después de un día difícil. Tenía estos ojos, que te hacían olvidarse del resto...—July hubiera deseado que Mirts hubiera guardado silencio, así se hubiera podido ir.   
—Tus ojos tampoco están tan mal. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —July preguntó seria.  
—Si no hubiera sido porque te llevaron ayer a la comisaría jamás lo hubiera hecho. Parecer ser costumbre tuya. En verdad creí que habías muerto hasta que vi esa foto, aparte del cabello, nada es diferente. —Mirts tomó un mechón esperando que no fuera un sueño.  
Muchas veces había soñado con llegar a su casa y encontrarla, sonriéndole.   
—¿Qué pasó? Creí que habías muerto, tu auto… —Mirts no pudo terminar la oración.  
July se dio permiso para tocar su cara y observarle. Su cabello estaba tomando tonalidades más claras, tenía barba de varios días, y todas esas madrugadas sin dormir no habían sido amables con él, sus ojos estaban llenos de pequeñas arrugas. La chica se imaginó lo que pudo ser. Justo apenas había sido testigo de lo que le había pasado a James y ahora, Mirts.  
—¿Acaso me ves diferente?  
—Te ves… te ves… —Y ahí fue cuando reaccionó. —Te ves exactamente igual que el día que te fuiste.   
July agachó la mirada y Mirts con una mano en su mentón la alzó, quería verla.   
—Tenía que irme, debes de entenderlo, mírame. —Lo hacía, entendía porque lo había hecho pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba enojado.   
—Pudiste haberme dicho, pudimos haber hecho algo, juntos.   
—Mirts, no hay cura, han pasado ya más de 20 años y sigo igual. —July comenzó a llorar de la desesperación. —Tengo más de 50 años, y aunque se que a veces es tema de envidia, me veo como de 20. —Mirts se sentó en el callejón, todo estaba siendo demasiado para él.  
Habían pasado más de 10 minutos en donde la pareja se había mantenido en silencio, July dejaba al detective asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, July sólo quería tenderse a llorar.  
—Supe que tuviste una niña, ¿cómo es ella? —July quiso volver a iniciar la plática.  
Mirts rió, qué irónico.  
—Tiene casi 18 años, vive con su madre en California. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Cómo sabes de mi vida?  
July sonrió, decidió solo decirle lo bueno. —He estado viajando, hay mucho mundo que ver, y muchas cosas por aprender. Y bueno, ¿de verdad crees que dejaría de vigilarte?, alguien tiene que cuidarte —A pesar de que la chica estaba sonriendo, Mirts podía ver como su sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza.  
—Soy un imbécil, todo este tiempo pensando en mí, pero tú, qué difícil ha de haber sido para ti. —Unas pocas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de, ahora, rubia. —¿Cuando supiste que no estabas envejeciendo?  
—Fue por el 55, no lo sé, solo lo supe, creí que me estaba volviendo loca.  
—Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo. —Dijo en forma de chiste tratando de aminorar la tensión en esos momentos.   
Los dos seguían en ese callejón, rodeados de basura, sentados en el suelo, recargados en la pared lado a lado, poniéndose al corriente.   
—¿Y ahora qué? —Mirts fue el que rompió el silencio que se había dado después de un rato.  
—¿Qué de qué?  
—¿Qué harás?   
—Mirts, me tengo que ir, solo vine a buscar algo y tengo que seguir moviéndome, hay gente que me busca, hay gente que se puede dar cuenta. Me he vuelto nómada.  
—¿Y hasta cuándo? No puedes correr toda tu vida. —Esa era una pregunta que se había hecho miles de veces.  
—Mientras esto no se resuelva, es lo único que me queda, es lo único que es constante en mi vida.   
—Sabes, me dejaste una carta, diciendo que habías hecho eso por tí, y pedías disculpa por no tener hijos. Cuando la leí, siempre soñé en decirte que jamás te eche la culpa por no tenerlos, que ambos éramos suficientes, nunca había sido tan feliz como fui contigo. Tú me hiciste en creer en cosas que ya no creía y te agradezco por eso.   
—Mirts, sin ti creo que me hubiera ido al caño, tú me sacaste de un lugar oscuro. —July se puso de pie, eso indicaba que tenía que irse, ya iba a anochecer y quería llegar antes a casa, seguía teniendo miedo de HYDRA.   
Mirts hizo lo mismo, ayudó a July con sus bolsas.  
—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que estar ahí antes de que anochezca.  
—Por favor, déjame llevarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. —July asintió y se fueron caminando de la mano hasta su auto.   
Por unos segundos July olvidó las miradas que les daban, sabía lo que pensaban.   
Al llegar a la casa de Howard, ambos se bajaron del auto. Mirts le entregó un papel.  
—Está es mi dirección, se que nunca sabre la tuya, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar o mandar una carta. Mientras yo esté en este mundo Julia Dunn nunca estará sola. —Las lágrimas fueron inevitables.   
July se colocó de puntitas mientras abrazaba a Mirts, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que lo vería. Además, si la estaban buscando, no querría ponerlo en la línea de fuego.  
El abrazo duró más de lo normal, más de lo que dura un abrazo, pero una parte de ambos no se quería dejar ir. July le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él.   
Y cada quien se fue por su camino.


	41. Parte 4: Capítulo 1

22 de Octubre de 1978  
Querida July,  
Me alegra que ya estés instalada en un lugar donde mantienes un bajo perfil, quería decirte que estoy ansiosa de verte, se que las cosas se han tornado difíciles estos últimos años, más estando sola, pero recuerda en ser fuerte y luchar por lo que quieres. Algún día sabrás que todo estará bien y que tú vida ha valido la pena.   
Howard sigue buscando cura a tu condición pero dice que es prácticamente difícil descifrar lo que te pasa, claro que eso no significa que se haya dado por vencido, cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles con tu caso, lo hace sentirse más determinado a encontrar lo que te pasa.  
Espero noticias pronto  
Te quiere, Peggy. 

3 de Noviembre de 1980  
July,  
Feliz cumpleaños, 58 y pareces de 20 ¿quién lo diría? Sabes que es broma, sé cómo este tema te afecta. Pero al menos estas disfrutando de tu cumpleaños.  
Espero la carta haya llegado pronto, pero ya sabes, yo estoy en América y tú, viajando por el mundo quien sabe en donde.  
Ay July, haces mucha falta aquí, mis hijos ya se fueron de casa y desde la partida de Daniel me he sentido más sola que nunca, deberías venir, podríamos hablar de los nuevos lugares que has visitado o de las cosas que has aprendido, solo te pido que vengas a verme más seguido, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntas  
Atentamente,  
Peggy.

3 de Noviembre de 1980  
Julia,   
Seré breve, me gustaría que vinieras a verme, tengo noticias acerca de tu condición. Espero que tu visita sea pronto.  
Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.  
Atentamente  
Howard Stark

13 de Diciembre de 1982  
Julia,  
Será mejor que te atrevas a venir estas fiestas, las pasadas te las perdiste por completo y preferiste pasarlas sola (cosa que sigo sin entender).   
Tony pregunta por ti, tiene 12 años y no 3, no lo olvides, que la vez pasada no quedó muy feliz con la ropa que le compraste, debiste de ver su cara al ver un chaleco del tamaño de un niño de tres años.  
La fiesta será en casa de los Stark, sabes que Howard sabe dar buenas fiestas. Te mandaré la invitación anexa. Además, Howard quiere verte, al parecer ha hecho nuevos descubrimientos y si esa noticia no te hace venir, no sé que lo hará.  
Atentamente  
Una muy enojada Peggy Carter

14 de Enero de 1986  
Julia,   
Por lo que me comentaste en la carta anterior, tus habilidades han vuelto a fallar, ambos sabemos que al haber interrumpido el proceso que HYDRA trató de realizarte tus habilidades no se quedarían para siempre. Tengo una teoría y necesito unos estudios para poder comprobarla así como una muestra de su sangre.   
Mi mente ha estado divagando y ha llegado a la conclusión de que si HYDRA ha podido recrear el suero del supersoldado hace algunos años, también podré hacerlo yo en un santiamén. Hasta ahora, eres la única persona viva a la que le ha funcionado, además del sargento Barnes.  
Es por eso que quiero que regreses y me des un tiempo para poder realizarte los estudios, Julia, es de suma importancia.   
Sé cómo te sientes respecto a este tema, pero no pondrás tus sentimientos sobre la ciencia, esto es de suma importancia y podría volver a cambiar al mundo.  
Atentamente,  
Howard Stark.  
PD: Piénsalo.

17 de Diciembre de 1991  
Julia  
Necesito que regreses, urgentemente. No hay tiempo de explicarte.  
Margaret Carter

2011  
July guardó los papeles, que había tirado, en donde se supone que deberían de estar escondidos para después verse en el espejo y hacerse una cola de cabello.   
Mientras veía su cara reflejada se puso a pensar en todas esas veces que habá tenido que cambiar su identidad, 27 veces, 27 veces en donde había tenido que crear un perfil que no era para nada como ella, 27 veces en donde había tenido que mudarse dejando a las personas con las que más se había encariñado. 27 veces en donde pudo crear una vida nueva y buscar una familia y nunca lo hizo porque sabía cómo terminaría, 27 veces en donde ella veía morir a la gente que realmente le importaba y sin poder hacer nada.   
Era como si toda la gente hubiera avanzado con su vida y ella se hubiera quedado sentada. Tenía 89 años y en esos 89 años jamás se sintió realizada al cien por ciento.   
No sabía lo que era tener una familia completa, llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, enseñarles a caminar, a leer, a andar en bicicleta, para después verlos hacer su vida. Cómo abandonan el nido. Y si nunca pudo tener hijos, ni siquiera hablar de nietos.   
Tal vez no había crecido físicamente pero había algo que se había podido dar el lujo, aprender y crecer de otra manera. Había pasado por muchas transiciones de la sociedad, buenas y malas, y eso la habían hecho una persona menos salvaje, ahora pensaba en todas las posibilidades antes de hacer algo, sabía que era mejor callar en algunas ocasiones y también sabía cuando alzar la voz.  
Fue a su cocina para sacar los roles de canela del horno y mientras les ponía el glaseado y la canela como toque final, se imaginó a dos niños corriendo por ese pequeño departamento. Le dolía saber que la única forma en donde ella tendría hijos sería en su imaginación. Dio un gran respiro y tapó el refractario con una capa de plástico para guardar el calor y evitar la suciedad o que se caigan.   
Desconectó su ipod mientras tomaba sus llaves, su cartera y sus audífonos y cerró la puerta asegurándose de cerrarla bien. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y dando saltos apresurándose lo más posible para así, no llegar tarde a la hora de visitas pero aún así sin descuidar los roles de canela.  
—Hasta luego, Julia. —Se despidió de ella su vecina Vicky que llegaba del trabajo.   
—Hasta luego Vicky. —July cerró la puerta de su edificio y corrió hacia la primera entrada del metro.   
Por fin, llegó a la estación y subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras después de todo, ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la hora de visitas había iniciado.   
Entró al gran edificio y la recepcionista de siempre la recibió con buen ánimo al verla ahí como cada semana.  
—Buenos días señorita Carter, su tía ya ha preguntado por usted. —Le dijo en cuanto la vio.  
—Perfecto, se me ha hecho un poco tarde pero aquí estamos. —Dijo July aceptando el apellido que le habían otorgado para que la reconocieran como su familiar.   
July tomó el gafete de visitante y se lo colocaba mientras seguía el camino que siempre tomaba para ir al cuarto de la única persona que le importaba.  
Abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga acostada, viendo la ventana mientras la tele estaba encendida.  
—Espero que el té no se haya enfriado. —July habló llamando la atención de su amiga frente a ella. —Porque traje la compañía perfecta, roles de canela.   
—No sabía si vendrías esta semana, has llegado tarde, Julia.   
—Lo siento, Peggs, me he quedado dormida pero he venido lo más rápido que he podido.


	42. Parte 4: Capítulo 2

La luz comenzó a molestarlo obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que logró ver fue el techo, un techo color crema con un ventilador girando.  
Poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pero parecía estar entumecido, movió su cabeza hacia un lado estirando sus brazos y piernas lentamente.  
Se sentó en la cama unos minutos observando el suelo, ¿dónde estaba?, era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza.   
A lo lejos un partido de baseball sonaba en una radio sobre un tocador pegado en la pared.   
Él estaba confundido, él creía ya haber escuchado eso antes.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose abruptamente dejando entrar a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo.  
—Bueno días. —Dijo cerrando las puerta detrás de ella. —O debería de decir, tardes. —Dijo dando pasos hacia el frente revisando su reloj de mano.   
—¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo él con cara confundida.  
—Está en el cuarto de recuperación en New York.   
El sonido del radio lo volvió a distraer, sabía donde lo había escuchado.  
—¿Dónde estoy realmente? —Volvió a preguntar mientras la señorita frente a él sonreía.   
—Lo siento, pero no entiendo la pregunta. —Dijo ella sin quitar la sonrisa.   
—El juego. —Su voz sonó molesta esta vez. —Es de Mayo del 1941, lo sé porque estuve ahí.  
Los hombros de la señorita se tensaron mientras él se ponía de pie cerrando los puños listo para pelear.  
—Así que le preguntare de nuevo, ¿dónde estoy? —Se colocó frente a ella mientras la mujer apretaba un botón sin que él lo notara.  
—Capitán Rogers…  
—¡¿Quién es usted?!   
Dos hombres armados y cubiertos de negro entraron por la misma puerta poniéndolo en estado alerta. Los tomó a ambos por el cuello lanzándolos por la pared logrando atravesarla. Salió por el hoyo que había creado solo para encontrarse en un cuarto más oscuro y más grande.  
—¡Capitán Rogers! —Gritó la mujer. —¡Espere! —Salió detrás de él mientras sacaba su radio. —Todos los agentes, código 13.   
Siguió corriendo hasta pasar por un pasillo saliendo a otro cuarto más grande repleto de gente vestida de negro, no conocía nada. Empujaba a quien podía buscando una salida, en cuanto la encontró salió a la calle.  
Otra cosa que no ubicaba, las calles eran más amplias, los coches más ¿diferentes?, y los edificios más grandes. Siguió corriendo buscando algo que reconociera pero comenzó a darse por vencido deteniendo su paso aprovechando para observar detalladamente su alrededor.  
De pronto, varios autos lo rodearon mientras una voz lo llamaba.   
—Alto, soldado. —Volteó a ver a aquel hombre con un parche en el ojo y un gran abrigo negro.   
El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia él.  
—Lo siento, por todo este teatro, pero creímos que sería lo mejor que te lo dijéramos lentamente.  
—Decirme ¿qué? —Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.   
—Ha estado dormido, Cap. Ha estado dormido por casi 70 años. —Fueron las exactas y devastadoras palabras que salieron de su boca mientras él trataba de pensar cómo era eso posible.   
—¿Estará bien?   
—Sí, sí, es solo que yo… yo tenía un cita. —La última oración salió en un susurro.  
—Será mejor que nos acompañes, Cap. —El hombre le estiró la mano para indicarle el camino al auto.   
Estaba nervioso, desconfiado, solo quería saber qué estaba pasando, así que pensó que ese hombre sabía que había pasado con él, decidió creerle.   
Trató de no prestarle atención a todo lo que no conocía y así, no confundirse más, pero era prácticamente imposible, no conocía nada.   
Llegaron al mismo edificio del que había escapado hace algunos minutos. Al bajar, todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia él, curiosas en su mayorías pero como antes, volvió a no prestarles atención.   
Seguía los pasos del hombre esquivando a todos, hasta que llegaron a un elevador que los subió hasta el último piso.  
—Siento lo de allá abajo, es solo que eres una leyenda por aquí. —Así fue como el hombre volvió a iniciar la conversación. —Agente Nick Fury, a sus servicios. ¿Agua? ¿Café?   
—Estoy bien, gracias.   
—Toma asiento por favor. —Le indicó el asiento frente a él mientras Nick se sentaba en su escritorio.  
—¿En dónde estamos? —Nuevamente fue lo único que salía de sus labios.  
—En la ciudad de Nueva York… en el año 2011.   
El cuarto se volvió a quedar en silencio.   
—Puedo dejarte solo si así lo prefieres. —Dijo Nick poniéndose de pie.  
—En realidad, sí, me gustaría. —Dijo Steve mirando al suelo. —¡No!, mejor no, será mejor que me diga que fue lo que pasó.  
—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?   
—A mí, cayendo, en una especie de avión. —Dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras veía a la nada.   
—Bueno, creemos que el frío mantuvo su cuerpo intacto, lo encontraron hace algunas semanas. No fue tan difícil identificarlo.   
Steve no dijo nada hacia aquel pequeño chiste, no tenía humor ni cabeza para reaccionar.   
—Será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí, venga, le mostraremos su nuevo hogar.   
—¿Qué es este edificio?   
—Una agencia gubernamental, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, pero por el momento, será mejor que descanse, no debe ser fácil estar en sus zapatos.   
Una semana había pasado desde que había despertado, durante esa semana, Fury venía a verlo un rato y le enseñaba nuevas cosas, otras tenía que aprenderlas por él solo, obviamente, no todas terminaban en un solo pedazo.   
Era difícil acostumbrarse a esto, algunas veces estaba dispuesto a salir de su departamento y cuando lograba hacerlo, se perdía, solo quería regresar y estar encerrado.  
—Señor, dice que son una agencia gubernamental, ¿no es así? —Dijo Steve mientras Fury asentía. —Me gustaría saber el rastro de algunas personas.   
Al siguiente día, varios expedientes estaba frente a su mesa al despertar. En realidad solo eran dos los que le importaban, los primeros los abrió y en cuanto leyó la palabra “Fallecido” prefirió dejarlos de lado.   
Solo quedaban los dos más importantes.   
En la pestaña fuera del folder decía el nombre, tenía esperanza pero no demasiada.  
Dunn, Julia.   
Fecha de nacimiento: 3/Noviembre/1922  
Fecha de defunción: 12/Agosto/1955  
Automáticamente sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, sabía que no había probabilidades de que ella estuviera todavía con vida, o tal vez sí, pero al ver que había muerto tan joven lo ponía más triste.  
Siguió inspeccionando su expediente hasta que encontró las fotos del choque automovilístico que había tenido.   
Cerró y aventó abruptamente el expediente mientras todas las hojas salían volando, ahora, era momento de ver el segundo.  
Lo abrió con miedo y desesperación.  
Carter, Margaret.   
Fecha de Nacimiento: 9/Abril/1921  
Fecha de defunción: -   
Cerró el expediente después de ver la dirección en donde ella se encontraba, tomó su chaqueta, sus llaves y su pase del metro, cerrando su puerta.  
En cuanto llego, espero no haberse perdido, y haber bajado en la salida correcta. Llegó a un hogar para adultos mayores, pero ¿qué esperaba encontrarla? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Ella lo recordaría? ¿Qué diría ella?   
Puso su pie en la recepción pero fue detenido por la recepcionista.  
—Disculpe, señor ¿A quién viene a ver?   
—¿Eh?  
—Debe decirme el nombre de la persona que viene a ver, cree que lo dejaré pasar así como así.   
—Claro, claro. —Steve estaba tratando de entender. —Su nombre es Margaret Carter.  
—¿Es familiar suyo?   
—Soy un viejo amigo. —La recepcionista se le quedó mirando extrañada pero lo dejó pasar indicando donde estaba la habitación que buscaba.  
Estaba frente a su puerta decidido a entrar pero parecía ser que sus pies no reaccionaban y mientras Steve se debatía por entrar o no, una castaña entraba por la misma puerta que él hace 5 minutos.  
July iba entrando con un toper llenó de pay de manzana, cada semana que la visitaba era un postre nuevo.  
Al llegar encontró a la recepcionista hablando por el teléfono, ella solo le sonrió y le indicó que podía pasar, ya era conocida ahí.  
Estaba doblando la esquina para ir con Peggy cuando vio un hombre frente a su puerta.   
Trataba de ubicarlo desde una distancia considerable, hasta que ese hombre tomó el picaporte listo para girarlo y abrir la puerta. July ya no pudo ver de quien se trataba. Nadie, además de su otra sobrina de Peggy, venía a verla.  
Steve abrió la puerta y la encontró, acostada en su cama mientras leía un libro, no era nada parecida a quién él recordaba.  
—Julia, será mejor que lo que traigas esté caliente. —Peggy habló sin dejar de ver el libro, pero le quitó la vista de encima al notar como su amiga no comentaba nada de regreso. —¡Steve! —Dijo Peggy cubriendo su boca.  
July, que estaba avanzando para ver quien era el hombre, logró ubicarse afuera del cuarto sin ser vista por aquel rubio, quedando a la vista solo su gran espalda, al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar ese nombre, su cara perdió el color mientras retrocedía para salir corriendo de ahí.


	43. Parte 4: Capítulo 3

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de él pero el rubio no podía dejar de ver a la persona que estaba delante.   
Los ojos de aquella mujer estaban brillosos y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.   
Steve entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de él, ambos aún sin decir nada. ¿Pero cuáles eran las palabras que debían de ser utilizadas en momentos como este?   
—¿Pe-Peggy? —Steve dijo titubeando, dudoso de que fuera ella.  
En el exterior no parecía ella, su cabello castaño había sido reemplazado por un color gris, su piel había envejecido pero sus ojos permanecían igual, feliz de verlo.   
—Llegas tarde, terriblemente tarde jovencito. —Dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de ambos.  
—Lo sé, tendré que recompensarlo.   
—¡Steve! Eres tú. ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Las lágrimas de Peggy ya no se escondían, se estiró para tomar un pañuelo desechable de tu buró pero Steve fue más rápido, en cuando lo tuvo, se lo entregó. —Steve, ven acá. —Dijo Peggy estirando los brazos.  
El rubio se agachó lo suficiente para ser envuelto por los brazo de aquella mujer. Un nudo se comenzaba a formar en su garganta al ver que Peggy había tenido una vida y que él no había sido parte de ella.   
La luz comenzaba a desaparecer en la calles de Brooklyn, Peggy estaba tomando un taxi que la llevaría justo a donde quería estar. Se subió al auto y le dio la dirección al chofer.   
Al llegar, se bajó mientras a lo alto podía ver el nombre del lugar.   
Club Stork  
Miró su reloj de mano justo cuando las manecillas indicaban las 7:50. Entró y se sentó en la barra aún sin ordenar algún trago, esperaría por si él llegaba.   
Sabía que era estúpido, era infantil y provocaría lástima si se lo comentaba a alguien, pero solo tal vez, él entraría por aquella puerta y ella le enseñaría a bailar.   
Un suspiro cansado salió de su boca al ver que su reloj marcaba las 8:00 y, obviamente, no había rastros de él. Aunque, él le había prometido que estaría aquí.  
Era ilógico lo que estaba pensando.  
—Peggy será mejor que dejes de soñar, él no regresará, no hay manera. —Se regañó mentalmente.  
La castaña se sentía humillada, ¿cómo era posible que había ido al lugar donde habían acordado con la esperanza de verlo una vez más, cuando sabía que Steve no regresaría?  
Normalmente, ella no era así, ella era centrada, sabía distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad pero debía de admitir que algunas veces Steve le hacía dudar cual era cual.   
Ahora, sabía que debía hacer una última cosa, debía buscar a Julia Dunn e informarle lo que ella había negado tantas veces.  
Después de un largo abrazo, ambos se separaron aun sin saber qué decir.  
—Creí, que tú…  
—Yo también.  
—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Peggy preguntó sorprendida.  
—Fue como estar dormido. SHIELD me encontró.   
—Será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes. —Dijo ella mientras se volvía a limpiar la cara.   
—¿Tienes tiempo? —Steve preguntó sonriendo.  
—No tengo otro lugar a dónde ir. —Peggy aseguró mientras sonreía. —Y tal vez alguien más venga, pero no hay que preocuparnos de eso, apuesto a que le agradaras.   
Después de ponerse al corriente con Peggy, quedó de verse con ella la siguiente semana y salió de ahí cuando ya había anochecido.   
Steve se fue directo a su recámara y se acostó después de cenar. Eran las 11 de la noche según el reloj que le habían dado, pero no se confiaba tanto de él.   
Intentó varias veces cerrar los ojos y dormir pero era casi imposible, no quería y no podía dormir, así que salió de ahí para ir al gimnasio que estaba cerca de ahí. Había hablado con el dueño, un señor mayor de edad, dispuesto a prestarle su gimnasio en horas altas de la noche, además, era un fan de El Capitán América.   
Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue calentar un poco y colocar cinta en sus manos para evitar lastimar sus nudillos, como si le importaran.   
No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así hasta que escuchó una voz después de haber derribado su tercer costal esa noche.  
—¿Problemas para dormir? —Ya había escuchado esa voz.  
—¿Tiene una misión para mí, señor?  
—Así es. —Dijo Nick Fury.  
—¿Trata de que salga de nuevo al mundo? —Steve comenzó a quitar la cinta de sus manos.  
—Trató de salvarlo. —Eso había captado la atención de Steve.   
Después de una charla acerca de algo que tampoco se esperaba volver a ver y que le había causado muchos problemas, salió de ahí, listo para poder iniciar su día.   
Nick Fury lo había visto marchar mientras miraba su reloj, aún le faltaba ir a otro lugar.   
***  
July estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento percatandose de que el seguro estaba abierto, ella jamás dejaba el seguro de su puerta abierta.   
Al abrir la puerta, sacó el arma que siempre llevaba con ella, era una 9 milímetros, que siempre le había funcionado, claro, no era que la usara todo el tiempo, pero era útil y fácil de esconder.  
Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así, una silueta podía verse sentada en su sillón.   
July le apuntó el arma justo a la cabeza pegándole el frío metal a ella.  
—¿Siempre recibe así a sus invitados señorita Dunn?   
—¿Siempre es tan dramático o solo le gusta llamar la atención? —July preguntó quitándole el arma de la cabeza, ya sabía quién era perfectamente, pero la razón de su visita seguía siendo desconocida. —Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.  
—Creeme que seguiríamos de esa manera si no fuera por lo que te voy a enseñar. Necesitamos tu ayuda.   
—No se si pueda ser útil. —Dijo July prendiendo las luces. —Pero tendré la mente abierta.


	44. Parte 4: Capítulo 4

—No creo ser la persona indicada para la misión. —July decía mientras veía nerviosamente su taza vacía de café.  
—Creí que esa sería tu respuesta. —Nick dijo soltando un suspiro cansado. —¿Puedes creerlo? Gente de otros mundos reclamando su juguete perdido.  
—¿Cómo llegó a la Tierra? —July preguntó desde la cocina tomando la cafetera en una mano.   
Veía a Fury preocupado, años de conocerlo pero todavía no podía leer a este hombre por completo. Llegó frente a él sirviendo un poco más de café en ambas tazas.  
—No tenemos idea, ha estado años aquí por mucho tiempo. —El hombre subió la taza a sus labios disfrutando los pequeños segundo de placer que la bebida le otorgaba. —Pero será mejor que lo recuperemos.   
—Definitivamente es lo mejor. —July dijo subiendo sus pies a la silla poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. —Antes de que ocasione más problemas.   
—No pareces sorprendida.   
—Alguien como yo está acostumbrada a esto. —Fury negó ligeramente mientras sonreía.   
—¿Alguna vez has tenido contacto con seres de otro planeta? —Fury preguntó claramente curioso.  
—Bueno no, pero he visto muchas cosas. —July sonrió de nuevo tomando más café. —Ahora, no es que te esté corriendo pero mañana trabajo y necesito dormir, pero pensándolo bien con toda está cafeína no creo poder hacerlo.   
—July, el cubo no es lo único por lo que he venido. —Nick suspiró nuevamente cansado.  
Un mal presentimiento inundó el cuerpo de July, estaba cansada pero la manera en la que Nick había dicho eso no ayudaba.  
—¿Qué sucede, Nick?   
—Hay una persona, que está rondando en SHIELD, no sabemos quien es pero está evitando todas nuestras trampas.  
—¿Alguien se infiltró a SHIELD? ¿Y no han podido detenerlo? Creí que tenías a los mejores agentes. —July preguntó relajándose un momento. Creía que sería algo más importante que eso.   
—No solo se inflitraron físicamente, también están copiando los archivos. Nos llegó una señal que nos dice que se encuentra en la Costa Este del país.   
—Pues manda tus agentes a investigar. —July dijo un poco molesta, de verdad creía que la preocupación de Nick sería por cosas mayores.  
—Me gustaría pero Romanoff está terminando unos asuntos con la mafia Rusa y Barton, bueno, ya sabes que le paso. No confío en nadie más, Julia.   
—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —July se estaba formando una idea de lo que quería decir pero hasta que el hombre no dijera lo que pensaba July no tomaría nada como respuesta.  
—SHIELD está comprometida, si alguien pudo infiltrarse significa que es alguien de ahí, no puedo confiar en nadie. —Nick tenía un muy buen punto. —Además, robaron algo de suma importancia.   
—¿Quieres que vaya?   
—En momentos de crisis eres a la única a quien recurro. —Eso sonaba como un cumplido combinado con una súplica, para él esto era mucho.   
—¿Y mi trabajo?   
—Entenderán si su mejor ingeniera se ausenta unos días. —July apretó sus labios y cerró sus puños. Estaba guardando esos días de vacaciones para poder cuidar a Peggy. Había escuchado que su sobrina quería mandarla a Washington donde ella podría cuidarla mejor.  
Ahora tenía que desperdiciar sus vacaciones en la misión que Nick tenía para ella.  
—Supongo que entenderán.   
—Todo lo que necesitas está en este expediente, tu misión es recuperar el objeto y borrar los rastros además de atrapar a ese hombre. Confío en ti, Julia. —July no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras veía a Nick salir por su puerta. ¿Qué sería tan importante para él que lo pusiera tan nervioso? —Julia. —Dijo el hombre después de un largo silencio.  
—¿Sí?   
—Nada, no es importante, quiero que me notifiques cuando vayas a iniciar esta misión. —Lo que menos necesitaba era saber que Steve Rogers volvía a este mundo y definitivamente, no debía de saber que a su vida tampoco. Solo significaba una distracción más para ella.  
—Entendido.  
July tomó el expediente mientras miraba el reloj de su celular. Eran las 4:26 am. Había pasado toda la noche hablando con Fury. Prendió su laptop mandando el correo a su trabajo solicitando sus vacaciones y se fue a la cama.   
En estos momentos no tenía cabeza para las misiones de SHIELD, ella varías veces había expresado que no era una agente y que no tenía material para serlo.  
1983  
Los dos hombre avanzaban por un largo pasillo que estaba debajo de la mansión de Stark. Estaba poco iluminado y su frío color gris hacían sentir decaído al agente.   
Nicholas estaba impaciente por saber lo que Howard le enseñaría.   
—¿Qué es este lugar, Stark?  
—Este es uno de mis laboratorios privados, donde realizo la mayoría de mis más grandes creaciones. —Howard entró mientras Nick entraba detrás de él. —Nunca me ha llamado la diplomacia y mi mujer claramente cree que no sé el significado de trabajo en equipo, pero si queremos hacer que SHIELD siga funcionando, será mejor que unamos fuerzas.   
—¿Nueva arma? —Nick preguntó viendo todos los objetos del cuarto.  
—En efecto, ven, acompáñame. —Howard lo tomó del brazo mientras lo dirigía hacia el final de cuarto.  
—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Nick viendo muestras de sangre vertidas en el lavabo y los tubos completamente limpios.   
—Nada, solo hacía limpieza general. —Howard siguió presionando a Fury para que lo siguiera.  
—¿Acaso es la sangre de Julia?   
El hombre frente a él no respondió la pregunta dándole una respuesta positiva a Fury.   
—Dime que no planeas tirar su sangre a la basura, de ahí podríamos curar enfermedades, desaparecerlas si queremos, además, ella tiene una prueba no muy correcta del suero del supersoldado, podrías re crearlo si quieres.  
—¡No! —Howard había elevado la voz. —La única enfermedad que quiero curar es la de July. Ella y yo tenemos un trato, yo no usaré su sangre para otros propósitos que no sean encontrar una forma de revertir sus efectos y si confiamos en ti es porque esperamos que hagas lo mismo.   
¿Howard había mostrado un momento de debilidad? En todo el tiempo de conocerlo, jamás había escuchado a Howard llamar a Julia, “July”, ese nombre demostraba un cariño escondido por la chica, uno que se remontaba a años. Creía que ni a su hijo le hablaba de esa manera.   
Nick sabía que Howard y Julia llevaban una relación larga pero nunca había sabido si había una amistad detrás de esos años. Creía que ella solo había llegado a él sabiendo el genio que era en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer, el agente no estaba en lo correcto.  
—Bien, entiendo pero a todo esto ¿Por qué te deshaces de todas esas pruebas?   
—Me ausentaré por un tiempo y no dejo que las pruebas se queden fuera de mi alcance, Julia vendrá de nuevo a dejar más. —Howard secó sus manos en su bata. —Ahora, si me permites, te enseñaré lo que he hecho.   
En esos pequeños segundo en donde Howard se había despegado de él para ir a buscar lo que tanto añoraba enseñarle, Nick tomó una de las pruebas esperando que Stark no se diera cuenta mientras la escondía en su bota.   
—¡Fury! —El gritó de Stark lo distrajo para salir a su encuentro con él.  
El pecho agitado de July volvía a despertarla. Un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de ella, de nuevo.   
No le gustaban las misiones, así que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre pensaba en sus días como agente de HYDRA, en todas esas personas que ella había matado, inocentes o no, no merecían lo que ella había hecho.   
Con enojo, se sentó en su cama mientras volvía a ver su celular. Eran las 6:13, no tenía caso volver a dormir si quería acabar con el trabajo de Nick lo más rápido posible.


	45. Parte 4: Capítulo 4.1

1982  
—Kristen —Peggy se había levantado para ir a abrazar a su amiga.   
—Hola Peggy. —Dijo July devolviendo su abrazo mientras que a lo lejos veía a varias personas sentadas en la sala conviviendo amenamente  
—Creí que no vendrías a estas fiestas. —Peggy tomó su brazo para llevarla directo a la sala con las demás personas.  
—Sí, bueno, gracias a tu insistencia, he decidido venir. —July evitó la mirada inquisitiva de Peggy. —Dijiste que Howard necesitaría más pruebas.   
—Ya veo. —Peggy fingió molestia.  
—Es broma, ya tenía ganas de ver a mi mejor amiga.   
—Te perdono, solo porque es Navidad, ahora ven. Vamos a la sala, todos están ahí esperándote.   
—¿Todos? —July preguntó queriendo saber a quién se refería por todos.  
—Howard, María, Tony, Edward Jarvis y la señora Jarvis, mi esposo y mis niños. —Peggy le explicó justo en el momento exacto que llegaron.  
Todos se veían tan diferentes, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, Dios, como los había extrañado. July trataba de evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, y como pudo habló.  
—Buenas noches. —Saludó July un poco nerviosa.   
—Julia, me alegra de que hayas podido llegar. Estábamos por iniciar la cena. —Howard la saludó en cuanto la vio llegar, usando su nombre.  
—Hola Howard, María, ¿cómo han estado?   
—Estupendamente, gracias. —Contestó María por parte de los dos. —Jarvis, espero no hayas olvidado a Kristen, vieja amiga de la familia. Ella es Ana, esposa de Jarvis. —Pero era obvio que Jarvis y su mujer no se olvidaban de ella, el tiempo afectaba a todos menos a ella.   
Los saludos y las presentaciones siguieron.   
—Será mejor que pasemos a la mesa. María, llama a los niños. —La pelinegra, asintió y se perdió en las grandes escaleras. —Julia, quiero que te quedes terminando la cena. —Le dijo esto último en un susurró.   
—Sí.   
—Pero antes de que inicie la cena, quiero hablar un momento, es importante. Vamos a mi estudio. —Howard señaló la dirección de su estudio dejando pasar a la pelirroja primero y cerrando la puerta. —¿Un trago? —July negó amablemente mientras Howard se servía un whisky.  
>>¿Recuerdas cuando entraste al programa de protección a testigo? Fue hace diez años.  
—Sí. —No eran muy bonitos recuerdos para July.  
—¿Recuerdas cómo nos volvimos a ver?   
—Me arrestaron por entrar y dañar propiedad privada. —July dijo agachando la cabeza tratando de no reír.  
—¿Qué hacías ahí?  
—Buscaba mis pertenencias, mis cosas como Julia Dunn, y algo de Steve y James. —Dijo July suspirando. —Pero supongo que ahora son parte de un lujoso edificio de departamentos.  
—Agradezco que está vez no me hayas mentido. —Dijo Howard poniéndose de pie y sacando de una caja fuerte las cosas de las que hablaba July. —O no los volverías a ver. Feliz Navidad.   
—¿¡Pero cómo los recuperaste?!   
—Eso es lo de menos. Howard sonrió. Desde esa vez que no se había sentido tranquila y en paz con él. Su traición para volverse agente de HYDRA realmente lo había lastimado. —Lo que realmente quiero hablarte, es otra cosa.  
—Adelante.   
—Últimamente he pensado, ¿qué pasará cuando yo fallezca? Cuando Peggy lo haga. —July no podía mentirse, también lo había pensado. —Necesitas que alguien esté al pendiente tuyo, esto es muy delicado para manejarlo por ti sola. Y he estado buscando candidatos para esa misión. —July asentía con todo lo que Howard le decía. —Se supone que vendría esta noche, pero no ha llegado, así que aprovecho estos minutos para preguntarte ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?  
—Confío en ti, Howard. Si crees que eso es lo apropiado estoy de acuerdo. Mi juicio no es el mejor y siempre necesitaré alguien que evite que haga tonterías. —Howard rió con ese último comentario.  
—Su nombre es– Howard se detuvo a media oración mientras veía detrás de la puerta. —¡Anthony! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de molestarme cuando estoy ocupado?  
—Lo sien- siento. Es que mamá ha mandado por ti. —El hijo de Howard, Tony, como lo llamaba Peggy, estaba mirando a July con recelo.   
—Hola, Anthony, soy Kristen. —July saludó desde lejos para apaciguar el ambiente.  
—Buenas noches. —Dijo el niño con una mirada cuidadosa y los dientes apretados. Esa señorita no le daba un buen presentimiento al niño, no desde que sus padres habían peleado recientemente por el pasado de su padre. Para tener 12 años, Tony era un niño muy inteligente.   
—Ya vamos, ahora, no quiero que vuelvas a molestar o abrir la puerta son para tocar. Estás son pláticas de adultos.Y respeta a la dama. —Howard seguía regañando a Tony hasta que por fin, el niño se fue. —Siento que hayas escuchado eso.  
—No te preocupes, será mejor que salgamos, y no hagamos esperar a los demás. Ya después de la cena hablaremos de este tema. —July se puso de pie y guardó las cosas que Howard acababa de darle en su bolso.  
Todo mundo estaba sentado ya, los únicos que faltaban eran July y Howard. Ambos tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Howard a la cabeza de ella y July entre Peggy y un hombre al que no conocía, quería creer que era el hombre que Howard le había mencionado.  
—Sentimos la tardanza. —July se disculpó, mientras el hombre a su lado se ponía de pie y le ayudaba con la silla. —Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Kristen, Kristen Anderson.  
—Un placer, mi nombre es Nicholas Fury. —Le tendió la mano a la dama para después comenzar con la cena.   
***  
Todos los invitados se habían retirado, los únicos en la sala eran Howard, Nicholas, que a petición del anfitrión se había quedado y July.   
—Caballeros. —July habló poniéndose de pie, gracias a la señal de Howard. —Iré al tocador, si me disculpan.   
July subió las escaleras y se estaba dirigiendo al baño para perder un poco de tiempo y que Howard tomará ese tiempo para hablar con Nicholas, cuando vio una cabeza asomándose de un cuarto.  
En cuanto él la vio, se metió de nuevo a su cuarto azotando su puerta. July estaba intrigada por el hijo de Stark y quería conocerlo, ya que las miradas que esté le otorgaba durante la cena, no habían sido muy placenteras.   
Toc-toc  
El niño no se movió de su cama ante este ruido hasta que lo volvió a escuchar.  
—Tony, así te llamas ¿no?, mi nombre es Kristen y me gustaría hablar contigo. —Tony estaba tentado a abrirle la puerta, así que eso hizo. —Gracias.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Bueno, vi que estabas despierto y quise pasar a saludar. —Dijo ella sin entender bien la pregunta del niño.  
—No, ¿qué haces en mi casa? ¿Y quién eres tú?   
—Soy amiga de tu padre, y trabajo con él. —En ese momento su semblante cambio.  
—¿En SHIELD? —Estaba emocionado, ahora no era una intrusa en su familia.  
—Algo por el estilo. —Tony asintió cauteloso otorgándole un poco de confianza. —Siento que tu padre te haya regañado en frente de mí.  
—No se preocupe, lo hace seguido. —Tony dijo alzando los hombros indiferente.   
—¿Acaso ese es el Capitán América? —July preguntó emocionada viendo un poster de Steve en el cuarto de Tony.  
—Sí, soy un gran fan, bueno, cuando era más pequeño lo era. Ahora no tanto pero me gusta como se ve en la pared. —Dijo intentando parecer indiferente mientras ambos veían el poster.   
—Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, te he traído un regalo. La verdad es que la única vez que nos hemos visto fue cuando tenías dos años, así que no espero que te acuerdes. Desgraciadamente, no te conozco muy a fondo, no sabía qué regalarte. Pero te he traído uno de mis libros favoritos —July dijo sacando de su bolsa un regalo. —Ábrelo.   
Tony se apresuró a romper la envoltura.   
—El señor de los anillos. —Tony leyó en voz alta. —¿Por qué es uno de tus libros favoritos?  
—Me ayuda a olvidarme, es un mundo de fantasía donde puedo formar parte de él, más cuando las cosas se complican. —Tony entendía ese sentimiento, el querer escapar cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles.   
—Muchas gracias. —Dijo Tony sonriendo con el libro en la mano.   
July dudó un momento, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez haría más feliz a este niño a que se estuviera empolvando con ella.  
—También te traje otra cosa. —Dijo July buscando la cadena que había enterrado años atrás asegurándose que fuera la del capitán y no la de James. —Ten.   
—¡Wow! Esto es una broma ¿Cierto? Debe de ser falsa. —Toyn estaba asombrado al leer el nombre Steve Rogers.  
—No lo es. En realidad es de él, pero es un secreto. Nadie sabe que yo la tengo y nadie debe de saber que tú la tienes ¿entendido? —Tony asintió eufórico. July le hizo prometer al niño que no diría nada, y él asintió feliz. Mientras le daba un abrazo y ella salía de su cuarto.   
***  
—Hemos llegado, ahora, le pido que no diga una sola palabra hasta que hayamos terminado ¿Entendido? Así aceptaré que es alguien de confianza. —Howard dijo antes de abrir la puerta. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta.   
Nicholas solo se concentró en una persona, Kristen, ahí estaba la pelirroja con la que había compartido algunas palabras en la cena de Navidad hace algunas horas.  
—Stark, si esto es pedofilia será mejor que no lo sepa.   
—Vamos Fury, ¿qué le he dicho? —Nicholas volvió a su posición de militar, recto con la mirada al frente.   
—Julia, ven acá. —¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿La había llamado Julia? —Es hora de una presentación formal.  
—Un placer Nicholas, mi nombre de verdad es Julia. —Dijo la chica estirando su mano mientras él hombre la aceptaba cauteloso. —Y necesitaremos tu ayuda.


	46. Parte 4: Capítulo 5

July estaba terminando de bañarse cuando salió para responder su teléfono.   
—¿Estás lista? —Era Nick en el teléfono con una línea segura.  
—Si.  
—Un paquete estará llegando en menos de 5 minutos, recíbelo. Te ayudará en tu misión. Y Julia, cuídate. —Dijo sin darle tiempo para responder y colgando la llamada.  
¿Por qué era tan melodramático?, siempre planeaba todo con una precisión que llegaba a molestar a July de vez en cuando. Abrió su puerta para encontrarse a una mujer con una pequeña caja en las manos. July en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba en toalla todavía pero trató de aparentar que no le importaba.  
—Nick lo envía. —Dijo está mujer que parecía de raíces latinas.  
—Gracias. —Respondió July viendo marchar a la agente, que es en esa ocasión no vestía el uniforme de SHIELD, sino, más bien usaba uno de paquetería.   
La morena, cerró su puerta y se recargó en ella. Odiaba el trabajo encubierto, había pasado por muchas cosas gracias a eso y no lo necesitaría más.   
Fue corriendo a colocarse su ropa, completamente negra, unos tenis y la placa del collar de Bucky cuando estaba en el ejército. Unas personas usaban a cristo, otras preferían adorar a santos y a vírgenes pero July había perdido su fe en la religión y ahora solo usaba esa placa como recordatorio de todo lo que había pasado.  
Al abrir el paquete, había encontrado un mapa con varias opciones para localizar al intruso además instrumentos con los que ella jamás había trabajado antes pero estaba ansiosa por usarlos. Un recorrido de adrenalina comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo, cosa que no le gustaba mucho. Debía de estar tranquila y ser objetiva si quería triunfar en su misión, y los sentimientos, era algo que la habían puesto en peligro en varias ocasiones.   
Terminó de inspeccionar el paquete que Fury le había mandado y debajo de todos los objetos, se encontraba las llaves que tenían una pequeña frase atada a ellas.   
—Regalo de bienvenida.   
—¿Regalo de bienvenida? —A qué se refería ese hombre. —Nicholas Fury, será mejor que me regales un avión si de verdad quieres que yo regrese a SHIELD. —Dijo July esperando a que ese hombre pudiera escucharla, pero sabía que eso no era probable.   
Al salir de su edificio puedo encontrar una motocicleta estacionada en la acera. July dudaba que ese fuera su regalo de bienvenida, pero era algo que necesitara para la misión, ¿cómo pensaba trasladarse? ¿en metro? Claramente, July, como siempre, no había pensado en los detalles.   
Sacó las llaves que le habían entregado y vio que eran de la misma compañía que la motocicleta, cosa que en secreto agradeció.   
Una ventaja de vivir tantos años era que podías seguir aprendiendo, aprendiendo a cocinar, tejer, dibujar, pintar, manejar, como manejar las computadoras, los idiomas que se te antojaran, tenía tiempo de más y de alguna u otra manera debía de aprovecharlo. Ahora estaba feliz de haber aprendido a manejar todo tipo de transporte.  
***  
Habían pasado varios meses desde que había iniciado con esta misión, estaba segura de que en su trabajo la habían despedido, pero Nick se había asegurado de que su departamento no fuera ocupado por otra persona, diciéndole que no se debía de preocupar más por la renta y que ahora era la propietaria.   
Cosa que la había hecho feliz, pero su trabajo, había luchado mucho por ese puesto, y por primera vez había sido en un trabajo donde ella fuera feliz, no de envalde había pasado 12 años en la universidad buscando ser ingeniera química para obtener una maestría en bioquímica y luego un doctorado en ingeniería genómica. Punto para el futuro, ahora las oportunidades para las mujeres se habían expandido y eso la ponía muy feliz.  
Ahora se dirigía a otro de los posibles lugares en donde el hacker pudiera estar escondiéndose. Ya había planeado varias estrategias de ataque y estaba lista en todos los ámbitos posibles.   
Eran las 4:00 am según su reloj, estaba lejos del establecimiento ubicando las posibles vías de escape para su enemigo, comenzaría a colocar trampas en un radio de 200 metros a la redonda, solo esperaba que no tuviera que usarlas. Pero al ser un lugar amplío las vías de escape eran muchas y no podían estar 100% controladas, lo mejor sería buscar una forma de atrasar a su objetivo.   
Después de un día de vigilancia completa, aseguró que sus armas estuvieran en el lugar que deberían y comenzó a avanzar de manera sigilosa.   
Era una bodega, como algunas de las anteriores, pero a diferencia de las otras, está estaba vacía. Le llamó la atención de que había dos puertas. Una estaba al fondo de esta, así que mejor se aseguraría de que estuviera completamente vacía. Mientras avanzaba veía una pequeña pantalla que le ayudaba a estar alerta de lo que sucedía afuera, nada al parecer.  
July había desenfundado su arma para después abrir la puerta. Entró apuntando pero sin hacer el menor ruido. Frente a ella estaba algo realmente grande flotando en una silla viendo varias pantallas al mismo tiempo. Por lo que podía ver, estaba desactivando las defensas de SHIELD mientras desviaba su señal a otras partes del mundo para no ser rastreado, algo impresionante, le dolía pensarlo.   
—Será mejor que deje de husmear. —Una voz la estaba llamando, una voz horripilante, no causaba temor alguno pero sin embargo había adivinado que ella estaba ahí.   
July salió aún con la pistola en la mano mientras la persona o lo que fuera que sea volteaba a verla.   
Era una cara gigante con brazos diminutos al igual que sus piernas que estaba fusionado con esa silla voladora, justo cuando July creía que nada podía sorprenderle.   
—No dudaré en disparar —Gritó July asustada mientras su mano mostraba un pequeño temblor.  
—¿De verdad piensa dispararme? ¿Sin ni siquiera una explicación? —Esa voz, era una molesto dolor de cabeza. —Si usted es la razón por la que hago todo esto.   
—¿Para qué necesito explicación alguna? Usted está robando archivos de SHIELD.   
—Más bien, estoy tomándolos prestados, no es como si ellos no los siguieran conservando.   
—¿Qué es usted? —July preguntó sin pensar.   
Mi nombre es M.O.D.O.K. y usted debe de ser Julia Dunn, o Emily Borges, Abril Ventura, Kristen Munch y la lista sigue y sigue y sigue. —July se puso alerta de inmediato. —Al parecer sufre de una anomalía en sus genes, que no le permiten envejecer, y por lo que veo, es cierto, también estuvo sometida al proyecto del super soldado por HYDRA que al parecer fue inconcluso haciéndolo fallar algunas veces y podría seguir y seguir. Tengo todo su expediente.   
—¿Cómo sabe eso? —Julia estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos mientras que la enorme cabezota llamada M.O.D.O.K. sonreía de una manera que no le gustaba a July.   
—Todo está aquí, en una subcarpeta del programa del super soldado, codificado como proyecto 1922 creada por Nicholas J. Fury, que por lo que veo, es el año de su nacimiento. —Esto no tenía sentido.  
—¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que yo no estoy en la base de datos. —Howard había prometido que nunca estaría registrada en SHIELD y menos como un proyecto.  
—Entonces, me temo que alguien le ha estado mintiendo. —El hombre sonrió de nuevo. —Aquí está toda la investigación de Howard Stark más algunas otras investigaciones de otros científicos, estas son más recientes. ¿Por qué no te acercas a ver?   
—No caeré en su trampa. —July mantenía su distancia.   
—Bueno, supongamos que esto es una trampa, como usted dice. ¿De dónde habría sacado toda esta información si no fuera infiltrándome a SHIELD? —July se quedó pensando, no había una respuesta lógica si lo ponía de esa manera. —¿Ve? Esto no es una trampa.  
July estaba comenzando a enojarse, así que disparó hacia el centro de esa enorme cabeza pero no logró hacerle ningún daño.   
—¡Basta! No toleraré tus groserías. —M.O.D.O.K. gritó molesto mientras se movía como un bebé sin coordinación haciendo un berrinche. —Ahora, tú vendrás conmigo si quieres sobrevi-  
En ese momento, July había arrojado un dispositivo que hacía que quien lo tocara comenzara a sufrir un choque eléctrico. La silla dejó de funcionar mientras la gran cabeza se mostraba molesta retorciéndose en el suelo gritando maldiciones a su alrededor.  
—Agente Dunn a la base, agente Dunn a la base.  
—Aquí base, agente Dunn. —Era la voz de la agente Hill, la misma que le había dado el paquete meses atrás. Según Fury era de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar. Solo ella, Nick y July estaban enterados de la misión.  
—Tengo en custodia al objetivo, mandaré mi ubicación. Cambio y fuera.   
No tardaron más de 15 minutos en venir por ella, July estaba furiosa, no con M.O.D.O.K., él era un ser irrelevante en estos momento, con Fury era con quien de verdad estaba molesta, mientras más lo pensaba más molesta se ponía.  
Julia dejó que Hill se encargara de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa mientras ella entraba al elevador.   
—¿Piso? —La voz del elevador preguntó.  
—A la oficina del director. —Dijo apretando los dientes.  
—Necesita autorización.   
—¡Pues pídela! —Gritó July harta.  
—Permiso concedido.  
En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, July salió como una bala con pasos firmes hasta llegar frente al hombre del parche que veía por su ventana.   
—Siento que la misión se demorara tanto tiempo, no pudimos mantener tu trabajo, pero me alegro que hayas cumplido con ella.   
—Será mejor que me hables del ‘Proyecto 1922’. —Dijo July haciendo que el director volteara a verla un tanto sorprendido.


	47. Parte 4: Capítulo 6

El hombre estaba sorprendido, no le gustaba cuando las cosas no salían como él planeaba.  
—¿Julia?  
—No me vengas con ‘Julia’, lo que merezco al menos es una explicación. Perdí mi trabajo por ti, estuve meses afuera de mi casa, sin ver a mi familia y me vienes con ‘Julia’. —July estaba muy enojada. —Ahora, mejor será que comiences a hablar.   
—El proyecto 1922 era solo un sueño. —Trataba de evitar el tema.   
—¿De verdad? Porque a mi me parecía muy real. M.O.D.O.K. o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa estaba ahí por ese proyecto. Además, parecía saber toda mi vida como si yo misma se lo hubiera mencionado.   
—El proyecto 1922 consistía en recrear el suero del supersoldado pero jamás se llevó a acabo. —Fury sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a la chica que seguía analizando sus palabras.  
—¿Por qué pensabas en hacer eso? —July estaba tratando de calmarse pero podía sentir sus orejas enrojecer al igual que su cara.   
—July, eres una mujer que no envejece, que fue prueba viviente del suero, la única que hay.   
—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. ¿O acaso vas a ocultarme eso también? —July se ponía de pie de nuevo. —Vi la noticia, todos los vieron, el Capitán América ha vuelto a la vida. ¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?   
—Lo encontraron congelado hace unos meses, antes de que te fueras a la misión.  
—Él es mi amigo. —Dijo July con la mirada perdida mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, jamás había sentido tantas cosas a la vez. Todo este tiempo manejando sus emociones para perder ese control en menos de 5 minutos.   
—No quería que te desconcentraras en la misión.  
—¡No soy una de tus agentes, Nick! Nos conocemos desde hace años, no puedes esconder cosas así.   
La oficina se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, nadie sabía qué decir.   
De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el edificio.   
—Hill. —Nick fue directo a su intercomunicador hablando a su mano derecha. —¿Qué está pasando?   
—El prisionero se ha escapado, y está en el edificio, no sabemos dónde está. —Dijo la voz de la latina respondiendo rápidamente.   
—¡Cierren el edificio y encuentrenlo!   
July no se había quedado sin hacer nada, había sacado un mapa del edificio desde la pantalla de Fury para ver su podía ubicarlo. No podía dejar que se escapara M.O.D.O.K., no conocían de que sería capaz.   
—¡Está en la bodega de experimentos! —Hill gritó con disparos de fondo. —Se ha encerrado.   
—¡Julia! —La voz de Fury la detuvo de salir. —¿Dices que solo robó los expedientes de el Proyecto 1922?  
—Por lo que vi si. Los borre de su base de datos.   
—Será mejor que vayamos ahí, ahora. —Dijo el hombre mientras salía de su oficina con la chica corriendo detrás de él.   
Por fin llegaron a la bodega de experimentos en 5 minutos pero que parecían ser horas. Los agentes estaban tratando de abrir la puerta sin lograrlo.   
—Tendrán que romper la puerta, no podrán hacerlo si quieren conservarla en una pieza. —July dijo llegando sacando su arma.  
Hill volteó a ver al director por instrucciones y confirmó lo que la chica acababa de decir.   
1..2..3.. un estallido rompió la puerta dándole paso a los agentes para entrar.   
Todos tenían sus armas apuntando hacia el sospechoso pero la gran cabeza conocida como M.O.D.O.K sonrió mientras llevaba una caja en sus manos y con un simple chasquido destruyó los dispositivos de comunicación de los agentes que iban hasta al frente en sus oídos haciendo que cayeran al suelo y comenzaran a sangrar.   
—Hill, vamos tras él. July, ayuda a los agentes caídos, pide refuerzos. —Nick le ordenó y a pesar de que July quería ir detrás del fugitivo, se quedó a obedecer órdenes.  
July había pedido refuerzos médicos, mientras llegaban, se dedicó a quitar los aparatos de sus caras, algunos habían quemado la parte lateral de sus caras, otros las orejas y otros simplemente, sangraban de ese lado. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ese tipo para electrocutar a los agentes sin tocarlos?   
Después de que July verificó que cada agente herido estaba ya en manos de los médicos, después de todo había iniciado como enfermera, volvió a subir a la oficina del director. Ya tenía la autorización para subir, y al llegar se quedó a fuera mientras veía a varios agentes hablando con él. Ahora tendrían que volver a encontrarlo.   
Al ver como el grupo de agentes salía de ahí. July entró tocando la puerta.  
No había dicho nada, se había quedado en silencio al ver al hombre recargado en su escritorio.  
—¿Qué se llevaron, Nick? —La voz de July sonaba como un susurro.  
—Se llevaron una muestra de tu sangre. —Dijo el hombre del parche mientras July colocaba las manos en su cara respirando pesadamente.   
—¿Cómo es que tú tienes una muestra de mi sangre? Según Peggy, Howard se había desecho de todas antes de morir. Y yo no te he entregado nada.—July estaba sorprendida.  
—Lo hizo…menos de una.   
—Él me prometió que las destruiría. —July estaba comenzando a pensar mal de su amigo, ¿cómo era posible que ahora su sangre estaba a manos de alguien que no la usaría para el bien?  
—No fue su culpa. —La voz de Nick interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—El día que él estaba deshaciéndose de las pruebas, yo tomé una sin que él se diera cuenta. No lo entiendes July, podríamos crear maravillas con tu sangre.  
—No Nicholas. Quien parece que no lo entiende eres tú. Hace años ese pensamiento era el mismo, y ese pensamiento fue el que nos llevó a la guerra, a experimentar con gente, algunos sin pensar en el caos que se vendría después.   
—Julia eso no esta a discusión ahora.  
—Claro que está a discusión, es mi sangre. ¡Howard confió en ti! Dijo que eras un hombre derecho, así que será mejor que recuperes esa sangre y te deshagas de ella.   
July salió de ahí, sin voltear a ver la reacción del director. No necesitaba hacerlo, sabía como él pensaba, pero ahorita estaba muy enojada como para hacer algo al respecto.  
Ahora entendía porque capturar a M.O.D.O.K. había sido tan sencillo, él quería su sangre, solo debía de averiguar para qué.


	48. Parte 4: Capítulo 7

July estaba paseando por los amplios caminos de Washington, tenía hasta la noche para perderse por esta ciudad.  
Había pedido la dirección de la nueva clínica donde Peggy estaba hospedada, pero necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de ir. Había ido a caminar, no sabía cuánto tiempo. Pero sería mejor que posterga esa visita para mañana. Por lo mientras fue a buscar un motel o un hostal, solo necesitaba una cama para dormir. No quería volver a SHIELD.   
Tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una noche en un hostal un poco alejado del centro. Era de una señora que por lo que le había comentado se había quedado viuda, no pasaba de los 80 años, eso también le había comentado poniendo una sonrisa melancólica en cara de la castaña.  
—Soy más vieja que usted. —Dijo July para ella mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cama, un tocador, dos burós, un closet y una tele. Una puerta al fondo era el baño.   
July entró para refrescarse, se lavó la cara mientras se veía al espejo, estaba recargada en el lavabo mientras pensaba en la pelea de hoy, ¿cómo era posible que su sangre estuviera en manos erróneas? Eso siempre quiso evitarlo, siempre Howard fue muy cuidadoso de que no pasara, y ahora, por la necedad de Nick, eso es lo que se había logrado.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, había roto el lavabo, lo había apretado tanto que lo había roto. De nuevo sus habilidades fallaban y ella dejaba de tener control sobre ella. Por eso debía de calmarse. Volvió a echarse agua y se agachó a alzar las piezas del lavabo.   
—89 años July Dunn, y al parecer vamos por más. —Un suspiró salió de ella mientras su mirada expresaba todo el cansancio que sentía.   
Salió del baño apagando la luz y vio la cama con amor. Necesitaba dormir en una cama, hace meses que no lo hacía.   
Ahora, por otro lado, Steve, Steve, ¡Steve! Estaba vivo, ella la verdad ya lo había visto, ese día que fue a saludar a Peggy pero después se había enterado de él, peleando contra aliens, al parecer Fury si había encontrado alguien capaz de detenerlos.   
No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en su reencuentro con Steve. ¿La reconocería? ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Estaría feliz? Y lo más importante ¿qué le diría? Tantos años sin verse debían de afectar de alguna manera.   
Con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza, la castaña se fue a dormir, para despertar al siguiente día, lista y descansada.  
Salió de ahí después de recibir el desayuno que incluía la habitación, dando las gracias y más dinero para reparar los daños, puso un pie afuera para ir con Peggy.   
Según por lo que había preguntado ayer, el asilo no estaba tan lejos del centro y ella si. Así que con paso apresurado comenzó a caminar de regreso al centro.   
Según su reloj, marcaban las 10:04 de la mañana cuando por fin llegó a la clínica para adultos mayores.   
Entró y vio a la recepcionista.  
—Buenos días, vengo a ver a Margaret Carter. —Dijo July viendo a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra.  
—Déjeme ver, ya que está clínica es muy exclusiva y su visita debe de estar puesta con anticipación. Claro, a menos que esté en la lista permanente.   
—Oh, tal vez esté en la lista.   
—¿Su nombre?   
July se puso nerviosa, ¿debía de decir Sharon Carter? No, ellos deberían de conocerla.  
—Julia Dunn.   
—Efectivamente, está en la lista. Por favor, acompáñeme. —July respiró aliviada y comenzó a seguir a la amable recepcionista por los pasillos.   
—Debo de decirle algo antes de entrar. —La recepcionista se paró frente a una puerta. —Su condición está empeorando, así que si no la reconoce, no se vea tan afectada, no será manera de ayudar a la señora Carter. —July asintió, ¿qué tan mal estaría su amiga?  
Peggy estaba siendo afectada por el Alzheimer, en Nueva York se la detectaron y dijeron que la enfermedad empeoraría con el tiempo, ahora July se había ausentado por meses y no sabía si su amiga la recordaría.   
—Señora Carter. —Dijo la recepcionista tocando la puerta mientras la abría. Peggy estaba en su cama, tejiendo. —Tiene una visita.   
—Creí que no te gustaba tejer. —July dijo otorgando su mejor sonrisa.   
—¡Julia! Volviste. —Dijo Peggy sonriendo. —Te ves radiante.   
—No mejor que tú. —July le respondió.  
—Las dejaré solas, con permiso. —La recepcionista salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.   
—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? La agente Hill vino a avisarme, después de que te ausentaras por mucho tiempo. Toda la preocupación ya estaba en mi cuerpo. —Peggy dijo eso con algo de recelo.  
—Regresé ayer, no fue una misión difícil en sí, pero algo enredada.  
—¿Entonces, por qué te ves cansada?  
—Ay Peggy, si supieras. Nick…él…no es el hombre que Howard creyó que era.   
—¿Qué ha pasado? —Peggy preguntó curiosa.  
—Él rompió la confianza que le teníamos, tanto Howard, como yo. Robó una muestra de mi sangre y alguien la ha robado.   
—¡¿Qué?! Ese hombre. —Peggy comenzaba a enojarse. —Ya verá, iré y…  
—Y nada, tú seguirás aquí, arropada, tejiendo. Esas ya son emociones de otro nivel que no necesitas, ya me encargaré yo. —July se rió al ver el ceño fruncido de su cara.   
—Solo porque soy una vieja, no significa que no pueda darle su merecido a ese hombre.   
—Por más que me gustaría ver eso, será mejor guardar nuestras distancias. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo te tratan aquí?  
—Me tratan bien, me gusta la comida, pero me protegen mucho, demasiado, diría yo. Me hacen sentir inservibles pero a veces estoy muy cansada como para hacer algo, así que me aprovecho de ellos. —Ambas mujeres rieron.   
—Me alegró de que te traten bien, porque ahora sería yo quien iría a regalar golpes. Para que fueran conociéndome. —July sonrió.  
—Por más que me gustaría ver eso, será mejor que guardes distancia. —Le repitió las palabras que ella había dicho. —¿Cuándo regresas a Nueva York?   
—No lo sé, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer aquí.  
—¿En qué estás metida ahora, Julia?   
—Nada, lo prometo. No he hecho nada estúpido, creo. Inclusive, he pensado en mudarme a Washington. Hace mucho que no lo visito.   
—¿Y dejar tu vida en Nueva York?   
—Quiero estar al pendiente de ti, Pegs. Además, te digo que tengo cosas que hacer en SHIELD —Como buscar mi sangre, dijo en su mente.  
—Cuídate por favor, Julia.   
—Sí, sí. Iré a servir té. —Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie mientras iba a calentar el agua en la pequeña cocina que tenía en ese cuarto.   
—No me quieras cambiar de tema, jovencita.  
—Peggy, solo soy un año menor que tú. —July rió viendo mal a su amiga.  
—Señora Carter. —La recepcionista había tocado la puerta de nuevo. —Tiene otra visita, es el señor Rogers.   
July estuvo a punto de tirar la tetera pero la sostuvo a tiempo. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?  
—¿Steve? Dígale que pase. Claro si no te molesta linda. —La miró y ella negó. —A mi sobrina no le molesta y a mí tampoco.  
—¿Sobrina?” Rió —Peggs, que tengo casi la misma edad que tú.   
—Díselo a la enfermera, quiero ver. —La provocó. —Estarás en un lugar como esté, pero con una camisa de fuerza.  
—Eres terrible. —Se rió de nuevo y vio a alguien que creía no volver a ver.  
—Steve. —Dijeron ambas, pero mientras Peggy lo decía alegre, July lo decía sorprendida.  
Steve vio a Peggy y su mirada se congeló pero en cuanto volteo a ver a la otra persona en el cuarto, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.  
—July. —Susurró. —yo creí..creí que tú…  
—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo contigo. —July sonrió de manera vergonzosa. —Los dejaré hablar en privado. Hay té por si quieren, y te esperaré afuera por si quieres hablar. Él asintió aun sin poder hablar y July salió de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de su mejor amiga. —Peggy, te veo la siguiente semana, cuídate. —La mujer asintió y sonrió dándole la bendición a su amiga.   
Estaba esperando en la sala leyendo una de esas revistas de hace años, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no mucho, cuando un Steve salió del pasillo.  
—Ahora, tú tienes mucho qué explicar. —Dijo él, estaba enojado, feliz, impotente, curioso y muchas otros sentimientos.  
—Tú, igual.   
Ambos salieron al estacionamiento, July se preparaba para caminar cuando vio a su amigo subiéndose a una moto. ¿Steve en moto? ¿Acaso SHIELD les daba motos a todos?  
—Espero no te moleste ir a mi departamento, necesito que sea en un lugar privado.  
Llegaron, no en menos de 10 minutos, abrió la puerta y entraron.  
—¿Quieres algo?  
—No gracias. Ahora pregunta. Se que mueres por hacerlo. —Sonrió de lado July al ver la cara seria que trataba de poner Steve.  
—¿Cómo es posible? Te ves igual a la última vez que te vi.—La chica rió un poco. —¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso.  
—No se por donde comenzar.   
—July. —Dijo él tomando su mano, estaban frente a frente en la mesa de Steve. —¿Podrías hacer un intento?   
—Cuando yo me enteré… me enteré de que ustedes habían fallecido, yo, no te voy a mentir, seguí con mi vida. Entré a la escuela de enfermería y desde ahí no me detuve. No fue fácil. Hasta que un día me di cuenta como todos me veían, me veían despectivamente, cuando estaba con Cass, o Peggy o, o cualquier otra persona. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo no estaba envejeciendo.  
—¿Qué pasó luego?   
—Howard siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, pero había veces en donde yo era muy terca y siempre estuve en problemas.   
—¿Alguien más sabe de tu condición?   
—Pocas personas, tú, Peggy, Nick.  
—¿Nick Fury?   
—El mismo. —July dijo recordando su enojo hacia él.  
—¿Y por qué no dejas que SHIELD te ayude. —Steve preguntó, ciego, ciego era su amigo.  
—¿Para que experimenten conmigo? No, gracias. —July sonrió algo triste, ya había pasado por ese proceso y no era gratificante. Pero notó que la cara de Steve se agachaba, ¡Tonta! Steve había sido parte de un experimento en humanos.  
—No quise decir eso, Steve. Es solo…  
—Está bien, no sabes lo que se siente y eso es bueno.  
—Creeme que sé lo que se siente. Gente mala lo intentó. —July carraspeó su garganta al ver la mirada preocupada de Steve. —Mejor si aceptaré un vaso de agua.  
—Dame un segundo. —Steve se levantó y agarró un vaso sin necesidad de estirarse. July no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda.  
—Steve, estás vivo. —Dijo Juy sin detener su llanto, ahora no, no después de años sin verlo.   
Steve se volteó con dificultad y se puso frente a ella, abrazándola, la había extrañado mucho, creyó que estaba muerta y ahora él no estaría solo.   
—July. —Decía Steve pasando sus manos por la espalda de la chica. —No llores más.   
—Es qué estás, aquí, y estamos juntos como antes pero ahora todo es diferente. —July dijo entre sollozos.   
—Pero falta alguien. —Steve no pudo evitar ese comentario. Sabía que hablaba de Bucky. —Lo siento, July, de verdad, no pude salvarlo.   
¿Acaso July le diría la verdad? No quería hacerlo, no quería hacer sufrir a su amigo, no de la misma manera en que ella había sufrido al enterarse la verdad de James. Ella había hecho lo que pudo por volver a él, pero ahora, él ya no era James, era un asesino y sería mejor evitarle ese sufrimiento a Steve.  
—Steve, no te culpo, sé que hiciste lo necesario para que él pudiera sobrevivir, desgraciadamente no fue así. —Lloraba igual que él. —Dios, es tan raro abrazarte, antes yo era más alta que tú. —Ambos rieron y siguieron abrazándose. —No creas que no te salvas, necesito que me cuentes todo, te vi apenas luchando en Nueva York ¿eran aliens?   
—Tranquila, tenemos tiempo y tú me dirás todo lo que pasó en mi ausencia. —Steve dijo dándole un pañuelo.  
—No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo. —July rió nerviosa, debía de pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas. Por el bien de ambos.  
—Iniciaré a hacer café. —Steve dijo tomando la cafetera.   
Después de que Steve le contará su historia, ahora, era turno de July.   
—¿Qué hiciste después de la escuela de enfermería? —Steve preguntó tomando una galleta de las que July había horneado.   
—Me fui de mi casa, y no vas a creer lo que pasó. ¿Recuerdas al gobernador Endler? —Steve asintió un poco confuso. —Mi papá, él trató de iniciar una carrera en la política así que el gobernador Endler trató de boicotear a través de mí, así conocí a mi marido. No espera, mi marido fue quien me encerró, eso si te lo había dicho.   
—Espera, espera. ¿Estuviste casada? —July había iniciado mal. No quería hablar de Mirts ahora.  
—Sí, pero eso te lo contaré después. —July evadió el tema. —Entonces, al final el gobernador Endler secuestró a mi familia y fue en desastre, y ya. Después, seguí con mi vida hasta que me di cuenta de que no envejecía, Howard comenzó a investigar mi condición y seguimos hasta que yo me desaparecí por un tiempo, regresé, luego iniciamos SHIELD, me volvía ausentar, regresé y hasta ahorita estaba viviendo en Nueva York pero cosas pasan bla bla bla. —July había hablado demasiado rápido y Steve entendía que había cosas que su amiga probablemente no quería mencionar.   
—Wow, eso si que fue una larga vida.   
—Lo es, pero es vida. —July alzó los hombros despreocupada pero no era cierto. Lo que menos estaba, era tranquila.  
—Así que…¿estuviste casada? —Steve preguntó curioso.  
—Se llamaba Stephen, Stephen Mirts. Era policía, en realidad, fue EL policía que me encerró cuando estaba buscándote. Volvimos a cruzar caminos cuando Endler estaba tras de mi familia, le pedí ayuda y se comportó como un caballero. —July sonreía ausente cuando hablaba de Mirts, estaba feliz y triste de recordarlo. —No fue fácil, y dejarlo fue una de las peores cosas que he hecho y creeme que he hecho cosas malas, pero así es la vida.  
Steve se había tornado serio, July de verdad quería a ese hombre.  
—¿Tuvieron hijos? —La pregunta prácticamente salió de su boca.   
—No, desgraciadamente no. No puedo tener hijos al parecer.  
—¿Y qué fue de él? —Una pregunta de la que July estaba muy segura. Siempre había tenido un ojo vigilando a Mirts. Inclusive después de su tan inesperado reencuentro.  
—Cuando me di cuenta de que no envejecía, Howard pensó en que lo mejor sería fingir mi muerte, no tardaría mucho tiempo en que los demás se dieran cuenta. Así que lo hice, con el dolor de mi corazón le hice creer que estaba muerta. Él se mudó a San Francisco, donde tuvo una niña pero nunca se casó de nuevo. —July sonrió. —Hay días en donde lo extraño, murió hace tres años. Siempre fue un gran hombre, algo malhumorado pero grande.   
—Siento mucho escuchar eso. —Steve volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga.   
—No te preocupes, la gente va y viene y debemos aprender a vivir con eso. —July sonrió, esa frase se la repetía a diario.  
—¿Y tus padres?   
—También fallecieron, después de una larga vida juntos. Y Cass, tuvo tres hijos, dos de ellos fueron a Harvard, el tercero, se dedicó al arte. Ella falleció a los 80, de diabetes. —Las lágrimas volvían a colocarse en los ojos de July. Saber que no tuvo oportunidad de vivir al lado de los que ella había amado, pero ahora estaba Steve para acompañarla.   
—Lo siento, de nuevo. No debería de preguntarte estas cosas.   
—Steve, cariño, todos nuestros conocidos fallecieron, solo quedamos nosotros dos, y Peggy, debemos de hacernos a la idea de que la vida pasa, y nosotros seguimos.   
—Tienes razón. —Steve sonrió de lado.  
—Ahora, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer. —July se paró de la mesa.  
—¿Cosas que hacer a la una de la madrugada?   
—SHIELD nunca descansa, mi joven amigo.   
—July, tengo 90 años.   
—Cierto, los dermatólogos deben de odiarnos. —Ambos amigos rieron.   
—Cuídate. —Steve le dijo acompañándola a la puerta para despedirse con un abrazo. —Espero verte pronto. ¿Te parece mañana ir a comer?  
—No lo sé, ¿qué te parece dentro de una semana? —July pensaba mejor las cosas, con lo que haría debía de tener precauciones.


	49. Parte 4: Capítulo 8

Ya era de noche, después de una laaarga plática con Steve, volvió a Nueva York el siguiente día a su departamento a buscar algunas cosas que faltaban. Sabía de nuevo, que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo correcto pero lo que le habían hecho a ella tampoco lo era.   
Nick había intentado localizarla las primeras 7 horas pero después se había rendido, pero July había observados las camionetas que se estacionaban frente a su edificio cambiando cada 4 horas.   
Era obvio que estaba siendo vigilada, Fury era incapaz de confiar en nadie pero aún así, él quería que la gente confiara en él y que le dijera todo, suerte para ella, se había dado cuenta.   
Se quedó en su ventana sin ser vista mientras esperaba el cambio de camionetas, faltaban 7 minutos para las ocho, lo que significaba que en 7 minutos las camionetas cambiarían dándole una oportunidad de salir. Tomó sus cosas y dejó la luz de una lámpara prendida que apenas iluminaba el departamento.   
Cerró la puerta y se encaminó abajo por las escaleras contra incendios que se encontraban en la parte trasera de su departamento. Se había colocado una peluca que la hacían parecer a su vecina y un conjunto de ropa que le había robado cuando ella había salido a trabajar. Era una falda floreada y una blusa verde, algo colorido que claramente no estaba en su guardarropa, ahora debía de esconderse a la luz del día y la mejor forma de esconderse, era no hacerlo en absoluto. Si salía como una que se quería esconder, sería obvio que eso sucedería.   
Tomó un autobús que la llevaría de regreso a Washington, el último.   
Su mirada durante el camino, no se detenía en ningún lugar, se sentía constantemente vigilada, y sabía que lo estaba siendo pero por suerte se había desecho de los agentes de SHIELD desde que salió de su departamento.   
Al llegar a su destino, eran casi media noche, su autobús había sido el último en llegar. Había salido de la estación dirigiéndose a las oficinas centrales de SHIELD, para estos momentos estarían ya cerradas.   
Se había metido a un callejón para poder cambiarse, necesitaba entrar a ese lugar de inmediato. Tiró la ropa que había robado dejándose la peluca y se había colocado un traje hecho especial para ella cuando fuera en misiones, que rara vez lo utilizaba ya que ella no hacía eso.   
Al salir del callejón pudo ver a los lejos los tres edificios y como solo un puente los conectaba, si lo usaba sería un blanco fácil, definitivamente entrar en SHIELD sería complicado.   
Se colocó unos visores para ver bajo el agua de la misma manera que sacaba un pequeño tanque de oxígeno para respirar debajo de ella. Luego, July se alejó lo más que pudo del puente y se metió al agua lo suficientemente fría como para que ella no pudiera moverse de la forma que hubiera querido, además de que tampoco se podía mover por la molesta mochila.   
Después de tardar más de lo que había pensado, corrió directo a la tercera torre, que era la encargada de la seguridad de SHIELD y de que nadie penetrara el perímetro. Estaba segura de que alguna máquina había detectado movimientos en el terreno y varios agentes venían en camino, así que solo tenía 10 minutos para hacer lo que necesitaba, 7 si quería salir sin ser vista.   
Zafó el vidrio de una de las ventanas evitando el ángulo de la cámara de ese cuarto y tratando de no moverse para evitar los sensores de movimientos, estaba segura que los de calor estaban activados pero con la reciente temperatura en su cuerpo los evitaría por un rato, además de que su traje, supuestamente, estaba diseñado para evitar esas cosas.   
Se deslizó sigilosa por el cuarto cruzando el pasillo y llegando a su primer destino, el cuarto de seguridad del edificio, hackeó la computadora esperando haber aprendido a hacerlo bien y en cuanto la seguridad se vio desmantelada, siguió su camino.   
Decidió tomar las escaleras en lugar del elevador para no hacerse notar más y que los agentes que venían en camino no supieran donde estaba. Cuando por fin llegó a los últimos pisos, su aliento le faltaba y sentía como sus piernas ardían. Su reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana con tres.   
Salió de las escaleras para correr por el pasillo al cuarto final, el cuarto de archivos. Entró apuntando su arma en busca de algún agente pero no había nadie cuando abrió la puerta.   
Con manos torpes por el frío pero algo rápidas por los nervios, estaba evitando la seguridad de las computadoras de SHIELD y cuando creyó que su plan salía como ella había querido desde un principio el CLICK de una arma sonó detrás de su cabeza.  
—Deje lo que está haciendo, será mejor para todos. —Era una voz de una mujer, una mujer entrenada y muy competente que podría hacer este trabajo mejor que todos.   
—Agente Romanoff, no busco lastimarla. —July alzó sus manos alejándose del teclado. —Pero será mejor que me deje terminar con lo que estoy haciendo.   
—Justo a eso he venido yo, a evitar lo que sea que quiera hacer.   
—Natasha. —July se dio la vuelta ahora teniendo el arma frente a sus narices. —Te lo suplico, déjame terminar lo que estoy haciendo, luego podrás llevarme a donde quieras.   
—Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así. —Una sonrisa burlona salió de su cara. —Linda peluca.  
July no tenía tiempo para esto, pero si Natasha había sido la única que habían mandado para detenerla la estaban subestimando.   
July observó la posición de Natasha en busca de puntos débiles, pero era casi imposible, se podría decir que la agente Romanoff era la agente perfecta.   
Golpeó sus rodillas en busca de fracturar alguna, sabía que era un golpe bajo pero ella no estaba ahí para jugar, Fury había traicionado su confianza y ella solo estaba ahí por lo que le pertenecía su expediente, expediente que había sido robado y ahora estaba en manos de gente peligrosa, cosa que siempre trató de evitar.   
Natasha al sentir el golpe, bajó la guardia y July golpeó su mano para quitarle el arma y patearla lejos. Sin embargo, Natasha sabía que eso no se quedaría así.   
Le lanzó una patada en la cabeza que la castaña esquivo con dificultad haciéndola perder el equilibrio y la peluca, para así, Natasha lanzarle un puñetazo en el abdomen, golpe que no pudo evitar. July se quejó cerrando la boca, ahora estaba en desventaja, pero rápidamente se levantó y lanzó una patada a la pelirroja, patada que esquivó con facilidad.   
Ataques y contraataques salían de los brazos y piernas de las dos mujeres hasta que Natasha se vio con una ventaja que July no podría esquivar tan fácil.  
Natasha estaba sosteniéndola del cuello con sus brazo haciendo una presión lo suficientemente fuerte para comenzar a cortarle la respiración.   
—¡Natasha! —July decía moviendo los brazos buscando una forma de zafarse. —Escúchame, juró que no busco perjudicar a SHIELD. Solo vengo por algo que me pertenece, que jamás debió de estar aquí.   
¡No tengo porque escucharte!  
—Natasha, te lo digo, de mujer a mujer. —July seguía rasguñando a la agente pero ni eso la hacía soltarla. —Necesito desaparecer, y lo único que me impide hacerlo está en esa computadora. —July decía esperando a que algo la hiciera apiadarse de ella y ayudarla. —Sé que sabes lo que se siente.   
Eso hizo que la pelirroja la soltara haciendo que July cayera en el suelo agarrando su cuello.   
—¿En qué estás metida, Julia? —¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa pregunta? Millones y siempre que ocurría, las cosas se complicaban para ella.   
—Fury tiene algo que no debió de tener sobre mí. Me pertenece.   
—¿A qué te refieres? —Natasha preguntó curiosa. July, midiendo sus palabras sabía que no debía mentirle a la agente.  
—Hace años, Howard Stark, Fury y yo trabajamos en un proyecto, un proyecto que al morir Howard se quedó en manos de Fury, pero al referirnos en manos de Fury, solo nos referíamos a él, él pareció no entenderlo y se lo dio a la base de datos de SHIELD como si fuera de él, pero no le pertenece. —July dijo con voz ronca por el maltrato que había sufrido por parte de la agente. —Puedes verlo por ti misma. —Se comenzó a poner de pie siendo observada por la pelirroja cada instante.  
July había vuelto a su trabajo en la computadora hasta que encontró el archivo que necesitaba.   
PROYECTO 1922  
—¿Qué es ese proyecto? —Natasha volvió a apuntar su arma hacia July. —Julia si esto es una mentira, no dudaré en dispararte, tirar a matar es la orden.   
—Este proyecto es mi vida. —Dijo July dándole un click en la carpeta abriéndose y viendo toda la información que Howard, ella y varios doctores habían recabado.   
Natasha no podía creer lo que veía, era July, pero cuando era joven, en los años 40’s, 50’s, 60’s, 70’s, 80’s etc y las fotos seguían y seguían, los documentos crecían y crecían. Las identidades se extendían sin tener final al parecer.   
—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Nadie puede saber acerca de esto. Nadie, pero ya hay una persona afuera de estas oficinas que sabe de mí y que tiene algo que me pertenece, todo por culpa de este expediente. Un expediente que jamás debió de llegar a estas computadoras.   
—¿Cómo es posible? —Natasha estaba un poco incrédula, pero habiendo ella nacido 1928, unos años después que July según el expediente, claro que eso no se lo diría a la castaña.   
—Larga historia. —July dijo saliéndose del archivo. —¿Entiendes que información como esta no puede estar al alcance de cualquiera? —Natasha asintió sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.  
En ese momento, el comunicador de Natasha sonó en su oído, era Fury.  
—¡Romanoff! ¿Detuviste al intruso? —Natasha pensó en su respuesta dos veces.  
Frente a ella estaba July pidiéndole sin hacer un ruido que de favor no le dijera nada.  
—No, al parecer solo le dio tiempo de desactivar nuestras defensas, no hay pruebas de que siga en el edificio, colocaré de nuevo las alarmas y me retiraré a buscar si no se esconde en un perímetro de 30 km. —Los hombros de July se relajaron al escuchar esa respuesta.   
—Entendido, de todos modos, yo mañana revisaré todo el edificio, nadie desmantela las defensas y se va con las manos vacías. Cambio y fuera. —Dijo el hombre del otro lado.   
—Tienes 10 minutos para salir del terreno, si alguien se entera de que sigues aquí no me haré responsable y negaré todo. —Dijo Natasha guardando su arma y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
July después de verla salir, se concentró en borrar el archivo no sin antes guardarlo en usb para ver todo lo que Fury había agregado. Dejó la seguridad de la computadora como estaba y salió del edificio por la misma ventana del piso inferior por la que había entrado, encontrándose a Natasha sentada esperando a que los diez minutos pasaran y pudiera volver a activar las defensas. July agradeció con un gesto y la respuesta fue un ademán parecido.   
Se había alejado lo suficiente como para ver los edificios comenzar a hacerse pequeños. Ahora le quedaba un lugar a donde ir para después emprender el segundo paso de su nueva misión.   
***  
El rubio estaba abriendo su puerta cuando escuchó ruidos en sus cocina, se puso alerta de inmediato.   
—¡July! —Gritó al ver a la castaña. —¿Te desapareces por tres días y entras como si nada a mi departamento?  
—Steve, te acostumbraras créeme. —July dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café. —Veo que te está yendo bien en tu nuevo hogar, ¿qué tal el futuro? ¿Todo tranquilo?   
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Así es como recibes a tu mejor amiga de años? Que mal educado, Steve. —Steve sonrió mientras la abrazaba.   
—Es solo que creí que nuestro desayuno sería dentro de una semana. Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer.  
—Lo sé, es solo que… bueno, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que creí. —July sonrió de lado. —Pero la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque, me voy.  
—¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? —Steve no entendía nada de lo que su amiga decía.  
—Tengo una misión.  
—¿De SHIELD? —Steve le dio un trago a su café.  
—Sí…no, bueno algo parecido, el punto es, que no sé cuando volveré. Esta misión podría tomar meses, o hasta años. —July se puso triste, no era como quería pasar los últimos meses del año así y menos con todo lo que tenía que decirle a Steve, si tan solo supiera que era la punta del iceberg lo que le había contado.  
—Ya veo. —Dijo él sin entender del todo a qué se refería su amiga. Era como su ahora hablara con una extraña. Ella había cambiado tanto y guardaba tantos secretos que comenzaba a incomodarle. —En cuanto vuelvas ¿Vendrás a verme? ¿Cierto?  
—¡Claro que sí, Steve! Juro que será lo primero que haré. —July lo abrazó. —Pero por ahora necesito irme, mientras más rápido comience más rápido volveré.   
—Entonces será mejor que lo hagas. —Steve sonrió de lado.   
—Adiós Steve. Cuida a Peggy por mi y prometo verte pronto e ir por ese desayuno como habíamos quedado. —July le guiñó el ojo y salió de su departamento.  
Ahora, su siguiente misión sería encontrar a M.O.D.O.K. y recuperar su sangre.


	50. Parte 4: Capítulo 9

2014  
July se encontraba dormida en su asiento recargada casi en la ventana cuando una mano delicadamente tocó su hombro.  
—Señorita. —July se movió gracias a aquel gesto pero no bastó para despertarla. —¡Señorita! —La azafata alzó un poco la voz haciendo que la castaña despertara.   
—Lo siento. —Dijo July algo adormilada.  
—Solo para decirle que el avión está por aterrizar y que necesita ponerse su cinturón.   
—Gracias. —Dijo July haciéndolo enseguida.   
Después de media hora o más, por fin la joven pudo salir del aeropuerto para ir a tomar un taxi dándose cuenta de que no contaba con más de tres dólares en el bolsillo. El autobús sería su segunda opción así que preguntando logró encontrar el que necesitaba.   
Estaba bajando de la parada para caminar unas cuantas calles más con su mochila en su espalda cansada ya sin sentir sus pies. Necesitaba un buen baño y dormir tres días seguidos. Cuando por fin encontró el edificio que buscaba, tocó el número del departamento sin obtener respuesta alguna. Tocó una, dos, tres veces más, decepcionada fue a la parte trasera del edificio para buscar las escaleras contra incendios.   
Se subió a un grande bote de basura y con un brinco logró alcanzar las escaleras. Subió piso tras piso mirando cada ventana buscando rastro de su amigo o de que alguien no estuviera en su departamento para que ella pudiera entrar.   
Cuando por fin encontró un departamento vació, intentó abrir la ventana encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba abierta. No lo pensó dos veces y entró, pero al parecer si había alguien adentro, el sonido del agua caer se escuchaba a lo lejos así que corrió hacia la entrada lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola de nuevo. Al ver el número de las puertas vecinas se dio cuenta que todavía le faltaba un piso más por subir.   
Eso hizo y al encontrarse frente a la puerta la volvió a tocar, de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta. Se agachó hasta tener frente a ella la cerradura de la puerta y sacó de su maleta su pequeño estuche de ganzúas que se iba actualizando con el tiempo. No tardó más de un minuto en abrir la puerta.  
—¿Steve? —Preguntó a un departamento vacío cerrando la puerta.   
Su departamento parecía totalmente descuidado, un olor a encierro estaba presente. Dejó su maleta sobre la mesa y fue hacia la cocina buscando algo que comer. Sobre la barra se encontraba un frutero con las frutas cafés y aplastadas rodeadas de mosquitos. Que raro, Steve podría ser muchas cosas pero sucio no era una de ellas. Al abrir el refrigerador vio poca comida y al abrir un tupper de pasta sobrante un olor a putrefacción inundó su nariz.   
Este departamento no había sido habitado por Steve en un largo tiempo. Un mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente. Comenzó a analizar el lugar minuciosamente, en cuanto llegó a la sala, observó un piso relativamente limpio a comparación del de la cocina.   
Pasó la mano por los sillones sintiendo el polvo en ellos, menos en uno. Un sillón de una persona que estaba colocado en una esquina. El sillón había sido lavado, olía a jabón industrial y las únicas personas que usaban ese jabón para lavar algo eran los criminalistas. Aquí definitivamente había pasado algo.   
July tomó su maleta de nuevo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ya no tenía más dinero para un autobús así que corrió y corrió cruzando avenidas y callejones lo más rápido que sus piernas y sus pulmones le permitían. Steve podría estar en peligro y ella no estaba para ayudarlo. Era imposible que la culpa no recorriera su cuerpo.   
Había llegado a donde se supone que le darían respuestas para encontrarse con un terreno vació. Las oficinas de SHIELD habían desaparecido, solo quedaban escombros.  
¡¿Qué era lo que había pasado en su ausencia?!   
July estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras se sentaba en la banqueta con las manos en su cabeza, se había ausentado tres años buscando a M.O.D.O.K., se había infiltrado a los satélites de SHIELD para poder tener información de él, y aunque ella se negaba a admitir su fracaso la verdad era que durante esos tres años no había sabido nada de él.   
Claro que había averiguado algunas cosas, como que fue un experimento en humanos que salió mal, además de que era director de A.I.M, una organización que había trabajado con HYDRA hace tiempo. Pero el paradero de M.O.D.O.K. era totalmente desconocido.   
Debió de haberse rendido el primer año pero no podía, era su sangre y las consecuencias que está traía que la hicieron seguir buscándolo pero ahora, no encontraba a Steve (de nuevo) y SHIELD había desaparecido.   
Seguía en la banqueta sentada, hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteó hacia arriba encontrándose a un hombre de tercera edad, su edad, viéndola con curiosidad.  
—Buenos días, señorita pero no puede estar en la banqueta a estas horas del día. —Dijo el hombre con una escoba en la mano.   
—Lo lamento. —Dijo July tomando sus cosas y acomodándolas en su espalda. Estaba por iniciar a caminar cuando regreso a ver al anciano. —¿De casualidad usted sabe qué pasó?  
—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Usted no supo?! El capitán América desmanteló SHIELD. —Eso no respondía nada para la castaña.  
—¿Desmanteló?   
—Así es. —Dijo el hombre barriendo. —Fue un ¡BOOM! y luego ya no estaba.   
—Gracias. ¿Sabe donde queda el hospital general? —July preguntó, de nuevo iniciaría su búsqueda. Lo único que sabía es que había pasado algo en el departamento de Steve y de que Steve, por alguna razón, había desmantelado SHIELD.   
—Tomará el autobús número 5 —July lo cortó a media explicación.  
—¿Y a pie?  
—¡A pie! Está muy lejos.  
—Lo sé, es solo que no tengo nada de dinero y yo… bueno necesito ir al hospital. —July dijo apenada.  
—Ay los jóvenes de ahora. Tenga. Justo hoy me dieron mi liquidación, trabajé 20 años para el Smithsoniano y con un pequeño error me mandan a la calle. —Dijo sacando un fajo de billetes de su pantalón y dándole unos cuantos. —Súbase a un taxi y váyase al hospital.   
—Muchísimas gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Prometo que buscaré la forma de regresarlo.   
July dijo sonriendo mientras el hombre le daba la espalda despidiéndose y se ponía a barrer la calle del otro lado.   
La chica llegó al hospital general agradeciendo al chofer por haberla traído mientras agarraba sus cosas y bajaba del taxi. Al entrar fue directo al mostrador donde una mujer la veía expectante.   
—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle   
—Hola, buenas tardes, me gustaría saber si se encuentra el señor Steve Rogers.  
—Me temo que no puedo otorgarle esa información sin autorización de mis superiores.   
—¿De qué habla? ¿Está o no está aquí? —July estaba muy cansada y lo que menos quería hacer era pelear.  
—De verdad señorita, no puedo darle esa información.  
—Bueno gracias. —July dijo dándose la vuelta fingiendo que se iba de ahí, pero en cuanto otras personas llegaron a pedir información, se fue directo hacia unas puerta donde especificaba que solo el personal autorizado podía entrar.   
July estaba por abrir esas puertas cuando una enfermera la vio.  
—¿Qué cree usted que hace? —July no lo pensó dos veces y la empujó al cuarto detrás de la enfermera que resultó ser un consultorio infantil vació. —Suélteme.  
La enfermera comenzó a gritar pero July le apretó la boca asegurándose de la nariz también, debía de dormirse, pero la enfermera era fuerte y se resistía tratando de arañarla y golpearla. Cuando por fin no sintió resistencia de la mujer, la dejó en el suelo y se disculpó con ella por lo que acababa de hacer y haría.  
Después de cambiarse de ropa, se colocó un cubrebocas y entró a la supuesta área prohibida. Ahí había otro escritorio para pedir información. July llegó y preguntó por el dormitorio de Steve Rogers, donde esta vez sí le dieron la información sin darle mucha importancia.  
Estaba entrando a la habitación de su amigo, estaba dormido y había otra persona sentada a un lado de él, también dormido. Pero en cuanto ella se acercó lo suficiente a la cama de Steve para ver sus heridas, el otro hombre se despertó viendo sorprendido.   
—¿Quién es usted? —Le preguntó el hombre de color.  
—Soy la enfermera Sonia, me han enviado a ver el estado del Sr. Rogers.  
—Identificación.   
—Si claro, la traigo por aquí. —Dijo July buscando por todas partes algo que obviamente no tenía. ¡Maldición! Su arma estaba en la mochila y no confiaba en este tipo. —Permítame, creo que la deje en la maleta. —July se dio vuelta ocultando sus cosas con su cuerpo y para cuando se dio vuelta apuntando el arma hacia el hombre, él ya tenía la suya apuntándole.  
—Tire el arma y alcé las manos. —¡Maldita sea! July hizo lo que se le indicaba, tiró su arma hacia él, haciendo que esta le golpeara los pies y alzó sus manos. —Identifíquese.   
—¿Sam? —La voz adormilada de Steve los desconcentró a ambos y July aprovechó para quitarle la pistola a aquel hombre llamado Sam, ahora apuntándole a él. —¿July?   
—¿Hola? —Preguntó ella sin dejar de apuntarle al tal Sam.  
—Julia, suelta esa arma ahora. —Steve le pidió serio. July volvió a obedecer, rodando los ojos y regresandole su arma al hombre mientras ella recogía la suya.  
—¿Feliz?   
—Muchas gracias. Julia, te presento a Sam, Sam, Julia. —Steve dijo algo cortante.  
—Un placer. —Dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano.  
—Pues yo no diría eso. —Dijo July aceptando su saludo.   
—Sam, ¿nos das un minuto? —Steve le pidió mientras Sam asentía y salía del cuarto. —¿Qué haces aquí?   
—Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Qué te pasó? Llegó a la ciudad y tu departamento está abandonado y luego SHIELD y me dicen que tu hiciste todos ese desastre y te encuentro en el hospital…  
—¿Entraste a mi apartamento? ¿De nuevo? —Steve preguntó sorprendido.  
—Necesitaba un lugar donde bañarme, y preferí llegar a Washington donde no tengo hogar a ir a Nueva York porque quería verte. Así que si, entre a tu apartamento, de nuevo.   
—Te fuiste tres años Julia, y nadie sabía donde estabas.  
—Te dije que tenía una misión importante. —July se excusó.   
—Ni siquiera Fury sabía donde estabas. —Steve la miró mal.  
—Ese era el punto, nadie debía de saber.   
—Si no fuera porque hablé con Peggy y me dijo que llevas haciendo esto desde que te conoce, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo. —Steve seguía sin entender porque su amiga no confiaba en ella.  
—Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo sales? —July miró hacia la ventana avergonzada.   
—Hoy, justo a la hora de la comida, pero no me cambies el tema, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
—Tú también tienes que contarme cosas. Ay Steve, estaba tan preocupada por ti. Te extrañé tanto. —Dijo July acercándose a su amigo y abrazándolo pero él no le había respondido el abrazo.  
—Hmm. —Era Sam asomándose por la puerta. —Siento interrumpir pero…  
—¡Ella!, fue ella la que me encerró y me quitó mi ropa. Arrestenla. —Era la enfermera de hace rato, estaba vestida con una bata de paciente mientras gritaba como loca.  
Steve volteó a ver a July de mala manera.   
—¿Ups? —Dijo la chica alzando los hombros.


	51. Parte 4: Capítulo 10

El camino hacia el departamento de Steve había sido totalmente en silencio. Sam y Steve intercambiaban algunas palabras mientras July se sentía un completa extraña. Steve tampoco le hacía mucho caso, y eso le estresaba. Solo quería bajar de la tensión del taxi y correr pero no tenía a dónde más ir, además todavía estaba cansada.   
Llegaron después de lo que pareció horas, y July tomó la pequeña maleta de Steve y la de ella, mientras Sam ayudaba al rubio a bajarse.   
Después de subir las escaleras, Steve abrió el departamento y los tres entraron.   
—Gracias Sam, ¿gustas quedarte a comer?, July y yo comeremos comida Tailandesa. —Steve ofreció amablemente mientras July fruncía los labios, no quería que Sam se quedara, pero parecía tener el aprecio de Steve.  
—No gracias, la verdad me apetece dormir en mi cama. Otro día será. —Sam se disculpó ofreciendo su mano de despedida para Steve y luego para la castaña. —Un placer. —Dijo al verla mientras July asentía con la.  
—Adiós Sam. —Dijeron ambos para después Sam se fuera de ahí.  
En cuanto Sam había cerrado la puerta, July dejó salir un gran suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones.   
—¿Conoces la comida Tailandesa? Me dijeron que es buena. —Steve dijo a July mientras iba por el teléfono de la cocina.  
—Es buena, pide un Pad Thai, es bueno. —July dijo sonriendo imaginándose la comida.  
—Bien, espera 5 minutos. —Steve dijo marcando el teléfono.  
—¿Steve? —Preguntó July llamando la atención del rubio. —¿Puedo darme un baño? —Él al estar hablando por teléfono, asintió y ella fue directo al baño.   
July no se tardó más de 10 minutos en bañarse, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban con el agua caliente, y en cuanto salió, tomó un pants para correr de Steve y una playera.  
Estaba sentada en la cama de Steve, viendo hacia el piso, pero en realidad tenía la vista perdida, cuando se hizo para atrás y se acostó horizontalmente en la cama. July estaba tan cansada que sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle así que a pesar de que estaba haciendo esfuerzos extras por mantenerse despierta, se rindió. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando una mano la movió, de nuevo. Era Steve avisándole que la comida había llegado.  
—Pensé en dejarte dormir, pero la comida se te iba a enfriar.   
—Gracias. —Dijo July frotando sus ojos y amarrando su cabello en un chongo.   
—He traído la comida hasta la cama, la verdad no tengo ganas de estar sentado en una silla. —July asintió y comenzó a sacar los platos de unicel que les habían dado y tomó dos palillos.   
Steve y July comieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo como el del taxi, era un silencio de cansancio, ambos estaban derrotados y sabían que lo que vendría no sería fácil para ellos. July pensaba en todas las cosas que le había ocultado a Steve, mientras Steve se debatía en si contarle o no a July todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.   
—¿Confías en mí, July? —Steve preguntó de la nada.  
—Claro que confío en ti. —July dijo sin entender a donde quería llegar Steve.  
—Es solo, que no sé, todo lo que ha pasado, no es como esperaba que fuera mi vida. ¿Sabes? —Steve volteó a verla pero July seguía con la vista en su comida.  
—Entiendo a qué te refieres, yo tampoco creí que mi vida sería de esta manera, lo peor de todo, es que no sé si mi vida llegará a terminar algún día.   
—¿De qué hablas? —Steve preguntó asustado. —¿Quieres que tu vida termine?  
—Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Ya me cansé de ver como todos envejecen, viven con sus seres amados y fallecen, mientras que yo, no puedo vivir con ellos por miedo a exponerme o a exponerlos y… ¿podemos no hablar de eso, Steve? Quiero saber qué pasó con SHIELD. —July dijo evitando el tema como siempre. Ella ya había vivido demasiado.   
—No sé cómo empezar. —Steve se rasco la nuca nervioso. —July debes de estar preparada para lo que te voy a decir. No puedo ocultarlo. —La chica se puso alerta de inmediato. —Fury falleció. —La boca de la chica formó una O mientras la cubría con sus manos. —Fue asesinado, por un agente de HYDRA.   
HYDRA volvía a atormentarla, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que pasó en ese lugar. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Nick estaba muerto y con él el proyecto 1922 pero eso no era todo, a pesar de la reciente pelea con él, ella lo apreciaba, tal vez no como Howard o Peggy pero él le había ayudado cuando lo necesitaba y siempre la mantenía a salvo y vigilada. Había sido una gran ayuda, inclusive llegó a considerarlo como un amigo, alguien en quien había podido confiar cuando estaba sola. Respiró profundamente.  
—No es todo. —Steve la devolvió al mundo. —El agente…el hombre quien lo mató…bueno él…es alguien que conocemos…fue Bucky. —Dijo ese nombre realmente bajo como si no quisiera pronunciarlo en aquellas circunstancias.   
Bucky, Bucky había matado a Fury, ¿qué clase de juego enfermo del destino era ese?  
Steve sabía, lo sabía, sabía que Bucky estaba vivo y que era un agente de HYDRA. Ella se lo había ocultado para evitar todo esto, pero jamás creyó que él fuera quien se lo dijera a ella. De nuevo, se quedó viendo a la nada. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Steve iría tras él? Claro que lo haría ¿Cómo le explicaba que era un laberinto sin retorno? ¿Cómo decirle que ella lo había intentado y había fallado?  
—Me crees, ¿cierto? —De nuevo Steve estaba paciente de la reacción de July. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Decirle que estaba loco? ¿Gritaría? ¿Entraría en una crisis nerviosa? Pero su calma era lo que más lo estaba asustando. —¿July?  
—¿Así que era Bucky? ¿Lo viste claramente? —Fue lo que July dijo, era obvio que era él, Steve no se equivocaba pero como parecer sorprendida cuando ella ya estaba enterada de la situación.   
—Se que no me crees pero sí, era él.   
—¿Sabía quién eras?   
—No, sí, bueno no sé. —Steve agachó la cabeza vencido. —Él fue la razón por la que estuve en el hospital, pero si no fuera por él, hubiera muerto. Fue algo contradictorio.   
Más lágrimas bajaron por la cara de la chica. Le dolía saber que Bucky casi lo mata, pero más le dolía el saber que a él si lo recordaba. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que no la recordara?   
—Siento hacerte pasar por esto pero deberías de saberlo. —Steve la abrazó.   
—Y yo siento no habertelo dicho. —July lloró acurrucada en su pecho.   
—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, July? —Steve la soltó de repente.  
—No eres el primero en ver a Bucky. —Dijo July limpiando sus lágrimas. —Steve, hay muchas cosas que claramente no te dije. No quería que supieras que él estaba vivo. No quería que sufrieras igual que yo.   
—¿¡Lo sabías!? —Steve estaba exaltado. —¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?  
—Fue en el 55, estábamos iniciando con SHIELD, Howard me mandó a hacer una extracción, era un doctor alemán, la misión era sencilla, sólo tenía que ir por él y regresarlo a la base sin retardo alguno. Íbamos de regreso cuando nuestro coche se detuvo, yo no sabía que estaba pasando, los otros dos agentes con los que iba nos hicieron salir de auto lo más rápido posible, ellos fueron a revisar y yo nada más escuche dos balazos, no tenía que preguntar qué había pasado. Tomé al doctor y le dije que nos escondiéramos mientras yo alistaba mi arma, él no me hizo caso y también terminó con una bala en el pecho. Creí que no sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero estaba equivocada. —July estaba hablando muy rápido mientras revivía ese horrible recuerdo. Steve estaba atento escuchándola mientras trataba de mantener la calma por todo lo que su amiga le estaba ocultando.   
>>Se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a mí, tenía el cabello más largo y la piel más pálida, pero era él. Era James, con un arma, apuntándome. Lo último que vi fue su cara sin expresión al disparar. Más tarde, desperté en una cama que no era la mía, un lugareño me encontró y dijo que tuve suerte, más que las de mis compañeros. Me regresaron a SHIELD pero yo seguía en estado grave. —July dijo mirando a los ojos a Steve por primera vez.   
—¿Qué pasó después? ¿Le dijiste a alguien?   
—No. Nadie me hubiera creído. —July dijo alzando los hombros desinteresada.   
—¿Hiciste algo? July, debemos de encontrarlo. —Steve dijo serio.  
—Steve, no creo que sea un buena opción, dices que él no te recuerda. Además, ahora trabaja para HYDRA, ¿Qué evitará que te mate está vez? —July le dijo algo molesta. No quería buscar a Bucky, se había negado a pensar en él. Para ella Bucky había muerto en batalla como la primera vez, prefería tener buenos recuerdos de él. —No seas tan crédulo, Steve. Bucky murió hace mucho tiempo y así debe de quedarse.   
—¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas? —Steve no entendía porque July se estaba dando por vencida sin ni siquiera intentarlo. —July, es nuestro amigo, tu prometido si no me equivoco. —Le puso sal a la herida con ese comentario. —Y si no quieres ayudarme no te preocupes, lo encontraré por otros medios.   
—Steve, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, no debemos ir tras él. El hombre que te atacó no es James, no es tu amigo y mucho menos mi prometido. HYDRA destruyó a un buen hombre y lo convirtió en un arma. Y debes de aceptar eso. —July estaba enojada. Enojada porque hace muchos años había pensado como Steve, había sido Steve y se topó con una pared que no podía cruzar. Ahora solo le quedaba aceptar.  
—¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Julia?   
—Que tal vez pensé igual que tú. Steve, hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Te lo dije hace tiempo y una de ella fue infiltrarme a HYDRA en busca de Bucky pensando lo mismo que tú. Que podía recuperar a mi prometido, ¡pero no fue así! ¡Solo me encontré con personas detestables, hice cosas detestables y termine como un experimento que pudo matarme! Sin mencionar que Bucky quiso volver a atacarme. Así que discúlpame si me niego a buscarlo de nuevo. Yo prefiero quedarme con los buenos recuerdos de James y no esos. —July dijo muy enojada, pero más que estar enojada con Steve, estaba enojada con ella misma.  
—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? —Steve se sentía impotente antes las declaraciones de July.   
—¿Crees que me gusta hablar de cómo traicione a mis amigos para irme a buscar a alguien que no me recuerda?, ¿o crees que quería recordar todo lo que viví?, ¿o crees que quería que tú te enteraras de esto? Ninguno de los dos lo necesita. —La voz de July estaba rota pero ella no le importaba y seguía expresándose tratando de hacerle ver a Steve que solo terminaría destrozado con su búsqueda.   
Ambos se habían quedado en silencio. Steve Estaba recargado en la puerta mientras July estaba sentada en la cama viendo hacia el piso. Steve al ver a su amiga tan afectada decidió que sería mejor dejar el tema a un lado, ambos sabían que Steve no iba a hacerle caso. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado.  
—¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo eso? —July inició a hablar al ver que Steve se había sentado junto a ella, al ver que él no respondía, ella continuó. —Que casi puedo escuchar a Peggy burlándose de nosotros por lo dramáticos que somos.   
Steve esbozó una sonrisa y le respondió. —Creo que yo también puedo escucharla burlarse. —July volteó a verlo sonriendo. —Gracias por confiarme todo esto y por seguir protegiéndome aunque no debas. Entiendo que por una parte lo hayas ocultado y no quieras seguir adelante, pero creo que ahora es mi turno de intentarlo.   
—Está bien, solo ten cuidado. —Después de la tormenta viene la calma.  
—¿Y por qué te fuiste tres años? —Steve cambio de tema.   
—Steve. —July lo llamó para que la viera. —Esa plática es para otro día, por favor. Déjame descansar.   
—Okay, solo preguntaba. —Él alzó sus brazos en defensa.  
—Ven, vamos a ver series. ¿Cuáles has visto?


	52. Parte 4: Capítulo 11

July estaba levantándose del sillón, había pasado un mes desde que se había regresado con Steve a Nueva York. Después de que SHIELD se destruyera, Steve fue a vivir a la torre de los vengadores mientras July regresaba a su apartamento.   
Se levantó mientras se acomodaba su ropa y se encaminaba a la cocina para servirse una taza de café, solo para encontrarse que la cafetera estaba apagada. La conectó y se alejó de ahí para darle unos segundos a la máquina de realizar su tarea. De todos modos, iría a desayunar con Steve como la mayoría del tiempo.   
Se fue a bañar lo más rápido que pudo y se cambió de la misma manera. Después salió de su departamento tomando sus llaves, su celular y su cartera olvidándose de su café.   
Durante el camino en taxi, estaba quedándose dormida. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de infiltrar a los satélites de la CIA sin respuesta alguna, su equipo era muy poco profesional como para lograrlo.   
Así como Steve no se había dado por vencido con Bucky, ella todavía no se daba por vencida con encontrar su sangre.   
El tema de Bucky entre ellos era tabú, nadie lo mencionaba y eso la hacía sentir mejor. Ambos podían seguir ignorando sus verdaderas opiniones sin molestar al otro.  
—Señorita, hemos llegado. —El chófer le dijo mientras que July le tendía el dinero, agradecía y se bajaba del coche.  
En cuanto se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, escuchó una voz que la hacía feliz todos los días.  
—¿De nuevo dormiste en el sillón?   
—¿Tan mal me veo? —July preguntó sonriendo.  
—Por su puesto que no, es solo que te ves adolorida. —Steve se acercó para saludarla como se debe.  
—Tienes razón, me he vuelto a quedar dormida en la sala. Además de eso, no he comido nada saludable en días, así que hay que apresurarnos. ¿Cómo ha estado tu semana? —July tomó el brazo de Steve y se encaminaron hacia el restaurante.  
—En realidad, mejor de lo que creía.  
—Steve, ¿quién compra tu ropa? Cada vez te vistes mejor —July preguntó de la nada.  
—Gracias., Tony, el hijo de Howard, tiene a alguien que se encarga de eso. —Steve respondió sin importancia.   
—Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Tony, la última vez que lo vi tenía 15 años ¿cómo está él?   
—Es un genio, algo egocéntrico, tuvimos nuestras diferencias al inicio pero me agrada. Es complicado. —Steve le abrió la puerta para que July entrara primero.   
Fueron encaminados a una mesa en la terraza para poder disfrutar el aire mañanero, ambos revisaron la carta en silencio analizando sus opciones. Después de ordenar, siguieron conversando de todo lo que les había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.   
—Steve, necesito hablarte de algo serio. —Dijo July tratando de controlar su risa, una vez que habían terminado de platicar.   
—¿Qué pasó, Julia? —Steve se puso alerta de inmediato.  
—Necesito desaparecer a Julia Dunn. Se tiene que ir de manera definitiva.  
—¿Te refieres a lo que me contaste? ¿Lo de fingir todas tus muertes?   
—Sí, mira no te pediría esto si tuviera a alguien más, pero desde que Nicholas falleció me he quedado sin nadie que me apoye. Antes de que Howard muriera, él se encargó de que yo estuviera a salvo con alguien, pero la muerte de Fury no nos permitió buscar a alguien más. Todo fue tan repentino.   
—July, yo no sé qué hacer.  
—No te preocupes, solo necesito que te encargues de la venta de mi departamento, desalojar mis cosas a una bodega en lo que encuentro donde vivir, he estado pensando que Boston es un buen lugar, se encuentra cerca de Nueva York y Washington para seguir visitando a Peggs. —El ceño de Steve iba convirtiéndose en una línea recta cada vez que la castaña decía algunas palabras.   
—¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? —Steve movía la cuchara del café para todos lados. —Solo un poco, no quiero que te vayas.   
—Podría intentarlo, pero no puede ser mucho tiempo, yo tengo mis identidades cronometradas. —July sonrió de lado. —Además, no es como si muriera de verdad, solo una parte de mí, no sé si podría decirlo de esa manera.   
—¿Y cómo creas tus nuevas identidades?  
—Tengo contactos.  
—¡¿Estás haciéndolo ilegalmente?! ¿Sabes qué? No digas nada, acabo de escuchar lo que dije. —Ambos amigos rieron.  
—¿Entonces me ayudaras?   
—Claro, solo dime que hacer. —Steve alzó los hombros con indiferencia.   
***  
2015  
—Kim Gerard, soy su nueva vecina. —July se presentó estirando su mano hacia la pareja de hombres frente a ella.  
—Un placer Kim, somos Francisco y Michael. Cuando gustes el 302 tiene las puertas abiertas.  
—Hola. —Contestó el que se llama Michael.  
—Muchas gracias, igualmente. —Dijo July abriendo la puerta y dejando la última caja de pertenencias en el suelo. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dio un largo suspiro.   
Habían pasado ya seis meses desde la última vez que había desayunado con Steve, desde ese encuentro, él comenzó con una redada para desmantelar todas las bases de HYDRA sin encontrar a Bucky aún.   
Él se había enterado de la noticia de su muerte, gracias a Natasha que sin hacer muchas preguntas la ayudó a desaparecer y a encontrarle una nueva identidad. July sabía que ella sería una persona en quien confiar a pesar de ser una espía. Sabía que compartían una historia similar.   
Steve la había llamado en varias ocasiones para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, y ella le hablaba para lo mismo y asegurarse de que Peggy siguiera recibiendo el tratamiento necesario, pero solo recibía noticias de como la condición de Peggy iba de mal a peor. Le dolía saber que su amiga estaba pasando por esa situación y no podía ayudarla.   
July terminó de acomodar las cosas que había traído, cuando notó que en su cocina había cosas fuera de lugar , debajo de su falda, sacó su arma de bolsillo y la cargó. Como siempre su paranoia no se trataba de esconder. Calmó su respiración, mientras entraba y a los dos cuartos que había en su piso sin encontrar nada, además. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?   
Guardó de nuevo su arma, y se quitó su ropa para colocarse su pijama, no pensaba salir durante el resto del día, pero había un presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila, algo rondaba por su cabeza, más de lo normal. Sabía que alguien había estado en su apartamento pero no tenía idea cómo comprobar esta hipótesis.   
Después de ir por su laptop a su recámara, se sentó en su sillón acomodando sus pies sobre su mesa de café y la abrió para encontrar toda su laptop reseteada.  
Habían borrado toda su información, fotos, documentos, TODO se había ido. Enojada, aventó la laptop directamente a la pared haciendo que esta se rompiera en dos regando todos los cristales por su sala. Su cara estaba roja de la ira, y con pesar, se levantó para tomar un jugo de la nevera y poder calmarse.  
Después de tomarse su dichoso jugo, tomó una escoba y recogedor para alzar el desastre que había provocado. En cuanto alzó su laptop, encontró un papel con una nota.  
Si los quieres de vuelta, ven a dónde nos conocimos. – M.O.D.O.K.  
Ahora no estaba enojada, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo era posible que ella se había pasado años buscándolo y él cuando quisiera pudiera encontrarla? Si hubiera sido tan fácil mejor no hacía nada. Al estar tan molesta, en lugar de levantar el desastre, rompió la nota y comenzó azotar más y más los restos de computadora hasta que una gota de sangre cayó al suelo. Su ira había sido tanta que no se dio cuenta cuando se había cortado.  
Se quedó recargada en la pared llorando, estaba realmente cansada de todo. Pero todavía quedaba algo pendiente por hacer. Recuperar su sangre, y después se podía despedir de ese mundo. Había vivido lo suficiente, había conocido y había experimentado todo, estaba en su límite y no sabía si podría aceptar algo más.   
No esperó nada más y con mochila en mano salió de su departamento. Era una mochila que siempre tenía preparada por si necesitaba escapar o ir alguna misión. Como en esta ocasión.   
Tardó 12 horas en llegar a la gran bodega en donde había encontrado a M.O.D.O.K., pero ahora todo era completamente diferente. Estaba custodiada por personas con un uniforme amarillo completamente horroroso. ¿Cómo iba a entrar?, pero ¿por qué se preguntaba eso? Ella había sido invitada, técnicamente.   
Se abrió paso, hasta que dos agentes de AIM, la detuvieron.   
—Identifíquese por favor. —Habló uno de ellos.  
—Julia Dunn. Vengo a ver a M.O.D.O.K., él me citó.  
—Adelante. Será escoltada por uno de mis compañeros.   
July seguía al agente de amarillo en silencio pero antes de entrar a la gran bodega, fue arrebatada de su espalda su mochila con tal brusquedad que casi la tira al suelo.  
—¡Dame eso si no quieres salir herido! —July dijo soltando puñetazos a varios lugares mientras otros dos agentes la detenían.  
—Solo están revisando que no vengas armada. —Su voz aguda lastimó sus oídos, era él.  
—¿Armada? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué vendría armada? —Dijo ella con sarcasmo.   
Después de que inspeccionaron su mochila y le quitaron todas sus armas, se la devolvieron, ella trató de estar alerta pero quería asegurarse de que sus cosas personales estuvieran intactas.   
—Veo que no te tardaste en venir. —Habló de nuevo él. —Sígueme, tengo tus cosas en otra sala. — M.O.D.O.K. comenzó a levitar mientras ella lo seguía custodiada por los tres anteriores agentes.   
—¿Qué clase de juegos son estos? —July preguntó decaída. —Primero haces que atraparte suene como juego de niños, robas algo que no te pertenece, obviamente, y luego me vuelves a traer. ¿Qué es lo que tramas? Estoy harta.  
—Pero todo esto lo hice por tu bien. —Le habló con una sonrisa que daba asco. —Si supieras todo el potencial que está dentro de ti, lo entenderías. Ahora, leí tu expediente, no es cosa del otro mundo, pero con mi ayuda podrías ser alguien verdaderamente extraordinario y no dejaré que todo ese potencial se pierda. Ahora, agarrenla. —Dijo la máquina.  
July no tuvo tiempo ni para pensar en todo lo que había dicho M.O.D.O.K. cuando sintió dos pares de brazos sostenerla mientras el tercero inyectaba algo en su cuerpo que la quemó desde dentro. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.  
—¿Estará lista para aceptar el suero? —Preguntó M.O.D.O.K. a unos de los doctores que acababa de llegar.  
—Creemos que sí.  
—Bien, AIM no estará detrás de HYDRA o de Los Vengadores con sus alterados. Es hora de que nos vean como su igual.


	53. Parte 4: Capítulo 12

Durante su tiempo inconsciente, July no entendía quá había pasado, simplemente sabía que algo había diferente en ella. Estaba en un cuarto, sentada en una cama pero no hacía ningún movimiento, era como si no estuviera en sus 5 sentidos.   
Se sentía cansada y mareada, sabía que no debía de estar ahí pero no estaba moviéndose. Ubicó la puerta con su mirada y en cuanto trató de levantarse sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer. El golpe no le dolió, ni siquiera lo sintió, ahora se iba arrastrando hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar llegaron dos personas de traje amarillo.  
Una de ellas la tomó por los brazos y la levantó para llevarla a la cama, en cuanto estuvo acostada la otra le inyectó algo en el brazo haciendo que su estado empeorara, ahora solo podía ver sombras y sus movimientos eran casi nulos.   
—Pronto estarás de nuevo con nosotros, ahora descansa. —Dijo una de las personas mientras volvían a cerrar la puerta con seguro.   
Del otro lado del edificio una junta se veía en su clímax.  
—¿Cuándo estará lista? —Preguntó M.O.D.O.K. mientras golpeaba la mesa ansioso y desesperado.   
—Hasta ahorita, las reacciones que ha tenido han sido gratificantes, ya que ni siquiera esperábamos que estuviera viva. No sabemos cuándo dará la reacción final pero con los sedantes que le estamos administrando estamos retrasando el proceso.  
—¡Entonces dejen de ponerle esos sedantes!   
—Si lo hacemos, en cuanto el proceso termine no podremos controlarla.  
—Es ahí donde ustedes se equivocan. —M.O.D.O.K acercó una cajita de metal y en cuanto la abrió varias cabezas se inclinaron hacia el frente para observar su interior. —Les presento nuestro control remoto. Solo debemos conectarlo a su sistema nervioso y listo. Estoy seguro de que ustedes serán capaces de colocarlo. Ahora, después de que lo implanten, no más sedantes.   
El tiempo pasaba y July estaba cada día más conciente, más activa pero había momentos en donde ella perdía el conocimiento. Sabía que debía de escapar como lo había hecho antes pero está vez no parecía ser tan fácil. De momento tenía lucidez, pero no era capaz de escapar, y al siguiente perdía el control de su cuerpo.   
Un día de ellos ella no volvió a tener control.  
***  
Estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda totalmente recta viendo hacia la pared. No sabía si habían pasado semanas o meses, no tenía noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche. Estaba completamente ajena al mundo exterior.  
La puerta se volvió a abrir haciendo que su superior entrara.  
—Firmes. —July se puso de pie y obedeció la orden. —El jefe quiere verte. Sígueme.  
July seguía a la persona que anterior había ido por ella hasta que logró ver a una máquina con cara de humano, una parte de ella recordaba haberlo visto antes pero podía recordar exactamente dónde.  
—Agente. —Esa máquina comenzó a hablar. —Agradecemos su apoyo y como recompensa, le otorgaremos su primera misión. —La máquina le aventó un expediente a July mientras ella lo tomaba en sus manos. —Su primer objetivo. Y recuerde, no intente nada que pueda molestarnos porque si lo hace habrá consecuencias.   
July entendía a qué se refería.   
No sabía que habían hecho con ella pero sabía que tenían control sobre todo lo que hacía, tal vez no al 100% pero si en su mayoría, era como si dos personas completamente diferentes vivieran en su cabeza. Y la segunda, trataba de liquidar a la primera. Nunca había sentido esto. Siempre había sido consciente de lo que hacía, a pesar de sus malas decisiones.  
Con el expediente en la mano, salió de ahí para realizar la misión.   
Tenía que infiltrarse a la base de datos del gobierno Alemán para buscar el expediente de dos ex–cabezas de HYDRA a las cuales necesitaban contactar.  
Al salir de las instalaciones, se encontró con un helicóptero disponible para su uso. Necesitaba llegar a Alemania lo más rápido posible. Al llegar se bajó, y comenzó su tarea.  
Era un edificio de gobierno, resguardado por los guardias de siempre, no parecía tener una mayor seguridad. July sabía de esa misión lo mismo que sabía de lo que había le ocurrido. O sea, absolutamente nada.  
Observó el perímetro mientras se mantenía a la sombra de uno de los arbustos decorativos que le daban al lugar un aspecto menos sombrío y mientras desfundaba su arma recordaba el plan que acababa de recibir en su cabeza.   
Era como si alguien más estuviera dentro de su cuerpo luchando por el control total sobre él, y como si quisiera que Julia Dunn se quedará tras ella pero por más que en su subconsciente su verdadero ser luchara por obtener el control, simplemente no podía. Alguien más había ganado así que no le quedó nada más que hacer que aceptar el hecho y dejarse llevar.  
Corrió hacia la entrada donde con un solo puñetazo rompió la puerta, una puerta de tres metros hecha de acero inoxidable, sin ningun rasguño, entró de la manera más fácil y rápida que pudo mientras dispara a las cámaras disponibles en ese edificio.  
Una alarma silenciosa se había activado mientras ella corría hacia el almacén por su objetivo. Absolutamente todos los guardias que ella había encontrado habían sido derrotados por un simple golpe. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía ser extraordinario pero ella no estaba cuestionando el porqué, no lo necesitaba.   
Después de conseguir lo que buscaba salió por el mismo lugar por donde entró encontrándose rodeada de agentes apuntándole a ella. July sólo sonrió mientras buscaba la manera de salir ilesa de ahí, desafortunadamente, ellos no sabían lo que venía.  
***   
Un año había transcurrido y el nombre de AIM ya no era una burla. Mientras los vengadores se habían dedicado a desmantelar HYDRA, AIM aprovechó para colocarse como la nueva organización al mando, ahora las cosas se harían como ellos quisieran con la ayuda del nuevo integrante a su equipo. Las historias acerca de la nueva agente de AIM volaban pero nadie sabía su nombre o su historia. Lo único que el público sabía es que había sido alterada con el suero del super soldado, pero ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo AIM había logrado tal hazaña.  
Hasta que un día todo salió mal.   
—Agente, su misión. Reconocimiento y extracción. —July asintió mientras tomaba un nuevo expediente en el mismo folder amarillo de siempre.  
Fue a prepararse con las herramientas necesarias, sin preguntas, sin comentarios para después dirigirse a su nueva misión.   
El helicóptero la había dejado arriba de uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Mónaco, y mientras ella y el grupo de agentes se dirigía a su destino ya programado se dieron cuenta de que habían sido emboscados y que la misión a la que asistirían solo era una trampa para atrapar a la nueva agente de AIM.   
July al darse cuenta del plan comenzó a correr, los agentes que iban con ella solo eran daño colateral, ella tenía instrucciones directas que nada podía pasarle a ella. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo pero aún así no sentía nada, solo sabía que debía correr.  
Realmente no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se metía a casas, edificios, saltaba por las ventanas y techos en busca de un escape pero el hecho de que no solo en tierra la estuvieran buscando dificultaba las cosas.  
Agachó su cabeza al escuchar disparos desde el cielo, pero varios de ellos dieron en su cuerpo dificultando su escape. Por fin saltó del techo creyendo que llegaría al otro lado pero resulto que sus cálculos fueron completamente inútiles ya que terminó en el suelo. Sabía que algo bueno debía de haber en Mónaco, y eso era que sus casas y edificios no eran tan altos como otros.   
Al levantarse se dispuso a seguir corriendo ya que a pesar de haber sido perforada por las balas el dolor no aparecía en su cuerpo pero al salir a la avenida principal supo que había sido derrotada.   
—Coloque las manos sobre su cabeza y caiga de rodillas al piso. —Una voz en el helicóptero se ayudaba por un megáfono.   
July no había nada de lo que le habían indicado así que sin más preámbulo una descarga eléctrica fue a dar directo a su cuello haciendo que lo que fuera que tuviera control sobre ella se desvaneciera.   
Malo para ella ya que ahora estaría consciente para afrontar las consecuencias de haber causado tanto mal en el mundo.


	54. Parte 5: Capítulo 1

July despertó en otro cuarto de metal, se estaba acostumbrado a todo esto, parecía una celda, más bien, era una celda. Una cama pegada a la pared y un excusado a un lado, pero no parecía una celda como cualquier otra, estaría diseñada especialmente para no escapar.  
Pero la pregunta que ni siquiera quería decir a lo alto, era: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿y cómo salgo para salir de aquí? July suspiró cansada mientras iba a sentarse recargada a la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Debía de irse acostumbrando a esto, pero a pesar de todos los errores que cometiera, parecía simplemente no hacerlo. Frotó sus sienes cansada, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, vio a un hombre de traje frente a ella con los brazos en la espalda y las piernas abiertas, militar, pensó ella.   
July esperaba a que el hombre dijera algo, normalmente gente como él amaba regodearse y demostrar su autoridad con comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes así que ella solo se le quedó viendo a esos ojos que parecían no tener vida.   
—Me gusta verla ahí, sentada y abatida. —Ahí estaba el comentario hiriente. —Pero parece ser que su conciencia está tranquila, ¿a qué se debe eso, señorita?   
July no dijo nada, no tenía nada que aportar a esa conversación.   
—Ahora dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿acaso te pagaron? ¿O solo fue tu retorcido pasatiempo?   
Algo dramático pensó ella  
El hombre frente a ella estaba entrando en ansiedad por cada segundo que pasaba y ella no le respondía.  
—No sé de qué está hablando. —July por fin respondió. —Pero creo que están equivocados, no sé cómo llegué aquí, tienen a la persona incorrecta.   
—Creeme, te hemos seguido por un años, no eres la persona incorrecta. Es más, déjame refrescarte la memoria. —De su espalda, sacó un folder demasiado extenso con lo que parecían ser fotografías.   
Tomaba una, la ponía frente a la celda de cristal de July y luego la tiraba al piso. Así como 15 – 20 fotos, todas y cada una mostraban a personas que July jamás había visto en su vida, pero todas tenían algo en común, estaban muertas.   
Era increíble que una persona hubiera causado tanto dolor pero sabía que esa persona no había sido ella, ella no había matado a nadie, en efecto, lo último que recuerda es haber ido en busca de M.O.D.O.K. pero en su mente, ella jamás había podido encontrarlo.   
—No los conozco, ahora, me gustaría que fuera a buscar a la persona que causó eso para que yo pueda irme. —July dijo tranquila pero el hecho de su reciente falta de memoria y el no saber qué fue lo que pasó durante un año le causaba una cosquilla en su mente de que tal vez…había sido ella la causante de todo eso.   
—Es obvio que no los conoces, para ti solo eran nombres en un expediente, tus objetivos, pero el dolor que causaste este último año ha terminado.  
—¡Basta! —July gritó corriendo directo para golpear el vidrio que se encontraba frente a ella y se sorprendió al ver que con un solo puñetazo había agrietado el cristal. Generalmente, ella no era así de fuerte. No desde su último incidente con HYDRA, pero los rastros de su fuerza se habían esfumado aunque algunas veces regresaban, al no haber terminado el procedimiento, no podía controlarlos.   
—Agentes, repito, agentes, necesito refuerzos ahora. —El hombre con el que anteriormente estaba hablando comenzó a gritar por un radio y desde arriba de su celda una compuerta demasiado pequeña para que una persona cupiera se abrió dejando salir una bomba de gas que explotó en cuanto tocó el piso.  
July como pudo, evitando ahogarse con el gas, corrió de nuevo hacia el cristal, esta vez golpeando con sus dos puños a la vez y pudo ver como las grietas se agrandaban, otro golpe más y ese vidrio caería en mil pedazos, así que lo hizo pero por el impulso terminó en el suelo respirando el aire relativamente fresco que esa prisión brindaba.  
Al dispersarse el aire y alzar la cabeza, pudo ver como era rodeada por 5 hombres con un traje especial más el hombre anterior con el que había estado hablando. Todos le apuntaban con sus armas, y esperaban algún movimiento de ella.  
July sabía que de alguna manera u otra sus habilidades habían estado funcionando y mientras lanzaba una plegaria al cielo de que no dejarán de funcionar se abalanzó sobre el hombre con traje que se veía el más viejo e indefenso de todos para arrebatarle el arma, abrazarlo por el cuello y apuntarle con la cabeza.  
—Sí una bala sale de sus armas, este hombre se muere. —July dijo tomando las medidas necesarias para poder salir de ahí. —Ahora, usted viene conmigo y me dirá cómo salgo de aquí.   
El hombre volteó a ver a los demás y sin decir una palabra asintió de que cumpliría las órdenes de la chica. Una puerta se abrió y july empujó al hombre hacia la pared mientras revisaba que no tuviera otras armas disponibles. Siguió apuntándole mientras él comenzaba a caminar.  
—Espero que sepa que no dudaré en dispararle si esto es una trampa. —July comentó como si fuera verdaderamente necesario.  
El hombre solo asintió mientras seguí dirigiendo a July a la salida.   
—Hemos llegado, detrás de esa puerta está una compuerta que da a la salida. Sólo déjame solo y vete. —July, que seguía apuntándole con el arma, comenzó a analizar la compuerta que le estaba hablando y sabía que esa no era la verdadera salida.   
—Usted primero. —Dijo ella.   
—Secretario Ross. —Una voz salió del radio del hombre mientras él trataba de disimularlo, muy tarde.  
—Ambos sabemos que usted no iba a ir a ninguna parte, está prisión no es para que alguien se escape, mejor volvamos a su celda y todo queda olvidado.   
—¿Acaso no merezco tener un juicio? —July preguntó con el arma en la mano pero calma en sus ojos. El hombre negó. —Eso significa que mi sentencia ya está autorizada. —El hombre asintió. —¿Cuánto tiempo es?  
—Cadena perpetua. —Le respondió con tranquilidad mientras que July bajaba el arma y le disparaba en la pierna. Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca del hombre mientras caía al suelo. Si iba a estar ahí para siempre al menos debía de desquitarse un poco. —Pudiste hacernos las cosas más fácil, pero como siempre te gusta complicar las cosas. —Dijo el hombre en el suelo, tapando su herida mientras un grupo mayor de hombres entraba al pasillo donde estaban, en está ocasión, ella no se resistió.   
***  
—¿Sabes lo frustrante que es para mí el no encontrar tu expediente? —Le decía el secretario Ross a July en una de sus revisiones semanales. —El expediente que encontramos resultó ser falso, puedes engañar a instituciones locales, inclusive policía estatales pero no a las ligas mayores. Así que vengo nuevamente a que me digas cual es tu nombre.  
—No creo estar preparada para decirlo. —Dijo July recostada en su cama mientras se rascaba el cuello. El collar de electroshock, le molestaba y comenzaba a abrirle y causarle irritación.   
—¿Sabes? Deberías decirnos tu nombre, porque podemos sacártelo de diferentes maneras y no creo que te gusten. Ya me estoy cansando.  
—Yo no, y no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, aquí lo estaré esperando.   
¿La causa del collar? Desde que había llegado, July había descubierto que sus habilidades no se habían esfumado y lo único que hacía era romper los cristales, así que cada vez que lo tocaba, una corriente eléctrica la hacía caer de dolor al suelo. Sabía que fácilmente podría romper el collar también pero al no tener un plan de escape, simplemente terminaba siendo agredida. A estos hombre no les importaba ser amables con ella.  
Así que como última opción, pensó en quedarse ahí, tal vez ella no podía morir al 100% pero en estos momentos debía de aceptar que su vida había acabado. Ahora tendría que esperar. July había descubierto que nunca había tenido control en su vida, simplemente las cosas sucedían y ella trataba de manejarlas lo mejor posible, pero su impulsividad la llevaban a tomar malas decisiones.   
July volteó hacia afuera de su celda para encontrarse el exterior completamente vacío, al parecer el secretario Ross se había ido de ahí.   
July no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero un temblor comenzó a mover toda la estructura haciendo que ella se levantara de la cama y comenzara a ver para todos lados. De pronto, las luces de las celdas contiguas a ella se encendieron. Al parecer tendría compañía.   
July se sentó en la cama mientras veía como varias personas eran escoltadas a donde ella estaba. Pudo reconocer dos caras, una era el agente Barton y otra era Wilson, el amigo de Steve. ¿Qué habían hecho para terminar ahí? Algo malo probablemente.  
—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —July gritaba desde su celda pero el hombre no le hacía caso. Estaba muy absorto en sus asuntos.  
Después de eso, una escena pasó muy rápido para todos. Una chica de cabello castaño comenzó a mover sus manos y algunos rayos rojos salieron de ellas, haciendo que los guardias fueran expulsados a las paredes como si no pesaran nada.   
En ese momento, las luces se apagaron y un sonido ensordecedor comenzó a inundar el cuarto. Mientras todos cubrían sus oídos, July incluida, más guardias entraron al cuarto para someter a la joven anterior, cuando lograron hacerlo, la metieron a la celda que le correspondía para continuar con los demás.  
July debía de hacerse notar, Sam debía de saber que July estaba ahí, y quería saber donde estaba Steve.   
—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —Gritó nuevamente la chica mientras golpeaba el cristal controlando su fuerza para no romperlo, lamentablemente, en cuanto sus puños tocaron la superficie la descarga eléctrica comenzó., July a pesar del dolor siguió hasta que Sam volteó a verla y en cuanto ella se hizo presente pudo derrumbarse al piso a sentir el dolor acumulado que trató de soportar.   
Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sabía quién era ella, ¿qué había hecho esa chica para llegar ahí?  
Sam quiso decir algo pero fue callado por un agente mientras era empujado a su celda.   
July cayó inconsciente y como pudo, se arrastró de nuevo a su cama. Al menos su objetivo había sido logrado ahora necesitaba una forma de hablar con Sam.  
En cuanto despertó, July se sentó en su cama para encontrarse a Sam dando vueltas por su celda, que de casualidad estaba a un lado de la de ella. Antes de hacer un movimiento, July volteó a ver a los demás que se encontraban ahí. El agente Barton estaba acostado, otro sujeto estaba recargado en el piso, mientras que la chica estaba en la cama, con un collar como el de ella y una camisa de fuerza. Pobrecilla, pensó July.  
July volvió a ver a Sam, que seguía dando vueltas mientras parecía estar hablando solo. Ella sabía lo difícil que era estar ahí por primera vez, así que prefirió dejarlo solo para que pudiera digerir la situación y de nuevo se sentó recargada en la pared viendo a la nada.  
Si tan solo pudiera decirle que los siguiente días serán peores, pensó la castaña.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, no olviden comentar, o simplemente dejen sus comentarios.  
> Esta fanfic la inicie hace mucho y en verdad buscó mejorar mi forma escritura así que por favor podrían ayudarme dejando un comentario.  
> Tanto si les gusto, como si no.


End file.
